A Series of One Shots
by nikki7716
Summary: YOU request the pairing and or kink! Accepting any Yaoi couples to write a one shot for! So start sending in your requests! YAOI, LEMON, and who knows?
1. Prologue

**YOU choose the pairings!**

This idea I completely stole from Kuro Ookami Hatake and her story The Couple's Corner

I am doing something a tad different however.

So here's how it works!

**Send me a review of either: **

A YAOI pairing you would like

Or an image you would like me to adapt a story around

AND I will also accept any kinks you would like to be incorporated if you so wish EXCEPT feces, urine, vomit, etc.

I will not be accepting any het or yuri couples!

Chapters will be divided by each request with the pairing and the user's name.

**So…have fun and start requesting!**

**MAKE SURE YOU SEND YOUR REVIEW REQUESTS TO THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!**

**Also...please be patient if it takes awhile for your story to appear as I have requests coming in from here and aff! **


	2. Bakura x Atem: nikki7716

**AN: This is just a short story I've been wanting to write as an example of a simple pairing. (Although, I won't be writing all of them in this format.—however if you like that, read my story: My Snow White Angel!)**

Chapter One: A Forbidden Love

A forbidden love

It seemed so cheesy

Until it happened to me

I'll never forget the first time we touched

It was electrifying

How could a person create such feelings?

Such desire?

Such lust that could never be satiated?

The feeling of you inside of me

Those blood-red eyes that haunt me

Your body panting beneath me

Your tongue searching me

Your hands caressing me

Your body needing me

The love we shared

Doing anything to be together

Knowing what would happen if we were discovered

Knowing we would end up here

And as you stand at the end

I sit there helpless

My heart crying…_screaming_

But I remain silent

Giving the signal

The signal that would end your life

And a part of mine

The pain I felt for being the one who did it

The pain I felt for ripping us in two

The pain I felt for remaining silent

But what hurt the most weren't any of those things

It wasn't even the look of love in your eyes

It was the understanding.

AN: PS. I love reviews. : )


	3. Pegasus x Bakura: nikki7716

AN: Here's a second example of one with a kink: Pegasus and his eye socket. lmao. This was just a request I fulfilled on livejournal for a kink meme post.

Chapter Two: Pegasus and the Eye Socket Story

"Now that your millennium eye is mine, why don't I feel that empty space with something else." Bakura smirked to the crumpled heap that was Maximillion Pegasus.

"No…please. Leave me alone." Pegasus groaned. He knew he had no energy left to fight Bakura, he had used it all to fight Yugi.

He could hear Bakura unzipping his pants, and then he stepped forward. He shoved Pegasus down so he lay flat on the cold tiled floor. A malicious grin painted on his face as he straddled Pegasus' chest.

Then he thrusted as far in as he could. The head of his cock squeezing past the ring of bone into the empty socket.

Crying out in pleasure while he skull-fucked Pegasus.

Pounding into his face relentlessly until his cock exploded, sending jets of hot cum all over his face.

AN: PS. I still love reviews. : )


	4. Duke x Ryou: jadelioness

**THE APPRENTICE**

_Oh, that deliciously pale, white skin._

_That fluffy white hair._

_Those angelic brown eyes._

_That innocent smile._

_That virgin-like body. _

God…Duke could feel the fabric tighten around his crotch just _thinking_ about him. Tonight was going to be the night. The night he was aching for, when he would push himself into that taut little ass and go into unparalleled bliss. Those brown eyes looking up at him in pure pleasure and want as he slammed into him harder and harder. Oh yes, _want_, that's what he was craving for. Something that only he could satiate. Fuck, he was about to gocrazy from waiting!

But…

Duke soon realized that wasn't going to happen. He realized that was not what the night would entail when Ryou pushed himself into _his_ taut little ass. When _his_ green eyes looked up in pure pleasure and want as he was slammed into harder and harder. Oh, yes, _want_, that's what he was craving for. Something that only Ryou could satiate.

"Fuck, Ryou…I didn't know you had it in you." He groaned as Ryou pounded into him.

He giggled.

"I guess I learned from the best." Ryou snickered as he pulled out the silver blade.


	5. Pegasus x Marik: jin1377

**Great Balls of Fire**

"Your eye! How can it know so much?" Marik asked in amazement.

"Because it can see into the very recesses of your soul! My boy." Pegasus dramatically answered as he slammed into Marik, causing the Egyptian to cry out in unbridled lust.

"No…no one…makes…me…feel…this…way." Marik grunted between Pegasus' thrusts.

"Oooooh…you are simply delightful!" Pegasus squealed as he picked up his pace.

Marik would never admit that he secretly yearned to be ravished, but when he met the silver-haired CEO, he didn't need to, Pegasus could see it.

And from the minute they had met, Pegasus had done just that, ravish the poor Egyptian until he couldn't walk for days. Marik loved every minute of it, he had grown weary of being dominant—doing all the work, keeping the other person satisfied, and having to lick up all that cum—why couldn't someone lick the cum off of _him_ for once?

So when Pegasus had twirled into his life and told Marik what he knew, he let Pegasus and his all-knowing eye pleasure him in ways he had only dreamed of.

"Oooh great balls of fire!" Pegasus exclaimed as he came inside Marik. Marik came soon after, Pegasus jacking him off with a rapid pace.

Pegasus…Marik never would have believed he would end up with the man that was now softly kissing his entire body. But he had found someone that was able to give him what he wanted, all that he had dreamed of, even the things he didn't think were possible and…

He even licked up all the cum.


	6. Set x Atem: Yami No Queen

"Pharoah?"

"Yes, Set?" The high priest took a step closer to Atem who was seated at a chair in his bed chamber. His weary dark purple eyes staring up at the piercing blue ones.

"What is bothering you?" He asked, deep concern in his eyes as he placed a hand on the pharoah's shoulder. Atem leaned into it, placing his head on the warm hand.

"Just the stresses of it all, I guess." Atem sighed in frustration.

"It will get better, Atem." Set assured him. Atem had only returned from the future a few weeks ago and already he felt lost and overwhelmed. Luckily, Set was there to ease his burden. When Atem returned, they had connected immediately as colleagues, friends, and eventually lovers. Atem had felt alarmed that his feelings for Set had grown so quickly, but Set had assured him that before he had left, their feelings and relationship had been the same.

Set softly grabbed Atem's chin, pulling his face to look at his. He gave Atem a soft smile, leaning down to softly press his lips to his. Atem relaxed into the kiss, letting all of his frustration melt away as he parted his lips to allow Set's tongue entrance.

He lifted Atem up, pushing him to his bed that lay a few feet away. There, he lied him softly down on the bed, removing the gold crown that adorned his head, following by removing his own headdress. He slowly pressed his body down to lay on Atem's, letting his hands roam the warm, dark skin. There weren't many clothes to remove, just the thin cloth covering Atem's lower regions and his own clothes. He left the gold jewelry that adorned Atem's arms and neck, enjoying the way it glimmered as Atem shifted beneath him.

Atem let his fingers run through Set's soft chestnut locks as the priest gently peppered him with soft kisses. He stopped his trail as he reached the patch of soft curls above his prize, gently nuzzling against them. Letting the tip of his tongue flick against the head, he swirled his tongue teasingly around the tip, enjoying the way it made Atem moan and arch into his touch.

Set smiled, crawling back up to touch those soft lips again. He broke their kiss, letting his lips trail across his neck and shoulders.

"I love you, my pharaoh." Set gently whispered.

"I love you, my priest."


	7. Seto x Yami: MageofRoses

**THE DEAL**

"You've been left defenseless Kaiba with only 150 life points left, and its my turn." Yami grinned maliciously.

Kaiba glared at Yami with pure hatred. His knuckles white as he gripped the sides of the platform, shaking with anger.

"I don't need you to state the obvious." He hissed. Yami just scoffed, giving him a knowing smirk as his eyes searched his hand for the right card to finish off the CEO.

"Don't forget our deal, Kaiba." Yami spat.

"I know the fucking deal! Just play the damn card already!" Kaiba screamed, his patience long forgotten.

"Tsk Tsk Kaiba…where are your manners? You wouldn't want to make this difficult now would you?" Yami threw down his last card, calling his final direct attack on Kaiba, his life points dwindling to zero.

Kaiba stood frozen on the platform, a rage he had never known threatening to take over. It was one thing to lose to Yami in a normal duel, but with these kind of stakes…

"Come along, Kaiba. We've a lot to do." Yami smirked.

Kaiba obediently followed Yami out of the arena, keeping his head held high. He may have lost but he was going to keep what dignity he had left.

Yami pushed the door to the bedroom open, motioning for Kaiba to enter the room. Kaiba hesitated, looking at the evil grin painted on the ex-pharaoh's face. However, he had agreed to the deal, and now, it was time to face the consequences.

Kaiba took a deep breath, stepping inside the darkened bedroom. Never before had his own room seemed so cold and foreign. He could feel a hand brush against the nape of his neck, it send shivers down his spine. He quickly pulled from the touch, spinning around with a venomous look.

Yami laughed at Kaiba's hesitance. "Oh, Seto, if that gets a reaction, I can't wait to see what happens when the fun really begins."

"Let's just get this over with." Seto gritted, his hands curled into fists. Yami scoffed, walking to the bed and gently sitting down. He leaned back on his elbows, his legs spread, looking to Kaiba who was still standing near the door.

"Come on, Kaiba." He taunted. Kaiba slowly made his way to the bed, sitting between Yami's spread legs. Yami reached down to unzip his pants, pulling his hardened cock out. Seto lowered his head with a grimace, reluctantly wrapping his mouth around the trepid flesh.

Yami gave a low groan, bucking his hips up into Seto's mouth causing him to gag slightly.

He tried focusing on anything else, trying to block out Yami's constant moaning, the way he tasted, and especially his pants that were becoming more and more constricting.

"Har-harder Setooo!" Yami panted, digging his fingers into Kaiba's hair as the CEO began sucking harder.

Yami threw his head back, his eyes flickering shut as Kaiba's tongue roamed his cock, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. The brunette began bobbing in and out as fast as he could. He started emitting low groans, sending deep vibrations that made Yami howl in pleasure. He couldn't hold on much longer as Seto sucked as hard and fast as he could.

"Ahhhh…fuck…I'm gonna…" Yami howled as he came long and hard in Seto's mouth. Seto lapped up all the cum, letting his tongue continue to glide up and down the falling erection.

He collapsed back on the bed, attempting to catch his breath. Seto stood up, straightening his trench coat as he briskly walked to the door, making sure Yami didn't see his own erection.

"Good duel." Yami sighed.

Seto gave Yami a curt nod before exiting the room, softly closing the door behind him.


	8. Ryou x Marik: Rannaty

MY FUNKY EGYPTIAN

Marik stood in the doorway with a scowl. His cheeks bright red as Ryou giggled and clapped enthusiastically.

"Ooooh Baby!" Ryou cheered from the bed.

Marik stomped over to the bed with a sigh.

"Turn around." Ryou snickered.

"Ryou…" Marik pleaded.

"Ah Ah Ah!" Ryou warned, "come on." Marik slowly turned around, bending over slightly to wag his fluffy tail. Ryou clapped again, motioning for him to climb into bed. Marik obediently did so in his bunny costume. If you could call bunny ears and a pink thong with a fluffy tail a costume.

"Have you been a naughty bunny?" Ryou giggled. Marik nodded.

"What am I going to do with a bad bunny?" Ryou whispered, "Do I need to punish you?"

Marik smiled, climbing on top of Ryou. "I'm a bad bunny, who says I'll listen?"

"Oh no! What are you going to do to me evil bunny?!" Ryou snickered.

"Do you want me to tell you…or show you?" Marik whispered, lightly nipping on Ryou's ear.

"Hmm…you better show me." Ryou laughed, running his hands up and down Marik's back.

Marik ripped back the covers that were covering part of Ryou's body. He looked down in shock.

"Hey! How dare you undress without me?!" Marik pouted.

"Oooops!" Ryou giggled, wrapping his legs around Marik.

Marik could feel Ryou's erection rubbing against his through the fabric.

"Ohh. Okay, then." Marik smiled, deeply kissing Ryou. God, he loved Ryou's lips, sometimes Ryou would get angry with him because all he would do was kiss becoming entranced by that sweet taste, those soft lips, and his searching tongue.

Ryou broke his trance, pushing his hips into Marik's harder. He let his hands lightly trace down Marik's sides, squeezing his ass, before hooking his fingers in the waistband of the pink thong and pulling it down Marik's muscular legs. Marik threw his ears off, tossing them across the room.

"Jesus, Ryou, you feel so good." Marik moaned, leaving kisses over Ryou's neck and shoulders, before nuzzling in the crook.

"I know." Ryou giggled as he let his fingers thread through Marik's soft blonde hair.

Marik started to move his hand down to Ryou's erection before a hand stopped him. Marik looked up at him in confusion.

"No, I want you inside of me now." Ryou pleaded breathlessly. Marik grinned.

"Someone's impatient."

"You took forever in the bathroom!" Ryou whined.

"You don't even want me to prepare you?"

"Already did it." Ryou said matter-of-factly.

Marik pouted. "Ah! I can't believe you didn't let me watch!"

"Will you just come on?" Ryou impatiently asked.

"Fine." Marik sighed. He lined himself up to Ryou's entrance and then slowly entered, a deep moan emitting from both.

"Don't….wait." Ryou groaned. Marik thrusted back into Ryou, slowly moving in and out teasingly.

"You're su—such…a fuck-fucking…t-t-tease, Marik." Ryou moaned.

Marik repositioned himself and slammed into Ryou as hard as he could, hoping he had hit that bundle of nerves deep within.

He knew he had when Ryou began howling and screaming, his nails digging into Marik's back. Marik quickened his pace, the whole bed rocking as Marik rammed into Ryou as fast as he could. Ryou couldn't stop moaning, he was so loud in bed…Marik loved it.

"AhhhhAhhhhAhhhh….ohhhh…can't…ahahaah…hold." Ryou moaned, Marik reached down to grab hold of Ryou's cock, pumping it in time with his frantic thrusts. Marik didn't think it was possible but Ryou started moaning even louder.

"The (grunt) neighbors (grunt) are gonna (grunt) here you (grunt) Ryou."

"I don't fucking care! Faster…faster." Ryou pleaded, his eyes tightly closed as he reached the edge. Marik used all his remaining energy, slamming as fast as he could, the bed squeaking like crazy and his hand was starting to cramp from pumping Ryou so fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Ryou howled as he came, his whole body arching and spasming as hot cum shot over his chest and Marik's hand.

"Ahh…fuck Ryou!" Marik yelled as he came inside the hikari. He continued pushing in and out of Ryou a few times, savoring the feeling of Ryou's tightened muscles before collapsing on top of him.

Marik lay on top of Ryou as they fought to catch their breath. Finally, he rolled off of Ryou, sighing in content.

"Holy shit." Marik gasped.

"Yeah…" Ryou panted.

"Again?" Marik smiled.

"Okay. But this time…I want the kitty costume." Ryou giggled.

Marik groaned before stomping off to the closet.


	9. Joey x Seto: Twilight Naiad:Dragon Kiana

**THE DEAL**

"KAIBA!" Joey growled. Yugi grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Kaiba turned with a smirk, his arms crossed as he looked down at the enraged blonde.

"You got anything to say for yourself?" Joey spat. His face beat red with anger.

"What are you talking about, mutt?" Kaiba coolly remarked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kaiba! Why the hell didn't you enter me in your tournament?" Joey yelled, Yugi still holding him back from jumping on Kaiba.

Kaiba scoffed, his eyes narrowed maliciously. "Does that really warrant an answer, dog? I figured an amateur like you would at least be able to figure that out. But it looks like you're even stupider than I thought…if that's possible." He smirked.

Joey gave a low growl, attempting to break free from Yugi again.

"Just ignore him, Joey." Yugi pleaded, unable to hold on to his stronger and faster friend much longer.

"No! I want in that tournament, Yugi!"

"Why should I let you? You'll just make an even bigger fool of yourself than you already are."

"Shut up, Kaiba! You let me in this tournament!"

"And just what's in it for me?" Kaiba questioned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not letting you in just because you yelled at me and demanded it." Kaiba scoffed.

"What do you want?" Joey gritted through his teeth.

Kaiba pondered the question, Joey impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for the verdict.

"You will be my servant for a week and if I feel you were satisfactory, than you can be in the tournament."

Yugi scoffed, "Come on, Kaiba, Joey isn't going to be your slave for—"

"Fine. I'll do it." Joey cut in. Kaiba gave a slight smile before turning on his heel.

"I'll expect you in my office at 7 am sharp tomorrow." He said before stepping into his limo.

TWO DAYS LATER

Yugi sat with Tristan and Duke in the Game Shop after school. It had been a slow day at the shop, and Tristan and Duke had come to keep him company while he ran it since Grandpa was out of town for the week.

"Hey, Yug, I think we should go see a movie this weekend." Tristan suggested.

"Sure! That sounds good!" Yugi exclaimed.

"We should call Joey and see if he wants to come too." Duke added.

Yugi gave a sigh. "I don't think he can Duke, he's at Kaiba's for the week."

Duke and Tristan looked at each other in shock. "KAIBA'S?!" They shouted in unison.

"He told Kaiba he would be his servant for a week so he could be in his new tournament." Yugi sadly stated.

"Why the hell would he do a stupid thing like that for?" Duke asked.

"Who knows...I think he's still trying to prove himself to Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Poor kid, I wonder what horrible stuff he has him doing right now?" Tristan pondered.

MEANWHILE IN KAIBA'S OFFICE…

"Kaiba! Harder! Harder! Ohhhhh…Fuck me harder!" Joey moaned as he sat seated to the hilt on Seto, bouncing up and down, Kaiba hitting his bundles of nerves with every thrust. Joey threw his head back in ecstasy as his sweet spot was hit again and again.

"Faster dog." Kaiba panted.

Joey started throwing himself down harder on him, Seto meeting him half-way as he ached for more. Having enough, he threw Joey to the floor ramming into the blonde harder and faster than before. Joey screaming out with every thrust, feeling his climax coming as Seto continued driving into him, all self control gone.

BACK AT THE GAME SHOP…

"Yeah…poor kid." Duke sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, at least its only a week." Tristan added hopefully.

"I'm sure Seto won't be too hard on him."


	10. Seto x Pegasus: setoaddict

**CHANGES**

TIME: Right after the conclusion of Duelist Kingdom

"How could you ever think that I could trust you again?!" Seto screamed, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Oh Seto, I didn't—I didn't know what I was doing!" Pegasus pleaded.

"How could you possibly not know what you were doing? I trusted you! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!!"

"Seto…Seto…Seto." Pegasus cried as he collapsed on the ground. His face buried in his hands as he whispered Seto's name again and again.

"I would've done anything for you…anything for us. This is what I get…what I get for opening up to someone. For making myself FUCKING vulnerable. Well never again." Seto walked to the door, ignoring Pegasus's pleads. Shutting the door, shutting the past and everything he had felt for the man that had broken his heart…his very being.

FLASHBACK

Seto sat on Pegasus' lap, smirking down at his lover as he left gentle kisses across his face, neck and shoulders.

"Seto?"

"Yes?" He said between kisses.

"I love you." Pegasus blushed, his breath held as he waited to hear those words said back to him. He had been wanting to say it for so long, since the day he had met the CEO. Seto grinned.

"I love you too."

Pegasus beamed, pulling Seto down to gently kiss him. Seto wrapped his arms around Pegasus as he lightly nibbled on his neck.

Pegasus pushed his hips up, grinding his crotch against Seto who threw his head back from the touch.

Seto pulled his shirt off, throwing it out of the way as Pegasus let his hands run over the exposed skin.

Pegasus undid Seto's pants, pushing his hand in the folds of fabric to teasingly rub at Seto's cock.

"Ohhhhh" Seto moaned as his cock was stroked again and again. He undid Pegasus' pants, pulling out his hardened cock, letting his thumb rub the small slit to collect the precum that had already formed.

"Se-Seto…Seto…" Pegasus moaned, letting his forehead rest on Seto's chest.

"I want you inside me." Seto whispered, pulling his pants off the rest of the way. Pegasus rested his hands on Seto's hips as the brunette slowly lowered himself onto Pegasus, a deep groan emitting as he sat seated to the hilt. He leaned in, deeply kissing Pegasus as he adjusted to his sheer size. He loved the feel of his lips to his, the way his tongue continuously searched his own, never satisfied.

Slowly, he lifted himself up, letting just the head stay within before he lowered himself again. God it felt so damn good. He began moving up and down, slowly at first as they got a rhythm. Seto couldn't take the teasing much longer, slamming down hard onto Pegasus, releasing a scream of pleasure from both as his tiny bundle of nerves was hit.

"FU-FUCK!" Seto cried as he began bouncing as fast as he could. Pegasus began meeting him halfway as the speed increased. He let his forehead rest against Pegasus' as he pounded himself onto his cock again and again.

"God, you feel so damn good." Pegasus groaned as his cock slid in and out of Seto who was tight, warm and slick.

Pegasus let his hands roam Seto's soft skin, pausing on his hardened nipples which he took in his mouth, letting his tongue lightly flick against them.

"Ohhhh…Pegasus." Seto groaned as he slammed himself harder.

Pegasus grabbed his cock, quickly pumping it as Seto emitted soft cries of pleasure, his chest rapidly moving up and down.

"I can't hold on much longer." He groaned. Pegasus pumped it faster until Seto exploded into his hand, crying out as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Pegasus cried out from the tightness, slamming up into Seto as hard as he could until he came inside him. He lay his head on Pegasus, still inside of him as he caught his breath, their bodies soaked in sweat and cum. Pegasus smiled, running his hands through Seto's hair. Lightly nibbling on his neck.

"I want to stay like forever."

"Me too."

"Promise we'll always be together?"

"I promise."

AN: I am so glad that everyone has been enjoying these and I have been getting lots of requests, I was going to post a chapter of the current order of one-shots I had, but I thought that might be mean if people thought it was a new chapter and it was just that, so here is a running list of the order I have as of now:

1. Kaiba x Yugi: jadelioness

2. Bakura x Yugi: rightreadtime

3. Marik x Yugi: yaminoqueen and rightreadtime

4. Seto x Seth: twilight naiad

5. Atemu x Yugi: codythomas

6. Yumeishipping: secretdeviant

7. Atemu x Yugi x Monster: jchan

8. Yami x Yugi x Seto x Joey: blackgargie

Although it might be awhile, don't hesitate to ask for a request and I've noticed I've only gotten a couple kink requests, so don't be shy! **Also, I try to avoid having people tell me detailed story ideas, but it is helpful to know if you want a humorous story or a 'love-dovey' story.**

**Thanks so much and please review!**


	11. Seto x Yugi: jadelioness

**PROJECT TIME!**

"So you'll be at my house at 5 then?" Yugi asked as he threw his heavy book bag over his shoulder.

"I suppose." Kaiba grumbled. Yugi didn't seem to notice, giving Kaiba a big goofy grin as he waved goodbye.

Seto and Yugi had been paired up as lab partners for their science class, an occurrence that Kaiba was far from thrilled about. For Kaiba it was usually enough to intimidate the teachers into letting him work alone, after all, Kaiba was volunteering himself to do the work of two people, besides the obvious fact that one little phone call and you no longer had a penny to your name.

But their science teacher wasn't as easily frightened to Kaiba's annoyance. He had insisted that Kaiba be treated like any other student, having the nerve to say, "_yes, Kaiba, we all know you are above average but that doesn't mean you should be treated any differently_." The nerve of that flat-footed nobody.

Not only was it bad enough to have to take time out of his busy schedule to meet with another student, but Yugi…ugh. It's not that he really had a problem with Yugi, just that he was a little too…chipper and friendly for Kaiba's taste. He'd probably take their time spent on their project as an invitation to spend more time together. And that just wasn't something Kaiba was about to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Seto!" Yugi squeaked. Kaiba gave him a curt nod before entering the house, following the small bouncing boy as he led them to his bedroom.

_This was going to be a long night._

"I'm really glad we got paired up together Kaiba!"

"Eh."

"I like spending time with you! It seems like we never get to--"

Kaiba blocked out whatever else was filtering out of Yugi's mouth at a rapid pace. The boy had obviously been waiting at the door for him to come over, his eyes brimming with excitement and giddiness.

Kaiba took a seat at Yugi's desk, pushing it a little away so that he wasn't seated directly next to Yugi. Kaiba noticed a slight frown form on Yugi's face, quickly being wiped away with a shrug as the small boy took a seat.

To Kaiba's displeasure, Yugi carefully scooted his chair so that he was closer to Kaiba, their legs separated by barely an inch.

"Oops! I forgot my book!" Yugi giggled, racing out of the room and bounding down the stairs. He swiped his book from the table before running to the kitchen counter to grab a set of keys, a mischievous grin painted on his face.

He ran back into the room, shutting the door behind him, and quietly locking it, throwing the keys far under his bed where they were out of reach.

"I'm back!" He declared as he pounced back onto his chair, a satisfied smirk on his face that Kaiba met with a grimace.

"Let's get started, I have a lot of work to do still." Kaiba stated, neatly placing a few loose papers on his lap. Yugi looked down at the papers settled on Kaiba's crotch with a deviant smile.

"Oh! That will be helpful for our presentation!" He said, pushing hard on a diagram that was settled on Seto's lap. Seto tensed from the touch, Yugi's fingers strategically placed above his penis.

He quickly pushed his fingers away with a glare, Yugi looking at him with an innocent smile. _Maybe it was just an accident…stupid kid. _

Kaiba pushed himself out of his daze, grabbing the papers on his lap to pull them closer so he could read off of them.

"I think we need to include th--"

"Whew. It is really hot in here! Do you mind if I take my shirt off? I have a tank top underneath." Yugi grinned.

"What? Why do you need to do that, just turn a fan on or something." Kaiba asked, shaking his head.

"This will just be easier." Yugi beamed, slowly pulling his shirt off, making sure Kaiba was looking as his tank top 'accidentally' rode up with his shirt, exposing Yugi's chest and stomach.

"Ooops!" Yugi giggled. Kaiba gulped, letting his eyes trace the bare torso, elongated as Yugi's arms stretched above his head in attempts to rid himself of the shirt.

_What the hell are you thinking! He's a midget!_ Kaiba reminded himself.

"Ahh! That's better! Okay, what were you saying?" Yugi sighed, looking at a slightly flustered Kaiba.

"Um…yes. I was saying that we need to--"

"These pants look really good on you." Yugi smiled, running his hands slowly up Kaiba thighs. Kaiba shuddered from the touch.

"I…um…thanks." Kaiba responded.

"Can I tell you something?" Yugi asked, his voice deepening slightly as he gave Kaiba a seductive grin.

"What?"

"I really like you." He whispered.

"Okay, I should go." Kaiba said, jumping up from his chair and striding to the door. He jiggled the handle, confused as to why it wasn't opening.

"What the hell?" Kaiba asked in confusion. He felt something lightly hit him, looking down to see Yugi's tank top lying next to his feet.

He turned around to find Yugi sprawled out on the bed, a smirk gracing his face as he let his hand lightly trace his stomach.

"I've got a lot to show you, Seto." Yugi seductively whispered.

Kaiba stood frozen at the door, watching Yugi as he slowly unzipped his pants, slowly wiggling out of them before tossing them to the floor. Kaiba took a few steps backwards until his back hit the door with a soft thud, his eyes still glued on Yugi's body. He swallowed hard, watching as Yugi pulled his boxers off to reveal a forming erection.

"Want to see something?" Yugi hissed.

Kaiba gave a small nod, his back still pressed tightly to the door. Yugi grinned, reaching over to pull something out of his bedside drawer. Yugi pulled out a bright pink vibrator, waving it in his hand so that Kaiba got a good look at it.

Yugi kept his half-lidded eyes glued on Seto as he spread his thighs, letting the vibrator lightly trace his skin. He slowly pushed it into himself, throwing his head back, a gasp escaping his lips as he pushed it farther in. He gave Kaiba a quick smile, before turning it on, Yugi crying out as the deep vibrations assaulted that bundle of nerves directly.

Seto stared, his mouth agape as Yugi pleasured himself to no end. He didn't think the little kid had it in him. Fuck, he was really turning him on. His pants were getting so damn tight! He could feel his blood start to pump southwards, his cock beginning to duly throb.

All that could be heard was Yugi's soft moans of pleasure and the vibrator, quietly buzzing as Yugi's groans grew in intensity, his eyes tightly shut, his chest moving up and down rapidly. Yugi threw his eyes open, startled when a hand tightly grasped his wrist. He looked up to find Seto looking down at him, his eyes clouded with lust as he licked his lips.

"I'll take it from here."

Yugi smiled, removing the vibrator and tossing it aside. Kaiba forcefully grabbed Yugi's legs, throwing them over his shoulders as he engulfed Yugi's cock to the hilt quickly bobbing in and out. Yugi cried out from the intense rush of pleasure, his hips bucking as Seto's warm mouth was quickly pushed on and off of his length.

He shoved two of his fingers into Yugi's mouth, letting him wet them before pushing them inside. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out, his tongue, still gliding up and down the hard shaft. Scissoring his fingers to widen the tight entrance.

"setosetosetosetoseto." Yugi cried as he neared his climax. Seto pulled out, Yugi sighing in frustration as Seto's warm mouth left his throbbing erection. Seto smirked, lining himself to Yugi's entrance.

"Mmm…please…" Yugi moaned. Seto thrust in fast and hard, the small boy crying out from the pain. Seto moved in and out slowly as Yugi adjusted, the pain soon giving way to pleasure. Seto loved seeing the small boy's panting, sweaty body beneath him, writhing in pleasure as Seto began slamming in and out.

"OHHHHHHH!!" Yugi screamed as Seto hit his g-spot. After hitting it, he began frantically ramming in and out, letting out soft groans from every thrust.

"Seto…don't…stop…feels so…go-good." Yugi moaned, he could feel his stomach tightening, his climax so close. Seto frantically slamming in and out—any self control, long gone.

Yugi cried out, his body tense as he arched his back, his cock exploding at he climaxed—long and hard. Jets of hot cum shooting onto his chest as Seto continued pumping in and out. The tightness made Seto moan loud as Yugi's muscles contracted tighter onto his cock. He could only last a few more thrusts before he came inside Yugi, spilling his essence inside him.

Seto collapsed on top of Yugi who ran his hands through Seto's chestnut locks. Seto grinned, resting his head on Yugi's chest that heaved up and down.

"Seto?"

"Hmmm?"

"I already finished our project."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, we should probably still keep meeting to make sure it's alright."

Yugi grinned.

"Okay."

"But first, I think you need to show me what you can do with your toy again."

AN: Alright, here is your Thanksgiving Day gift! Hope you enjoyed! Please send in your reviews! I loooove reading all of them! xxxooo (wow, I used a lot of exclamation points just now, didn't I?)


	12. Bakura x Yugi: rightreadtime

BATHROOM BREAK

Yugi stretched his hand high in the air, desperately waving it to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"May I go to the restroom please?!" Yugi squeaked, he really needed to not wait so long to go pee. The teacher rolled her eyes with a sigh, waving him on before turning back to the board to continue her lecture on war tactics of World War I.

Bakura smiked, quietly snaking out the room behind Yugi, the teacher oblivious to the thief's quiet exit. No one else seemed to notice either, all the students either zoned out like zombies or sleeping on their desks.

Bakura ran down the hall, running to catch up to the spiky-haired boy. He wrapped his arms around the sprinting kid, earning a yelp of surprise.

"Bakura! You scared me!" Yugi grinned, placing his hands on the thief's chest. Bakura grinned, bending down to nuzzle on the boy's neck.

"Bakura! Not here!" Yugi giggled, half-heartedly attempting to push Bakura's roaming hands away.

"Just…wait! Okay? I really have to pee!" Yugi ran down to the bathroom, Bakura smiled, resting against a locker, his arms crossed as he patiently waited for his boyfriend to return. Boyfriend. What had that little midget done to the great thief king?

Yugi ran back down the hall, running into Bakura's arms as he lay his head against the thief's chest.

"Where are we gonna go?" Yugi giggled, blushing at the thought of what they were going to do. Bakura looked around, a puzzled expression on his face as he ran over the more secluded places in the school.

"What about the bathroom?" Bakura suggested, dragging Yugi along with him. Yugi pulled back, shaking his head.

"No, no, no. Remember last time someone came in!" He whined. Bakura rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Yugi to come up with a better idea.

"I got it!" Yugi exclaimed, dragging Bakura down the hall.

"Where are we going? It better not be that giant freezer in the cafeteria again, I still have tomato stains on my pants!!" Bakura grunted.

Yugi laughed, pulling Bakura along as he shook his head.

"No, no, no this is MUCH better!!" He squealed.

They continued running, ducking in and out of halls, rounding corner after corner. Bakura was starting to wonder if it was worth it when Yugi suddenly stopped, sending him colliding into the smaller teen who toppled over from the force.

Yugi jumped up quickly, dusting himself off before motioning to the door in front of them triumphantly.

"TA DA!" Yugi cried. Bakura gave the door a puzzled expression before turning it to Yugi who was beaming.

"The janitor's closet?"

"YES!" Yugi clapped enthusiastically, pulling the door open and throwing Bakura in before stepping inside.

The room was quite cramped, barely enough room for one person to comfortably move. A dirty sink sat situated in the corner, the rest of the room cluttered with buckets, mops, brooms and a bumper sticker slapped to the wall that read, "PROUD TO BE A JANITOR."

"It smells like…"

"Turpentine and shit?" Yugi cut in, unzipping Bakura's pants and pulling them down enough to grab a handful of the thief's bare ass.

"Yes." Bakura grinned. Yugi gave a shrug, jumping onto Bakura, wrapping his legs around him as he let his tongue roam Bakura's. Bakura stumbled backwards from the force, falling into the wall with an oof.

"Looks like the broom beat you to deflowering me." Bakura groaned as rubbed his backside. Yugi giggled as he started unbuttoning the pale boy's shirt before tearing it off.

"Come on, we don't have much time before class ends." Yugi whispered, ripping off Bakura's pants, leaving him naked, as the thief never did believe in the modern idea of 'underwear.'

"Alright, alright." Bakura complained, tearing off the boy's clothes. He let his hands trace up and down Yugi's thighs earning him soft moans of appreciation. Yugi jumped up onto the sink before falling backwards into the deep basin.

"Agh! Help! I'm stuck!" He whined, his butt stuck in the sink while his legs remained kicking and flailing. Bakura roared with laughter, falling against the wall as he watched the hikari's desperate attempts to escape.

"Goddamit Bakura! Help me!" Yugi yelled.

"Alright, fine." Bakura laughed, pulling the small boy out.

"Okay, so clearly that won't work." Yugi sighed, rubbing his sore butt. Bakura grinned, hoisting Yugi back up onto him, his legs wrapped securely around before pushing the tri-colored teen's back against the wall for support.

"Ready?" Bakura growled. Yugi nodded with a smile. Bakura thrust up into Yugi with a grunt, adjusting himself before he began thrusting in again.

"Oh god, Bakura, this wall really hurts." Yugi whined, torn between the pain of the wall's sharp plaster and the pleasure he was feeling as Bakura slowly thrust in and out of him.

"Just…give me…five minutes." Bakura grunted. Yugi nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Bakura as the boy began thrusting in and out.

"uhn…uhn…uhn…uhn."

"Ah….fuck Bakura. It feels so…uhn…fucking….good." Yugi moaned. Bakura's hot quick breath hit his neck with each thrust. As Bakura's thrusting became more wild it was harder to hold on, their bodies becoming drenched with sweat.

"Faster…faster…" Yugi panted, Bakura pushed up as hard as he could as he used all of his strength to slam into the boy. Yugi's erection was trapped between their chests, the friction working his cock into a furry as Bakura pounded into him frantically.

"Oh god…oh GOD BAKURA…I'm gonna….oh fuck…" Yugi was moaning until the door was flung open and Bakura found himself being yanked out the closet, Yugi falling to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" The janitor screamed at the tangle of limbs on the floor.

Bakura got up, smirking at the janitor as he grabbed his and Yugi's clothes.

"Jealous?" Bakura leered as he pulled on his pants. Yugi's whole face was bright crimson as he began apologizing profusely to the janitor.

Yugi grabbed Bakura's hand, quickly pulling him down the hall before the janitor got a chance to call for a teacher.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ON MY BROOM!?"

AN: lol. That ending just came to me while I was finishing up. I wanted to end it humorously and yeah…it's a little gross too, but that's just the way I roll! Ha ha! I think this is one of my new favorite ones of the series.

Alright, another update on order just because I want to make sure I didn't leave anyone out. So…anyone missing??

2. Bakura x Yugi: rightreadtime

3. Marik x Yugi: yaminoqueen and rightreadtime

4. Seto x Seth: twilight naiad

5. Atemu x Yugi: codythomas

6. Yumeishipping: secretdeviant

7. Atemu x Yugi x Monster: jchan

8. Yami x Yugi x Seto x Joey: blackgargie

9. Ryou x Seto: codythomas

10. Yami x Yugi: sakuralaurel

11. Marik x Bakura: bloodredeyes

Okay, did I forget anyone? Please let me know:D

I'm starting to think this group really likes Yugi lol.


	13. Marik x Yugi: yaminoqueen:rightreadt

HURTS SO GOOD

"Tight enough?" Yugi smiled innocently down at the naked boy who was straddled between his legs.

Marik grinned up at him, looking at the ropes binding his legs and arms to the bed posts. "Yep!"

"Good!" Yugi jumped off of Marik, retreating to the closet before returning with Marik's millennium rod.

He waved it in his hand with a smile. Marik nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I like the way you think." His erection was quickly springing to life. Yugi climbed back onto the bed, running his hands up the Egyptian's muscular thighs. Marik arched into the touch as Yugi's hands neared his groin. Yugi knelt down close to it, letting his hot breath hit it. He let his tongue flick against the head teasingly. Quick laps to the tip that was driving him insane. He tried thrusting up into Yugi's mouth, but the straps were so tight he couldn't raise up at all. He sighed in frustration.

"Ah—ah—ah!" Yugi wagged a finger threateningly. He took the gold rod and placed it at Marik's entrance, the end lightly pressed against it. Marik tensed from the cold stinging metal, a hiss escaping his lips as the rod was slowly pushed inside. Yugi's face held a sadistic grin as he twisted the rod in and out, enjoying Marik's soft moans of pleasure that he tried to stifle unsuccessfully. He pushed the rod in as far as he could, earning a loud cry from the Egyptian.

"You like it when I fuck you with this don't you, whore?" Yugi hissed. Marik slowly nodded, throwing his head back as the rod sent him closer to his peak. Yugi slowly pulled the rod out, Marik sighing in frustration. Yugi grinned, grabbing Marik cock to give it a few forceful jerks.

"Oh…fuck…Yu-Yugi…"

Yugi smirked, positioning himself over Marik's throbbing erection. He slowly lowered himself down, crying out as Marik's cock squeezed into his tight entrance. He began bouncing up and down, letting his fingers tweak his hardened nipples.

"Ma—mar---Marik." Yugi grunted between thrusts. He gasped as he spread his legs more, allowing Marik to push deeper inside, waves of pleasure coursing through him as he slammed harder down onto the tomb keeper.

"Fuck…faster…faster Yugi…fuck…FUCK!" Marik cried as Yugi bounced up and down frantically, the whole bed was squeaking, threatening to collapse with every thrust.

Yugi pressed his palms flat against Marik's chest for more momentum as he threw himself down onto Marik as fast as he could. "Come on…cum for me…" Marik whispered as he watched Yugi grab his own cock and begin jerking it feverishly. Yugi quickly came, crying out Marik's name as he sent his hot seed over himself and Marik. Yugi's muscles tightened as he continued throwing himself onto Marik until the Egyptain came, a string of curses escaping the tomb keeper as his body spasmed. Yugi rotated his hips, Marik still deep inside.

"Oh…Marik…I love the feeling of you inside me….mmm…I love when you cum in me." Yugi groaned as his hands found their way to his nipples again which he rubbed back to life. Marik couldn't believe his cock was already hardening again, Yugi was so fucking hot when he talked like that.

"Yugi…let me out of these ropes now." Marik commanded. Yugi looked down at him, smiling, tilting his head to the side as he thought it over.

"Why should I?" He politely asked.

"So I can fuck you into this mattress." Marik grunted. Yugi just giggled, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"How can that embarrass you after what you just did?!" Marik asked in puzzlement. He loved how Yugi could say those things and still get so embarrassed.

Yugi just shrugged, reaching down to undo the ropes. As soon as Marik was released, he grabbed Yugi by the shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed forcefully.

Yugi giggled. "Fuck me hard...Marik…hurt me Marik." He groaned.

Marik's eyes widened as he looked down at the flushed boy.

"What?"

Yugi smiled. "Come on, hurt me good…use the rod…or maybe a knife?" Yugi suggested.

Marik moaned, he about came right there. Grabbing the rod, he shoved it hard into Yugi. Yugi cried out in pain as Marik thrusted the rod in and out quickly, not waiting for the boy to adjust. Yugi began panting and moaning as the rod was forcefully pushed in and out.

"Jerk me off…fuck…quick…" Yugi gritted. Marik did as he was told, cruelly jerking on the neglected member. Yugi arched up into Marik's hand, trying to thrust into it harder. Marik kept a frantic pace until Yugi came long and hard. Marik pulled the rod out, throwing it out of the way, as he wrapped his mouth around Yugi's member to lap up all the hot cum spilling out.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yugi cried as Marik's hot wet mouth covered his dying erection.

Marik let go, watching as Yugi came off his bliss, his mouth curled into a smile as he collapsed onto the bed. Marik lay down next to him, Yugi curled himself close to Marik's warm body.

"Next time, a knife okay?" Yugi yawned. Marik grinned. "Whatever you say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: And so we enter the darker side of Yugi Motou. Something I am sure will be visited again, seeing as how he is the next 50 requests. lol . Not that I mind. He's not my favorite character but he's still fun to write!

I know I've been slower pumping these out lately but I'm hoping to pick up speed until the end of the year. I've been on Thanksgiving break and went home so its been harder to write. But hopefully, getting back to school and being bored senseless will help! Bad news is once the year is over these will be coming out really really slow, if at all, as I will be studying abroad in London next semester. But hopefully that 8 hour plane ride will get me a bunch done! This is all really in advance, I don't even know why I'm including it. lol

Here's an updated list:

1. Seto x Seth: twilight naiad  
2. Atemu x Yugi: codythomas  
3. Yumeishipping: secretdeviant  
4. Atemu x Yugi x Monster: jchan  
5. Yami x Yugi x Seto x Joey: blackgargie

6. Ryou x Seto: codythomas

7. Yami x Yugi: sakuralove

8. Seto x Seth x Jou: dizloop

9. Marik x Bakura: bloodredeyes

10. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child

11. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas

12. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey

13. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi

14. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime

15. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

Review Replies:

Darkchild: hooray for valentines day theme! I was just thinking about how I should have a Christmas theme to one but I read this one that was for valentines day last night and it put me in the mood to write one, and then ta da! There was your request. :D

Codythomas: first off, thank you for all of your reviews!! You are my hero! I agree with you though, atem and bakura is still my favorite. What can I say, I'm a sucker for the rip-my-heart-out-and-stomp-on-it stories (if you couldn't tell from my other story, "my snow white angel.")

Rightreadtime: brrr… you are making me cold just hearing about how frozen you are! lol thank you for all of the ideas, I will use one of them for sure and if I can I will do the others too!

Bloodredeyes: thank you for your review on snow white angel. I haven't gotten many for that story and so I always appreciate the reviews I do get since that was my first story that wasn't a one-shot. But it makes me so happy you liked it: )

Mistress0fyaoi: I can do yours for sure! And don't worry about scat or water works I would never never never do that, lol. It's just creepy!

Cakey: I will do yours for sure! It is a really interesting request, it makes me giggle. Love it!


	14. Seto x Seth: Twilight Naiad

THE LAST TIME

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong. _

_And yet I can't stop. _

Seto willed his body to stop running towards his destination, knowing he would never go through with what his mind was telling him. His body wouldn't let him…his heart wouldn't let him.

As he approached the stone tablet, he placed the cards in place with a shaky hand, his heart beating rapidly, his breath quickening. He felt the world around him dissolve, his eyes sliding shut as his whole body seemed to evaporate into nothingness.

When he awoke, he could feel the hot sun beating on his neck. He groaned as he pushed himself off the desert sand, his body sore and stiff. Dusting off his coat, he began the familiar trek to the palace…the trek he always swore would be his last time.

Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face as he reached the palace doors. The guards bowed, stepping aside to let him in. It was definitely convenient having someone that looked like you with high importance.

He walked down the familiar hall, his foot steps echoing as he made his way to the end, knowing the path by heart. As he reached the door, he hesitated, pausing to take a breath before he gently knocked.

"Come in." A smooth voice answered. He stepped in hesitantly, his eyes meeting the familiar blue ones.

"Seto." He gently whispered, his face holding a warm and happy grin as he ran to the CEO, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I've missed you." He whispered in his ear, leaving soft nips to the brunette's ear. Seto let his head fall back, allowing him to leave soft kisses across his neck.

"I can't keep doing this." Seto sighed, cupping the other's face as he looked into his eyes longingly.

"I know." He whispered, his eyes cast down as he fought back the tears. He held onto Seto tightly, yearning to just hold him like that forever.

"It's not fair." Seto hissed, as tears splashed down his face. He rested his head on the other's shoulder, taking in the sweet smell of vanilla and honey.

He softly stroked Seto's back, holding the only person he had ever loved…Seto doing the same.

"Then we will make the best of it…this one last time." He smiled, brushing the soft chestnut strands off of Seto's face. Seto smiled, pressing his lips softly to the others. Their chaste kiss became something deeper as their kiss grew heated, all the passion and love they felt for each other going into that one moment.

Seto was gently pulled to the bed, softly falling back on the gold silk sheets. He felt his body gently being pressed down by the other's as they left a trail of kisses up and down his body.

He smiled, "You wear such strange clothing, Seto."

"Me?" Seto laughed as their lips met again, searching each other endlessly.

He gently pulled up Seto's shirt, exposing his pale skin that he quickly covered with kisses. The moments bled into each other in a lust-filled haze. Both lay naked as skin moved against skin. Relishing the warm body held close to their own, every touch electrifying, each breath quicker, each body panting as the need for the other grew. Their lips burning for the other in unbridled passion.

Seto let his hands run through his soft locks as his erection was swallowed. He arched into the hot wet mouth moaning in pleasure. Moaning as he was kissed, licked, sucked and nipped, his cry changing in desperation…aching for release.

"pleasepleaseplease…now." He gasped.

The other smiled, licking their fingers in preparation before they were slowly entered inside.

"Ohhh…push…deeper please." Seto whispered pushing back against them, yearning for more.

The fingers moved gently inside of him in smooth strokes as they scissored in and out. The other hand tracing the pale thighs with soft caresses.

"Seto…I want you." He gently spoke, his voice intoxicating in its smooth even texture. Seto nodded with a smile as he was filled to completion. The other crying out as Seto wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside.

He peppered Seto with soft kisses as he moved in and out, wanting to taste his soft skin forever. Never wanting it to end as he felt himself growing more desperate. He quickened his pace, smiling as the man beneath him called out his name over and over. His eyes tightly closed, gripping the sheets, his body on fire for the man above him. Why couldn't it be like this forever? Why did it have to end?

They cried as they came, holding each other as they held onto their momentary bliss, softly kissing, hands roaming the soft skin now covered in beads of sweat.

A knock at the door came, followed by a voice from the other side.

"The pharaoh wishes to speak to you about the plans for the festivities later tonight."

He gave a sigh, "I'll be there soon." He smiled sadly down at Seto, knowing their time was cut even shorter. "I have to go." He gently whispered, pain laced with each word. Seto gave a knowing nod, brushing his lips against the other's one last time.

As Seto got up to leave, he turned back to stare at his kind, gentle eyes.

"Seto…I love you." The other whispered, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Seth." Seto gently cried as he stepped out into the sun, walking down the familiar trek, the trek he always swore would be his last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Aaaaand…tear. I am happy with this chapter! I didn't know what I was doing when I started but hey…it worked out in the end I think. Well let me know what you think! I like hearing your thoughts and not just… 'write me this pairing, thanks.' : )

Updated Request Order:

1. Seto x Seth: twilight naiad (DONE!)  
2. Atemu x Yugi: codythomas  
3. Yumeishipping: secretdeviant  
4. Atemu x Yugi x Monster: jchan  
5. Yami x Yugi x Seto x Joey: blackgargie  
6. Ryou x Seto: codythomas  
7. Yami x Yugi: sakuralove  
8. Seto x Seth x Jou: dizloop  
9. Marik x Bakura: bloodredeyes  
10. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child  
11. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas  
12. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey  
13. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella  
14. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime  
15. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

16. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

17. Yamishipping: jin1377

18. Tristan x Duke: Tenko Strife


	15. Atem x Yugi: Codythomas

AN: Please read my notes at the bottom about requests!

PUNISHMENT

YUGI POV

I'm not sure what he does to me, but whenever I'm near him, I become unbelievable nervous. I shake and break out in a sweat, my chest is heaving and I can hardly breathe. I've started just avoiding him, but its hard when you are one of the personal slaves to the pharaoh himself. He doesn't even know I exist. Not that it would matter…I'm just a slave…and he's—he's the pharaoh!

I collapsed on my bed in frustration pulling myself out of those thoughts that were always running through my head. All they did was make me feel angry and stupid. Malik rushed into the room, he was a slave for the pharaoh too, saying we were needed in the pharaoh's throne room. I'd never told Malik my feelings for the pharaoh, even thinking such thoughts could get you killed. I put on a fake smile, following Malik to the palace, my heart already thudding as we approached the room. We ran to his feet, bowing as we waited for his command. He spoke slowly, as if every word was of grave importance.

"I need someone to stay here until tonight while I work late."

We nodded in understanding, getting up to begin preparations. We stopped as he began speaking again, our eyes kept downcast as he spoke.

"I will only need one of you tonight…you." My heart was pounding as I looked up to see who he was pointing to, but it soon dropped as I saw the finger pointing to Malik.

"Priest Seth has requested your services tonight." He finished, my heart leapt, as Malik nodded and quickly left the room.

I moved around the room silently, trying to suppress the giant grin that was threatening to escape.

ATEM POV

I smiled to myself, glad that he couldn't see it as he moved around the room quietly. I watched him like this more times than I could count. But I've never been able to bring myself to make a move. What was wrong with me? I am the pharaoh! I can do whatever I want! So why couldn't I bring myself to even ask his name? I took a deep breath.

"What's your name…slave?" I commanded.

"Yu-Yugi, my lord." He stuttered. I could see his cheeks redden, I wondered why, but I knew that I liked it and wanted to see what else I could say that would make those cheeks blush.

His body moved effortlessly as he glided around the room. I watched him intently, watched how his hips swayed from side to side delicately, how his body stretched as he grabbed various items. I could feel myself start to go hard. Dammit! Who was this man?

"Yugi." I repeated with a smile. My comment must have startled him as he dropped the various jars and bowls he was holding, they crashed to the floor loudly, shattering into various pieces. The boy gasped in surprise.

Aknadin flew into the room, shouting at the boy for his noise, he drew his hand back about to strike. I gasped in surprise before calling off his attack.

"Enough! Leave him to me. I shall enact his punishment." I commanded.

"But my lord! These are priceless items! He should be sent to the dungeons for his clumsiness." Aknadin pleaded, hand still in striking position.

"Leave Aknadin!" I yelled, fury rising up in me at his backtalk. He would be taken care of later. He swept out of the room, I looked to Yugi who was lying on the floor sobbing. My heart sank as I saw his sadness and vulnerability.

YUGI POV

My whole body was shaking and I couldn't stop crying I was so scared. I'd never made mistakes like this before! But the way he said my name…it was unnerving. I awaited my punishment, thankful and scared that the pharaoh himself was going to punish me. What had I broken?

I lie on the floor as I heard his footsteps approach me. My breath leaving me as he kneeled down beside me. I could smell his musky scent as he lightly brushed his fingers against my skin. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"I'm—I'm sorry, my lord!" I cried. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes. I let out an involuntary gasp as I looked into his strong, lavender eyes met with his delicate features. He was more beautiful than I could ever have imagined. He gave me a gentle smile as he helped me up.

"There is no need to cry, your punishment has already been decided." He spoke. My heart sank and I began panicking, worrying what was to happen to me. I'd heard the horrible tales of things that had happened to slaves for mistakes much less than mine. Slaves returning with limbs missing, beaten until you couldn't even tell who it was, once Malik had been raped by five men for bringing a guest the wrong type of wine! Malik still cried out in his sleep sometimes, begging for someone to help.

I waited for the sentence, praying to Ra that it would be something I could recover from, each moment passing in silence, agony.

"Stay with me tonight."

I searched his eyes in confusion, my heart felt like it was about to explode from my chest. Did he really mean what I thought he did? He smiled at me, leaning down and softly pressing his lips to mine. I melted into him, my body feeling like a pile of jelly as he softly kissed me again and again. How could someone feel so wonderful? Even when Malik and I fooled around, it didn't feel like this…never _like this_.

His kisses became more forceful as he forced me to the floor, the cold stones scraped a little against my skin but I knew not to complain, fearing what would happen.

ATEM POV

I wanted to be gentle to him, he seemed so fragile but my need for him was overwhelming. I tore off our clothing, leaving hard nips on his skin, loving the way he arched against each bite. I grinded hard against him, aching for some sort of release. I should have taken this to my bed chambers, knowing someone could walk in any moment, but it made it all just that much more intoxicating.

I let my hands fumble across his skin covered in beads of sweat. He was panting and moaning, each one increasing my need for him. I'd do anything to hear those moans, and relished as each one changed with more desperation. I grinded harder, our arousals rubbing forcefully, he came quick and fast, crying out as he squirted onto himself. He blushed in embarrassment, apologizing again and again. I grinned, lapping up the warm cum, splattered over his body. My need grew as I saw how easily I affected him.

YUGI POV

"I'm sorry," I sputtered as I came all over both of us. He said nothing, but lapped up my seed. My apologies turned to moans as his tongue explored my body.

When he finally pulled back, his lust-filled eyes met mine and he smiled. "Don't apologize." he told me as he captured my mouth in a fierce kiss, renewing both our passions.

He shoved his fingers into my mouth and I went to work on them, excitement coursing through me as they were pulled from my mouth and placed in position. He teasingly massaged me before he shoved all three in at once. It hurt at first and I cried out in stifled pain as he pressed his lips bruisingly to mine. But as he pumped them in and out, the pain began to dissipate until I found myself pushing back on those fingers, urging them to go deeper still.

YAMI POV

I couldn't contain myself any longer as I watched him pound against my fingers eagerly, his moans furthering my lust. It had been so long since I had been with someone and I knew I needed him now. I grabbed his hips and thrust into him quickly, growling at his unbelievable tightness—was this boy a virgin? I could see the pain etched on his face from my roughness so I paused waiting for him to adjust, I couldn't help but run my hands up and down his pale skin. It took all of my will power to not thrust into him again and again. I waited for as long as I could before I pulled myself out just enough before I slammed back in, relishing the feeling. He cried out again and again, begging for more, his hands searching for anything to cling to for support. I bent down to take his nipple in my mouth as I slowly moved in and out. I swirled my tongue around the nub, nibbling it as I listened to his pleas for more.

My patience to go slow was wearing off quickly and I began pounding in and out of him, my self-control long gone. His cries of pleasure were loud, they were bound to draw attention soon, but I didn't care as I began a frantic pace. I slammed into him again and again, low groans escaping me as I thrusted in and out. I never wanted it to end.

YUGI POV

He felt incredible inside of me, I could barely control myself as he filled me again and again. I never wanted that feeling to end. My own erection bobbed around as he slammed into me again and again. I wanted so bad to feel his hands on it, caressing, sending me to that unparalled bliss. I took a risk and whispered my request.

"Please, please st-stroke it-it, my lo-lord." I blushed at my words, waiting for his response. He smiled, grabbing my erection and slowly stroking it. I arched up into his hand, yearning for him to stroke faster as he pounded into me harder still. My body must have told him so as he quickened his pace, my hands gripped the stone floor, crying louder still as the end came. I exploded hard and long, my body convulsing as he continued stroking me, pounding into me. He grunted loud with each thrust, ramming as hard as he could until he cried out in pleasure coming inside of me. I'd never heard the lord sound like that, it was strange and yet incredibly…hot.

He slowly pulled out, sitting back on his knees panting. I suddenly felt empty as he sat there panting hard, looking down at me, the lust in his eyes gone but still filled with compassion and mystery. My heart sang and cried at the same time, knowing it was over and wouldn't happen again. All I know is that I had never felt that way before.

YAMI POV

I tried to catch my breath, as I watched him do the same. His body was gorgeous, I ached to make it mine again and again. He had felt incredible. I cursed silently that this creature was destined by the Gods to only be a slave. My body had felt complete when inside of him, as if a part of me I had been missing had suddenly came to life. My heart cried, knowing that what I wanted was against the Gods wishes. I could have him like this, but never would anything more be acceptable. I regretfully got up and began dressing, ushering him to continue his work. Every step away from him pained me more, wishing I could tell him what I felt, to tell him I had never felt that way before.

AN: hmm…I really have a problem writing happy endings set in ancient Egypt it would seem.

I wanted to get everyone's opinion about this, but is this story becoming lemon overkill? I'm just wondering if some of them should be lime or could be lime. **So…if you have given me a request will you please just send me a review if you specifically WANT explicit lemon in your story**. If you don't care, no need to reply.

OKAY! Important Note…sorta. Expect about a week or so before the chapter appears as it is crazy homework overload time and I am bogged down. Another distraction will be a new story idea I came up with that I am eager to start writing, I can work on both of them at the same time, but it may just take a little longer. But I am really excited about it! So…keep a look out for that as well!

**Love to my reviewers! You make me work harder and faster with a purpose! **

Updated Review Requests:

1. Yumeishipping: secretdeviant  
2. Atemu x Yugi x Monster: jchan  
3. Yami x Yugi x Seto x Joey: blackgargie  
4. Ryou x Seto: codythomas  
5. Yami x Yugi: sakuralove  
6. Seto x Seth x Jou: dizloop  
7. Marik x Bakura: bloodredeyes  
8. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child  
9. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas  
10. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey  
12. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella  
13. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime  
14. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

15. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

16. Yamishipping: jin1377

17. Tristan x Duke: Tenko Strife

18. Mokuba x Seto: bloodredeyes and bookworm3213


	16. Yumeishipping: secretdeviant

**THE EVENT OF THE MONTH**

"Okayokayokay! Let's get started already!" Yugi whined to the rest of the group, trying to settle them down.

"Do we seriously have to do this? How old are you?" Bakura groaned as his hikari sat happily perched on his lap, refusing to budge.

"Bakura! You promised!" Ryou warned, flipping himself around to face his yami. Bakura gave a sigh as Ryou rubbed their noses together.

"I never promised anything." Marik crossed his arms.

"Yes you did Marik! We agreed that we could choose one event or game a month and you three could. And since we went casing with you last week, it's our turn!" Yugi finished, Malik and Ryou nodding in agreement.

"I still have bits of broken glass in my butt!" Malik pouted.

"It's not my fault you decided to run like a loon through broken glass!" Marik retorted.

"But the sirens were going off!" Malik cried. Marik just shook his head with a grimace.

"Amateurs." He whispered under his breath.

"What's the point when all we'll be doing is stupid stunts like last time." Yami said.

"Yeah, I really don't want to call Pegasus again and confess my undying love." Bakura shuddered, thinking about Pegasus' invitation to come to his private island.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to dress your dick up in a top hat and cape." Marik spat.

"This time is going to be different. We put some new rules in." Ryou said, trying to suppress his giggles.

"What?" The three yamis said in unison. The hikaris whispered in their ears, their faces slowly breaking out in huge grins.

"Okay. Fine by me!" Yami said, met with adamant nods from Marik and Bakura.

"Alriiiight. Can we start already?" Malik whined.

"Yes, okay. I want to go first!" Yugi called.

Everyone nodded in agreement, waiting for Yugi to take his turn.

"Okay…I pick…Malik!" Yugi squealed pointing to the Egyptian.

"Truth or Dare, Malik?"

"DARE!" Malik shouted in enthusiasm.

"Alright…I dare you tooooo…"

"Come on, come on!"

"alrightalright! I'm thinking! Jeesh! Okay…um…I dare you to…GIVE YAMI A HANDJOB!" He finished in a fresh set of giggles.

Yami meanwhile had a huge grin on his face looking to Malik who gave a shy smile and crawled over to where he sat.

Yami uncrossed his legs, spreading them out and leaning back on his elbows with a smirk. He gave a nod to Malik, closing his eyes as he unzipped his leather pants. He tentatively reached his hand inside the folds of fabric to grab his cock, slowly rubbing it to life.

Yami gave a nod of satisfaction, giving Malik the confidence to continue his ministrations.

The rest looked on at the sight, mouths all agape as they watched Malik pull out Yami's erection.

He began pumping it slowly, rubbing his thumb over the small slit to Yami's pleasure. Yami pushed his hips up into Malik's hand, begging for more. The blonde gave a suppressed giggle, letting his hand pump him faster.

Yami bit his lip to stop himself from groaning. He was getting close now as Malik began jerking him as fast as he could.

Yugi shifted uncomfortably trying to hide his own erection as he continued watching the pair with hungry eyes.

Yami couldn't suppress his low groan as he came over Malik's hand, collapsing back as he gained his composure.

Malik gave a smile of accomplishment as he returned to his seat. The rest still looking on in shock.

"Wow…that was really…Hot." Marik said. The rest nodding furiously in agreement. Yugi wasn't the only one hiding their own 'discomfort.'

"Alright, my turn!" Malik said, "I choose…Bakura!"

Bakura gave a smirk, "Dare."

"Alright. Well, since Yugi kind of set the level higher than he was supposed to, and each dare has to be bigger than the last…"

"Go on…" Bakura said.

"I dare you to give Marik a blow job!"

"YES!" Marik shouted in excitement.

Bakura gave a sarcastic sigh, clambering over to wear the Egyptian sat.

"Not like it's the first time." He said with a wink. Bakura gave a knowing smile as he pulled Marik's growing erection out of the khaki pants.

"Let's give 'em a good show, Kura-chan." Marik giggled.

Bakura hungrily wrapped his mouth around Marik's cock.

"Aw. Fuck Bakura. That feels goooood." Marik groaned, licking his lips as he watched Bakura run his tongue up and down his erection.

He bucked up into Bakura's hot wet mouth, pushing himself in to the hilt. Bakura gave low groans, sending Marik's cock teasing vibrations.

"Sh-shit! Bakura…slow down!" Marik moaned.

Bakura looked up with a smirk, letting his tongue lightly trace circles around the head of Marik's throbbing cock. Lightly sucking on just the smooth velvet head.

Marik gave a groan of frustration.

"Alright, you made you're point!"

"Well which is it Marik?" Bakura smirked, lightly flicking his tongue against the tip.

"Ju-just do it and stop tea-teasing!" Marik stuttered.

Bakura wrapped his mouth around Marik, bobbing in and out.

"Fasterfasterfaster." Marik moaned, his head thrown back as his orgasm came closer.

Bakura began moving in and out as fast as he could, using his other hand to pump what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

"Aww…so…fucking…goooooood. Bakura…aw fuck…I'm gonna cum…Bak---Bakura."

Marik came in a howl, crying out Bakura's name as he came long and hard, Bakura lapping it all up.

Marik sighed in contentment, zipping back up as Bakura crawled back to his seat.

Their attention was brought over to a noise, looking over to find that Malik and Ryou were lying on the floor, Ryou pinned beneath Malik making out like there was no tomorrow. Malik was busy rubbing his hands all over Ryou's body who had his hands gripped tightly in the blonde's hair.

Bakura cleared his throat loudly, neither of them moving.

He cleared his throat again a little bit louder, still being ignored. Malik was busy leaving nips all over Ryou's neck who was giggling in delight.

"Ryou!" Bakura sternly said.

"Not now Kura-chan!" Ryou whined as Malik let his hand rub over Ryou's bulge. Bakura just gave a sigh, shaking his head.

"Bakura, it's your turn."

"Yeah, okay. Ryou!"

"Whhhaaaaat???" Ryou whined again, pulling his lips from Malik who looked down at him with a frown.

"I'm picking you." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Kura!"

"Rules are rules. Truth or Dare."

"Truth!" Ryou grinned, knowing it would annoy his Yami that he didn't pick dare and keep him from Malik.

Bakura glared at Ryou, having to start over his thought process to think what he would make Ryou answer.

"Fine. Tell your dirtiest sex fantasy to everyone, and you can't lie, cause I already know what it is." He smirked as Ryou's face reddened to the color of a ripe tomato.

"But Kura…I-I can't." Ryou whispered, eyes wide in fear.

"Shoulda thought about that before you got all horny with Malik." Bakura crossed his arms, waiting for Ryou to go.

Malik was still on top of him, hoping to continue their fun after he spoke. Ryou pushed him off, Malik pouting as he was forced to take his seat.

"I…um…want to…" Ryou looked at Bakura with pleading eyes, begging him to not make him continue.

"Go on, Ryou." Bakura leered.

"I want to be…um…tied up and um…" Ryou looked down at the floor, letting his finger trace circles on the carpet, "and have a…um…be dressed like a um…wh-wh-whore…and um get whi-whipped by someone dressed like a um…executioner…um…and they talk dirty calling me a-a-a slut. Aaaand they have to put a," Ryou gave a big sigh, "put a cock ring on me."

A long silence followed, all staring at Ryou in shock except for Bakura who was grinning like a maniac.

Ryou kept his eyes glued to the floor, waiting for someone to speak.

"Um…wow. That's—that's…wow…really?" Marik grinned, a new found respect for the seemingly innocent hikari.

"You have no idea." Bakura laughed, earning a slap to the back of the head from Ryou. Bakura gave him a glare before his mind went to more inappropriate places and what Ryou was doing in them.

"Okay. Can we just move on…please?" Ryou asked the group.

"You're turn."

"Okay, um…Yugi, truth or dare." Ryou said, still trying to beat his blush.

"Dare!" Yugi giggled.

"I dare you…to have sex with…Bakura," Bakura gave a smirk. "as seme." Ryou finished with a grin, looking over to see Bakura glaring, his arms crossed in contempt.

"Hell no." He spat at Ryou.

"Then you can't participate in the rest, and believe me…you don't want to miss out." Yugi grinned.

Bakura battled it over in his head. Sure, he'd been uke before, Marik and him always took turns when they were together, but with Yugi?

He gave a long sigh, nodding his head in agreement rather reluctantly. Bakura started to climb over to where Yugi sat before Yugi raised his hand, signaling for him to stop, Bakura gave a puzzled expression.

"Wait, there's a rule for sex this time." Yugi said.

"Oops. Sorry I forgot that part. There is a 10 minute time limit, at the end of the time you have to stop, and you can't just do foreplay the whole time." Ryou finished, making sure Bakura couldn't just force Yugi to do touch and feel things for 10 minutes.

Bakura nodded, settling down next to Yugi. Yugi grinned, pulling off his clothes. Bakura did the same, knowing that was another rule, no clothes allowed (for the enjoyment of those watching).

Yugi climbed on top of Bakura who reluctantly assummed his uke role with a roll of the eyes. Yugi leaned down to softly press his lips to Bakura's, grinding his hips into him wantonly. Yugi moaned in delight from the friction. Bakura pressed his lips harder against him, dominating their kiss as he let his tongue roam Yugi's mouth.

The others watched as the two's lust grew more heated, their hardened cocks rubbing roughly against each other, their moans growing louder as they let their hands roam over the other's pale skin.

Malik shifted uncomfortably watching the two, barely able to contain himself as Yugi began sucking on his fingers and pressing them into Bakura's entrance.

Marik noticed Malik's constant shifting, quietly crawling over to where he sat.

"Got a problem?" He grinned, Malik looked over at him in fright.

"Where did you come from?"

"Just noticed you looked a little…uncomfortable." He chuckled.

"Yeah…well…you know." He whispered, a slight blush creeping to his face.

Marik pulled Malik down for a kiss, climbing on top of him. Malik responded to the kiss full force, grinding his hips up into Marik's.

"Eager, aren't we?" Marik grinned, letting his hand rub against Malik's hardened member. Malik cried out softly from the contact, begging quietly in Marik's ear for more.

The two began undoing each other's belts eagerly. Pulling the pants and boxers down roughly.

Yugi meanwhile was lined up at Bakura's entrance, slowly entering him in a long low groan. Bakura bit his lip to stifle his own, trying to not give Yugi the pleasure of knowing what he was doing to him.

Yugi began moving in and out slowly, moaning as the tight heat pushed against his throbbing length.

Bakura thrusted up against him, pushing him farther so he hit the bundle the nerves deep within. A small moan escaped his lips as Yugi thrusted against the nerves sending him on edge.

"And TIME!" Ryou called. The two groaned loudly in frustration, trying to go on.

"Please, so….close." Yugi grunted as he continued thrusting into Bakura somewhat haphazardly.

"NOPE!" Ryou grinned. Yugi pulled out with a sigh, Bakura falling on the ground with a sigh.

"Oh! Marik…harder harder harder." Malik cried. The group looked over at the pair, Marik ramming himself into Malik who was sprawled on the floor, writhing with each thrust.

"What! How did we not notice that!" Ryou gasped in surprise.

"Who cares! Let's just fuck already!" Bakura hissed, grabbing Ryou to rip off his clothing.

Ryou smiled, letting his yami continue as he was thrown to his hands and knees, Bakura wasting no time to thrust himself inside the hikari from behind.

"Bak-Bakura!" Ryou gasped from the pain. Bakura waited for him to adjust, his precum working as lubricant as he lazily moved in and out.

Yami and Yugi looked to each other as they were the only ones not having sex, the moans from the other 4 becoming louder as each second passed. They looked at each other's crotches, seeing each was painfully stiff. Yami gave a grin, quickly throwing his clothes to the side before leaping on top of Yugi.

"Aibou…" He moaned as he stroked Yugi's length. Yugi spread his legs, placing two fingers in his mouth, seductively coating them with saliva. Yami watched with lustful eyes as Yugi let his fingers trail down his chest, his stomach, his groin, before stopping at his puckered entrance. He teased the entrance before pushing them inside.

Throwing his head back in pleasure, he began moving the fingers around, stretching himself out as he let the saliva coat the inside muscles. Yami let his hand travel down to his own cock, slowly pumping it as he watched his aibou bring himself to the edge.

Marik was busy pummeling into Malik full throttle, delighting in the screams of pleasure he got with each thrust as his other hand jerked on his hikari's weeping cock.

Meanwhile, Ryou was in a similar state, softly crying out his yami's name as the thief rammed into the pale boy. Bakura let his hands roam over his smooth alabaster skin, letting his thumbs trace over his nipples in smooth circular patterns.

"Aibou, I want to be inside you now." Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded, spreading his creamy white thighs as Yami gently lowered himself down on his hikari, gently peppering him with soft kisses.

Yami slowly pushed himself in, Yugi arching up with a cry as something much larger and hot moved inside of him.

A loud cry echoed through the room as Malik came over his chest and Marik's hand. Marik gave a loud grunt, thrusting frantically until he came inside Malik before collapsing on top of the Egyptian. Both lying in content as they fought to catch their breath.

"Faster…Yami pleeeeeeeeeease." Yugi hissed. Yami redoubled his efforts, slamming into Yugi with a great vigor, each thrust sending him closer to the edge.

"Bakuraaaa…fuck me harderharderharder….plllease…" Ryou moaned in desperation.

Bakura smirked, frantically thrusting into him, letting his other hand jerk Ryou's cock roughly. Ryou came quick and hard from the contact, his knees giving out as he collapsed to the floor.

Bakura pulled out, frantically jerking his cock until he came, his cum dripping on to Ryou's back in thick warm drops.

Bakura dropped to the floor, grabbing Ryou's face to pull him up, pressing his lips to his, and letting his tongue sweep across Ryou's lips before pushing inside his mouth. The two lay on the floor, softly and teasingly kissing each other, their hands roaming the other in a renewed fervor.

"AIbou…AIBOUUUUUUUU" Yami cried as he came in Yugi.

"Keep going…almost….there." Yugi panted. Yami continued pummeling into Yugi as his cum made everything slicker and warmer. He was now able to push faster and quicker until Yugi cried out in ecstasy, calling out Yami's name again and again as he came.

All 6 lie naked, trying to catch their breath, grinning like crazy to one another, most covered in cum, sweat or both.

Yugi looked to the clock in the room.

"Whelp. That's a wrap, we are at time!" Yugi stated as if they had just finished a timed test. The yamis all groaned, asking if there could be an extension. The hikaris grinned to each other, shaking their heads no.

"Sorry, rules are rules! You'll just have to wait until next month. Well, if we decide to do this again." Malik stated very matter-of-factly.

"Yes, didn't we talk about going to that new musical about the princess and that magical pony" Yugi added.

The yamis all gave a loud groan.

"Oh come on!" Marik pouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Oh my goodnessssssss…That was by far the hardest one I've written so far. I'm never writing for that many people again! lol. I mean, I'm happy with it, but it took forrrrreeeevvveeeerrrr!!!!

Anyway…please please review if you can! It'll take you two seconds and you'll be making a girl in Indiana very happy. : )

Also,**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY 'THIS IS MY STORY'** Which is now up. It is a funny first person story about Ryou and Bakura. Promise to have good lovely amounts of lemon as long as I can get a fair amount of followers to the story. I will be posting the second chapter before the weekend!

Updated Review Requests:

2. Atemu x Yugi x Monster: jchan  
3. Yami x Yugi x Seto x Joey: blackgargie  
4. Ryou x Seto: codythomas  
5. Yami x Yugi: sakuralove and cavialover  
6. Seto x Seth x Jou: dizloop  
7. Marik x Bakura: bloodredeyes  
8. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child  
9. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas  
10. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey  
12. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella  
13. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime  
14. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

15. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

16. Yamishipping: jin1377

17. Tristan x Duke: Tenko Strife

18. Mokuba x Seto: bloodredeyes and bookworm3213


	17. Yugi x Yami x Dark Magician: jchan

**BE CREATIVE**

"I want to do something different Yami and that's that." Yugi snapped, crossing his arms with a humph.

Yami gave a frustrated sigh, rubbing his temples.

"But Yugi," he whined, "we do something different every time. There's nothing left to do!"

"Well just name something Yami!"

"Bondage?"

"Done it."

"Dress up?"

"Seen it."

"Role play?"

"Please," Yugi said with a snort. "Grandpa could play a more convincing Kaiba."

"Ugh! If all you're going to do is shoot down every idea I have than forget it!" Yami yelled.

"You're the one that wants it Yami." Yugi grinned, knowing Yami's sexual drive after being locked up for 5000 years.

"Yuuuuuuuugggiii!!!" Yami whined.

"I want something different Yami! I did plain ole missionary style with you early today!" Yugi sternly told the pouting pharaoh.

"But I'm running out of ideas!" Yami moaned.

"You're creative, come on now, hurry up, I want to play duel monsters soon."

A mischievous grin appeared on Yami's face.

"Duel monsters?"

"Yes, Yami." Yugi groaned.

"Can I see your deck?"

"Why?"

"Ju-Just give it to me!"

Yugi gave a disgruntled sigh, walking over to his desk to grab the cards, shoving them into Yami's hand.

Yami quickly began looking through the cards, Yugi looking at him in puzzlement until Yami pulled a card from the deck—a triumphant grin on his face.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Your new entertainment."

"Entertainment? What are you—" Yami cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I summon the Dark Magician!" He yelled.

A burst of bright light emanated from the card, sending the whole room into a blinding brilliance. A figure began to form, slowly gaining shape in the middle of the luminescence.

The Dark Magician descended, his feet lightly hitting the ground as the light slowly dissipated.

Yami looked to Yugi whose face was still contorted in confusion.

"Well?" Yami asked excitedly.

Yugi stood staring at the magician a few more moments until it finally hit him.

"OHHHH!!!!!" Yugi giggled, "Oh, Yami! This might even be better than the time we did it with Anzu!"

"It better be, I still have pubes stuck between my teeth." Yami shuddered.

Yugi doubled over laughing, remembering the heinous incident, it had been one of Yami's more dry spouts of creativeness.

"So…how should we do this?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. Should we tell him to take his clothes off first?"

Yugi gave a nod, beginning to undress.

"Uh…take off your clothes!" Yami awkwardly commanded.

The Dark Magician obeyed, waving his staff across his body, his clothes disappearing.

"Oh cool!" Yugi grinned.

"Do me! Do me!" Yami clapped enthusiastically.

The magician obeyed, pointing his staff at Yami whose clothes disappeared before appearing in a neat pile on the desk.

The two clapped in glee at the magic trick. All three standing naked now, looking at one another for what to do next.

"Do we have to keep giving him commands like this?" Yugi whispered to the pharaoh.

"I think so. Dark Magician! Suck Yugi's cock!" He commanded with a snicker.

Yugi gasped as the Dark Magician walked over to him, slowly lowering to his knees. He looked to Yami with a shrug who just smiled back.

The Dark Magician placed his hands on Yugi's hips, they were cold as the finger tips lightly gripped the boy's pale flesh.

Yami watched as the magician wrapped his mouth around Yugi's growing erection. Slowly pushing it in to the hilt.

"Ohhhhh…" Yugi gasped, unable to keep himself from not bucking into the hot mouth.

The magician felt different than a person would, as if some odd unknown force coursed throughout his body. The tongue electric, gently sweeping across his cock. Yugi could barely contain himself, soft moans and cries of pleasure filling the room as the magician gently sucked on just the head, letting his tongue flick the tip before sliding the length in again—bobbing in and out.

He switched his pace back and forth, light, gentle touches to be replaced by quick, needy ones. Yugi let his hands dig into his purple locks, small thrusts—begging for more.

Sensing Yugi's urgency, Yami commanded the Dark Magician to go faster. The magician obeyed, quickly bobbing in and out, sucking harder on Yugi's throbbing cock. Yugi was crying out, writhing under the ministrations—he had never felt anything like it, each move sent jolts of pleasure through him as if he was coming only to find a bigger build-up waiting him.

He couldn't hold on much longer, gripping the magician's hair harder as he reached the end. The magician quickened his pace one last time, a frantic pace that Yugi couldn't last long with. He screamed out in pure ecstasy, his whole body erupting as he came long and unbelievably hard, jets of hot cum exploding from him. He collapsed to the floor, unable to hold himself up any longer.

The Dark Magician stood, waiting his next command. Yami watched with a lust-filled haze at Yugi's panting, sweaty body. He was hard as a rock, his body coursing with excitement at what the magician could to do him.

Yami walked to the Dark Magician, running his hands over his pale flesh. His skin was eerily smooth like silk, perfect and unmarred. He wanted to run his tongue over every inch of that alabaster skin.

"Yugi? Are you coming?" Yami yelled over his shoulder. Yugi still lie in a heap on the floor.

"Can't move….fucking…._fantastic_." He panted. Yami just chuckled, pushing the Dark Magician to the floor. The magician sat on the floor, looking up at his master for the next command. Yami looked down at him, noticing Yugi's pile of cards on the floor, a card on top caught his eye.

"Hey, Yugi?"

"What?"

"Wanna use this?" He grinned, picking up the card. Yugi gave him a puzzled expression, somewhere between disgust, amusement and shock.

"What's that going to do?" He asked.

"Oh, come on, Yugi, you know." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Yugi just snorted, shaking his head.

"Okay, but you first." Yami gave a nod, holding the card up and summoning it.

A bright light burst from the card again, sending the room into a blinding brilliance. A small round creature descended from the light, its large eyes full of cheer. Yugi burst out laughing, Yami looking at him with a glare.

"What?"

Yugi tried to stop his laughing as he pictured what Yami was planning to do.

"It's just," he started before laughing again, "so…ridiculous." He burst out laughing again, rolling on the floor.

Yami crossed his arms in contempt.

"Just you wait! It'll work and then you'll be jealous!"

Yugi's laughter doubled, tears streaming down his face. "You're so horny, Yami!" He gasped between sets of laughter. Yami took a deep breath before turning back to his new monster.

"I'll show him," he gritted through his teeth, "Kuriboh! Up my butt!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** hahahaha…do you like my ridiculous ending?? I wanted it to end a little crazy and humorous, I don't think I could ever write a serious one involving duel monsters. lol

Anyway, new chapter of "This is my Story" has been posted, sadly I am still review-less.(aff) Maybe it's just a terrible story? Who knows. sniffle

Well, I'm hoping to get one more chapter done before finals start next week and then I probably won't have time until next weekend to start one.

**Updated Review Requests:**

1. Yami x Yugi x Seto x Joey: blackgargie

2. Ryou x Seto: codythomas

3. Yami x Yugi: sakuralove and cavialover

4. Seto x Seth x Jou: dizloop

5. Marik x Bakura: bloodredeyes

6. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child

7. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas and Kuro Ookami Hatake

8. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey

9. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella

10. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime

11. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

12. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

13. Yamishipping: jin1377

14. Tristan x Duke: Tenko Strife

15. Mokuba x Seto: bloodredeyes and bookworm3213

16. Marik x Bakura: jadelioness

17. Marik x Ryou: Kuro Ookami Hatake


	18. JoeyxSeto:YugixYami: blackgargie

**THE PLAN**

"You ready to go?" Yugi asked as he threw his heavy bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, so what's Yami going to do while we're gone?" Joey asked grabbing his various bags and throwing them in the car.

"Oh…um…he'll keep busy!" Yugi quickly lied, jumping in the car before he could make himself any more obvious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What day did you say we'll get back on?" Seto asked.

"Monday morning."

"Alright fine. So what exactly is this tournament?"

"Well, its this really big tournament that only the most elite have been invited to. And if you win, you get to go on this tour and be featured in one of the top dueling magazines. It's a really big deal."

"How did you get the midget to not come?"

"Hey, don't call him that!" Yami warned, "Plus, he's uh…busy!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've never been to one of these places before, sure is fancy." Joey marveled at the tall marbled ceilings, the soft music playing overhead, and the large fountain displayed in the middle of the lobby.

"Me either! And it's all free too!" Yugi chirpily replied.

"Some tournament prize." Joey gawked at the huge roaring fireplace and the large comfy chairs that surrounded it.

"Um, I'm just gonna go check us in if you want to go over there."

"I can come with you." Joey started to walk towards the front desk before a hand pulled him back.

"No, no really! You should rest. Just…go over by the fireplace!"

Joey ran over, collapsing into one of the oversized chairs as Yugi made his way to the front desk.

"Hi, reservation for Motou."

"How many in your party?"

"Four."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is where they are holding them? At a hot springs resort?" Kaiba asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's a um…really…um, nice tournament, yeah that's it! It's really nice!" Yami fumbled.

Kaiba gave a sigh and collected his briefcase while the valet grabbed the rest of their belongings.

"Do you want me to check in?"

"Oh no no no! I'll do it, you just go sit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So? Did everything go alright?" Yami asked his hikari.

"Perfect! He doesn't suspect a thing!" Yugi giggled.

"Great! Okay, so here's the plan. We'll each give them their room key and keep them busy until 10 or so, that way, they'll both be ready to go back to the room. And then…voila!" Yami finished triumphantly.

"You think they'll hate us?"

"Nah, they've already admitted they like each other…just not to each other. We're just furthering things along. And even if that doesn't work at least I'll have you to myself all weekend." Yami finished, grabbing his hikari around the waist to pull him closer.

"Yaaami!" Yugi giggled.

"Whaaaat?? Grandpa hasn't left for a trip for weeks, I'm so damn horny, Yugi. Can we do a quickie somewhere?" Yami asked a little desperate.

"Yami! Come on! Just wait until tonight!" He whined.

"Oh, fine." Yami pouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, have a good night Joey! I'm just next door if you need me!" Yugi giggled.

"Night, Yug." Joey waved, stepping into the dark room. He flicked the light on, collapsing onto the bed. He decided he should change into something more comfortable. Reluctantly, he got back up, pulling his shirt and pants off, leaving just his tight blue boxer-briefs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still don't understand why we haven't seen anyone we know. And why hasn't anyone come to speak to us about order or anything?" Seto complained.

"Ugh, for the last time, Kaiba, I have it under control!" Yami moaned, Seto had been asking him way too many questions about the 'tournament' they were supposedly there for.

"Fine, I'll see you in the morning." Yami handed Kaiba his key.

"I'm just next door if you need me." Yami smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey was stretching out his limbs, running his hands through his messy hair as he walked to the bathroom in his underwear. As he walked towards the door, he heard a click, and then the door swing open.

"What is Yu-" Joey froze, Kaiba froze, just staring at each other.

Joey quickly covered himself, running to grab some clothes.

"What the hell are you doing here Kaiba!"

"ME! This is MY room!" He hotly retorted.

"What are you talking about! I'm here with Yugi with the free tickets we got!"

Kaiba stood in the hallway, a slight blush creeping to his face as he watched the blonde bend down, frantically grabbing his clothes.

"Well I'm here with Yami for a tournament and this…" it suddenly dawned on Kaiba just what was going on, "_Yami_! I knew he was acting weird today!" He hissed.

"What?"

"I'm going to kill him!" Kaiba yelled, storming out of the room. Joey ran after him, following him to their room.

Kaiba flung the door open, "Yami is this your idea of—" His words were cut off when he saw the two in bed in a most awkward position, Yami tied up to all four bedposts, while Yugi rode on top of him.

Upon hearing the door open, Yugi screamed, jumping off of Yami to grab something to cover himself.

Joey and Kaiba stood in the doorway in shock. Yami fighting against the ropes unsuccessfully. His cock still standing erect while Yugi stood next to the bed with a sheet covering him, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"Um…we'll come back later." Kaiba quickly shut the door, the two standing there in horror.

"Well, um. I guess we can work something out for the night." Kaiba said.

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to see that again." Joey shuddered.

They walked into the bedroom, sitting down looking for something to say.

Joey couldn't help but feel turned on by what he had seen, imagining him and Kaiba being in a similar situation. Running his tongue along Kaiba's pale skin, his body writhing under his as he slammed himself down, having complete control to—

"So, which side of the bed do you want?" Kaiba asked, trying to think of anything else but how Joey had looked in his tight underwear.

"Oh, um…I don't care, left, I guess." Joey said. Kaiba nodded, grabbing his bag to begin unchanging. He walked to the corner of the room, his back towards Joey as he began undressing. Joey looked on with wide eyes, trying to control his breathing as Kaiba undressed to just his boxers. He decided to quickly cover himself with the sheets before Kaiba could see his growing problem. The brunette came back to the bed, sliding under the covers.

They both lie there, rigid.

_You should make a move._ Joey thought to himself.

_Just kiss him you idiot._ Kaiba told himself.

A few more awkward moments passed in silence.

_You're never going to get a chance if you don't do it now. _

_You're Seto Kaiba! You can do whatever you want!_

More silence.

_God, Joey, you are such a whoaaaaah! _Joey's thoughts were cut off as he felt a hand snake its way to his manhood, lightly rubbing. Before he could register, soft lips were being pressed to his as Kaiba climbed on top of him.

Neither said anything as they began letting their hands explore the other's body, the months of yearning and fantasizing exploding into one heated moment. Joey wrapped his arms around the brunette as their kiss grew more heated and wanting, while Seto quickly rubbed Joey's erection to life.

Seto threw the covers off the bed, letting his eyes drink in Joey's toned body and the stiff cock begging for release beneath those tight briefs. He began a trail of soft kisses down the blonde's body, working his way across his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach until reaching his prize which he softly nuzzled against. He hooked his thumbs in the briefs, pulling them down to release the hard erection. He placed his hands firmly on the pale hips as he swallowed him to the hilt.

"Ohhhhhh." Joey cried as he tried bucking up into that hot, wet mouth, begging for more.

Seto's tongue teasingly flicked against it, letting his tongue trace up and down before wrapping his mouth around it again. Bobbing in and out at a slow pace to hear Joey's quiet moans for more.

"Set-seto…pl-pleeeeeease."

He began quickly bobbing in and out taking Joey to his peak. Joey was crying out beneath him, his hands tightly gripping the sheets as he reached him climax. Seto wrapped his hand around the base of Joey, letting his hand take what his mouth couldn't as he quickened his pace.

"Oh, fu-fuck, Seto…seto…" Joey cried out as he came, Seto lapping up the hot cum as it oozed from Joey.

"I want you." Joey moaned, pulling Seto up for another heated kiss. Seto sucked on three of his fingers coating them with saliva. He slowly pushed in two, pumping them in and out slowly. The pain dissipated quickly as the saliva coated the muscles inside. Seto entered a third, scissoring them as he lazily pushed them in and out.

He pulled his fingers out, lining himself up before plunging into the heated entrance. A long groan escaped his lips as he pushed himself into the hilt. Joey wrapped his legs, tightly around pulling him farther inside. He moved slowly first, relishing the tight heat that pressed against him.

"Nnn, Seto, fa-faster." Joey groaned.

Kaiba quickened just enough, moving until he found the bundle of nerves deep within. He knew he'd found it as Joey howled in pleasure.

"Oh god, moremoremore please." He hit the spot again loving to hear the way he cried and screamed his name. He was just about to—

"Guys we just came to say we're sorry for WHOAAA!!" Yugi quickly spun around before toppling over as he ran into the pharaoh.

"Ever heard of knocking!?" Joey yelled in frustration.

Yami just smirked, leaning casually against the wall.

"Well…do you mind??" Kaiba asked, annoyed that the two were still standing there.

"Hey, we're the ones that got you two together, don't you think we deserve a little recognition?" Yami grinned.

"Yeah!" Yugi piped in as he got up from the floor.

"What do you mean?"

Yugi and Yami exchanged glances, "Can we join?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Whelp, I'm not sure how I feel about his chapter. It's hard to live up to my last chapter and how well it went over. However, you have no idea how happy it made me to wake up the next morning to find 17 messages in all, of reviews from this story and 'This Is My Story'.

Speaking of which, new chapter of This Is My Story has been posted! And it's a long one and action-packed!

Well, I hope you guys liked this one, especially the requester!

Love my reviewers! xxxooo

**UPDATED REVIEW REQUESTS**: --are these still right? It gets a little confusing.

2. Ryou x Seto: codythomas  
3. Yami x Yugi: sakuralove and cavialover  
4. Seto x Seth x Jou: dizloop  
5. Marik x Bakura: bloodredeyes  
6. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child  
7. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas  
8. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey  
9. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella  
10. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime  
11. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

12. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

13. Yamishipping: jin1377

14. Tristan x Duke: Tenko Strife

15. Mokuba x Seto: bloodredeyes and bookworm3213

16. Marik x Bakura: jadelioness

17. Marik x Ryou: Kuro Ookami Hatake

18. Yami x Yugi: Nageael

19. Joey x Yugi: MageofRoses


	19. Seto x Ryou: codythomas

**RELAX…JUST DO IT**

As Seto lie there naked.

Tied.

Blindfolded.

He wondered why he had ever agreed to this.

"Ryou?"

He waited for a response.

"Ryou!"

When he still hadn't heard a response, he began to get worried. Perhaps this was Ryou's way of getting back at him for all those nights he stayed locked in his office, refusing to leave until early in the morning.

"Ryou! I'm sorry okay! Just come back."

He heard someone stifle a quiet snicker. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you'd left. Look, Ryou, I changed my mind." He shifted uncomfortably against the tight ropes. He couldn't see anything, all he could hear was the rustle of Ryou as he stepped onto the bed, straddling his body.

"Shh shh shh," Ryou whispered, placing a finger over his lips. "You need to just relax, let me take care of you. You're too tense." He leaned down to place feather light kisses over Seto's pale skin.

"Uhn…Ryou." He arched against those soft lips as they began moving down and down.

He heard a strange hissing noise, and then something cold being put on his skin—around his nipples, his hardening length, his stomach.

"What is that?"

"Something to make you taste even better."

He felt Ryou's hot tongue dive around his skin. Lapping up the cold whipped cream. The hot and cold mixture feeling amazing against his skin. Ryou's tongue began to move southwards, now teasingly lapping up the cream around his navel, letting his tongue dip in.

Ryou continued his trail, engulfing his hard cock, letting his tongue roam quickly around the hard flesh as he licked all the cream off. Seto gasped in surprise, bucking up into the hot mouth as he tried to steady his breathing.

Ryou bobbed in and out slowly until all the cream had been licked off, Seto could barely contain himself, the blindfold working to close off all senses except for the feeling of Ryou's mouth around his throbbing cock.

"I need you inside me Seto." Ryou pleaded.

The words were intoxicating, furthering his lust for the pale hikari. He nodded fervently waiting impatiently as Ryou slowly lowered himself down onto Seto's cock.

"Uhnn…Se-setooooo…" Ryou moaned, throwing his head back as Seto filled him.

Seto pulled against the restraints, aching to touch Ryou's pale skin or just throw him over to pound him into the mattress. It felt like an eternity, waiting for Ryou to begin moving again. His movements were slow at first. Pulling himself on and off of Seto, soft moans escaping his lips as he let the tip brush against his bundle of nerves.

Ryou placed his hands on Seto's chest, pushing himself up before slamming back down forcefully.

"Ohhhh….Seto." Ryou cried, quickening his pace as he let Seto hit his nerves again and again. Relishing the jolts of white hot pleasure that coursed through him with each downward thrust. Seto was going insane, his every need for pleasure controlled by Ryou.

Ryou began bouncing up and down, little moans of pleasure escaping.

"Nnn….nnn….nnn…"

"Oh fuck." Seto heard.

"Was that you Ryou?"

"What?" Ryou asked in agitation as he neared his peak, he began slamming himself down harder, Seto forgetting what he had been saying as he felt himself near the end.

"Oh god Ryou, faster please." Ryou nodded his head, throwing it back in ecstasy as he threw himself down hard and fast.

"Oh God, Ryou, I'm going to…fuck. Ryou!" Seto cried out his name as he came hard into him.

"Ohhhh….Seto…." Ryou moaned as Seto's hot cum filled him, the slickness letting him move faster, he grabbed his cock, pumping it furiously until he came hard, jets of hot cum spilling onto his hand and Seto's chest.

He pushed down onto Seto a few more times, savoring the feeling until he collapsed on top of him. Their chests heaving in perfect time.

Ryou pulled off Seto's blindfold, the two smirking at each other, leaning in to softly kiss the other.

clap

clap

clap

Seto was startled, quickly trying to look around Ryou to see who was in the room. Bakura stood there, wiping his hands of the gooey white substance that covered them.

"Nice show." He smirked. Seto pulled at his restraints, wanting to grab hold of Bakura and kick the shit out of him for watching them.

"Relax Seto." Ryou hushed.

"Ryou! What the hell is he doing here?!" Seto yelled.

Ryou blushed before answering, "I like it when he watches." He whispered.

**AN:** Well, I know one thing. Bakura can watch me anytime he would like. Or join in… hee hee hee.

Chapter 4 of This Is My Story was posted earlier today, so go check it out!

**UPDATED REQUESTS: **

3. Yami x Yugi: sakuralove and cavialover  
4. Seto x Seth x Jou: dizloop  
5. Marik x Bakura: bloodredeyes  
6. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child  
7. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas  
8. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey  
9. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella  
10. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime  
11. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

12. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

13. Yamishipping: jin1377

14. Tristan x Duke: Tenko Strife

15. Mokuba x Seto: bloodredeyes and bookworm3213

16. Marik x Bakura: jadelioness

17. Marik x Ryou: Kuro Ookami Hatake

18. Yami x Yugi: Nageael

19. Joey x Yugi: MageofRoses

19. Seto x Joey: blackgargie

20: Bakura x Joey: katt

21. Yami x Yugi: Lady Draculea

22. Yugi x Malik: animefreak20031

23. Yami x Ryou: Angel-of-Darkness


	20. Yami x Yugi: sakuralove and cavialover

**NEVER JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER**

Yugi had been harboring his secret feelings for too long now, about to explode from the built up pressure. Every time he saw Yami, he yearned to tell him how he felt, but the possibility of rejection was too much for the hikari and so he let his feelings go unnoticed. Maybe if he wasn't living with the ex pharaoh it would be easier to forget how he felt, but with Yami always around—he was a constant reminder that Yugi couldn't escape. Many nights he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling like tonight. Spending the night playing images of Yami doing various things in his head. Images he would rather die than admit to.

_If only Yami could really do those things to me_. He thought, blushing as he replayed one particular scenario in his head.

"Why did Yami have to walk around in that towel!?" He groaned, burying his face in his pillow as he thought about Yami's half-naked body, covered in beads of water from the shower.

Yugi could feel his blood begin to pump downward from the thought. He let his hand slide under the covers. Searching for his hardening cock. He began pumping it slowly, eyes tightly closed as he imagined Yami's hands touching him, stroking him. He was really hard now, his cock beginning to duly throb as he continued his slow ministrations. He softly called out Yami's name.

XxXxXxXxX

Yami was walking to his bedroom when he realized he had forgotten his coat in Yugi's room. His tiny hikari was probably asleep by now so it seemed safe to venture in quickly and quietly. He slowly opened the door, tip toeing inside.

He froze in the doorway, mouth agape as he took in the scene in front of him. Yugi's eyes were tightly closed, his head thrown back as he fisted himself. Yami began to quietly exit when he heard his hikari gently mutter something.

"_Yami…Yami."_

Yami's face lit up. He gently tiptoed to the bed, careful to not step on any of the loose floor boards. His eyes remaining glued to Yugi as he pumped himself faster. He stood at the side of the bed, licking his lips with a smirk.

"_Yami….Yaaaaaamiii."_ Yugi moaned louder, he was close to the edge…just a few more pumps….

"Mind if I take over?" Yami smirked.

Yugi's eyes flew open, horror taking over him, his cheeks bright red as he fumbled to cover himself.

"Ya-Ya-Yami! What are you doing here?" He stuttered, utterly flustered. He sat awkwardly on the bed, the covers pulled up tightly around him. Yami sat down on the edge of the bed, a huge grin on his face as he watched his hikari.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Um…I don't—I don't know." He shyly replied.

Yami pulled Yugi close to him, pressing his lips fiercly to Yugi's. Yugi froze up, unsure of what was happening as Yami let his hands pull down the covers that covered his hikari's body. Searching for his hard erection beneath his pants. Yugi gave a startled moan as he felt a hand begin to teasingly stroke his erection.

Yugi began pulling off Yami's clothes roughly as their tongues fought for dominance. His forwardness surprised Yami, always picturing Yugi as the innocent uke, panting beneath him as he asked to be pounded into harder.

Yugi pushed Yami down to the bed, climbing on top of him, letting their naked bodies grind against each other for some relief.

"Yugi! I didn't think you had it in you." Yami moaned as the hikari grinded harder into the ex pharaoh.

"I want to fuck you Yami." Yugi whispered in his ear. Yami nodded his head, spreading his legs as Yugi placed three wet fingers at his entrance—slowly entering them one at a time. Pumping them slowly in and out in a scissoring motion. Yami moaned, pushing Yugi's fingers in deeper.

Yugi let his other hand continue its light strokes to Yami's cock, enjoying the soft moans and pleads for more it earned. He pulled out his fingers, lining himself up. He slowly pushed himself in relishing the tight heat that pushed against him.

"Ohhh…Yugi…" Yami groaned, pushing him in deeper. Yugi pulled out leaving just the tip in before slowly pushing in again. He repeated his slow thrusts again and again overwhelmed by its unbelievable feeling.

"Harder Yugi…_harder_." Yugi slammed into him, aiming for his bundle of nerves that sent Yami screaming and howling as he pushed against it over and over.

Yami's fingers dug into Yugi's back as he slammed into him, their bodies trickled with beads of sweat. Yami panted beneath him as Yugi pushed in and out, small groans escaping his lips with every thrust.

He rammed into him harder as he came closer to the end. Grabbing Yami's cock he pumped it in time with his frantic thrusts causing Yami to cry out in ecstasy as he came, sending his hot cum over his chest and Yugi's hand.

His muscles clamped down on Yugi who pounded into him hard and desperate.

"Ya-Yaaami!" Yugi cried as he came inside the pharaoh, lazily moving in and out as spasms of pleasure coursed through his body.

He collapsed next to Yami, grinning like a mad man as he snuggled up next to his dark. Enjoying the warm body pressed against his.

"Yami…can we do that again?"

"Sure." Yami smirked, climbing on top of Yugi.

"Um…what are you doing?"

"Oh, I just figured you know, I could maybe be on top this time." Yami smiled.

"I don't think so." Yugi threw Yami down beneath him, smothering him with hard kisses as Yami giggled beneath him.

AN: Okay, finally done with a new chapter! Sorry that took so long to get out. I have had no free time this past week, I actually wrote most of this while I was at work. Ooops. : (

I am going to move up a request on the list—I apologize dizloop, I will do yours right after. This one is going to be a Christmas theme and I wanted to get it done before Christmas, so the next story will be Marik x Bakura for Jadelioness.

NEW CHAPTER OF THIS IS MY STORY IS UP.

_**LOVE MY REVIEWERS! XXXOOO**_

**UPDATED REQUESTS:**

1. Seto x Seth x Jou: dizloop  
2. Marik x Bakura: bloodredeyes  
3. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child  
4. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas  
5. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey  
6. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella  
7. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime  
8. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

9. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

10. Yamishipping: jin1377

11. Tristan x Duke: Tenko Strife

12. Mokuba x Seto: bloodredeyes and bookworm3213

13. Marik x Bakura: jadelioness

14. Marik x Ryou: Kuro Ookami Hatake

15. Yami x Yugi: Nageael

16. Joey x Yugi: MageofRoses

17. Seto x Joey: blackgargie

18: Bakura x Joey: katt

19. Yami x Yugi: Lady Draculea

20. Yugi x Malik: animefreak20031

21. Yami x Ryou: Angel-of-Darkness

22. YamixYugixBakura: Kuro Ookami Hatake


	21. Marik x Bakura: jadelioness

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

Bakura stood outside the store, loathing with every fiber of his being. What was he loathing? He was loathing the stupid hat he was refusing to wear. Loathing the loud, obnoxious bell he was forced to ring. Loathing every person that passed into the store. Especially those that dared wish him Merry Christmas which he replied with a cheery 'fuck you.'

"Stupid Ryou volunteering us. Stupid stupid Ryou. Why the hell did I ever agree to this?" He hissed under his breath.

He thought back to the night Ryou had come bounding into the room bright and cheery, talking about colleting money for some organization. Bakura hadn't heard of the idea of 'charity', thinking that any money he collected would go straight to his pocket. When Ryou had explained the money would go to needy families, Bakura had readily refused thinking it was the stupidest idea he had ever heard.

"Why the hell would I make money to give to other people?" He had spat.

And then the tears had started. If it had been anyone else, Bakura would have kicked them in the face and told them to fuck off but when those big brown eyes filled with tears, his voice quivering in sadness, he could get just about anything he wanted from his yami, including 3 hours of volunteer service for the Salvation Army.

Bakura looked down at his watch, "3:30!"

He gave a loud groan of annoyance scaring the children that had been playing near the entrance.

He had quickly taken to threatening anyone who entered and didn't put money in. It was bitter cold and his head had begun to dully pound from the loud bell he was forced to ring. An elderly couple wobbled up to the entrance, ignoring Bakura as they passed. Bakura stepped in front of them with a glare.

"Where do you think you're going?" He spat.

"Excuse us." The old man mumbled.

"Not without your donation."

"I don't have any change." The old man grumbled, pushing Bakura out of his way. Bakura shot a hand out, grabbing him tightly around the arm.

"Then give me your cash before I rip your pelvis out and wear it as a hat." He grinned.

The old man's eyes widened in terror, quickly pulling his wallet out and throwing bills at Bakura. He quickly pulled his wife away.

Bakura shoved the money in his pocket with a grin of satisfaction.

"Bakura!" Ryou was standing with his arms crossed, scowling at the thief.

To either side of him stood Marik and Malik smirking as Bakura pulled the money out of his pocket, roughly shoving it into the small red bucket with a grimace.

_Great just who I needed seeing me do this shit_. Bakura grumbled to himself.

"Nice look, didn't peg you for the charity type." Marik grinned.

"Fuck off!" He spat.

"I'd rather just fuck you."

Bakura glared at him, ringing his bell with a renewed vigor to block out Marik's voice.

Marik grinned, entertained by Bakura's annoyance while the white-haired thief was turned away. Marik grabbed two handfuls of Bakura's ass causing the yami to yelp and twirl around, beating the Egyptian over the head with his bell which rang with every strike.

Unfortunately, Marik just cackled, continueing to assault Bakura most inappropriately: grabbing his crotch, attempting to shove his hands down the thief's pants, and pulling up his shirt. Bakura was still attempting to beat him off, screaming for him to go fuck him mother and similar insults causing any would-be customers to quickly dart away.

Malik and Ryou, who had been discussing gifts for their yamis nearby became aware of the two's fighting when Bakura gave an extra loud yell. Ryou quickly ran over, Malik at his heels, pulling the two apart.

"BAKURA! Stop messing around with Marik! You can do that when you get home!" Ryou chastised.

"ME?! IT'S HIM!" he yelled.

Marik was busy suppressing his laugher as Bakura was scolded until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find his own pissed off hikari.

XxXxXxXxX

Bakura and Marik stood outside the store, loathing with every fiber of their being. What were they loathing? They were loathing the stupid hats they were refusing to wear. Loathing the loud, obnoxious bell they were forced to ring. Loathing every person that passed into the store. Especially those that dared wish them Merry Christmas which they replied with a cheery 'fuck you.'

**AN:** Well, I am leaving bright and early tomorrow for Louisiana and won't be back until Christmas. I was hoping to get one more chapter of This Is My Story to you but sadly…not. However, expect it sometime next week.

NEW CHAPTER OF MY SNOW WHITE ANGEL IS UP

HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS/KWANZAA/HANUKKAH!

UPDATED REQUESTS

1. Seto x Seth x Jou: dizloop

2. Marik x Bakura: bloodredeyes

3. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child

4. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas

5. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey

6. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella

7. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime

8. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

9. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

10. Yamishipping: jin1377

11. Tristan x Duke: Tenko Strife

12. Mokuba x Seto: bloodredeyes and bookworm3213

14. Marik x Ryou: Kuro Ookami Hatake

15. Yami x Yugi: Nageael

16. Joey x Yugi: MageofRoses

17. Seto x Joey: blackgargie

18: Bakura x Joey: katt

19. Yami x Yugi: Lady Draculea

20. Yugi x Malik: animefreak20031

21. Yami x Ryou: Angel-of-Darkness

22. YamixYugixBakura: Kuro Ookami Hatake

23. Mobiumshipping: cavialover

24. Pegasus x Ryou x Bakura: Dark Rabbit


	22. Seto x Joey x Set: dizloop

**ALWAYS TAKE TURNS**

It seemed crazy what Seto had suggested. It was hard enough keeping one secret from everyone, but this—this was just asking for trouble. Of course, it hadn't taken much convincing—it never did with Seto. And if I was being perfectly honest, it excited me beyond reason.

I found myself counting down the days until we left. It killed me not to be able to tell anyone, but we both understood why no one must know. Especially, if they were to find out about _this_. Well, they'd just never allow it. And if they did, I'm sure they'd ask to come along, promising to stay out of the way.

Either way, it wasn't something we were willing to risk. This was our trip. A chance for us to get away and be ourselves. No sneaking around or hiding—even if it was for only a few short days.

"Are you ready?" Seto asked, pulling on his coat.

I gave a nod as I grabbed my bag. As we sat in the limo, I found myself getting nervous—my stomach churning, my heart racing.

"Se-Seto?"

"Hmm?" he looked over to me.

"I'm really nervous." I admitted.

He gave me a smile, giving my hand a tight squeeze.

"Me too." He laughed.

A small wave of relief rushed over me, happy to hear that even the great Seto Kaiba got nervous every once and awhile.

"Seto, are you sure we should be doing this?"

Seto looked at me, a slight frown on his face. "Why?"

"I don't know…just—what if you know, it messes things up. Or you--" I gave a sigh, I didn't really want to admit the last part but I couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. "What if…you decide you like him better?" I looked down, afraid of what the answer might be. He grabbed my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"That will never happen." he said.

XxXxXxXxX

When I first saw him, I was taken aback. The resemblance was almost scary. I had never spoken to him last time. Seto had, Seto had done more than talk to him. But that had been before us. At least before we were really an 'us' and not just the occasional angry fuck.

As they sat down next to each other, I noticed the occasional mimed movements, mesmerized by the subtle mannerisms the two seemed to share.

They both sat staring at me, I could feel my heart begin to race, knowing what lie in store. My thoughts became fuzzy as they walked over to me, sitting on either side, their hands beginning to trace teasing patterns across my body. Their lips brushed against my lips, my neck, up my jaw line, making my blood buzz through my veins.

"Let us pleasure you." Seto whispered in my ear, making me smile as they gently pushed me down onto the warm bed. They pulled their clothes off and mine, Seto gently lowering himself down upon me.

"I love you." He smiled, pressing his lips wantingly to mine, our tongues gently moving against each other, each asking for more. I threaded my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer as our kiss grew deeper and more lust filled.

I could feel other hands roaming my body, running up and down my thighs occasionally dipping closer to my hardening erection. The foreign hands spread my legs, nails lightly scraping my sensitive inner thighs. Seto continued his kisses as I moaned into his mouth as I felt two slick fingers push their way into me. Slowly being pumped in and out. I could feel the fingers being twisted inside of me as they lazily moved in and out. I bit my lip to stifle my moans as the fingers quickened their pace.

"Does that feel good?" Seto whispered in my ear. I nodded yes, gasping as a third finger was entered, scissoring in and out of me. The fingers were skilled, careful to purposefully avoid my bundle of nerves.

Seto broke his kisses as those fingers were pulled from me, leaving me feeling empty and unfulfilled. Those identical eyes stayed locked with mine as they left gentle, teasing kisses across my body, delighting in my needy moans, my eyes tightly closed as my cock continued to painfully throb, aching for release. Seto kneeled between my legs while the other continued his hard nips, stopping his trail at my hardened nipples to nibble and lick. I felt a tongue lightly flick against the head of my cock, tracing patterns and dipping into the slit, the other hand lightly caressing my sac. Seto's tongue pushed harder against my cock as I bucked into its movements, running up and down my shaft. He lightly sucked on just the head, his tongue continuously swirling around the end but refusing to go farther. The anticipation was killing me.

I begged for more, my whispered pleads causing the two to give me identical smirks. Seto wrapped his mouth around me, slowly sliding his mouth down to the hilt. My eyes flickered shut, my head thrown back from the delicious sensation, the wet heat surrounding me as Set continued to assault my hardened nipples, his bites becoming harder and more lust-filled.

Seto bobbed in and out painfully slow, enjoying my torment as I uselessly tried bucking up, his hands firmly placed to stop me from doing so. As he slowly bobbed in and out, I felt two fingers slide back into me, pumping in and out slowly in time with his own movements. My body was on fire as it was assaulted with pleasure from all ends. The feeling of hands all over me as my cock was teased and that bundle of nerves hit dead on again and again.

My cries became louder as Seto quickened his pace, keeping a steady rhythm between his twisting fingers and mouth moving over me. I gripped the sheets tightly, my breath coming out in heavy pants as I neared my climax.

"Setttooo….oh pl-please fas-faster…" I gasped as Seto quickened his pace. I felt one roaming tongue leave me as Set moved down my body. Seto pulled off of me, letting another tongue move with his as the two ran their tongues across and up and down my cock.

"Ohhh….nnn…" I moaned as they moved relentlessly and blissfully around. I steadied myself to keep myself from cumming, wanting the pleasure to never end.

Seto sat up, lining himself up with my entrance as Set continued sucking on me, his other hand jerking himself off, precum dripping from his hard cock. Slowly Seto entered me with a deep moan, wasting no time to begin thrusting in and out of me.

I howled and screamed from the overwhelming feelings, Set's mouth wrapped tightly around me as Seto pounded into me. My hands fumbled to steady myself as the two continued their motions.

Set began jerking himself off faster as he bobbed in and out quicker. I watched him with half-lidded eyes as he pleasured himself, aching to satiate his needs for him. Seto's groans became louder too as he began to quicken his pace, his fingers digging into my hips as he pounded into me, stars crossing my vision as he slammed hard against my prostate causing me to wail in unparalleled pleasure, my body about to explode from the overload.

"Fas-faster!" I cried. The two obeyed, Seto frantically ramming into me with deep grunts as Set bobbed furiously in and out, his other hand roughly jerking his cock to completion.

I could feel my stomach tightening, that familiar feeling traveling straight to my groin. Seto felt so fucking fantastic, pounding into me again and again. I tried holding myself off longer, watching as Set began to ooze hot cum over his fist and fingers, his tongue continuing its playful and delicious moves against my cock until I exploded long and hard into it, every drop quickly lapped up by his wanting tongue.

My muscles clamped down onto Seto's cock as he continued ramming into me, he quickly grabbed my hips, pulling me up and closer to him so he could slam faster and harder into me. He desperately pounded into me as fast as he could, his head thrown back, mouth slightly open as he continued his frantic thrusts. He cried out my name as he came, his hot white seed spilling inside of me as he lazily moved in and out, riding out his momentary bliss before pulling out.

"So, who's next?" I asked with a bemused smirk.

"I am." Set quickly answered with a grin.

**AN:** I'm sorry that took so freaking long to get to you guys! I can't believe how long that took me! Well, hopefully I won't take that long again. : )

As always—love to my reviewers!

**REVIEW REQUESTS: **

2. Marik x Bakura: bloodredeyes  
3. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child  
4. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas  
5. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey  
6. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella  
7. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime  
8. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

9. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

10. Yamishipping: jin1377

11. Tristan x Duke: Tenko Strife

12. Mokuba x Seto: bloodredeyes and bookworm3213

14. Marik x Ryou: Kuro Ookami Hatake

15. Yami x Yugi: Nageael

16. Joey x Yugi: MageofRoses

17. Seto x Joey: blackgargie

18: Bakura x Joey: katt

19. Yami x Yugi: Lady Draculea

20. Yugi x Malik: animefreak20031

21. Yami x Ryou: Angel-of-Darkness

22. YamixYugixBakura: Kuro Ookami Hatake

23. Mobiumshipping: cavialover

24. Pegasus x Ryou x Bakura: Dark Rabbit

25. Malik x Ryou / Marik x Bakura: codythomas

26. Seto x Joey x Yami: Iloveyaoi


	23. Duke x Tristan: Tenko Strife

_Special thanks to jadelioness for rpging the beginning of this story with me—you made a wonderful Duke until you left me to finish on my own after a few paragraphs. -- hee hee--love you. _

**NAME OF THE GAME**

The duel had just ended and Duke had lost. At his own game. How embarrassing. He had had the perfect strategy, and it was his own creation! How could he lose?

He stayed on the platform as Yugi and his friends left the arena, congratulating him on his win. Duke leaned on the railing, staring at the now empty field, shaking his head in disillusion. He had planned it so perfectly, but still...

Suddenly, a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and Duke noticed not all of Yugi's friends had left with him.

Tristan stood staring up at him, observing him. Even when their eyes met, Tristan continued his piercing stare. A long silence followed. Both waiting for the other to speak.

"Good duel." Tristan said with a shrug. He took a step toward the platform, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Thanks," Duke replied a little gruffly, eyeing the other boy.

"May I?" Tristan asked, pointing to the platform Duke was currently standing on.

"Sure," Duke said, extending a hand to him onto the platform.

Tristan stood on the small platform, closely studying the game console with a few nods.

"Cool."

"You think?" Duke asked. "Took me forever to perfect it."

Tristan looked up at Duke, a small smirk on his face. He noticed Tristan eyes drift down Duke's body, but maybe he had just imagined that.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Duke shrugged. "I don't know. Figure out how I fucked this battle up so badly," he suggested.

Tristan smirked. Turning so his back was to Duke, it was then Duke noticed how close they really were.

"You know, you're hard to figure out." Tristan stated.

Duke raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, moving up behind Tristan, "why is that?"

Tristan turned to face Duke, smirking when he saw how close Duke had placed himself to him.

"I don't know, Duke. Guess it's just something I'll have to...explore." he grinned, letting his eyes once again take in Duke's features.

Duke grinned back and leaned in a bit closer. "Am I just that mysterious?" he whispered, lips inches away from Tristan's.

Tristan smirked, knowing he had Duke right where he wanted him.

"Hmm..."

"Hmm?" Duke questioned. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"What would you like me to say?" Tristan said as he took another step closer to the dice player, their bodies barely touching.

"Nothing," Duke said as he pressed his lips to Tristan's.

Tristan pulled out of the kiss to look at Duke. Once again he looked up and down Duke's body. "That's not nothing."

"No it isn't," he said grinding his hips slightly into the other boy's. "Maybe it's time for you to 'explore'." he said with a smirk.

Tristan met his smirk, roughly pulling Duke around and pushing his body to lean over the railing. Tristan ran his hands over Duke's ass, slapping it hard. "Or maybe I'll just fuck you into this railing."

Duke moaned and rubbed his ass against Tristan's crotch. "Maybe you should."

Tristan laughed at Duke's forwardness. "You really want this?" He said, grinding his groin against Duke's ass.

"Yesss," Duke moaned. "Fuck me."

"I'll fuck you so hard you won't be walking for awhile, Duke, are you sure you want that?" Tristan continued to tease, reaching his hand around to rub Duke's growing erection through his tight leather pants.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Duke replied, moaning as Tristan rubbed him through his pants.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Tristan laughed, "and I hope these walls are thick for when you're screaming my name over and over." He whispered in Duke's ear, letting his tongue swirl in its crevices.

Duke groaned and pushed back into the contact. "Oh don't worry, they're plenty thick."

With that, Tristan roughly turned Duke around tearing his shirt off for him as he pressed his lips roughly to Duke's. "You're so fucking hot, I can't wait to pound into that little ass of yours."

Duke wrapped his arms around Tristan, kissing him back. "I want you so fucking bad," Duke moaned into his ear. "I need you inside me now."

Tristan shoved his pants down, releasing his erection. He pulled Duke's head down to it.

Duke licked up the underside to the head, teasingly delving his tongue across the slit.

Tristan thrust his hips forward, shoving his cock deeper into Duke's mouth.

He obliged, swallowing as much as he could. His fingers gripped Tristan's hips as he forced his member deeper into his mouth.

"Aw...fu-fuck, Duke." Tristan moaned.

"Think they have any idea how long we've been doing this?" Duke grinned.

"Not a clue." Tristan smiled, pushing Duke's mouth back onto his cock.

Duke let go again to the agitation of Tristan.

"It really was a brilliant idea making them think I wanted revenge." Duke said.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm a genius. Plus, no way in hell, Yugi is ever gonna pass up an opportunity to gain some more glory." Tristan groaned as he once again pushed Duke's mouth onto his erection.

Duke's hot mouth encompassed Tristan to the hilt, earning a deep groan from the brunette. His tongue swirling and sucking on the hardened flesh with an unmatched fervor.

"I think I hear someone coming, Duke." Tristan whispered to the inattentive Duke.

"Duke!" Tristan hissed. Duke still busy bobbing in and out.

"DU-" Tristan started before the door opened and Yugi stepped in.

"Tristan what are you doing in here?" Yugi asked. All he could see was Tristan's upper torso standing on the raised platform, a strange look on his face.

"Ju-just…fuck…just looking at-at the…the…jesus christ! At the game…console." He panted out.

"Tristan! What's wrong?" Yugi asked, a look of concern in his eyes as he stepped towards the platform.

"Nothing! Just…go on. I'll be there in a moment." He shouted.

Yugi seemed startled by his anger, slowly backing up.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I mean…I'll—I'll see you in a moment." He groaned as Duke's tongue did an extra delicious move.

"Well, okay…Hey, where did Duke go?" Yugi questioned.

Tristan's eyes widened as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Um…I don't know."

"Well, didn't you see him leave?" Yugi asked.

"Look, Yugi, I don't know okay? Can't I just talk to you later?" He panted as he neared his climax, he didn't think he was going to last much longer if Duke kept sucking him like he was.

He gripped the sides of the platform, his knuckles white as he tried to control himself.

"Okay, sorry, I…I didn't mean to bother you." Yugi said with a smile as he left.

"Jesus, Duke! What if he had seen you!" Tristan yelled once the door had slammed shut.

Duke looked up, a giant grin painted on his face.

"Oops." He smiled.

Tristan looked down at him glaring.

"Well, you might as well finish what you started." He whispered, shoving Duke's mouth back to its assignment.

He could feel his climax nearing as Duke's mouth once again surrounded him. Duke was sucking and licking as hard as he could, Tristan's entire cock pushed inside.

"Oh god. I can't…hold on…FUUUUUCK!!!" Tristan screamed as he released into Duke's mouth. Duke eagerly swallowing the hot cum as it oozed from Tristan. Tristan grabbed onto the railing barely able to hold himself up from the powerful orgasm as it coursed through his body sending waves of pleasure throughout.

Duke stood up, shoving his mouth onto Tristan's as he hungrily kissed him. He slid his tongue into Tristan's mouth, searching every crevice as they fought for domination. He leapt onto Tristan, wrapping his legs around his waist, his hands pulling roughly at Tristan's hair as their kiss grew more and more passionate.

Tristan swung him around, throwing him onto the game console, his legs still tightly wrapped around the brunette as he grinded into him. Tristan moaned into their kiss as his cock began to harden again. He ripped off Duke's leather pants, leaving the dice player in his tight black briefs. Tristan let his hands roam frantically over every crevice of Duke's body.

"Oh, fuck Tristan, take me already!" Duke moaned in anticipation. Tristan smirked, shoving Duke's briefs down around his ankles before they fell to the floor.

Tristan wasted no time shoving himself into Duke to the hilt. A loud groan emitting from both as Duke adjusted to Tristan. Duke nodded his head in readiness, Tristan pulling out and slamming back in again with a long moan of satisfaction. Duke kept his legs tightly wrapped around Tristan, pulling him farther inside him until he stroked his bundle of nerves deep within. He teasingly pushed against them, each thrust slightly harder than the last.

"Please haaarder." Duke pleaded causing Tristan to give a satisfying smirk as he gave a hard slam into Duke's pliant body, relishing the deep groan he received. Tristan continued his slow thrusts, enjoying the feeling of Duke's tight muscles pushing blissfully against him as Duke softly cried for more.

"So fucking gooood." He grunted as he gripped Duke's hips painfully hard, his nails digging into his sides as he lazily thrusted in and out of Duke's warm, slick muscles. Duke frantically grasped for something to hold on to as Tristan picked up his speed, his back scraped painfully against the game console, but he didn't really care as Tristan pushed deeper inside of him. His neglected cock bobbed between their bodies as Tristan pounded harder into Duke.

"Come on…faster noow." Duke groaned, eyes tightly closed as Tristan once again picked up his speed.

"You sure are impatient today." Tristan grunted.

Duke smirked, "Well yeah, when your little friend troop is gonna come in any fucking moment."

"You don't think they'd enjoy the show?" he grinned.

"I thought we were keeping this a secret." Duke moaned as Tristan picked up his speed, slamming hard into Duke at a frenzied pace. He couldn't help but begin to loudly cry out from every thrust, stars crossing his vision as he was forcefully thrusted into.

"Fu—fuck Tristan…I don't think I can hold on much loooongerrr." Duke gasped. Tristan was wildly ramming into him, his back scraping painfully hard against the dice under him. He was sure he was bleeding by now.

Tristan smirked grasping Duke's cock, roughly jerking it to completion. Duke wriggled and squirmed beneath him, howling as Tristan jerked him in time with his frantic thrusts. He threw his head back crying out Tristan's name.

"Oh fuck...tristan…tristan…TRISTAN." He screamed, cumming hard, jets of hot cum gushing onto his chest and Tristan's hand.

"Awwwfuckfuckfuck…soooo fucking tight." Tristan groaned as Duke's muscles clamped down onto him, he gripped Duke's hips harder, desperately trying to bury himself farther into that tight heat.

He cried out as his climax came closer, plunging into Duke quite chaotically in a desperate attempt before exploding inside of him in a long howl of pleasure. Duke's legs slid off Tristan's body, his body feeling like jelly as Tristan pushed into him a few more time before grabbing the game console to steady himself from falling, his knees wobbly from his strenuous excursions. Tristan sighed in content, giving Duke soft, loving kisses.

"We better get outta here." Duke suggested, Tristan nodded in agreement, the two getting dressed. Duke leaned over to grab his shirt when Tristan noticed the crimson stains trailing down Duke's back.

"Jesus Duke! What happened to your back?" Tristan gasped.

Duke turned around with a grin, "Dice."

Tristan frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Duke gave a shrug, slowly pulling his shirt on with a grimace as his skin stretched the painful cuts.

They finished getting dressed, Duke walking with a slight limp, his whole body stiff as he attempted to not stretch anymore of his cuts. They walked down the hall, a group of familiar voices traveling to their ears emitting from a room at the end of the hall.

"Ready for the last part?" Duke asked Tristan.

Tristan grinned, giving Duke's ass a playful pat.

"You bet." He winked.

They entered, Duke moping in with teary eyes. Duke gave his rehearsed speech, feigning regret and apologies which the group quickly accepted, welcoming him to their group and their friendship.

Joey came up to him, giving him a hearty smile, "Glad to have you around Duke." He said, giving Duke a few hard pats on the back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** I know this was out of the request order but I had 3/4th of it written from a long time ago and had been biding my time until someone requested it. So…nice guess Tenko Strife! Hope you enjoyed!

My sincere apologies to blood red eyes! I WILL start yours asap!

However—I have a couple other stories that will be thrown in here that were not on the request order—they were Christmas gift requests.

I've quite sadly noticed too that my review quota has fallen. I hope you all still like these and am hoping its just because of the holiday season and not because they are getting bad/old/boring etc.

**LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!**

**UPDATED REVIEW REQUESTS: **

1. Marik x Bakura: bloodredeyes

2. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child

3. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas

4. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey

5. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella

6. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime

7. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

8. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

9. Yamishipping: jin1377

10. Mokuba x Seto: bloodredeyes and bookworm3213

11. Marik x Ryou: Kuro Ookami Hatake

12. Yami x Yugi: Nageael

13. Joey x Yugi: MageofRoses

14. Seto x Joey: blackgargie

15: Bakura x Joey: katt

16. Yami x Yugi: Lady Draculea

17. Yugi x Malik: animefreak20031

18. Yami x Ryou: Angel-of-Darkness

19. YamixYugixBakura: Kuro Ookami Hatake

20. Mobiumshipping: cavialover

21. Pegasus x Ryou x Bakura: Dark Rabbit

22. Malik x Ryou / Marik x Bakura: codythomas

23. Seto x Joey x Yami: Iloveyaoi

24. Bakura x Mokuba: halloweeen


	24. Bakura x Marik: bloodredeyes

**A NEW POSSESSION**

I can hear your screams echoing off the walls.

You're pleading for whoever has done this to you to let you go. I never thought you would give in so easily.

Quite pathetic you have become Marik.

I stand in the shadows. Watching you. But you cannot see me. I see you struggle against the ropes that have you bound, your pathetic sobbing as thick crimson trails down your arms from where the ropes have rubbed you raw.

Your body must ache from the torture I put it through while you were passed out.

But Marik dear….

That was only the beginning.

Your eyes widen as I step into the light. Your struggling continues, more desperate now as you see who your captor is.

You plead and mumble for me to leave you alone. It makes me laugh.

So weak.

Not that I didn't already know that.

You may have defeated me once Marik…but it is I who will come out victorious.

Where is your millennium rod to save you now?

You turn your head from me as I approach you. I can smell your fear Marik…it's intoxicating.

I let my tongue glide up the side of your face—it's drenched in your sweat.

You tremble beneath me.

Your chest heaves and your breath quickens as I pull my knife out.

You're sure to pass out if you keep breathing so heavy Marik.

And what fun would that be?

I trace patterns across your skin with the tip, thin red marks marking my path. Occasionally I press down harder, relishing the screams of agony it receives as I twist the knife into your skin.

I let my tongue delve into the cuts, licking up your sweet blood that has wept from them.

I want to fuck you with my knife, Marik. But I know you'd never last.

You are too weak, Marik.

Why do you still struggle against me? Your attempts are in vain.

Just admit defeat.

Your body is covered in my marks. Deep purple bruises forming from earlier and my cuts have left angry welts across your mocha skin. My marks will never leave you, Marik. A reminder of who you belong to.

You groan beneath my body in misery as I straddle you. My weight pressing down on your bruised and broken ribs. I can feel your hot skin against my cock.

Yours still lies limp between your legs. But this isn't about your pleasure, Marik.

It is about mine.

Which is why I shove myself into you hard. You cry out in agony…it furthers my lust.

At first my thrusts are met with resistance without the lubrication…but soon your blood allows me to glide in and out of you quite easily.

I see your cock beginning to harden against your will. I see the shame on your face as your body deceives you.

My thrusts are quick and powerful, ignorant of your pain. I am not here to pleasure you Marik.

Your teeth are bared, you try to stifle your groans, to keep me from knowing what you are feeling.

But your body tells me what your voice will not. I can see the precum leak from your hardened cock.

Your moans are still mixed with pain as I wear you raw. Fresh blood pours from your wrists from me slamming into you. Slamming into you so hard your head hits the backboard with each thrust. I'd probably have laughed if I wasn't so focused on my own release.

I grunt with each and every movement. You're crying like a baby.

I cum violently inside of you, quickly pulling out. I see my cum ooze out of you, mixed with your own blood.

You've passed out like the weak thing you are.

But it doesn't matter.

There is still fun to be had.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Oooh so dark… :D

Well, alright guys. I have some sad news. I have decided to stop taking anymore requests. I will finish the requests I have but after that I am done. I have only continued these because of the followers I have had, but if nobody is reviewing anymore—I honestly have no motivation to continue past the requests that have been given. I've really enjoyed writing these and perhaps if I start to get more followers I will have the motivation to continue, but as of now, they will end after I have finished the requests—which hopefully I can do without getting burned out on seeing as there are over 20 requests left. ; )

Love my reviewers!!

Also—the next chapter will be a Dartz x Siegfried one-shot. Apologies to dark child—yours will be next!

**REQUEST ORDER: **

1. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child  
2. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas  
3. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey  
4. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella  
5. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime  
6. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

7. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

8. Yamishipping: jin1377

9. Mokuba x Seto: bloodredeyes and bookworm3213

10. Marik x Ryou: Kuro Ookami Hatake

11. Yami x Yugi: Nageael

12. Joey x Yugi: MageofRoses

13. Seto x Joey: blackgargie

14: Bakura x Joey: katt

15. Yami x Yugi: Lady Draculea

16. Yugi x Malik: animefreak20031

17. Yami x Ryou: Angel-of-Darkness

18. YamixYugixBakura: Kuro Ookami Hatake

19. Mobiumshipping: cavialover

20. Pegasus x Ryou x Bakura: Dark Rabbit

21. Malik x Ryou / Marik x Bakura: codythomas

22. Seto x Joey x Yami: Iloveyaoi

23. Bakura x Mokuba: halloweeen

24. Yugi x Yami: blackgargie


	25. Bakura x Duke: jadelioness

**THE DATING GAME**

"Hello! And welcome to…The Dating Game! I'm your host Maximillion Pegasus and I'm here to make love happen!"

The audience broke into a roar of applause.

"Today's bachelor looking for love is Duke Devlin. Duke is 22 and lives here in our very own Domino City where he runs his own game shop and is the creator of the popular game—Dungeon Dice Monsters. Duke! Welcome to the show!"

"Pleasure to be here Pegasus." Duke smiled. The crowd clapped and cheered for him—a few girls screaming 'I love Duke'.

"Well, Duke, you know how the game works—you will pose a question for our bachelors which they will answer and at the end of the game—you will choose who you would like to go on an all-expense paid trip to Honolulu for the weekend! Our audience has already been introduced to our three bachelors—so, let's get started Duke!"

"Okay," Duke nervously smiled, waiting for the roar of the crowd to die down. "Ummm…bachelor number one, what would be your dream date?"

"Preferably one ending in a good BEEP, maybe rip off some rich BEEP and then go BEEP until your BEEP falls off." A few sparse awkward claps followed. Duke's mouth agape, while Pegasus awkwardly chuckled.

"Okay, Bachelor number one…let's watch the language!" he painfully smiled.

"BEEP off." The deep and throaty voice responded.

"Um…" Duke felt himself blushing hard. "Bachelor number two?"

"Well, let me think," this voice couldn't have been any different from the first, higher and soft-spoken. "I suppose going to a good movie and a nice dinner?"

The audience gave polite claps for the boring answer.

"Bachelor number three?"

"I would show up with a bouquet of beautiful roses for you," the deep voice started, dripping with huskiness, "and I would fix you a candlelight dinner where I would tell you how you beautiful you were under the stars. Then I would serenade you with a song I had written for you and we would make sweet unbridled love."

Duke had to suppress his laughter from the ridiculously cheesy answer from bachelor number three that made him want to gag a little.

"Alright, bachelor number two, what is the most you would be willing to do in a public place?"

Bachelor number two turned beat red, shyly smiling as he quietly answered the question.

"Oh, well, that's not really um…appropriate is it? I suppose a nice kiss as long as it wasn't um…you know, too involved."

This time the audience actually booed at the answer, making number two blush even harder, sinking farther down into his seat.

"Number three?"

"I would want to show you off, relishing in your unmatched beauty and shouting to the world my love for you. I would passionately dip you, kissing you with a great fervor, perhaps letting my hands grace that alabaster skin of yours."

"Okaaaay…number one, what is the most you would be willing to do in a public place?"

"BEEP."

A long pause followed until Pegasus cleared his throat, drawing the audience's gaping mouths back to the game.

"Alriiiight…uh…Duke! This is your last question for the bachelors before you will make your decision. Are. You. Ready?" He dramatically ended.

"Yes…I think I am…Okay, bachelor number three, what is the most intimate thing you would reveal on a first date?"

"Well," He gave a hearty chuckle, "many people don't know this but…" he whispered the next part, "I'm a sucker for romance." He smirked, leaning back as if he had just declared something grand and impressive.

"Number two?"

"Um…well I suppose I would just tell them about my life in general and maybe a few of my favorites." He finished with a grin.

"Number one?"

"How I am pretty much here to BEEP with my giant BEEP and they're BEEP is gonna be BEEP sore they won't be walking for weeks. And I'd like to BEEP them when they're BEEP so I can BEEP as soon they BEEP...BEEP."

The silence was even more awkward than the last, some of the audience getting up and leaving while a few just quietly snickered. Even Pegasus could only stare open-mouthed, a blush creeping to his cheeks as the bachelor just sat back with that malicious grin.

He shook himself out of his stupor, "We-well Duke...the choice is yours—who will it be? Bachelor number one?"

"BEEP."

"Bachelor number two?"

"Um...hello."

"Or bachelor number three?"

"Romance!"

Duke's brow furrowed in concentration, going over carefully in his head each of the bachelors and they're answers.

The audience waits with bated breath.

"I'm going to have to choose...bachelor number...one." He finished with a slight blush.

Half of the audience groaned, a few politely clapping while the rest gave various cat calls and whistles.

Bachelor number one just gave a knowing smirk, leaning back as he waited for the losers to parade in front of Duke. Bachelor number two seemed the same as before if not a little relieved, that same innocent smile and gentle manners. But bachelor number three looked completely shocked at not being chosen.

"Alright Duke, well before you meet bachelor number one, let's meet the two contestants you didn't choose. Bachelor number two originally hails from Britain, he enjoys taking care of others and a good cup of tea...Ryou, come on out!"

Ryou timidly stepped out, long white hair falling across his thin frame and large brown eyes. Duke grinned, thinking bachelor number one had better be good looking for passing up that fine little piece of ass that was now walking away.

"Bachelor number three is a world-renowned champion of the popular game Duel Monsters. He enjoys ancient Egyptian culture and long walks under the sun—meet Yamiiii!" Pegasus exclaimed as a pouty and sullen man with tri-colored spikes emerged dressed in tight leather. He gave a forced nod and handshake to Duke; his shoulders drooped as he stomped off stage.

Duke's heart quickened in anticipation—the big moment...

"And finally...bachelor number one...bachelor number one is a jack of all trades, priding himself in his ability to get a good bargain," number one smirked at the change the producers had made—from 'thief' to 'bargain hunter.' "He knows what he wants and knows how to get it..." this part just made him roll his eyes, "Duke...meet Bachelor number one and your match made in heaven, Bakuraaa!"

Bakura stepped out from the curtain with an evil smirk, Duke grinning sheepishly as he took in the strong handsome features of his date. He looked strangely like bachelor number two with long white hair but with sharper features and absolutely dripping with sex appeal.

He shook the man's hand, mumbling a nice to meet you, trying hard not to blush as Bakura let his eyes roam over Duke's body. Bakura reached out, giving Duke's ass a nice squeeze, earning him a small eeep. Pegasus decided he better quickly wrap up the show before Bakura decided to jump on top of Duke and pound him into the floor.

The two blocked out Pegasus' droning goodbyes.

"So...what made you choose me?" Bakura asked with a sly smile.

"Not gonna lie...your last answer made me fucking hard." Duke confessed.

Bakura's grin widened.

"Well how about I fuck you into the floor right here?" he grinned.

Duke nodded, jumping onto Bakura as they began fiercely kissing, tearing each other's clothes off as they went.

"Hey!" Pegasus cried, stopping his ending speech to stare in disbelief at the two who were now groaning on the floor, "Um...ladies and gentlemen, that's our show." Pegasus finished in a fluster.

**AN:** This was just silly wasn't it? XD I guess I lied to you about making this one my Dartz/Siegfried one…oh well, it will be up soon enough: )

Whelp, hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review cause it makes me feel better!

**UPDATED REQUESTS: **

1. Ryou x Bakura and Marik x Malik: dark child

2. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas

3. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey

4. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella

5. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime

6. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

7. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

8. Yamishipping: jin1377

9. Mokuba x Seto: bloodredeyes and bookworm3213

10. Marik x Ryou: Kuro Ookami Hatake

11. Yami x Yugi: Nageael

12. Joey x Yugi: MageofRoses

13. Seto x Joey: blackgargie

14: Bakura x Joey: katt

15. Yami x Yugi: Lady Draculea

16. Yugi x Malik: animefreak20031

17. Yami x Ryou: Angel-of-Darkness

18. YamixYugixBakura: Kuro Ookami Hatake

19. Mobiumshipping: cavialover

20. Pegasus x Ryou x Bakura: Dark Rabbit

21. Malik x Ryou / Marik x Bakura: codythomas

22. Seto x Joey x Yami: Iloveyaoi

23. Bakura x Mokuba: halloweeen

24. Yugi x Yami: blackgargie


	26. MarikMalik x BakuraRyou: dark child

**BE MINE, VALENTINE**

"It's the _perfect_ chance Bakura…I am telling you…_perfect_." Marik wickedly grinned to the doubtful Bakura.

"But it's just so…_revolting_." He grimaced, shuddering at the very thought of what Marik posed.

"_Exactly_." He smirked.

Bakura gave a long groan, getting up and stomping off with Marik to begin those revolting preparations.

XxXxXxXxX

Malik slammed his locker shut with a long sigh. Today was the day he hated above all others.

Valentine's Day.

Sure, it was would be great if he had someone to share it with. But he gave up that idea a long time ago. It seemed Marik would just never feel the same way about him.

"What you doing tonight, Malik?" Ryou asked, leaning against his locker.

Malik just shrugged. "Not much, just this math homework." He sighed.

"Yeah…me too." Ryou smiled half-heartedly.

"Well, shall we go start on it?" Malik asked.

"Let's go." Ryou said, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

When the two arrived at Ryou's house, it was to find a note posted to the front door.

_Ryou and Malik-_

_Knock, knock!  
Who's there?  
Atlas.  
Atlas who?  
Atlas Valentine's Day is here!_

The two broke into a set of giggles from the cheesy joke. Marik and Bakura watched from across the street, Marik smirking while Bakura just shook his head.

"Workin' like a charm…" Marik grinned.

Ryou and Malik walked into the doorway, stumbling backwards slightly when they saw the trail of rose petals leading down the hall and out of sight. The two clapped in glee, looking to each other before continuing on.

Marik peeked through the bushes, nudging Bakura hard in the ribs.

"Ow!" Bakura rubbed his side with a pout.

"Come on, we gotta go in the back entrance." Marik yelled, running across the street with Bakura at his heels.

Malik and Ryou followed the trail of roses that led down the hall and a maze through the house, twisting and turning, backwards and forwards. The two gasped in surprise when they saw where the trail had led—to the dining room where an elegantly prepared candlelight dinner awaited with Bakura and Marik sitting on either side.

The two squealed, jumping into their yami's arms.

"You did this for us!?" Malik giggled.

"Yup!" Marik grinned.

"How'd you come up with all this Yami-chan?" Ryou smiled, rubbing noses with his yami.

"Oh, just knew you'd like it." Bakura lied, enjoying the attention he was receiving from his hikari. Marik just rolled his eyes.

The four sat down to their romantic three course dinner, the two yamis doting on their hikaris and serving them their every wish and command.

Ryou and Malik couldn't help but blush and giggle the whole night as their yamis romanced them. When the second course was over, Bakura gave Marik a nod, nudging him to tell the hikaris what was planned next.

"Ready for the third course?" Marik malevolently grinned.

"Sure! Want me to go get it?" Ryou suggested, walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh…you won't find it in there." Bakura grinned.

"Well then where is it?" Malik innocently asked.

Bakura stood up, walking to his hikari and standing behind him, he gently tied a black scarf around his eyes. Marik meanwhile did the same.

"What's going on?" Ryou nervously asked as he began to be guided out of the room.

"Dessert of course!" Marik chirped up as he guided Malik out of the room.

The two yamis smirked to each other before leading their hikaris in different directions, giving each other a nod of good luck before they traveled their separate ways.

Bakura threw the door open, guiding his hikari inside the room before stopping.

"Where are we yami?" Ryou asked.

He pulled off Ryou's blindfold revealing Bakura's bedroom that had been decorated with countless candles, casting eerie shadows across the walls, a table sat near the bed, holding various foods of white chocolate, creams, fruits and such.

"Ohhh." Ryou gasped, reddening slightly as we was gently pulled to the bed.

He was gently lied down, Bakura crawling on top and beginning a trail of kisses that started from Ryou's navel and worked up to his neck where he began to playfully nip and tease. Ryou whimpered under the ministrations, giggling as Bakura kissed along his jaw line, before letting his tongue dip into the crevices of Ryou's ear, enjoying the moans he was receiving.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's shirt, pulling it off of him to run his hands over the hot skin beneath as he continued gently kissing Ryou's neck.

"Oh ya-yamiii" Ryou moaned, his erection beginning to grow as Bakura's rubbed against his.

Bakura sat up, smirking down out Ryou's reddening face. He leaned over, grabbing the bowl of white chocolate Marik had prepared. He grabbed a spoonful, letting the warm chocolate pour in thin lines over Ryou's chest, encircling his nipples and tracing down to his navel. Ryou purred in satisfaction as the warm liquid hit his skin—eager for it to be wiped clean by Bakura's hot tongue.

"_OH GOD! MARIK!" _

Ryou and Bakura looked to the door.

Bakura smiled, "Looks like we're falling behind."

With a gasp from Ryou he began long languorous licks around Ryou's nipples, smearing the chocolate across his skin. Ryou arched into the touch, whining for more which Bakura was quick to obey. He traced his tongue several times around each nipple, gently grinding it between his teeth making Ryou cry out.

After all the chocolate was gone around them, he began to lick down the trail leading to his navel. He kept his eyes locked with Ryou's, watching his eyes close tight as he reached his navel and let his tongue dip in, swirling it around, making sure not a drip of the sweet chocolate was left.

Ryou was squirming beneath his tongue, trying hard to heed his moans—a losing battle. When all the chocolate had been lapped up, Bakura began pulling off his own clothes while Ryou pulled off his own tightening pants.

He looked to Ryou whose face held nervousness and uncertainty.

"Are you ready for this?" Bakura asked. As much as he wanted Ryou right now, he didn't want to mess up the night he'd been waiting for since that fateful day Ryou had received the millennium ring.

Ryou gave him a lusty smile, nodding yes.

"I've been waiting a long time." He whispered to a surprised Bakura.

"Really??" Bakura grinned, Ryou just nodded again with a blush.

"Since I met you." He confessed. Bakura's heart jumped.

"Damn, Ryou, if I'd known that!" Bakura laughed, kissing Ryou like there was no tomorrow. His tongue searched every crevice, hungry for more. He pulled back, breathing hard. Ryou smiled like a drunken loon, his lips swollen and wet from the heated kiss.

"Fuck, Ryou…" Bakura groaned—kissing had never felt like…._that._

He leaned in again, kissing Ryou gently over and over, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips pressed to his own. Ryou had his fingers threaded gently through his thick locks, moaning into every kiss.

He let his erection push up against Bakura's, eager for more. Bakura gave a loud groan from the contact, he reached his fingers up and pushed them in Ryou's mouth, encouraging him to suck and wet them. He watched Ryou's tongue move seductively around them, reminding him of what else he could be doing with his tongue.

Bakura snapped out of his lusty thought, pulling his fingers from Ryou's eager mouth. He traced them down Ryou's body gently massaging them against Ryou's entrance, smiling at Ryou's quiet giggles of anticipation.

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh harderharderharderhaaaaaaarder!!!!!!" Malik screamed as Marik plowed senselessly into him.

"Jesus Malik, I didn't take you for the rough kind." Marik grunted between his thrusts.

"Oh fuck yes, Marik…fuck me…fuck meeeee." Malik moaned biting into Marik's shoulder.

Malik was meeting Marik thrust for thrust, urging him to move harder and faster still. Marik was slamming frantically into him, unable to speed up anymore as Malik cried for more. He couldn't last long with Malik's tightness. The boy had been a virgin but from the way he was screaming for more you'd think he was a seasoned veteran.

The two hadn't even touched the smorgasbord of seductive foods Marik had prepared as Malik had jumped on him, moaning like a bitch in heat the minute the blindfold had been removed. But it all just made Marik want his bronzed hikari even more, completely turned on by his eagerness and lusty cries for more.

Malik unwrapped his hand from around Marik's neck, letting it snake down between their bodies to jack himself off. Marik watched with eyes as large as saucer plates, grinning as he watched him fist himself in time with their hurried thrusts.

"Oh…Marik…you feel soooo good." He moaned. Marik lost it right there, cumming hard inside him, watching as Malik arched up, splattering his own cum across his fingers and chest.

He thrusted in a few more times before rolling off and collapsing onto the bed. His chest heaving from the excursions.

"_OH BAKURA! BAKUUUURRRAAA!!!!"_

The two smirked to each other--dozing off to the sound of screams of passion…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: Hooray for Valentine's Day! I am also happy to say that I've reached over 4000 hits for this story! Thanks so much guys! I hope I can continue to entertain and surprise you!

XXXOOO

REVIEW REQUESTS:

2. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: codythomas

3. Isono (Roland) x Seto: cakey

4. Tristan x Kaiba: mistress0fyaoi and Llonella

5. Seto x Yugi x Yami: rightreadtime

6. Hikarishipping: wicabeth

7. Pegasus x Jou: KlebKatt

8. Yamishipping: jin1377

9. Mokuba x Seto: bloodredeyes and bookworm3213

10. Marik x Ryou: Kuro Ookami Hatake

11. Yami x Yugi: Nageael

12. Joey x Yugi: MageofRoses

13. Seto x Joey: blackgargie

14: Bakura x Joey: katt

15. Yami x Yugi: Lady Draculea

16. Yugi x Malik: animefreak20031

17. Yami x Ryou: Angel-of-Darkness

18. YamixYugixBakura: Kuro Ookami Hatake

19. Mobiumshipping: cavialover

20. Pegasus x Ryou x Bakura: Dark Rabbit

21. Malik x Ryou / Marik x Bakura: codythomas

22. Seto x Joey x Yami: Iloveyaoi

23. Bakura x Mokuba: halloweeen

24. Yugi x Yami: blackgargie


	27. Dartz x Siegfried: jadelioness

_**-JUST A REMINDER THAT REQUESTS HAVE BEEN STOPPED-**_

**NICE TO MEET YOU**

It was the party for anybody who was anybody that the two first met. CEO's and other business mongrels duly chatted with each other as their host made his rounds to each of his more important guests.

"Dartz! Lovely you could make it!" Pegasus exclaimed, making his way to the man who had entered, dressed elegantly in a crisp dark gray business suit, his tie matching his brilliant amber and green eyes. The man had been reluctant to attend but had no real choice in the matter, as Pegasus had become one of his many business partners.

"Pegasus." He curtly nodded.

"Well, come on, I want you to meet someone." Pegasus chirpily replied, pushing the aqua-haired man through the crowded ballroom. He pulled Dartz to a small group of men talking, the first being Seto Kaiba who he knew from previous endeavors, the second was a tall man with brilliantly pink hair and piercing blue eyes, the third he instantly recognized as Shintaro Ishihara, a multi-millionaire whom every major corporation wanted to affiliate themselves with.

"Dartz, I'd like you to meet Shintaro Ishihara, Mr. Ishihara this is one of my business partners."

The two shook hands as Pegasus quickly left to go speak to another group of people who had just arrived.

"It's nice to meet you Dartz." Ishihara smiled.

"I'm Siegfried Von Schroeder. Apparently Pegasus didn't see the necessity of introducing us." the man with pink hair piped in, a twinkle in his bright eyes.

Dartz found himself distracted by those piercing eyes and warm smile…this Siegfried.

Dartz knew this was an important step in his business with Pegasus, meeting Shintaro Ishihara, he would just have to ignore the man who seemed to hold him oddly captivated.

"Nice to meet you." Dartz extended a hand to the man. He shook it, pulling away quickly from the other's lingering hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dartz." Siegfried smiled.

_Siegfried leapt on top of Dartz, quickly pulling his clothes off as he let his hands frantically move across Dartz' hot skin. He reached into Dartz' pants, fondling his hardening manhood. _

_He left hard nips across his neck, moving up his jaw line with hot, wet kisses. The others watched on in amazement, not knowing how to handle the situation as Siegfried pulled out Dartz' cock, lightly flicking his tongue against the head. _

"Dartz?"

Dartz shook himself out of his thoughts, looking in turn to each of the faces whose eyes were glued to him. He felt his cheeks warm as his eyes locked with Siegfried.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, has Pegasus showed you his new office yet?" Siegfried asked.

"Oh um…n-no, no." Dartz stuttered.

Siegfried motioned for Dartz to follow him, the two walking silently down the hall until reaching the door to the office. They entered, Dartz' eyes scanning the large office. A large leather sofa sat situated on one side. Dartz walked over to it, running his hand over the smooth leather.

"Nice, isn't it?" Siegfried commented.

Dartz nodded, he could feel Siegfried's eyes on him.

"I bet it feels great on bare skin." He added. Dartz stopped, looking up at him, eyes wide at Siegfried's forward comment.

"What were you thinking about earlier, Dartz?" Siegfried asked, eyes scanning Dartz' body.

Dartz froze from the question, staring hard at Siegfried as he tried to assess the situation. Siegfried's eyes remained locked with his, a bemused smirk painted on his face as he waited for Dartz' answer.

"I don't know." Dartz lied, eyes trailing to the floor.

"I think I do." Seigfried smirked, licking his lips as he took a step closer to him. Their bodies stood inches apart, a heavy silence permeating the room.

The silence seemed to drag on forever, both keeping their eyes glued to the other as they waited for him to speak. Dartz could feel his heart duly pounding in his chest, his breath quickening, his blood pumping southward in slow throbbing pumps. The silence was deafening…

Dartz grabbed him by the front of his jacket, roughly pulling his body flush against him. He pressed Siegfried's lips forcefully to his own, kissing him hard. Siegfried moaned into their kiss, letting his fingers thread through Dartz' soft locks, his hips grinding yearningly into the others.

He pushed him to the couch, throwing him down and climbing on top as they continued their hard, wanting kisses. Dartz let his hands fumble across the other's clothed body, pulling off the garments desperately to get to the warm skin beneath. Leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses as he went, Siegfried moaned against the touch of each one, his hips pushing up into Dartz wantingly.

He straddled Siegfried, quickly pulling off his clothes, throwing them haphazardly across the room before leaning back down to leave more hard nips across his pale, fevered skin. Siegfried pushed him up, pulling him to his feet before kneeling down, his face level with Dartz' hardening length.

He took him whole to the hilt, sucking hard, each hand tightly gripped his ass as he bobbed in and out, listening to Dartz' strangled moans as he continued his hard, quick sucks. Dartz gripped hard on Siegfried's hair to steady himself, his knees threatening to give out from the overwhelming feeling of Siegfried's hot mouth around him.

He sucked hard until he could feel the other's climax near, quickly pulling off and pushing him back down to the sofa where he climbed on top. He let their painfully hard erections rub against each other for any relief, the two crying out from the teasing touch that made them throb in anticipation. Siegfried wrapped his arms tightly around Dartz while the aqua haired man wrapped a hand around Siegfried's cock, giving it slow, hard pumps.

"Ohnnn…mmore…" he cried out, burying his face in the aqua locks as he tried keeping himself from cumming. Dartz smirked, letting his other hand tweak a nipple, the other being lightly traced and encircled with his hot tongue. Siegfried's moans grew louder from the exotic touches, his hips bucking into Dartz' hand for more contact. Dartz' lust for the other seemed to double form those cries and howls of pleasure—he wanted to hear more until he had him screaming his name in ecstasy while he pounded into his supple body.

He let his thumb rub across the slit, collecting the precum that had formed as he continued to fondle and rub Siegfried's length. When Siegfried's thrusts became more frantic, his breath coming out in heavy pants, he knew he was close to his climax, pulling away his hand before the other came which earned him a deep sigh of frustration.

"Mmm…I need you now. Please." He whispered huskily in Dartz' ear. Dartz gave a furious nod, placing his hands on Siegfried's hips as the other pushed himself up, lining Dartz with his tight entrance. He slowly sank down, letting Dartz fill him to the hilt, a deep moan escaping his throat as the warm, throbbing cock pushed blissfully against his muscles.

"Ohhhh…nnn…" he cried as he began bouncing up and down on the hard shaft, issuing deep moans as his nerves were lightly and teasingly struck with each movement.

Dartz buried his head in Siegfried's shoulder, trying to stifle his groans. The inability to be in control was driving him crazy, he wanted to throw Siegfried down and pound him into the floor, to hear him scream his name, panting beneath him, crying for more. But Siegfried's movements were slow and teasing, always just not enough for him.

He began bouncing faster, gripping Dartz' shoulders tightly as he pushed himself on and off his hard cock. Dartz' breathing became harder and labored as Siegfried's tight heat throbbed against him giving him that tight feeling in his stomach that traveled straight to his groin.

"Nn-need mooore." Siegfried whispered, bouncing as fast as he could, his climax nearing as he rammed himself down hard. Dartz cried out as Siegfried continued slamming himself down harder and more forcefully, his climax nearing. Siegfried's breath came out in heavy pants as he desperately pounded onto his hard cock.

"Stroke m-meee." He moaned. Dartz obliged, wrapping his hand around Siegfried's cock, giving it quick, rough jerks in time with his frantic thrusts. Siegfried's cries became screams and howls of pleasure as Dartz continued pumping his cock to completion—crying out as he sent jets of hot cum over his fist and fingers.

Siegfried's muscles contracted, adding more of that incredible pressure around his cock, he could only last a few more thrusts before he came long and hard, his hot cum spilling into Siegfried. He moved a few more times, savoring the feeling of Dartz inside of him.

Siegfried sighed in content, rolling off of Dartz to catch his breath. He cuddled against Dartz' body covered in small beads of sweat.

"I'd thought you two would get along." Pegasus smirked from the doorway. Siegfried grinned getting up to cross over to the silver-haired man, running his hands over the others chest.

"Yes, he's quite the gentleman like you said." Siegfried smiled, letting his eyes trace over Dartz' naked body. Dartz' face held utter confusion, trying to understand the scene unfolding in front of him.

Pegasus was running his hands over Siegfried's naked body, his eyes filled with lust.

"Oh Peggy, won't you join us this time." Siegfried whined, both turning their eyes to Dartz with identical smirks.

AN: I don't have much to say…just that I am sleeeeepy. Maybe some reviews will wake me up? –wink wink- xxxooo


	28. Marik x Bakura x Yugi: Codythomas

**WHAT'S A LITTLE FAVOR BETWEEN FRIENDS?**

Class wasn't set to begin for another 10 minutes, though most were already waiting, talking to each other about whatever. Bakura and Marik sat in one corner, keeping to themselves as they normally did. Although it wasn't hard as everyone was scared of them.

"That bitch had it coming." Bakura spat with a gruff laugh, recalling last night's robbery in which he'd been forced to give a few good cuts to the maid who had attempted to stop the two.

"Bitches always gotta be thinking they can stop us." Marik laughed, shaking his head.

"Did you see her face when I pulled out my knife?" the two continued laughing, Bakura miming the maids frightened face and shriek.

"Sto-Stop!" Marik said trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Fuck that was good." Bakura sighed, subconsciously flipping his switchblade in and out.

"Hey," Marik gave a nod towards the blade, "you gonna use that tonight?" he smirked.

Bakura grinned, "Of course."

"Good. I got a little something for you too." He grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

Marik just nodded, about to speak when a shadow fell over the two.

Looking up they saw Yugi's wide eyes staring down at them.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bakura spat.

The two glared at the boy, waiting for him to speak.

"Hi Bakura-chan! Hi Marik-chan!" Yugi squeaked, waving to the two.

"What do you want midget?" Marik yelled.

"I have a little favor to ask you." Yugi smiled.

"Favors? We don't do…_favors_." Bakura leered.

"I'll pay you." Yugi giggled.

The two narrowed their eyes at the cheerful boy, wondering what he wanted.

"Why don't you just have your precious Pharaoh do it?" Marik smirked.

Yugi shrugged, "Oh I don't think Pharaoh could handle this." He laughed.

"Well…what is it?" Bakura impatiently asked.

"I will pay you," Yugi pulled out a large wad of bills from his pocket, the two yami's eyes widening to saucer plates, "all this if you will…" Yugi blushed and whispered the next part, "um…have sex with me tonight." His face reddened to a ripe tomato.

The two burst out in laughter, Yugi staring at them in confusion.

"Chibi!" Marik croaked, "are you crazy! We'd break you in two seconds!" he laughed.

"HA HA HA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Bakura hooted.

Yugi crossed his arms, pouting.

"Try me!" He stomped his foot.

Marik wiped a tear from his eye, Bakura still doubled over with laughter.

"I thought you had the pharaoh for all that romantic shit you hikaris like?" Bakura said between fits of laughter.

"Well, he-he doesn't want to do what I want to do!" Yugi pouted.

"He's asking for a death sentence, this one."

"Come on, I thought all you cared about is money, so what's it matter?" Yugi asked.

"We do, but I don't want to go to jail for murder either." Marik snickered.

"Please?" Yugi whined.

"This is too much midget!" Marik sighed, catching his breath. "Okay, okay, whew…alright but no complaints." He warned.

Yugi beamed, "Okay!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Fuckin' HARDER Marik!" Yugi screamed in the scared Yami's face. Marik nodded his head, looking to Bakura who seemed a little worried too as they both pummeled into Yugi, watching the copious amounts of blood pouring out of his entrance.

Yugi was squirming on the floor, his cock bulging from the cock ring he had pulled achingly tight around him.

"Cut me!" He screamed in Bakura's face. Bakura nodded, taking his knife and making thin strokes to Yugi's thighs.

"Fucking harder!"

"But-but if I do it any harder you'll need stitches!" Bakura stuttered.

"DO IT!!!!" He yelled. Bakura obeyed, giving deep cuts to Yugi's skin, earning deep moans of pleasure from the hikari.

"Ba-Bakura, you're going to fucking kill him!" Marik gasped between his frantic thrusts, afraid to slow down even if it did hurt a little, Bakura's cock rubbing drying against his own—the only lubrication Yugi's dying blood.

"Shut your fucking mouth, bitch and move faster!" Yugi sneered.

The two continued thrusting into Yugi together, stretching him incredibly wide, his skin beginning to tear as they rammed faster and harder.

"Oh fuck me fuck fuck fuck!" Yugi moaned, his head tossing from side to side, his nails clawing at the hard wooden floor they were lying on.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Bakura groaned.

"You cum and I'll fucking rip your balls off and feed them to Marik." Yugi hissed.

Bakura gasped, nodding his head.

"I'm fucking coming first." Yugi finished, ripping off his cock ring with a loud scream as his climax neared right away.

Yugi's screams grew louder as he began roughly jerking himself off.

Marik and Bakura's panting grew louder as they rammed into Yugi afraid they would give in before Yugi did and definitely afraid of the consequences.

Finally with a loud scream of completion, Yugi shot his hot cum over his fist and fingers, Marik and Bakura cumming practically in time as they were finally allowed to release as well.

The two collapsed on the floor, panting as they fought to catch their breath, their cocks throbbing and red from the friction.

"I've got fucking rug burns!" Bakura groaned, curling into a ball.

Yugi got up with a sigh and a smile, limping to his clothes. Marik and Bakura watched with wide eyes as blood from his cuts poured down his legs, his back full of splinters from the hardwood floor.

Yugi grabbed the money, walking back over to the two yamis who were holding each other with frightened eyes.

Yugi held the money out with a cheery smile.

"Thanks Bakura-chan! Thanks Marik-chan! We'll have to do this again sometime!" The two shook their heads, pushing the money away.

"No fu-fucking…way." Bakura gasped, Marik nodded furiously.

Yugi just shrugged, pulling his clothes on and walking out with a friendly wave, the two yamis staring at the retreating form with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

**AN:** Oh goodness…I really liked writing this story. It made me happy. I have been writing like crazy this weekend, I've got my Yugi story ready to post, and 3 one shots after this one that are written.

You guys are starting to make me change my mind about closing requests. -- lol

LOVE TO MY REVIEWERS


	29. Seto x Roland: cakey

**ALL IN A DAY'S WORK**

When you run a multi-billion dollar corporation you don't have time for romance. Seto Kaiba understood this as the sacrifice he had to make from Mokuba and himself. Of course, it goes without saying that he still had a dick. One that wasn't going to just lie there the next 60 some-odd years until he retired or croaked.

Now his own hand came in…_handy_ when he was desperate. But after a few years of hand cramps and the risk of arthritis, Seto Kaiba knew alternatives must be made.

He _could_ hire a hooker, but then he risked getting some godforsaken disease...

He _could_ get a boyfriend, but he didn't have time for that emotional baggage.

He _could_ just keep using his hand, but dammit he needed more.

And that was when that ingenious mind of Seto Kaiba's really stroke gold.

Yes, the idea Seto Kaiba fetched that one lonely night so long ago had opened a world of possibilities, free of emotional baggage, free of godforsaken diseases, and free of hand cramps.

And tonight he happened to feel particularly…needy as he sat at his desk, the early hours of the morning ticking by. He picked up his cell phone, quickly dialing in the memorized number. He gave his command and snapped the phone shut, quickly returning to his work as he waited.

It seemed minutes later when three soft taps came from the door.

"Yes."

"You called me, sir?" Roland, Seto's chief assistant asked, standing in the doorway of the darkened office.

Kaiba looked up from his work, waving Roland into the room.

"Yes, Roland, I'm afraid I will need you to perform your _other_ duties tonight." Seto commanded.

Roland bowed, "As you wish sir."

Roland began to leave the room when Seto stopped him.

"No, no, I'm in a hurry tonight, no need for all the extravagances. Let's just do this." Seto said standing up and beginning to loosen his tie.

Roland bowed again, "Very good Sir." He loosed his own tie, beginning to unbutton his shirt when he heard a sigh of frustration from the young CEO.

"Come on Roland, is that really necessary? Just take off the necessities." Kaiba commanded.

"Forgive me Sir." Roland said, pulling his pants off.

Seto rolled his eyes, finishing undressing until he was standing naked behind his desk, he bent over the desk watching with impatience as Roland pulled off his boxers.

"Come on!" He groaned in irritation. Roland nodded, walking over to stand behind Seto.

"Ready?" Roland asked, lining himself up to Seto's entrance. Seto pushed himself back onto it, Roland slowly slipping in. He pushed himself in the rest of the way.

"Fuuuuck." Seto cursed, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning anymore as Roland began his slow lazy thrusts in and out.

"Faster!" Seto commanded. Roland nodded, speeding up his thrusts with deep groans of satisfaction as he kept his hands firmly placed on Seto's pale hips.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Seto rudely asked.

"Of course sir," Roland cleared his throat, "You're a dirty little slut aren't you? Fucking whore."

Seto moaned in appreciation, tightening his grip on the desk as Roland pummeled into him.

"You like it when I do that?"

"Yeah. Touch me." Seto moaned, licking his lips.

Roland obeyed, grabbing hold of Seto's erection and pumping it in time with his quick, powerful thrusts.

"Nothing like a whore when they want it." Roland spat as he neared his climax.

"Yeah, fuck me." Seto groaned, bucking into Roland's hand as it roughly jerked him closer to completion.

Roland quickened his pace, frantically pounding into Seto as he ached for completion.

Seto threw his head back, crying out as he came hard over Roland's fist and fingers.

His muscles clamped down, making the chief assistant cry out in ecstasy as he came. Seto collapsed on the desk, catching his breath as Roland pulled out.

The two dressed in silence, Seto resuming his work when he had finished.

"Thank you Roland, you may leave now." Seto waved him away, keeping his eyes on the corporate stocks he was currently looking over.

"Very good Sir." Roland bowed, exiting the room.

Yes the idea Seto had fetched was working out quite nicely…all in a day's work.

AN: Brrrr!!! It's cold in here!

LOVE MY REVIEWERS!

XXXOOO


	30. Seto x Tristan: mistress0fyaoi

**MASTER OF THE HOUSE**

It was pitch black behind the blindfold that had been securely tied around Tristan's eyes. His breathing quickened, able to only depend on his hearing and touch to describe his surroundings. The floor beneath his bare feet was cold like stone. His legs were tired from standing and his arms were beginning to ache, being secured high above his head. His whole body felt on edge, every sound or movement making his bare skin tingle. He breathed around the scarf that had been placed in his mouth, forbidding him to cry out for help…_even if he did want it._

Slow footsteps clicked on the floor, their sound echoing off the walls. Hot breath at his neck, the heat from another body dangerously close to his own. A deep commanding voice reverberating through the room.

"_Slave…_it is time for your _punishment_." It hissed.

It send shivers down his spine. He tried speaking, but the scarf muffled his words.

"Do not speak slave, your words are meaningless…as are you." He warned.

Tristan nodded, his excitement rising as the silent figure walked around him. He could feel his presence.

Cold hands traced down his sides, resting on his hips. Such simple of a task sent Tristan in gasps of pleasure. Every touch amplified as his other senses went muted.

The hands tightened their grip as the figure knelt. They moved together, each hand tracing closer to his groin, until he felt something tight placed around the base of his cock.

"This will stop you slave."

Before Tristan could react, a wet, burning heat wrapped around him, filling him completely. He groaned in pleasure, wanting to buck into that heat. His tongue moved violently around, no mercy shown as he sucked hard and long. But as much as the feeling built-up, Tristan's relief never came. He was practically in tears as his cock continued to painfully throb, but the stranger had no compassion. Just when he thought he would collapse, he stopped, pushing himself off the other in one swift movement.

Silence filled the room. Where had the other gone?

Suddenly, the sound of a snap, Tristan fell to the floor in a heap, the ropes bounding him cut clean. A hand removed the scarf that had been shoved in his mouth. Tristan gasped for air, his chest heaving as pure oxygen filled his lungs.

He started to get up, but the other pushed him back down.

"Bow." He said.

"Yes Ma-Master." Tristan replied, he did so, keeping his head low to the ground, awaiting his next command.

Before he could react, two fingers were pushed inside of him, already being furiously pumped in and out. Tristan cried out, pushing back on the fingers, begging them to go deeper.

"Pl-please ma-master! More!" Tristan whined.

He gasped as a third slick finger was pushed inside, the three working in and out, stretching him impossibly wider. He whimpered as they continued to be twisted inside of him, needing them to go deeper still. They softly struck his prostrate, enough to make the pressure grow. But just as he felt himself getting closer, the fingers were promptly removed.

The figure chuckled darkly, whispering in his ear.

"What? Did you think I was going to let you come?" he laughed again, "Not with that thing on you won't."

Tristan groaned in defeat. The figure stayed behind him, placing one hand firmly on his hip while the other traced lazy patterns across his back. He slowly reached under Tristan laying his hand flat against his lower abdomen.

"I think we can remove this now." He hissed, tearing off the cock ring that held Tristan bound.

Tristan sighed in relief, his breath held in anticipation as he felt something big and hard being pressed against his entrance. He teased him, staying still.

"Ready?" the figure asked.

"Pl-please master!" Tristan pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Tristan nodded, trying to push back but to no avail. He was more than ready.

"It starts at 7 but registration is at 6."

Tristan blinked in confusion.

"Wh-what?" He asked.

Kaiba sat staring up at Tristan in annoyance, trying to enjoy his lunch before one of the friendship cult felt it necessary to interrupt.

"_I said_…the convention starts at 7 but registration is at 6." He said irritated.

Tristan shook his thoughts away.

"Oh…yeah! Right…" He rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks!" He smiled walking back to his table.

"_Dammit Kaiba…just when I got to good part too."_ He thought, shaking his head with a sigh.

AN: Two days in a row! WOO! I'm just getting these written like crazy and am too impatient to hear your comments again! Love you all! xxxooo


	31. Seto x Yami x Yugi: rightreadtime

**MY DIARY**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**THE JOURNAL OF SETO KAIBA**

ENTRY ONE:

Mokuba insists I keep a diary. He thinks I "bottle up my emotions." And since I refuse to speak with him about more…personal matters, well, here I am.

Kaiba Corporation is quickly rising through the ranks of major conglomerates. I predict we will soon have a monopoly over the gaming industry in Japan and soon the United States.

After meeting with Industrial Illusions today, I had the unfortunate luck of running into Yami. He seemed…different. I shall not waste more thoughts on it however.

ENTRY TWO:

Stupid Mokuba knows I haven't written in this damn thing all week. He said it was "collecting dust." So I fired the cleaning staff.

Yugi and Yami approached me today at lunch. They suggested the three of us get together sometime. I cannot imagine what for, other then to duel, but when I mentioned this, Yugi began to…_giggle_.

**MY DIARY! YUGI MOTOU!**

EnTrY 1,782

Today was suuuper good! I got an A on my History test, got NEW Dark Magician slippers **AND** Yami and I are slowly working on Seto!!!

I'm _**sure**_ by the end of the month we will have him in our hands…ALL of him!!! MWA HA HA!

XXXOOO

**THE JOURNAL OF SETO KAIBA**

ENTRY THREE:

It seems I need this journal more than I previously expected as it is my only outlet from the…strange…things that have been happening as of late. I find myself (despite my better judgment) becoming intrigued with the two that have become interested in me in a way I never foresaw.

Where this will lead is beyond me. But I shall continue to ignore their overly flashy and lewd acts, comments, and suggestions.

**MY DIARY! YUGI MOTOU!**

EnTrY 1,783

Today we are TOTALLY gone freak out Seto!!! Yami is _**such**_ a genius! I can't **wait** to see his face when we tell him…

WE WANT TO FUCK HIM!!! LMAO!

XXXOOO

**THE JOURNAL OF SETO KAIBA**

ENTRY FOUR:

As I write this, I still find myself in denial of the events that have transpired today. I was sitting in class, reading over some corporate emails, when Yami and Yugi approached me holding what can only be explained as eerie, grins.

"Kaiba," Yugi had said, "Yami has something very important to tell you."

I looked to Yami, expecting some mundane comment, perhaps another nameless villain he had defeated. He smirked, whispering in my ear, "Kaiba, we _really_ want to fuck you."

I sat speechless as they walked away.

I still refuse to address the situation.

**MY DIARY! YUGI MOTOU!**

EnTrY 1,785

We are _**so**_ freaking close!!!

He should break by tomorrow!

After telling him we wanted to fuck him, we cornered him in the bathroom. We pressed him into the corner and started running our hands _**real**_ suggestively over his body. Yami even started kissing and nipping at his neck. It was **SO** weird hearing him breathe like that!!! XD

XXXOOO

**THE JOURNAL OF SETO KAIBA**

ENTRY SIX:

Today I had sex with Yami and Yugi in the bathroom.

Yet to decide how I feel about this.

**MY DIARY! YUGI MOTOU!**

EnTrY 1,786

YES! YES! YES!

WE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE FREAKING DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I HAD SEX WITH SETO KAIBA TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I WANT TO SHOUT IT FROM THE ROOF TOPS!!!!!!!!!

IIIIIIIIII HAD SEX WITH SETO TODAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!

Okayokay…now to write down some details so I _**never**_ forget, not that I will since Yami secretly _**recorded**_it!!!!

HA HA HA!!!!!

I can't_**wait**_ to see his face when I tell him! Now he can never say no to us again or we can show everyone the tape!!!!

So, at lunch we saw Seto go in the bathroom alone, so we made our move, hey, it may not have been the best location, seeing as how we were at school and all, but who the heck cares!!!!

Yami pulled me up, we ran in, locked the door, Seto was standing at the sink washing his hands and he just gives us this really weird look like "WTF?" XP

So Yami practically tackles him to the ground and starts making out with him like no tomorrow. At first he tries to resist but stops as I start rubbing at his crotch and he gets hard _**super**_ fast.

So Yami is kissing him and I pull out his cock and start licking and sucking on it, and he's groaning like _**crazy.**_

PS. He's_**HUGE!**_ :D

So, Yami and Seto are busy pulling each other's clothes off while I'm sucking him off like crazy. And just when I think he's gonna cum, I let go and he starts _**whining**_. Can you imagine Seto Kaiba whining???

Well now I can!!! LMAO

So anywayz, he pulls off my clothes and starts kissing me and holy crap, I about fell just from that mouth of his, who the _**hell**_ does he practice on? Mokuba?!?

Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

So Yami bends me over and starts preparing me and letting Seto watch and I whine and cry just a little bit more than I normally would just to give 'em a good show and Seto is _**really**_getting into it. He's breathing real hard and starting stroking himself, well we couldn't have that so Yami lets go of me and starts sucking on his fingers again, pushing Seto over and starts preparing him. Well Seto _**really**_ liked that cause he was being more noisy then I was!!!

So I decide to be real evil now and I bend over _**right**_ in front of Seto just to tease him and holy crap as soon as Yami pulled his fingers off he comes over and freaking rams _**right**_ into me! I practically screamed bloody murder but wholly crap did it feel good! Well, he's grunting and breathing hard right in my ear and then he starts whining louder cause Yami has started fucking him too now and so it's even better for me cause I can feel Yami pushing into Seto now too.

So we keep going at it and getting real sweaty and then Seto started jacking me off real fast. And I explode in no time. My mind kinda goes blank for a few but by that time Seto and Yami had both come as well so the three of are all just lying on this dirty bathroom floor panting like we just ran a marathon.

It was great!!!!

_**AND**_ Yami said we can watch the video together tonight!!! XD

Yami also said that he wants to try it with _**Bakura**_ next:D

This one should be _**really**_ good! LOL

XXXOOO

**AN:** It hurt a little to write like that. But it's Yugi's personality so there you have it. Although, sadly, that is how some people write their fanfictions for real. shivers

Hope you enjoyed. : )


	32. Yugi x Malik x Ryou: wicabeth

**WEEKLY MEETING**

"Hey, come on in." Yugi smiled, ushering in Ryou and Malik out of the bitter cold. The two began shedding their layers of clothes, shaking off the snow.

"Brrr! It's so cold out there!" Malik shivered, throwing his coat on the rack.

"Thank god for heating." Ryou sighed, crossing his arms to keep himself warm.

"Well come on, let's get started!" Yugi said, ushering them to the living room. Ryou and Malik plopped on the couch with a sigh, Yugi bringing them warm cups of tea as the three settled in.

"Alright, let's get started with our weekly meeting, shall we?" Yugi said between sips of hot tea. Ryou and Malik nodded in agreement, placing their own mugs on the table.

"So, who's turn is it this week?" Malik asked, looking to Yugi who was flipping through his calendar.

"I believe…" he flipped through a few pages, "It is Ryou's turn." He finished, Ryou nodded with a smile.

"Okay, um…let's see…" He said looking to the two in contemplation. "I think I'd like to do…Malik." The two nodded in agreement, "And Yugi you will be working by yourself, that okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Yugi said standing up.

"Well!" Ryou rubbed his hands together, "Shall we get started?" He asked.

Yugi and Malik nodded, beginning to strip their clothes off—Ryou doing the same.

"I tell you, I am just on my last nerve with Bakura." Ryou sighed, settling onto the couch naked, legs spread wide.

"Malik, would you mind?" Ryou asked, pointing downwards.

"Oh sure!" Malik smiled, settling himself between Ryou's legs.

"What did he do this time?" Yugi asked, sitting in front of Ryou on the table naked.

"He refuses to use the bathroom!" Ryou sighed as Malik began licking and sucking on the tip of his cock.

"Why?" Yugi asked, his hand teasing his cock to life, thumb rubbing across the slit as he listened to Ryou speak.

Malik let his tongue trace under Ryou's shaft, tracing the deep veins before he took him whole.

"He thinks he's going to get sucked into the toilet." Ryou let his hands dig into Malik's locks, pushing his cock further into the Egyptian's mouth.

"So what does he do?" Yugi said, he had now began to jack himself off, slowly at first.

"It's so gross, he pees outside and he…does the other…_in bags_." Ryou finished, clearly embarrassed by his yami's strange behaviors.

Malik pulled Ryou out of his mouth, looking up at him. "That's disgusting." He said before continuing to suck off the pale hikari.

Ryou moaned in appreciation, eyes closed as he continued to complain.

"It's terrible! And he doesn't care whose watching he just whips it out and goes!"

"Well, maybe you need to potty train him." Yugi suggested, jacking himself a little bit faster so that precum began to drip out.

"Perhaps." Ryou said, "Okay, I'm ready Malik."

Malik nodded, jumping up and straddling Ryou.

"Well, Marik has been a handful too." He said, slowly lowering himself down on Ryou's hard cock with a groan of satisfaction.

"What's he doing?" Ryou asked, holding onto Malik's hips as he began bouncing up and down.

"Well, he likes to walk around naked all the damn time." Malik sighed, gripping Ryou's shoulder as he quickened his pace, slamming himself down harder.

"That's hilarious!" Yugi laughed, jerking himself off harder, starting to squirm as he came closer to his climax.

"Not when he goes outside like that to wave to the mailman! Plus, half the time he's got a freakin' boner I have to stare at all day." Malik shook his head.

"Can you go faster please?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, sure!" Malik smiled, slamming himself down hard.

"Oh, that's good." Ryou moaned keeping his eyes on Yugi.

"What about you Yugi?" Malik asked, watching as Yugi fisted himself furiously.

"Yug, do you mind moving over just a couple inches. Sorry, Malik's shoulder is blocking you." Ryou politely asked.

"Oh sorry! Sure sure!" Yugi smiled, scooting over a little.

"Well," Yugi said, "Yami is still worshipping the light switch. He is convinced it is a reincarnation of Ra."

"Explain that to me again?" Malik asked as he began stroking himself.

"Well, since Ra is the sun god, and the light switch can magically bring light to a room, he thinks it's Ra. I tried explaining to him electricity but he just laughed and told me I was crazy." Yugi said, biting his lip as he came over his fist and fingers, "Geez, that was good!" He sighed.

"That's just so," Malik groaned as he came, spilling his hot seed over his chest and Ryou's, "ridiculous!" he finished, continuing to slam himself down onto Ryou until he came inside the bronzed hikari.

"Well, you could go without electricity." Ryou suggested.

The three heard the door open from down the hall, heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"Ryou! Ryou you in here?!" Bakura yelled, entering the room with Marik and Yami, all entering wearing the same face of shock.

Malik still sat perched on Ryou, Yugi wiping cum off himself. Yugi casually looked up, smiling at the three.

"Hey guys! You're a bit early today." Yugi smiled, finishing wiping himself off.

"What the…" Marik started, "What the…"

"What is it Yami-chan?" Malik asked, climbing off of Ryou.

"What is it!?" Bakura asked in disbelief. "What the hell have you guys been doing?!"

"What do you mean? You know we meet once a week." Ryou said as if this was the most obvious statement in the world.

"But I didn't know this was what you did!" Bakura cried, pointing to the three in turn. Yami still had not said a word, mouth still wide open and eyes as big as saucer plates.

Ryou sighed, "Yami, I've told you this was our outlet for getting out our frustrations!"

Bakura frowned, "Well, why can't you take it out on me!"

"Oh, don't be silly." Ryou laughed, beginning to dress. The two other hikaris laughing as well as they pulled their clothes on.

"You three are so crazy." Malik giggled.

"Um…do you guys smell something?" Yugi asked, sniffing the air.

"Yaaaami." Ryou frowned, crossing his arms. Bakura smirked, pulling out a bag from behind his back.

"Got somewhere I can throw this away?" He grinned.

**AN:** Okay, a little crazy but I really love this story. :D And I really hope you guys too!

Love and kisses to my reviewers!


	33. Pegasus x Joey: KlebKatt

**CARDS, SEX AND TEDDY BEARS**

At Duelist Kingdom…

Joey paced around his room, tomorrow was the big day…the finals. Joey felt a mixture of dread and excitement—so much was riding on tomorrow. It was his chance to finally show he was a real duelist but it was also his only chance to save his sister's eyesight.

"If I can beat the others, I know I can beat Pegasus too." He thought aloud, collapsing on his bed with a sigh.

Joey snorted, "Pegasus." Shaking his head he began to think of the silver haired CEO. What was it about hi that made Joey constantly think of him in ways that no one would deem appropriate. Joey rolled over with a heavy sigh, punching his pillow in frustration. He was irritated with his feelings. He was not supposed to like him, he was supposed to hate him.

Joey thought back to all the pain Pegasus had caused, the souls he had trapped, the lives he had torn apart and Yugi's determination to see the man stopped. "Maybe I don't want him to stop." Joey whispered, ashamed of his selfish thoughts to see the man longer. But he just couldn't help but wonder and even fantasize about him. "If he could read player's minds for cards, doesn't it go without saying he could…" Joey stopped himself before he went any further.

A loud pounding from the door brought any more thoughts to a halt. Joey jumped up, surprised to find Croquet at the door.

"Yes?"

"Pegasus would like a word with you about the finals tomorrow."

"Oh…okay." Joey's heart began to quicken. He'd never been alone with him before but perhaps everyone was coming, yes, of course everyone would be there he admitted. He began to follow Croquet through the castle, every step taking him father away from the areas he was familiar with. He'd never been this far before. Croquet motioned to a door at the end of the hall.

"Just inside." He bowed. Joey nodded, making his way inside. The room was empty and dark. Suddenly, Joey's heart stopped, this was…_a bedroom_. He turned the light on, eyes scanning the expansive room.

"Why are we meeting here?" he thought aloud. Joey walked to the large four poster bed that had been littered with teddy bears and stuffed animals of various toon monsters. Joey picked one up, looking at it in curiosity.

"Weird." He shook his head picking up an old stuffed bear. He gasped as he felt a presence behind him before two arms wrapped around either side grabbing hold of the bear he was holding. The body was pressed against his causing Joey to freeze.

"This is Mr. Ruggles." Pegasus whispered close to Joey's ear before stepping back. Joey whirled around, his face flushed and heart pounding in a mixture of lust and having the shit scared out of him.

"Oh…um…where's everyone—everyone else?" he stuttered, stepping away from the CEO's penetrating stare.

"Who were you expecting?" Pegasus chuckled taking a step closer.

"Um…well the other—the other finalists." Joey stepped back again, his body bumping against the bed.

"Joseph," Pegasus started, placing Mr. Ruggles gently on the bed. "Why do you think those things about…us?"

Joey's stomach dropped. "Um…I don't…what do you…" He stammered.

"Joseph," Pegasus grinned, stepping closer to Joey. "I like it." Joey's cheeks reddened.

"Oh."

"And I can make those things come true Joseph, anything you think or want…I'll know." Pegasus stood close to Joey, pressing his body against the blonde. He swallowed hard, he could feel himself begin to harden as Pegasus stayed pressed flush against him.

The CEO let his hand stoke Joey's cheek. "Would you like that Joseph?" He seductively whispered in his ear, letting his lips brush against his skin. Joey felt his mind begin to cloud as his lips brushed across his jaw line and down his neck. It was just how he had imagined it…well maybe without all the stuffed animals. Pegasus let his hand trail down Joey's body, slowly rubbing his crotch through the material. He let out a whimper, pressing himself into his hand as he continued slowly stroking.

"You like that?" Pegasus asked, nibbling and licking at Joey's sensitive throat.

"Ye-yeah." Joey moaned, tilting his head to the side to give him more access. Joey bit his lip, he was close to coming as the speed was picked up.

"You want me to let you cum don't you?" Pegasus whispered, Joey's eyes widened, surprised as Pegasus invaded his thoughts. His other hand was pushed under Joey's shirt, rubbing and pulling at his nipples. Joey groaned, threading his fingers through his the long silver locks as his climax neared.

"Ugh," Joey grunted, "So…close." He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, biting his lip as he came in his pants. Pegasus smiled against his skin, pushing him to the bed. Joey landed on the bed with a flop.

"Ow!" he said, pulling a bear out from under him, throwing it across the room.

"Hey!" Pegasus pouted, "You can't throw Muffins around like that."

Joey smirked, pulling Pegasus down for a fiery kiss, running his hands feverishly across every inch of skin he could find. The two began tearing each other's clothes off in desperation, continuing their hard wanting kisses that made his lips buzz and his blood heat. The feeling of skin against skin felt incredible, Joey hardening again quickly as Pegasus began to rub his own arousal against his. Joey was growing impatient, he wanted Pegasus to fuck him already and hard.

"Don't worry it will be" Pegasus grinned, reading Joey's thoughts again. Joey's face flushed as he spread his legs apart. Pegasus started a trail of kisses across his jaw line, down his chest, letting his tongue dip and swirl around his navel. He teased himself against Joey's entrance, making the blonde whimper in anticipation.

Pegasus wasted no more time, shoving himself in quick and hard, the two crying out.

"So…tight." Pegasus gritted trying to keep still for the blonde to adjust.

"So fucking gooood." Joey gritted as Pegasus began pounding into him, gripping his flesh as he thrusted harder still. Joey's cries echoed off the walls, gripping the sheets tightly as Pegasus started jerking on his throbbing member just as soon as the thought had entered his mind.

"Oh…Pegasussss." Joey cried as Pegasus pummeled into him. Joey squirmed as he felt his stomach tighten, he bucked his hips into Pegasus' hand, his back arches as he came long and hard, screaming out his name again and again until Pegasus came, collapsing next to Joey in utter exhaustion.

Pegasus sighed turning on his side to face the flushed blonde.

"Can we use the bears next time? Mr. Ruggles is quite the little firecracker in bed." He grinned.

"Um…oh….kay?" Joey responded, looking apprehensively at Mr. Ruggles.

AN: Strange chapter, huh? lol, I've never done that pairing before but that was the request and the kink was teddy bears so...there you are:D

Well, no more updates until Monday as I will be in Paris this weekend. And I am low on internet minutes so I will have to respond to all my reviews when I get back.

Love to my reviewers!!!


	34. Bakura x Marik x Yami: jin1377

**SEXUAL FRUSTRATIONS**

Most people think I'm fucking Ryou. But most people would be wrong. Why the fuck would I waste my time with that little bitch? I mean, Ryou's okay but I don't want to fuck him. I guess people think since we shared a body we want to get into each other's pants which is pretty sick. It'd be like fucking your twin. Not cool.

Ryou's into all that romantic shit. I don't have time for that fucked up routine. I'm a 5000 year old spirit, I got better things to do then spend my time buying shit for someone in hopes I can fuck their ass. A man's got needs and mine are impatient. I just want to fuck or be fucked senseless, clean up, and be the fuck on my way. I got things to steal, people to kill, and a world to take over, but hey, one day at a time.

So now you probably want to know, who ya fucking Bakura? Whose the lucky bastard? Actually, there are two lucky bastards—fellow yamis. People whose needs are as great as mine.

But those shitheads happen to have been gone for the last two weeks, leaving me alone with just my fucking hand. And _I'm_ about to explode from built-up sex drive and am fucking the next thing to walk through that goddamn door…Ryou, Yugi, a dog—I don't really give a fuck.

I'm sitting on the couch, trying to think of anything but Yami sucking me off while Marik pounds into my ass—those fucking bastards have probably been at it these two whole fucking weeks.

I try watching TV, sleeping, showering, but nothing is working. I even jack myself off a few times but I just get hard again. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I search the room again, eyes scanning for something to keep my mind occupied. I guess I could clean the room. Fuck I'm turning into Ryou. But desperate times call for desperate measures. So I start picking up all the shit I've left out—used tissues, some porn, some pictures I drew of me fucking Marik and Yami—just things everyone leaves out now and again. God this floor is nasty. I better get out the fucking vacuum. Couch looks like shit.

I drag out the heavy motherfucker and plug it in like Ryou showed me. I turn it on, damn that's loud. I'm still not sure where this thing gets its magic to make things disappear even if Ryou says 'its not magic'—but he's full of shit.

Well, floors clean, better get to the couch. This hose really sucks that stuff up doesn't it…huh…sucks.

…

…

…

You know, I wonder if…

…

…

…

Nah.

…

…

…

I place my hand over the end, I can feel it trying to suck my hand in, just the right amount of pressure.

What the hell am I doing?

Oh yeah, cleaning up the goddamn couch.

Well, couch is clean. Now what?

Man that vacuum sure was powerful. I bet it'd feel great on my…I wonder when those two mother fuckers are going to get home. I'm so fucking horny. Maybe I could use the…Goddamit.

I collapse onto the couch, fiddling with the newspaper. I'll just read the obituaries for awhile, that always cheers me up. I see the vacuum out of the corner of my eye. Shoulda put that up. Or maybe see if…

I should finish reading these…huh…some old lady had a heart attack. Well that's boring…maybe she was vacuuming when it happened…I mean…

I can still see it out of the corner of my eye, just innocently sitting there…well fuck you vacuum! Fuck you. God, I'm going fucking insane talking to a goddamn vacuum cleaner. I'd skin those two assholes if I wasn't so fucking horny for them.

I throw the newspaper down pacing around the room. They said they'd be home today. But it's almost fucking midnight. I don't think I can last much longer.

Maybe I should just clean some more or go to the…

"FUCK IT!" I hiss, stomping over to the vacuum, turning it back on. It whirs to life and I begin fumbling with my pants, whipping out my cock. I grab the hose with the other, looking between the two objects placed firmly in each hand. Am I really this desperate?

…

Fuck yes.

With that I shove my cock down the hose. Holy fuck yes, I'm that desperate. I bite my lip to keep myself from moaning like a damn whore as I needlessly buck against that heavenly machine. I barely fit inside, the plastic relentlessly squeezing firmly against me while the suction does the rest. Damn can this thing suck any harder? My eyes light up as I see the buttons "low" "medium" and "high". Holy mother of god, that was just medium. Thank you Ryou for not buying a cheap ass vacuum. I give a big smirk as I flip the switch to high.

And now I am moaning like a whore. I double over, overwhelmed by the feeling as the machine continues to suck me dry. Ah damn here it comes, here it fucking comes. With a deep growl I come violently, every drip quickly sucked up into the tiny bag. I shudder as the pleasure courses through me, causing me to fall to my knees.

Damn.

I throw my hand up, shutting off the vacuum, the room silent again as I let out a sigh of content.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

My heart stops as I hear those three slow claps. Quickly I scutter across the floor to my feet. Yami and Marik are staring at me from the doorway wearing identical smirks. I didn't even hear them fucking come in over the noise of the goddamn mother fucking vacuum.

"Fuck!" I growl, zipping my pants up and turning my back to them before they can see my embarrassment. I mean, hey, I may have lost my modesty 5000 years ago but its still pretty fucking embarrassing being caught fucking a damn vacuum cleaner.

"A little desperate aren't we?"

Yami if you don't wipe that smug look off your face I will wipe the fucking thing off for you.

"You weren't stuck here alone for two fucking weeks." I growl, kicking the vacuum across the floor.

"Ah, don't blame it on your girlfriend Kura-kun." Marik taunts. All I can do is glare at him, crossing my arms in contempt before stomping ofF to my room and slamming the door behind me. I throw myself on my bed, muttering under my breath various death threats and forms of torture.

It's not long before the two follow me in my room, staring at me with those lust-filled eyes that make me turn into a pile of radioactive decay. (What? Did you think I was going to say _they melted me_? Fuck you.) They stand at the end of the bed, keeping their eyes on me as they slowly start to undress. I try to act uninterested, even if my cock is quickly coming back to life. Their eyes never leave me as they strip down to nothing. They turn to each other and begin rubbing their hands over each other, lazily kissing. I can see their tongues bringing the other pleasure and their cocks are beginning to harden. Their hands tease the other's sensitive skin. Meanwhile I've got a fucking tent pitched in my pants. I lick my lips, my eyes glazing over as they start fondling and massaging each other's goods.

"FINE!" I finally give in, quickly ripping my clothes off and throwing them onto the bed.

They just laugh as they start biting and clawing at my skin, just how I like it.

"Aw, don't be sad Kura, we'll make it up to you." Yami teased, smirking against my skin before biting down hard on my nipple, making me arch off the bed. God I love it when he does that. He quickly sweeps his tongue over it, wiping away the pain even though I like it. God how could I forget how fucking fantastic this feels. It's getting harder to stifle my moans as their hands and lips devour every inch of my body. I writhe under their every touch, the build-up is torture and I just want to get the fuck on with it.

I let them know by grabbing Marik and pulling him into a hard kiss. He tastes like booze and smoke, makes me about fucking cum right there. His tongue fights against mine—both of us refusing to give up dominance. He bites my lower lip hard, drawing blood. Fuck that feels good. Yami's watching us like he's gonna cum at any moment, he really likes watching Marik and I get rough with each other. But not as much as I like hearing him scream my name as I'm pounding into that tight little ass of his.

Yami must know what I'm thinking about now because he gives me this deliciously evil grin and starts sucking on his fingers seductively. I watch his every movement while Marik is busy licking and sucking on my neck. Yami swirls his tongue around the three fingers slowly, pushing them in and out of his mouth, reminding me of what else he could be sticking in that pretty little mouth of his.

I nod, telling him I'm ready to get on with the fucking show. Marik starts rubbing his arousal against my own making me growl as I pull hard on his hair, pulling his head back so I can devour his throat. Yami's fingers are massaging his entrance, tracing teasing circles around before plunging two fingers in. His eyes flicker shut and a throaty moan leaves his deliciously pale throat as he starts pumping them in and out. God I could watch him fucking himself all day—his legs spread wide open, his face contorted in sheer pleasure as he quickens his pace. He starts twisting them around and using his other hand to lightly pull on his sac. He's really enjoying it, especially when he pushes in the last finger and starts giving these delicious little whines. Too bad Marik is missing the show. Not that I mind since he's driving me crazy grinding against me like that.

"Enough of the fucking foreplay already." I pushed Marik aside, shoving Yami down into the bed. He grins, getting on all fours and looking back at me innocently, wagging that little ass in front of my face. I grab his hips and waste no time shoving in, hissing at the tight heat. He moans, throwing his head back as I start lazily pushing in and out. Savoring the feeling of those hot slick muscles throbbing against me. Vacuum? Vacuum who?

I bend over enough so that Marik can line himself up to me. I keep still long enough for him to pummel into me, hissing at the intrusion as my muscles tighten. But damn the pain felt so fucking good—mixing deliciously with the overwhelming pleasure. Marik's nails dig into my hips, drawing blood as he starts thrusting in and out in time with my own. The he shifts just enough so that he hits that sweet spot that makes me whimper like a whore every time.

"Fucking…do it…again." I gritted, speeding up my thrusts, enjoying the cries I got from Yami as I hit his bundle of nerves making him whine and squirm under every thrust. My breath sounds ragged as we speed up, frantically pounding into each other.

"Oh fuck Bakura…fuck me." Yami groans just like I love. He starts jacking himself off, moaning like crazy. Marik is hissing in my ear how big of a whore I am over and over. Fuck he's hot when he does that. He's trying really hard not to moan. I gave up on that a long time ago. But believe me, waiting for Marik to start moaning is totally worth the wait. I grin as he grips my hips harder, knowing he's about to explode at any moment. I'm really close too. I slam into him as quick as I can, gritting my teeth until I cum hard with a howl.

"Awwwww fuck!" Marik groaned in my ear, probably because my muscles just clamped down on him like the jaws of death. It doesn't take long before I feel his hot seed spill into me. And pretty soon, Yami's crying out too, sending his hot cum over his fist and fingers. We fall into a naked tangle of limbs covered in a sweet mixture of sweat, cum and blood. God I hope I never have to go two weeks without this again. Fuck man…

But I guess if I ever do I can always pull out the va—

Fuck I'm just kidding.

Next time I'll just fuck Malik or somebody.

**AN:** Well I must say this is definitely one of my favorites so far. And one of the longest I believe. Hope you agree and enjoy!


	35. Yugi x Malik: animefreak20031

**IF YOU WERE MINE **

If you were mine, I'd treat you better.

I wouldn't let him hurt you anymore.

I wouldn't let him put you down or make you cry.

I'd take you away from the dark that has overwhelmed you.

The dark that has made you give up on happiness.

XxXxXxXxXx

If I was yours, things would be better.

You would love me always.

You would wipe away my tears.

You would take me from this dark abyss in which I've fallen.

You would save me from him.

XxXxXxXxXx

I'm sure you love him Malik.

Even if he treats you wrong.

You do not seem to care.

It does not seem to matter as long as someone sees you.

But I see you too Malik.

I see…

When you're happy, when you're sad.

I long to have you like he has you.

To have you notice me the way I notice you.

To say those three words that I know you long to hear.

I love you.

XxXxXxXxXx

Do you think I love him Yugi?

Do you think I don't notice how he treats me?

Do you not know how I long to escape?

All I want is to be noticed by you.

To have you look at me the way I look at you.

To have you speak those words I've waited for.

I love you.

XxXxXx

It seems these wishes are hopeless.

I don't know why I bother.

It seems as much as I wish to forget you, Malik…

I can't get you out of my mind.

I see you from a distance.

I ache to see your smile.

To know that you are happy.

So then maybe I can let go.

And not wish anymore…

If you were mine.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I should just stop wishing.

How could you ever wish for something like me?

Something so used and broken.

Manipulated and hopeless.

You will never notice me.

You will never ask to take me away.

You will never wish as I wish…

To be yours.

**AN:** Sorry, this is out of order. I wrote it awhile ago and wanted to give you something tonight so...hear you are! Hope you like and looking forward to hearing your lovely thoughts!


	36. Seto x Mokuba: bloodredeyes:bookworm3213

**AN:** I didn't beta this so hope its okay. :O

**BROTHERLY LOVE**

Mokuba sat alone, constantly looking up at the clock…again…and again. It was getting really late now. He bit his lip, trying to blink away the tears. He twisted his hands, rubbing them together like he always did when he was nervous.

Why wasn't he home yet?

His heart sunk as he thought about Seto staying the night in his office again.

"No…he won't." he told himself.

"He's done it every day this week. He can't keep hiding from me." Tears slipping down his face as he thought about the rejection he felt.

A few more moments passed in agony, each one feeling like an eternity to the youth.

The door slammed shut, his heart lifting as he raced to the foyer, leaping onto Seto and squeezing him tight.

"You're home!" he laughed, wiping tears away. Seto gently pushed him away.

"Yes Mokuba." He duly replied, hanging his coat.

"Goodnight." He said, not looking back as he walked up the stairs.

"But I thought maybe we could hang out for awhile!" he shouted after his retreating form. Seto paused, keeping his back turned.

"I don't think so Mokuba." He started to move again before Mokuba spoke.

"Why?!" Mokuba cried, choking back his tears. Seto sighed, rubbing his temples.

"You know why." He said walking up the stairs. Mokuba panicked, racing up the stairs and blocking Seto's bedroom before he made it to the door. Seto sighed, refusing to look at him.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Mokuba asked, hurt laced with each word. Seto shook his head, keeping his eyes to the ground as he spoke.

"You know that's not true." He whispered.

"Yes it is!" Mokuba yelled, grabbing Seto's face to look at his. Seto jerked out of his grasp, stepping back.

"Stop! Don't do this!" he warned.

"You're never home anymore! What have I don't wrong Seto? Please! Just tell me! I promise whatever it is I'll-I'll fix it! I'll change I promise!" Mokuba sobbed, collapsing to his knees.

"Mokuba I—" Seto sighed, "I have to stay away because I can't control this…this thing. And it's…it's not right Mokuba. If anyone ever found out…" Seto shook his head, trying to push Mokuba out of his way.

"I don't care if it's right! I don't care what anyone _thinks_! I love you Seto! What's wrong with showing each other that?" Mokuba asked in confusion.

"Not like that!" he hissed, shoving Mokuba to the floor. Mokuba sat there crying as Seto opened the door.

"I just don't want to hurt anymore." He whispered. Seto stopped as he continued.

"I'm tired of feeling rejected Seto. By our parents, by—by Gozoburo. But…I never thought I'd lose you."

Seto's heart sank, filled with pity and guilt. He went over to Mokuba, kneeling.

"Okay Mokuba…okay." He whispered, carrying the boy to his bed and quietly locking the door behind him.

Mokuba giggled as Seto sat on the end of the bed, slowly undressing. He repeated his brother's action, throwing his clothes haphazardly around the room in anticipation as Seto sat staring at the floor.

"I love you Seto." Mokuba whispered. Seto slowly turned his head, gently cupping Mokuba's face before kissing him, pressing him down into the bed. Mokuba moaned, giggling breathlessly as Seto continued kissing him, massaging their lips together. His nimble fingers worked their way down his body, causing the youth to gasp.

Seto kissed across Mokuba's jaw line, ravishing his neck.

"Ohhhhh…" Mokuba bit his lip, his body reacting quickly to every touch Seto placed on it.

"Mokuba." Seto whispered, engulfing his nipple as the youth cried out, arching his body onto Seto's hot tongue as it flicked against his erect nipple, the other being pinched and rubbed between his thumb and forefinger. Seto left warm, wet kisses across his undeveloped chest, enjoying the little whines and pleads each kiss received. He reached between his brother's legs, grabbing his premature erection and gently stroking it. He rubbed his thumb across the sensitive slit, wiping the precum over the head.

Mokuba cried out, his eyes tightly closed as Seto's hand worked his young manhood. Being so young, Seto knew Mokuba wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"I need to prepare you first." Seto stated, sucking on his fingers.

Mokuba whined, shaking his head. "No no no! I can't wait!" he moaned.

"Mokuba. We have to." He sternly told his pouting brother. Mokuba silenced knowing it was no good arguing. Seto slowly pushed in two fingers, working them slowly in and out. Mokuba squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the pain out.

"Shh…" Seto cooed, stroking his pale thighs.

"One more." Mokuba nodded as Seto plunged a third finger in, careful to avoid the boy's prostrate, knowing it would take very little to send his brother over the edge—something he wasn't ready for.

Seto quickly worked the fingers in and out, trying to stretch Mokuba quickly before he came. Mokuba's pain had started to dissipate, his gasps of pain turning into moans of pleasure. He started pushing against the fingers. At this, Seto pulled them out, giving Mokuba a minute to relax before he lined himself up.

"Wrap your legs around me." Seto told Mokuba. He nodded, doing as he was told before Seto slowly pushed inside Mokuba's tight entrance. The boy cried out, barely able to control himself from the intenseness. Seto waited for his to adjust, his teeth bared as he controlled his own pleasure—in overload from Mokuba's young, tight entrance.

"Ready?" Seto panted, Mokuba nodded, wrapping his legs tighter around his brother tighter, pushing him deeper. Seto pulled out, leaving just the tip in before plunging himself back in, the two crying out in ecstasy. Seto thrusted as far in as he could, making sure to slowly strike Mokuba's over-sensitive bundle of nerves that made the youth cry loudly.

"Faster!" Mokuba panted, gripping Seto's arms, his nail digging in harshly as Seto sped up, any self control long gone as he began pounding into the pliant body beneath him.

"Ohhh Ahhhh Setooo!" Mokuba screamed over and over, writhing beneath him. Seto grabbed Mokuba's erection, quickly pumping.

"Oh God Setoooo!!!" Mokuba whined as he came over Seto's hand and chest.

"Ahhhh Fuck!" Seto cried as Mokuba's muscles tightened, now barely able to move. He grabbed Mokuba's hips, pulling them higher so he could thrust faster and deeper. He pummeled into Mokuba's small body as fast as he could, soon spilling his hot seed in the body beneath him.

He thrusted in a few more times, savoring the slick heat that throbbed against him before collapsing in exhaustion.

Mokuba sighed in content, pulling himself into Seto's warmth and placing his brother's arms over his body.

"I love you big brother." He smiled.

"I love you too Mokuba."

**AN:** Alright, sadly I will not be posting again until next week—Wednesday perhaps? I will be in EGYPT until then! WOOOOOO!!!!!! 

LOVE YOU ALL!


	37. Marik x Ryou: Kuro Ookami Hatake

**DAYDREAMS AND PHONE CALLS**

"_Go ahead, touch me." _

_Ryou tentatively wrapped his fingers around the engorged member, Marik groaning from the contact, thrusting into his hand. _

"_I'm so fucking hard for you, Ryou. Can you feel that?" Ryou nodded, blushing slightly and biting his lip. _

"_Go ahead, stroke it." he encouraged. Ryou pumped the hard flesh, his pants growing tight from Marik's groans and deep moans of pleasure._

"_Fuck Ryou, that's good." Ryou sheepishly grinned, using the encouragement to pump faster. Marik thrusted into Ryou's hand more desperately, grunting obscenities as the hikari—_

Ryou was shaken from his thoughts as Marik grinned maniacally at him from across the room, making the boy flush, quickly looking away. Unfortunately for the hikari, it was too late as the Egyptian began slinking over to the frightened youth.

"Ryou," Marik smiled, resting his chin on his hands. "Were you thinking about little old me?"

Ryou's eyes widened, his cheeks a dull pink as he kept his face turned. "Why do you think that?"

Marik grinned, "Cause you were staring at me again with that far off look you get when you're thinking about fucking."

Ryou frowned, crossing his arms. "No, I don't." he pouted, his gaze staying focused on the direction opposite the Egyptian.

"Marik! Leave my hikari alone!" Bakura shouted from across the room, his face currently attached to Seto's.

"_I'll call you tonight."_ Marik whispered with a wink, making Ryou turn beat red as he left. Ryou watched the bronzed yami walking away, those hips swaying from side to side before they disappeared around the corner.

_--jerked his throbbing cock, feeling the Egyptian getting closer to cumming. _

"_Mmmm yeah…yeah, that's it." Marik's breathing quickened, giving quick, desperate thrusts into Ryou's hand. Marik grabbed onto Ryou's shoulders tightly, groaning desperately until he came hard over Ryou's fist and fingers. _

Ryou sat by the phone trying to do his math. It was drawing in on 2 in the morning, the rest of the house was dark and quiet, save for the occasional moan from Bakura's room.

Ryou started to get lost in thoughts again when the phone suddenly rang, making him jump as it cut through the silence. Ryou watched it with wide eyes, staring at it questioningly before picking it up with a shaky hand. He listened a moment, hearing quick shallow breaths before speaking.

"He-hello?"

"Mmmm Ryou…" the voice responded with a deep moan.

"Ma-Marik?"

"Mmmm Ryou, do you know what you do to me?" he groaned, his breath hitching.

"What?"

"Ryou, touch yourself."

"What!" Ryou asked in disbelief.

"You_really_ fucking turn me on…nnnn…"

"What are you doing?"

"Come on…touch yourself."

Ryou's heart quickened, his blood beginning to pump southward. He let his hand fall to his jeans, rubbing himself through the constricting material. A small gasp escaping his lips before he spoke.

"Okay."

"Feel good?"

"Yeahhh." He groaned, unzipping and pulling out his hardening length. He began slowly pumping it, felling it throb beneath his fingers as he worked himself, tugging and pulling, tracing his thumb over the sensitive slit.

"Ryou, aren't you ready to admit you want me to fuck you?" he hissed.

"Nnn…no." Ryou panted, his grip on the phone loosening and his mind hazy while he jerked harder.

"I could come over there and fuck you _all_ night, Ryou." Marik grunted, his heavy breaths hitting the phone. Ryou held the phone in between his head and shoulder, using his other hand to rub and pinch his sensitive nipples. He bit his lip hard, trying to stifle his whines and cries as he arched up.

"I really want to fuck that cute little ass of yours."

"Nnn…mmmmm…." Ryou's head fell back, focusing on his release and Marik's smooth voice.

"Mmmm…Ryou. Let me come over there. Let me suck that cock of yours."

"Mmm…no-no." Ryou groaned, hearing Marik moan desperately.

"Fu-fuck Ryou." Marik grunted as he came, whispering his name again and again.

Ryou's whines and whimpers grew louder, his hips bucking up as he jerked as fast as he could, wanting release.

"Go on and come for me." Marik whispered.

"Nnn…ohhhhhh!" Ryou shot his hot seed over his chest and hand, his cum coating his cock as he continued pumping it, enjoying his momentary bliss.

After a few moments, he let go, his body slumping in his chair as he sighed in content.

"Feel good?"

"Mmmm…" Ryou moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he started rubbing his nipples again.

"Why don't you let me come over and I can really make you feel good."

"No Marik, I'm not--" Ryou froze as Bakura burst in the room naked, shouting something about Seto needing a clean towel. He stopped upon seeing the hikari—wide eyed and half naked—covered in cum and holding the phone.

Bakura frowned, stomping over and grabbing the phone.

"Marik! Leave my hikari alone!" he shouted, slamming the phone down and grabbing a clean towel before stomping out of the room.

**AN: **A little random I know, but I have been wanting to write a phone masturbation story for quite some time. It's in my book of one shot ideas so here you go! It was either this or sex in the bathroom of a plane.

I'd like to thank everyone for your well wishes for my trip to Egypt. I must say that it was the best trip of my life and I would highly recommend it! Some things to know, Arab men like Americans, everyone is extremely nice, the pyramids are amazing, and lots of old people visit. lol.

MUCH LOVE TO MY REVIEWERS!


	38. Yami x Yugi: nagaeal

**SECRET WISHES**

_You can give me the heartache and the pain. _

_You can give me the nights curled up in my bed, crying my eyes out. _

_You can even give me the unbelievable sadness I'd feel if you found someone new. _

_I would take it all if it meant feeling your love for a night, an hour, a moment._

Yami frowned slightly in confusion, flipping through a few more pages.

_The pain would be worth it. _

_Would be worth anything and everything if I could only know what it felt like for just a second. _

Yami's head shot up, his whole body tensing as a loud clatter sounded from downstairs. He paused, waiting with bated breath. When no noise was followed for several minutes he relaxed.

_I yearn after you. Surely this pain…this is the worse. _

_Surely love lost is less painful than love never found, never returned, never known. _

_Maybe I'll never feel that pain…seems like this feeling, this…loneliness is starting to become natural. _

_Maybe one day I won't even notice any more. _

It was wrong for him to be reading his hikari's diary but he wanted to know. He needed to know if the feeling he felt for his aibou were returned.

He let his eyes trail back down to the neatly handwritten entries, flipping through a few more. He scanned the pages impatiently for his name, occasionally finding it. Each time his heart would race, only to be disappointed when the word was followed with some inane sentence about the day's happenings.

The pharaoh grew agitated with the use of "you" instead of a name. Could Yugi be talking about him?

Was it possible that he could feel the same or was Yugi talking about someone else, in which case Yami's confession would be met with confusion and awkwardness.

Their relationship was too precious—too important for Yami to risk some declaration only to be turned down and forever ruin their friendship.

He hurriedly flipped through the next entries, searching for his name.

_Until that day I come to accept solidarity, I know I will dream of you every night. I will think of you for—_

"Yami?"

Yami jumped, quickly whirling around and putting the diary behind his back.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered, trying to control his demeanor.

Yugi watched him with curiosity, he smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to peek behind Yami.

"Um…um…" his mind raced, trying to come up with some excuse, fighting to decide if he should ask Yugi about the entries.

"What is this?" he spluttered, holding out the diary. He knew very well what it was, but perhaps he could play the old "I'm a 5000 year old spirit" card.

Yugi's eyes widened, his face flushing as he quickly grabbed the diary.

"Um…it's a diary. Did…did you read it?" Yugi nervously asked.

"Some…" Yami took a deep breath, trying to ask the next part off-handedly. "Um…who was that you were talking about?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh! That? Oh that's just…um…it's just about…about…Ryou! Yeah, I um…really like him!" Yugi chuckled, shoving the diary away and out of sight.

Yami's heard felt like it had broken, he forced a smile, nodding his head.

"Oh, well…secrets safe with me!" he grinned, dismissing himself from Yugi's room to leave him alone. It was stupid he even thought it could be about him…

Yugi watched Yami leave with wide eyes until the door closed. He collapsed on his bed with a sigh, covering his face with his hands and groaning in frustration.

"I knew he didn't like me that way," he sighed, "I guess it's a good thing I never used his name." Yugi morosely stated, curling up in his bed until he drifted off to sleep…thoughts of a certain pharaoh going through his mind.

AN: Raise your hand if you hate me:P I just wanted to write a story that showed that not everyone always gets a happy ending. After all, its more close to the truth then anything else sadly right?

But don't worry because I got some juicy lemon filled stories coming up! Hooray!

Now go review before I cry. :D

LOVE YOU!


	39. Joey x Yugi: mageofroses

**SEX FOR DUMMIES**

Yugi fought to keep his eyes open as Joey slammed into him.

He was just so sleepy! And laying there wasn't helping.

Joey's groans grew in desperation as he neared completion, his thrusts sloppy and hurried as he rammed frantically into the boy. He grabbed Yugi's erection, roughly jerking it. Yugi had to bite his lip to stifle a whine from the harsh pumps until he came.

Joey moaned in approval as the muscles tightened around his member.

"YU-YUGI! I'm gonna cuuuuuuuuum." Joey groaned as he released inside the boy.

He collapsed in exhaustion, rolling off to catch his breath. Yugi turned over, curling up under the blankets.

After a few minutes of labored breathing, he grinned, turning to face his lover.

"I love it when you—" he stopped upon hearing a loud snore. He peeked over Yugi's shoulder to find the youth was already peacefully slumbering.

Joey shrugged flopping back down to go to sleep.

"Goodnight!" Jou called. Yugi groaned, rolling over and mumbling.

XxXxXxX

"Nnnnnnn OHHHHHH FUCK! Mmmmmm…."

Joey opened one groggy eye, rubbing it lazily.

"Yug?" He rasped, turning over to find his spot empty. Light shone under the door from the bathroom as its occupant gave one last strangled moan before retreating back to bed.

"You alright?"

Yugi jumped slightly. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled, giving Joey a quick peck on the cheek before rolling over.

"You sure? You go in there just about every night. You getting sick or something?"

Yugi just shook his head. "Goodnight!"

XxXxXxX

"It sounds like he's…you know." Joey awkwardly confessed. Tristan gave a thoughtful look, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"Hmmm…" Tristan gave Joey a small smile. "Well, I hate to break it to you but I think you're right."

Joey groaned in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. "Well what am I doing wrong? How long is he gonna stay with me if he has to go jack off every night after we do it!"

Tristan shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Mabe choo shood gat ome elp."

"What?"

Tristan took a big gulp. "I said, maybe you should get some help."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Read a book on it."

"A book?"

"Sure! Or you could ask someone with lots of experience…like Tea." He smirked.

Joey scoffed, "No thank you."

"Why don't you just confront Yugi about it?"

"God no! That would be terrible!" Joey furiously shook his head, playing out the awkward scene in his head.

"No, I'll just read and read until I've memorized everything." He said with determination.

XxXxXxX

Joey took a seat in the empty living room. He glanced to the book that lie brand new on the table… "Sex for Dummies"

"Well. Better get started." He resigned, picking up and beginning to flip through its contents.

"Whoa. There sure is a lot of information here." Joey eyes widened as he saw the hundreds of tips he would have to memorize, the various do's and don'ts.

"Oh look, I've done that before." He smirked, "Oh wait, that's on the…don't…list." He frowned.

"This is gonna take awhile." He sighed, getting comfortable as he flipped to page one.

XxXxXxX

Joey walked up to the lunch table with a triumphant grin.

"I'm ready."

Tristan looked up in confusion, a piece of meat hanging from his mouth.

"Redy foh wat?" Joey just shook his head.

"I've memorized it all, every position, tip, do, don't, anatomy, it's all here." he pointed to his head.

"Took you…what? Three weeks?"

"Yup!" Joey grinned sitting down.

"And Yugi hasn't even asked why we haven't done it in 3 weeks." Joey sighed. "It's been hell using my hand, but just wait til tonight." He smirked, letting the scene unfold in his mind.

"Whelp, good luck." Tristan patted Joey on the back, taking another ridiculously huge bite of sandwich.

XxXxXxX

Yugi finished brushing his teeth and turned the bathroom light off. Joey was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

He climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up around him.

"Night Jou."

In a flash and a yelp, the covers were ripped from the bed, Joey straddling Yugi.

"What the—" Yugi gasped in surprise before Joey pressed his lips gently to his. A lovely sensation coursed through his body as Joey kissed him gently, running his tongue over his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Yugi obliged with a deep moan as Joey ran his fingers nimbly up and down his sensitive sides.

"Oh Jouuuuu…" Yugi gasped as Joey ran his tongue expertly into every crevice of his mouth. He teasingly grinded into him, making them both go hard.

Joey smirked, kissing and nipping down Yugi's jaw and to his neck, enjoying the whines of pleasure each lick and bite received.

"I want to fuck you into this mattress Yugi." Joey whispered in his ear, making the boy blush and giggle.

He started a trail of kisses down his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and lightly sucking. He smiled against the flushed skin as Yugi arched up into his mouth.

"Jo-Jou! Where did you—Where did you…" He tried to speak, overcome with pleasure as Joey continued his trail southwards.

"Don't worry about that." He said, slowly tugging down Yugi's underwear, to find the boy was already painfully hard.

He wasted no time, grabbing the stiff member and giving teasing licks to just the head, making Yugi cry and whine in ecstasy.

"Pl-please!" he cried as Joey lightly sucked on just the head, delving his tongue continuously in the slit, making Yugi go crazy.

Joey engulfed the throbbing length in one quick movement, eliciting a string of curses from the boy. He began bobbing in and out, letting his tongue stay pressed hard against the underside of his shaft. He quickened his pace, Yugi writhed beneath him, threading his fingers through the blonde's hair to steady himself.

He pulled harder as Joey furiously sucked, taking Yugi quickly to the edge before releasing him completely. He crawled back up Yugi's body, pushing his fingers inside his mouth.

Yugi quickly coated the fingers with his saliva, heart racing as he anticipated the feeling of them inside him. Joey slowly traced them down the pale body, massaging at the puckered entrance before idly pushing one in, working it in and out at a slow pace.

Yugi pushed himself against it, wanting more as he spread his legs wider. "More oh god moooore!" He whined. Joey pushed in the second, pumping them in and out agonizingly slow. He scissored them, stretching him impossibly wider before finally adding the third digit.

Yugi gasped and shuddered as the fingers were curved to strike his nerves head on. He desperately wiggled his hips down, pushing the fingers in farther.

"Mmmmm Jou…Jou Jou Jou." Yugi chanted as the fingers were pumped quicker. Joey pulled them out, smirking at Yugi's whine as he was released.

He grabbed his legs, wrapping them around his waist as he lined himself up. Yugi watched him with begging, lust-filled eyes, his breathing ragged.

Joey plunged himself in, waiting for Yugi to adjust. He groaned in pleasure from the tight heat surrounding him as he slowly pulled out only to push back in. He started a slow rhythm, angling himself different ways until Yugi screamed out.

He stayed in position, making sure to strike that spot continuously as he lazily thrusted in and out.

"Oh god faster faster faster." Yugi howled, pulling Joey closer with his legs, pushing him in deeper.

Joey nodded, speeding up his thrusts and relishing the howls it received as he assaulted Yugi's every sense. Yugi kept his eyes tightly closed, his head thrown back and back arched as he came closer to completion.

His cock lie painfully hard against his stomach, leaking precum as Joey pistoned faster into him. Joey grabbed the hardened length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yugi's eyes shot open, a whimper leaving his lips as he gripped the sheets.

"Oh Jou! Jou...JOU!" Yugi screamed until he came long and hard.

"Awww fuck!" Joey cried, speeding up his thrusts as Yugi's muscles clamped down on him. He thrusted as quick as he could, savoring the slick heat for as long as he could before he exploded inside him in one mind-blowing moment.

He pulled out rather regretfully, collapsing next to Yugi as his breathing evened out.

"Where did you…what did you…how in the hell…" Yugi panted, his chest heaving and face flushed to the color of a ripe tomato.

Joey grinned, giving a shrug. Yugi smiled, turning on his side to face the blonde.

"Let's do it again."

Joey looked to his watch. "Okay, but after a male reaches orgasm, there is a refactory period we will have to wait before we can respond to more sexual stimiluation." He recited.

"Oh….okay." Yugi smiled, patiently waiting.

**AN:** CHALLENGE! Let's get this story to the 200 review mark shall we? Come on! We can do it!!!

XXXOOO


	40. Bakura x Ryou x Pegasus: darkrabbit

**TIME TO PLAY**

"I want you to tell me how you feel…_Peggy_. I want to feel your every broken bone, every cut, every drip of blood that seeps out of that pale skin of yours." Bakura hissed in the ear of the still body.

He let his tongue wipe the blade clean, moving the blood around his mouth to savor the sweetness. "Take it." He held the knife out to Ryou, keeping his eyes locked to Pegasus unmoving form.

Ryou sweetly grinned at Pegasus. The blood caked around his eyes blurred his vision. He let out a muffled cry, whispering 'Ryou' as he fought to keep from passing out.

"Yes?" Ryou smiled, tilting his head to the side. Pegasus looked at the boy in fear and confusion.

"Oh Peggy, don't look at me like that. You knew who my Yami was." He innocently replied, brushing a chunk of blood-matted hair out of the CEO's face.

"Ryou's more sadistic then I am Pegasus. But only a privileged few get to see that side. Don't you feel lucky?" Bakura sadistically grinned, letting his finger dig into one of Pegasus' deep cuts.

He tried screaming in agony, his hoarse voice only managing a breathy cry as daggers of pain shot through his body.

Ryou moaned, each pain-filled cry Pegasus emitted furthering the sadistic hikari's lust. "Let me cut him again, _please_ Yami-chan." Ryou begged, pressing the blade against their victim's chest.

Bakura's blood-red eyes clouded with lust, nodding and licking his lips while he watched Ryou cut deep strokes down his chest. Ryou watched the crimson trails with fascination, letting his fingers ghost over the fresh wounds.

"Quick, lick it up." Bakura commanded.

"No." Ryou whispered, sticking his fingers in the warm blood and rubbing it over his chest.

"I want you too." He said, covering his chest with the blood as it continued to seep from the cuts. Bakura gave a lustful groan, throwing his hikari down and starting long languorous licks up his chest. Ryou gasped and trembled in pleasure, arching against the hot tongue as it carefully licked up every drop of the sweet, sticky substance.

"Oh Kura…Kuuuuuura." He moaned, wrapping his legs around his yami until he had finished.

"I want to watch you fuck him now." He hissed in the boy's ear. Ryou lustily moaned, nodding his head as he walked to Pegasus' unconscious form. He dipped his hand in more of the blood, coating his throbbing cock with it gingerly.

He spread the legs, wasting no time slamming into the body. He heard a small gasp escape Pegasus' lips, delighting he had regained consciousness.

"Yami it feels so good." He breathily whined, ramming into the silver-haired man's body.

"Keep going." Bakura rasped, stroking himself as he watched his hikari begin to lose his self-control. His thrusts becoming more fevered and erratic as he went. And harder…_much_ harder.

Ryou savored the small painful grunts that escaped Pegasus' lips, feeling more blood spill around his cock as he went.

"Mmmmm Yami…Yami…" Ryou cried, throwing his head back as he ruthlessly slammed into Pegasus' body.

"Ryou…" Bakura gritted, wiping his precum over his painfully hard cock. He sped up his thrusts, matching Ryou's fervid pace.

"Please join me Yami." Ryou gasped, pinching and rubbing at his nipples. Bakura smirked, slinking over to Ryou and thrusting into Pegasus with him. The muscles tried rejecting him, unable to accommodate them both. Bakura just shoved in harder, a loud cry leaving Pegasus as his muscles tore and ripped.

"Awww fuck." Bakura groaned as they both sat pushed in to the hilt. He could feel Ryou's cock throb against him as they started to move, the blood making their thrusts more slick and heated.

"Oh Yami I can't---can't…" Ryou mumbled, feeling himself lose control.

"Come on Ryou." Bakura encouraged, furiously attacking his mouth as they kissed. Ryou could still taste the blood in Bakura's mouth, letting their tongues fight for dominance as they both searched each other's every crevice.

Ryou moaned into Bakura's mouth as he came hard, shuddering as Bakura sped up his thrusts, his cock still rubbing against his spasming one.

"Mmmmm Yaami…" Ryou whined, resting his head on Pegasus' knee until Bakura came with a hard grunt, slightly trembling in pleasure as he came inside the CEO.

The two smirked to each other in content, pulling out and watching with amusement as their cum and blood oozed out of Pegasus' torn and bruised body.

"Yami, if we keep playing this rough, we aren't going to have anyone left." Ryou fake-pouted. Bakura grinned, tracing his finger through the pool of drying blood.

"Oh, don't worry Ryou. We kept him alive." Bakura assured his doubting hikari.

"Well, okay. But I want to play some more." Ryou giggled, grabbing the knife that previously lay forgotten.

Bakura laughed, shaking his head. "Well okay, but don't be too hard."

AN: I feel terrible, not as bad as Peggy does I'm sure...but I still feel like hurling. Maybe reviews will make me feel better. ; ) lol jk


	41. Yami x Yugi: Lady Draculea

**LIFE BEHIND THE CURTAIN**

His life was never how the others saw it. Everyone saw his yami as kind and heroic, someone that loved Yugi and would do anything for someone in need—friend or foe.

But Yami was dark…he was possessive. Yugi hated him, but more than that…he feared him. Yami held on to Yugi with a deadly grip. He was not allowed to go out at night. He wasn't allowed to go out at all unless Yami was there.

Yami insisted that Yugi call him God or Pharoah. If he didn't Yami would beat him so hard his eyes would swell shut for days at a time. He would leave deep scars for every mark of insolence Yugi bared. Every day Yugi feared for his life. Every day he screamed silently for help. But no one noticed.

Why would they when Yami became a sweet, caring and gentle person when others came into view. Why would they ever know?

Yugi couldn't count the number of times he had thought about killing himself. He vowed he would if Yami weren't around. But he always was. _Always_.

There were few instances when Yugi was allowed any privacy. When he would go to the bathroom, Yami would stand outside waiting. But even so…his presence was always there. Even in his mind.

Yugi couldn't even think freely without fearing Yami would invade his thoughts. Only at night when he was sure Yami was asleep would he allow his mind to wander. Normally to death, normally to ending it all.

He lay there in bed staring up at the ceiling, wiping away his tears quickly. It was the only time he was allowed to cry or to even think. If Yami saw him crying he would be punished. Last time it had been with the iron to his hands. Yami said next time he would cut off a finger.

Everyone thought Yugi and Yami were happy…together. Yugi wanted to scream at them all. Ask them how they could be so blind. But maybe they _did_ know. Maybe they were just too scared of him, or maybe…

_They just didn't care. _

Sometimes when Yugi would lie there he would think of other things too…or other…people. Maybe just one in particular.

Ryou. A slightest of smiles graced Yugi's tear stained face, if not just for a moment. Ryou was sweet and kind to Yugi. If he knew…he would do something about it. Yugi had to be careful about thinking about Ryou. It was too dangerous. He would be putting both of their lives in danger.

_Oh but Ryou_.

XxXxXxXxX

"YUGI!" Yami screamed slapping the boy awake. Yugi yelped, tears stinging his eyes, grabbing his cheek.

"Yes, Pharoah?" He quickly responded.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET UP EARLY TODAY YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Yami yelled, roughly grabbing Yugi by his hair and throwing him on the ground. Yugi whelped, falling to the floor in a heap.

"I'm—I'm sorry, my alarm didn't-didn't go off!" Yugi stuttered, trying to hold back his tears.

Yami kicked Yugi repeatedly as he tried getting up, each kick throwing him to the floor again.

"Pl-please!" Yugi cried as Yami landed a hard kick to his side.

A knock on the door interrupted Yami's beating.

"Yes?" he politely responded like a switch had been turned on.

"Everything alright?" Grandpa asked through the door.

"Just fine! We'll be down in a moment!" Yami chirply replied before turning his head back to Yugi. His face quickly contorting back to one of malice and hatred.

"Get your ass down there and fix me breakfast! You are here to serve ME." He hissed, pulling Yugi up brutally and throwing him against the door.

"Yes-Yes Master!" Yugi choked before running out of the room and to the kitchen.

Yugi quickly wiped his tears away, quickly putting on his face of happiness even if he was screaming in the inside. The kitchen was empty, Grandpa was already in the game shop. Yugi looked to the stairs in desperation. Would he have enough time? He thought, keeping his eye on the bedroom door.

It didn't matter. He quickly stumbled over to the knives, grabbing the butcher knife. His breathing ragged as thick tears fell from his face. He paused, the knife resting against his thin wrists.

He closed his eyes, holding his breath. It was now or never.

"Goodbye Ryou." He whispered as he pulled the knife back, pressing the tip slowly inside his flesh.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yami screamed, throwing Yugi to the floor. He yelped in surprise, the knife clattering to the floor as he tried crawling backwards across the floor, away from Yami.

"_Goodbye Ryou_? HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING HIM YOU WHORE?" Yami screamed, pulling Yugi up by the collar and roughly shaking him.

Yugi shook his head desperately. "No! No! I swear!" He pleaded.

"What you think you can just KILL YOURSELF? _**I**_ FUCKING DECIDE IF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Yami screamed, throwing Yugi back down to the hard floor. Yami began fumbling with his zipper, pulling his pants down.

"So you want to be fucked? I'll teach you some manners you goddamn whore!" Yami gritted, climbing on top of Yugi, shoving his pants down and straddling Yugi's squirming body.

"NO! NO PLEASE! PLEASE!" Yugi screamed as Yami pinned his wrists with one hand. His other hand began to roughly pull at Yugi's pants, pulling them and his underwear down.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yami screamed, slapping Yugi hard across the face.

Yugi cried out, thick tears streaming down his face. Yami had never gone this far before. _Never this far_.

"I swear if you cry out or resist me at all I will slit your goddamn throat and then I'll go slit your pretty little Ryou's." Yami hissed in Yugi's ear before letting his tongue sweep across his jaw line. Yugi shuddered beneath his touches in disgust.

Yami began rubbing against Yugi, breathing hard in his ear, calling him a whore and slut over and over. Yugi could feel himself hardening against his will, it made him so sick he thought he was going to puke.

Yami roughly jerked on Yugi's cock, stroking and fondling at his goods, feeling them harden under his touch.

"Fucking whore, you like that don't you, little slut." Yami hissed, pulling hard on Yugi causing him to yelp in pain.

"Pl-please." Yugi whispered

"Don't you FUCKING TALK!!" Yami yelled, squeezing Yugi's cock so hard that it made the hikari black out for a few moments.

"You'll fucking like it," Yami sneered, "Is this how Ryou does it? Huh?"

Yugi just shook his head, keeping his eyes closed tightly as Yami's hands groped and fumbled under his clothes, clawing at his tender flesh.

Yami threw Yugi's legs apart, running his hands up and down his inner thighs. Yugi's breath quickened, his heart racing in fear. Yami wasn't going to stop. He was going to rape him.

"No. NoNoNoNo please please I'll do anything!" Yugi pleaded as Yami lined himself up. "Please, Ya-Pharoah, I'm a virgin!" Yugi cried.

"You did this to yourself. This is how we deal with slaves that don't listen Yugi. Nothing's changed." Yami hissed before shoving himself into Yugi hard.

Yugi screamed out in agony, feeling his insides tear and bleed as Yami began pushing in and out of him.

Yami grunted with each hard thrust. "Goddamn…whore." He hissed between his rough thrusts into the bleeding body beneath him. The blood letting him move faster.

Yugi was in sheer agony, his insides on fire as Yami tore him more and more with each thrust. And he could do nothing but lie there until Yami came in him, his body…his sick body going along with it.

"Look at you." Yami leered, seeing Yugi's hard cock dripping precum. Yugi's face reddened, turning it to the side in shame as Yami continued slamming into him.

Yugi lie silent, the only sound Yami's grunts and the sound of their bodies slapping against each other. Yami's sounds became more desperate as he neared his climax, his nails dug into Yugi's skin, drawing blood as he continued ramming furiously into the hikari, desperate for release.

Yugi hissed as Yami's hot salty seed spilled inside, making his insides burn like fire as they mixed with his blood. Yami quickly pulled out, blood and cum lazily dripping out of Yugi who lay there, unable to move from the pain.

Yami stood up, wiping himself up.

"Fucking whore." He spat, throwing his dirty rag on Yugi's limp body.

Yes Yugi's life was never how the others saw it.

Yami was dark…and possessive. And Yugi hated him.

But no one noticed.

Or maybe…

_They didn't care._

**AN: **(shields self) I bet you hate me don't you? That was the request I swear: )

I'm feeling particularly horrible because my Seto/Joey story is not catching on the way I had hoped. Its complete bollocks.

Love to my reviewers!


	42. Bakura x Ryou Marik x Malik: codythomas

**MY LITTLE PORNO**

"Are you almost done?" Marik groaned, growing agitated with how long Bakura was taking.

"Al—most—there." He grunted, ramming into Marik as quick as he could. Marik sighed, rolling his eyes as he flipped to the next page of his magazine.

"Awww fuuuuuuuuck." Bakura groaned, cumming hard into Marik.

"Finally!" Marik shut his magazine, pushing Bakura out of him and throwing him down.

"Can't I just rest a second?" Bakura panted, straining to breathe from Marik's weight pressing down on him.

"No fucking way." Marik warned, spreading Bakura's legs and wasting no time shoving himself in.

Bakura hissed a little in pain, wrapping his legs around Marik.

"Aw fuck that feels good." Marik groaned, taking his time thrusting into the thief.

Bakura just rolled his eyes, resting his forearm across his forehead. "Happy to hear that."

"You know, I can't help but wonder if there's more to this." Marik thought out loud.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I don't know, its just how come in porn both people look like they are enjoying it?"

"Marik. It's porn. Its supposed to look really good." Bakura sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Marik conceded, quickening his pace.

"I mean, how the hell can anyone enjoy getting a tree trunk shoved up them repeatedly?"

Marik smirked, "I am quite big aren't I?"

"That wasn't a compliment you bastard."

"Whatever." Marik groaned, digging his nails into Bakura's hips as he pistoned harder into him.

"Maybe its just us." Bakura added.

"We could find out." Marik suggested.

"How?" Bakura asked before seeing that evil gleam in Marik's eyes. "Ohhhh." He laughed.

"Alright now shut up." Marik grunted, focusing on his release until he exploded inside the thief. He pulled out, flopping down on the bed in content.

"Night." He sighed.

"Yep." Bakura yawned, pulling the blanket up around them.

XxXxXxX

Bakura peeked around the corner. Ryou was sitting by himself watching TV, mindlessly shoving popcorn into his mouth. Bakura snickered, hiding behind the wall.

He smoothed his shirt, clearing his throat in preparation. He went to the kitchen, quietly turning the faucet on and strategically placing drops of water under his eyes.

He slumped into the living room where Ryou sat, sniffling and quietly boo hooing.

Ryou looked over, quickly jumping up when he saw his poor Yami filter in.

"Bakura! What's wrong!?" Ryou asked in concern.

Bakura slumped into the chair, burying his hands in his hair as Ryou sat rubbing his back.

"OH boooo! Oh woe is me!" Bakura weeped.

"What's wrong!?"

"Marik left me! Oh boo hoooooo!!!"

Ryou gasped in surprise. "He did?"

Bakura just nodded, shaking his shoulders and rubbing his eyes in a mock fit of sobs.

"Oh Yami…I'm sorry! What happened?"

"He loves Malik. Oh WHHHYYYYY!!!!" Bakura cried, holding onto Ryou for dear life.

"There there." Ryou cooed, patting his Yami's back. Bakura grinned into Ryou's hair, letting his hands rest at the small of Ryou's back.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ryou suggested. Bakura nodded, sniffling as he pulled off.

"What is it?"

"Will you make me feel better?" Bakura innocently asked, resting his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"What do you—" Ryou asked in confusion until Bakura placed his hand on the boy's inner thigh. "Ohhh." Ryou gasped, quickly standing up, his face bright red.

"What?" Bakura asked. "I need comfort!" he whined.

Ryou looked at him in hesitation, shaking his head. "I don't know Yami."

"You don't LOVE me!" Bakura fake whined, dramatically sobbing again.

"I do! It's just--I've never done _that_ before!"

"Well, let me show you." Bakura pouted, pulling Ryou back down to the couch.

"Well…I guess if it will make you feel better." Ryou conceded, letting Bakura pull his clothes off.

"Oh, don't worry. It will." Bakura assured, digging his hands into Ryou's clothing in an attempt to rip them off. Ryou giggled, helping Bakura pull off his clothes.

Bakura let his eyes roam hungrily over Ryou's naked body. "God your fucking gorgeous." He groaned, smashing his lips to Ryou's.

"Ow." Ryou moaned as their teeth clashed together. His movements were slow and gentle while Bakura's were quick, hard and all over the place.

"Sorry." Bakura spluttered, devouring every inch of Ryou's pale skin he could.

"Oh Yaaaaamiii." Ryou moaned in delight, as Bakura kissed across his body.

Bakura's head shot up in concern. "What's wrong?"

"No-nothing…just….feels good." Ryou bashfully said.

"Oh….right." Bakura said in slight puzzlement, not used to hearing sounds like that come from Marik.

He began to use the sounds as a mark he was doing something right, giving extra care to the places that made Ryou whine his name or shiver under his touch.

He felt pretty damn proud of himself after working Ryou's body when he looked up to see the hikari's face flushed and his cock at full attention. Feeling he had done enough in that department, he spread Ryou's legs ready to force himself inside.

"Wait!" Ryou quickly shrieked, grabbing Bakura's hips before he could shove himself in. Bakura looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You…you have to…to prepare me." Ryou blushed.

"Prepare you?"

"Don't you do that with Marik?"

"Huh?" Bakura scratched his head.

Ryou sighed, grabbing Bakura's fingers and sucking on them, letting his tongue coat them thoroughly.

"Ohhhhh…what's that supposed to do?"

Ryou sighed, "I swear, _I_ know more about this and I haven't even done it before!" He shook his head, continuing when he saw the light still hadn't come on in Bakura's head. "It makes it so it doesn't hurt."

"You can do that?" Ryou ignored the comment, guiding Bakura's fingers to his entrance, and instructing him on what to do. Bakura nodded, slowly pushing one digit in and out.

"Ohhhh mmmmm yeah that's—that's good." Ryou nodded, biting his lip as Bakura pushed a second finger in.

Ryou pushed back against the fingers, enjoying the feeling as they were pumped in and out.

"Oh-Okay...one more." Ryou nodded.

Bakura did so, pushing the third one in, slightly startled by Ryou's high pitched whine as he pushed them far in. He still had no idea how this could be pleasurable.

He pumped the fingers faster, watching in fascination as Ryou's head was thrown back, emitting various moans and whines as he went. God those moans were making him so fucking hard.

"Alright is that good?" Bakura finally asked. Ryou nodded, spreading his legs wider.

"Bakura, what do you and Marik do?"

Bakura shrugged, "Just fuck I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"We just take turns fucking each other." Bakura said, as if it was the most obvious statement in the world. Ryou was very puzzled, but before he could press the matter any farther, Bakura had sheathed himself into Ryou's virgin entrance. He gasped in pain, tightly gripping Bakura before he could start moving.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Just…wait." Ryou groaned, waiting for the pain to dissipate. Bakura waited and waited, growing more and more impatient as his cock throbbed against Ryou's tight muscles, he'd forgotten how tight someone could get after years of being with Marik.

Ryou finally pushed back against him, signaling he was ready. Bakura happily obliged, taking a slow pace at first.

"Ohhhh…nnnnn." Ryou moaned. Bakura frowned slightly but continued thrusting. After a few lazy thrusts, he paused while Ryou wrapped his legs around him, readjusting slightly. He pushed in again, jumping when a loud scream issued from Ryou.

"Jesus Ryou! Was that for??" Bakura gasped, clutching his heart. Ryou just moaned, his eyes tightly closed.

"Do it…again." He panted, gripping the sheets. Bakura did so, Ryou once again howling with his every thrust.

"Are you sure?" he asked in hesitation.

"Yes dammit yes!" Ryou said frustrated. Bakura shrugged, quickening his pace and making sure to hit Ryou at the same spot that made him howl and cry.

He sped up, starting to enjoy Ryou's cries of pleasure, feeling like he was in his own little porno. He noticed Ryou's cock was practically flat against his stomach, leaking precum. He hadn't even touched it, how was that possible? He'd ask Ryou afterward, right now all he wanted to do was stay buried in that tight burning heat until he exploded.

He rammed into the boy harder than ever before, starting a frenzied pace. Ryou was howling and writhing beneath him, practically in seizures as Bakura pummeled into him. Bakura could barely hold on any longer between Ryou's cries and his tight virgin entrance. He was so damn close…

He noticed Ryou's hand snake between their sweaty bodies, starting to jack himself off.

"Aww fuck." Bakura groaned, trying to go faster as he watched with lustful eyes as Ryou's fisted himself.

"Oh Bakura…mmmm Bak-uraaaaaa." Ryou cried as he came over himself.

"Shiiiiiiiit." Bakura moaned, feeling Ryou's muscles clamp down on him. He didn't know _that_ could happen. He lost it right there, groaning as he came inside Ryou harder and longer then ever before.

He couldn't hold himself up any longer as pleasurable spasms coursed through his body.

"Oh Kura." Ryou moaned, wrapping his arms around Bakura.

"Do you feel better now?" Ryou asked.

"Fuck yes." Bakura panted, laying down next to his hikari.

"Me too." He giggled, snuggling against the thief.

XxXxXxX

Bakura couldn't help his grin of triumph as he waltzed into Marik's bedroom, noticing the Yami's sour disposition.

"What?"

"Didn't work." Marik pouted, crossing his arms.

"Did for me!" Bakura laughed.

Marik frowned, "What did you do!?"

"Told 'em we broke up and I needed cheering up." Bakura smirked. Marik narrowed his eyes in malice.

"Bastard. That's good."

"Why, what did you try?"

"I just went in there and said I wanted to know if I could fuck him to see if he would respond the same way as you." Marik shrugged.

Bakura snickered, shaking his head. "Good one."

"Shut up."

XxXxXxX

Bakura hopped down the stairs, pausing when he heard loud cries coming from downstairs. He paused, straining to listen.

"Oh WHY!! Whyyyyyy!" He heard Marik dramatically cry.

"Yami! What's wrong!" Malik gasped, coming to his aide.

Bakura just shook his head, walking back upstairs.

"Ryou! I need more comfort!" He called, knocking on the hikari's door.

**AN:** Well…I have learned my lesson in writing Yami as a bastard. Whew…It's interesting that there are certain characters in YGO that people are fine seeing killed, maimed, loved, etc, written in a number of personalities, and then there are others that are so set and stone, that there is no tolerance for any of the above. I have now learned that the Yami/Yugi pairing is one of those. ; )

I very much like this story. I wrote it today to give you something light as the next two stories I had written were quite dark.

Please review! XXXOOO


	43. Ryou x Bakura Yami x Yugi

**MY REGRET **

_Story takes place after series finale (end of season 5)_

It felt like someone had torn a piece of his soul out…maybe even all of it.

A hollow feeling overwhelmed Ryou, a gaping hole that could never be filled.

He was still in denial. How could it be? How could he be…_gone_?

_Yugi_…it was all Yugi's fault. He had taken the only thing he had ever had. He had taken his life.

_Bakura…_

Where are you?

Ryou kept his legs pulled close as he sat crying.

Crying, it seemed like that was all he ever did. Sitting in his dark room. The same room he had not left for days now. His hair was tangled and dirty, his clothes stained and wrinkled, but it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore.

_Bakura…_

Why did you leave me?

A rap on the door.

"Go away." He hissed, eyes narrowed in malice.

"Ryou? Ryou please come out." Yugi pleaded.

"What do you want Yugi." Ryou groaned, keeping his face buried in his hands.

_These hands. _

Every inch of his body reminded him of Bakura.

"How can I forget you…when every time I look at myself I see you?" He hissed in anger.

Yugi's knocks became more urgent.

"Ryou! Come on! Let me in!" He yelled, pushing against the door.

"Go…away."

Yugi threw himself against the door, pounding against it in desperation to get in. He pushed against it again, harder each time, the door finally flying open.

Light spilled into the room causing Ryou to shield his eyes.

"Ryou look at you, you have to go out sometime Ryou!" Yugi said in sadness, trying to pick him off the floor.

Ryou didn't want to leave, he never wanted to be a part of the world outside again. It didn't matter anymore.

None of it did…_without him_.

"Ryou? Are you upset about…about Bakura?" Yugi asked, kneeling down to where Ryou sat huddled.

He didn't answer, just turned his head from Yugi's pleading gaze.

"Ryou, he can't hurt you anymore." Yugi whispered with a smile.

Ryou spun his head around to Yugi, pure hatred etched in his face.

"HURT ME? HURT ME!?" He yelled, pushing Yugi off of him, "YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HURT ME! YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY THING I HAD! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT. NOTHING!" He screamed.

Yugi stepped away, fearful of what Ryou would do as he stood there staring at Yugi, his whole body shaking in anger.

"I'm—I'm sorry Ryou…I didn't know…I thought—"

"No you didn't know Yugi." Ryou spat.

"So you…you loved…him?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"JUST LEAVE ME YUGI! Haven't—haven't you done enough?" Ryou said in defeat, slumping back down the wall, new tears of hate and sadness falling once again.

"Ryou, I'm sorry. It's just. I mean. We—we had to…you know? Send him back and all?" Yugi carefully said, afraid that Ryou would start yelling again.

"I miss him so much." Ryou cried, pulling his knees closer to him. Yugi knelt down, placing his hand on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou quickly jerked away, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't. Touch me." He gritted.

"You can't keep this up Ryou." Yugi said.

"How do you think it feels Yugi, to see him every time I look in the mirror?" Yugi just watched Ryou as he spoke, "To know that you will never see him again? And that…no one can love you? And that…"

Yugi slammed his hands on the table. His chest heaving as he fought to control the anger that was surging through him. It stopped Ryou.

"You think you are the only one?" Yugi whispered, shaking with anger. He turned to face Ryou. "How can you be so selfish? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!" He shouted, pointing to himself, "I LOST SOMEONE TOO RYOU! I LOST SOMEONE THAT MEANT MORE TO ME THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD! I SEE IT TOO! I SEE IT EVERY FUCKING TIME I LOOK IN THE MIRROR! BUT I CAN'T BE LIKE YOU RYOU. I CAN'T STAY LOCKED AWAY FOREVER!"

He pushed the table away in anger, a chair clattering to the floor that seemed to echo as the room filled with silence. Yugi refused to look back over to Ryou. He wiped his tears away quickly in anger. Tears would do nothing.

"Just go." Ryou whispered.

Yugi stood for a few more moments, staring blankly at the table. That draining silence continuing before Yugi left, slamming the door behind him. Never to return.

**AN:** This was no one's request, I just had the inspiration to write it and thought it was an interesting concept. No one ever thinks about Ryou and Yugi without their hikaris after the series ends.


	44. Yami x Ryou: AngelofDarkness

_Note: This is written from Ryou's POV speaking about Atem _

**DREAMING OF YOU**

Sometimes, if I really think about it, the bruises and cuts don't hurt so bad.

I like to imagine you taking me away. You burst through the door heroically and sweep me into your arms where no one can hurt me. You take me far away from this place and you tell me how much you love me. And sometimes…you make love to me. We make love because that's all we have for each other. And it's always enough.

And sometimes, if I really think about it, I imagine that it's you inside of me and not a stranger. Even if it hurts and I bleed, if I close my eyes, I can make myself believe its you so desperate for me that you get a little too rough. But I don't mind because I know it's because you love me _too_ much.

And then it doesn't feel like that stranger that paid Yami anymore and I can just lie there and quietly whisper your name. Careful that Bakura doesn't hear while he watches.

Yami doesn't want me to like you. He gets angry when I mention your name. He wants me to love him. But I don't. I love someone who is heroic and kind. Who is brave and gentle. And who would love me forever.

Whenever Yami makes us…be together…he won't let me close my eyes because he knows who I will imagine. But I know how to picture you even with my eyes open now. I can picture your body moving against mine. Your soft moans hitting my ear. I feel your soft kisses against my skin and I feel you moving inside of me. Whispering my name again and again.

As I walk through our dark house day after day, you walk next to me. You help me clean and cook, you tell me jokes and tell me I'm beautiful. And then each night you show me your love. And when Yami starts to bring home customers, I shut my eyes and think about what all we did that day.

And if Yami punishes me for not doing my best or whispering your name, I think about your dark lavender eyes and your warm smile. That smile that is just for me.

But one day I worry it won't be enough. One day…some day…I will break. I will give in to this world that I have been thrown into and then I will leave.

I wonder if you will cry. If you will hold my lifeless body. Maybe you will confess long hidden feelings, whispering them lovingly into my ear.

Perhaps as you walk through your house, I will walk next to you, helping you clean and cook. You will tell me jokes and tell me I'm beautiful and that you will always be with me…

Just like you'll be with me wherever I go after this place. And nothing else will matter because I'll have you.

I will always have you.

**AN:** I know--terribly short and terribly depressing. But it is the last of the 'angst/no love' themes I had left that were built up. As of now, I have no more stories finished but I am working on one.

**Quick side note:** I had a couple people say that they didn't see Yugi really leaving Ryou like that in the last chapter--when I used the term 'never to return' I meant that loosely--as in, he didn't go back to explain why they got rid of Bakura but I didn't mean that to mean Yugi just said "fuck you" to Ryou and left him to rot and die--of course as an author you can't put notes at the bottom to further explain the plot--but hell, its fanfiction. : ) I leave it up to you as the reader to decide how Ryou got on--and how Yugi got on.

ALSO...thank you SO SO SO much for giving me over 200 reviews for this story! It is truly appreciated that I have readers that enjoy my stories so much. A special thank you to those who have been with this since the beginning and have faithfully reviewed again and again

AND FINALLY...I think this one shot book will continue for some time to come. As long as I have followers--I just can't turn you down! XD


	45. Seto x Joey: blackgargie

**LETTERS**

_Dear Seto, _

_Another letter I know I'll never send—another thought I know I'll never express. _

_Sometimes it just helps writing these. Pretending I'll send this and receive one in return. Do you know every time I finish one of these, I seal it up, address it to you and then I go to the mailbox and I just stand there?_

_Sometimes it's just for a moment and other times, it just seems like an eternity. I'm standing there with this letter to you held tight in my hand and I'm thinking about what would happen if I sent it. What you would do…what I would say…And then I leave. I leave with this letter and it joins the countless piles of others, just like itself, waiting to be sent. _

_I've always seen you as my escape. I don't know how but when I see you I know you are my only hope from this hell I'm in. I don't know how it got to this point, how I let it—why I let it. I guess I just always thought I deserved it or it was normal. And now it's too late. _

_You may hate me for saying this—but sometimes I wish I'd just lost my parents early like you did. At least then I could have pretended or thought that they were good people. Then I would never know the truth. This awful truth that has eaten me into nothing. _

_I feel so weak admitting the truth that I can't even protect myself from my own father after the gangs I've joined and all the thugs I've put in place. _

_But how can I fight against my own father, Seto? What can I do but lie there while he kicks and punches me, just waiting for him to pass out drunk? It's pathetic I know—I'm pathetic. _

_But I'm even more pathetic because some small part of me wants it so that maybe you'd notice me. I love you Seto. I do. I don't know why. There's not just something I can name to explain it—its more than that. _

_But I do. _

_-Joey_

* * *

_Joey-_

_I'm not sure what to say in this. I don't even know how long it will be before you can read this. _

_I guess I should start at the beginning when I got your letter. I heard what happened to you and the same day a letter came in the mail from you. I don't know if you had sent it or maybe they just found it before they took you to the hospital. _

_Like I said, I'm not sure what I should say. I'm not one to spill my emotions out onto paper like you have, but I will try, Joey. _

_My mind raced after reading your letter with a million thoughts. I felt angry that you never told anyone what was going on, I felt angry with myself for never noticing. I took care of your father, I'm going to make sure he never hurts you again Joey, especially after what he did to you this time. _

_They aren't sure if you'll ever wake up from your coma. The head trauma from when you were kicked was enough to kill anyone. But you held on. _

_I know you'll wake up Joey. You have to. I have too many things I should have said long ago but was too stubborn to admit. _

_I can't bring myself to visit you, to see you how you are now. Mokuba said he couldn't even recognize you. No one even told me you were hospitalized, I just happened to overhear Yugi say something about it. They think I hate you and wouldn't care. I guess they're right for thinking so. I never wanted you to know or them to know. I never thought it mattered. It was better if you hated me and thought I hated you. It was better if I just kept any feelings out of the way so I could take care of Mokuba and Kaiba Corp. _

_And here I find myself, confessing to thoughts I swore I had forgotten. Swore to never let show—I saw them as my weakness. But I was a coward. _

_You said you were pathetic Joey. You said that you needed me. But I have always been the one that needed you. I'd never tell you so before, but knowing that you could be gone any moment, that your very life dangles on a thread, I've realized how desperate for you I have become. If it was pathetic for you to want me to notice you, then I was even more pathetic for wanting you not to. _

_You have to wake up Joey, I have to know that I can change the regret I have. I don't want to be afraid of feeling something anymore. _

_-Seto_

* * *

Seto sat in his dark office, the only light coming from his computer as he typed up another memo to be sent out before morning. The rest of the house sat quiet and empty—all the staff sent home for the weekend and Mokuba over at a friend's house. 

He planned on spending the weekend catching up on work like he always did. His thoughts about his busy weekend were jolted however when the door bell rang through the house.

"Who the hell could that be?" Seto said in agitation, making his way to the front door. He was about to make a snide comment to whoever the late night visitor was but as he swung the door open all he managed was an audible gasp.

"_Joey_."

"Hi." The blonde awkwardly smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Um…can I come in?" Seto shook himself from his shock, nodding and motioning him in.

"When did you—."

"A couple weeks ago." Joey smiled, fiddling with the various decorations situated on a nearby table.

"I…I didn't even know." Seto was still in shock, his mind reeling as he watched Joey.

"You're practically healed."

"Yeah…I just got out. Came straight from the hospital." Joey said, looking to Seto for his reaction.

"Oh."

Joey kept his gaze locked with Seto's.

"I read your letter." He said. Seto didn't say anything, just nodded.

"It was the only thing that got me through the last two weeks."

"Oh."

Joey took a step towards the brunette, each sentence spoken in hesitation at what the other might think.

"I wanted you to come, I wanted to see you so bad. You were all I ever thought of." He spoke, barely above a whisper.

Seto didn't know what to say, swallowing hard as his pulse began to race.

"I um…I thought about you too." He finally managed to say.

"Seto?" The brunette nodded, waiting for him to speak.

"Did…did you mean those things you said? In…in your letter?" Joey held his breath, waiting for the answer he'd wanted to ask since he'd first read Seto's words.

"Did you mean yours?"

Joey nodded, stepping closer to the brunette who now stood mere steps from him.

"Did you?" he asked again.

Seto paused, watching Joey closely before he spoke.

"Of course." He smiled. Joey couldn't help but break out in a huge grin, his heart leaping at such a simple response. Seto closed the gap between them, wrapping one arm around Joey's waist while the other threaded through his hair. Their foreheads pressed together, Joey couldn't stop smiling, letting his own hand entwine through Seto's soft hair.

"I didn't think this would ever happen." Joey laughed.

"Me either." Seto smiled. Joey hesitantly pulled himself closer, tentatively pressing his lips to Seto's.

Seto responded, keeping his lips pressed tightly to Joey's as his hands trailed down the other's back. Joey gasped into Seto's mouth, his tongue pushing in to ravish the other in long built-up feelings. He loved the way Joey's lips felt pressed to his, their softness and the way it made his lips tingle each and every time.

He pulled back a little breathless, smiling at Joey's flushed face.

"So…now what?" Joey asked.

"Now you let me read the rest of those letters you owe me." Seto grinned, pulling Joey after him.

**AN:** I was going to write a lemon here but it just seemed a little too rushed: "hey you just got out of a coma—we don't really know each other…but let's have sex!" Sorry for the delay and sadly…expect another. I am so behind on homework right now.

Also...there was a little bit of confusion on the last chapter, which I added a note to but it might have been after you read it. The last chapter was Ryou's POV speaking to Atem. When he says 'Yami' he is speaking about HIS yami not Yami as in Yami Yugi. Sorry for the confusion. : )

Kisses and Hugs!


	46. Bakura x Joey: katt

**THE BEST IN TOWN**

Jou weaved effortlessly through the crowds of people. Sunday at the marketplace was packed with villagers rushing around like busy bodies—eager to get what they needed and be on their way.

But for Jou, it was the prime opportunity to get what _he_ needed too.

These days it seemed people were just begging him to take their fine jewelry and pockets of gold—and he was more than willing to accommodate. Of course, being a thief in Egypt in this modern age of 1279 BC wasn't as easy as some people might think. He'd had his fair share of close calls. Hell, he'd even been caught a few times, came real close to getting a few choice appendages chopped off.

But he was happy to report he was still in prime shape with no deformities. Something he planned on keeping that way. He was building a name for himself, some even reckoned he could rival the best thieves around—maybe even the most feared of all, the man who was only known as "the king of thieves". Well, someone sure was cocky…

As he sat against the wall of an empty alley, pulling out some gold, he couldn't help but smirk at the feeling of his heavy pockets.

"Another profitable day." He grinned to himself, patting his pocket.

He pulled out his prize of the day, a large diamond bracelet, letting it slide through his fingers, watching it sparkle under the hot desert sun.

"Not bad." Jou jumped from the raspy voice, turning to the man standing mere feet from him. He hadn't even heard him, and no one sneaks up on him. He surveyed the man carefully, he'd never seen him before. He was dressed in a rich blood red robe, the kind only nobles could afford, but the rest of his appearance suggested someone of a lower status—like him. He was attractive—that was for sure, his eyes were dark, filled with maliciousness and he held an amused smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" Jou spat, puffing out his chest.

The man didn't respond, just scoffed, taking a step closer to the blonde, sizing him up. Jou shrank back, the other man obviously taller and stronger than him.

"I've heard about you." He said, grinning maniacally. "They think I've got competition." He laughed, looking Jou up and down.

The blonde was completely confused, wondering who the hell this ass was who thought he owned the whole place.

"Am I supposed to know you?" He asked, shoving his prize back in his pocket. The man chuckled, bowing.

"The king of thieves, at your service."

Jou's mouth hung open in shock, _this_ was the king of thieves? He'd always imagined someone older and ugly, a shady dirty character like every other chump who'd tried to make a name for himself, only to be thrown in jail with all the others.

"You?"

"Me." He grinned, pulling out a bracelet from his pocket.

"What the--?" Jou gasped, searching his pockets for his prize.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked, tossing Jou's prize back to him. Jou caught it, grumpily shoving it back in his pocket.

"So what?" Jou grunted, attempting to pass the man before he was pushed back against the wall.

"Nice try." He laughed, ripping the jewelry out of Jou's hand that had been in his pocket.

Jou glared, ripping his arm out of the thief's iron grip.

But he held his ground, backing Jou up so that his body was pressed hard against the wall. Jou was attempting to keep himself from the other's body, failing as the other kept stepping closer to him. He could feel the heat radiating from the thief as he stared down at him. Jou tried to keep from blushing, feeling the other's body touching his.

"What's your name?"

"Jo-Jou." He spluttered, keeping his gaze focused away from the man.

"Bakura…Thief King Bakura." He grinned, licking his lips as he looked down at his prey.

Jou just shook his head, unsure of what to do. What the hell was this guy doing?

Bakura held his gaze, pressing closer to the boy, feeling him tremble beneath him.

"Feels like someone is…excited." Bakura smirked. Jou's eyes widened, his face turning beat red as he shoved Bakura back, attempting to cover himself.

"I am not!" he yelled, stomping down the alley, away from the thief. At the end of the alley, he turned back, seeing the man was already gone. Jou walked back through the crowded market, shaking his head as he made his way back to his home.

"Weirdo." He muttered under his breath, stepping through his splintered door into his room. He collapsed onto his makeshift bed with a sigh, fiddling with his bracelet again.

"You know," Jou jumped up with a gasp, seeing Bakura standing in the tiny room connected with his. "You really shouldn't leave your valuables in such _obvious_ places."

"How the hell did you…" Jou spluttered, completely baffled.

"_Please_." Bakura shook his head, throwing all of Jou's treasures from the last few years at his feet.

Jou groaned in agitation, "You know how long it took me to bury those!?"

"Do you know how long it took me to dig them up?"

Jou sighed, crossing his arms, "What do you want?"

He shrugged, "Whatever your willing to give up." He smirked, his eyes trailing up and down Jou's thin frame.

The blonde blushed again, ignoring the comment and grabbing all of his gold, piling it into his arms.

He swept past the thief, kneeling at the hole Bakura had dug up and dumping everything in.

His body went rigid as he felt Bakura's presence behind it, pressing against his backside, he could feel his breath hit the nape of his neck.

Jou's mind went hazy, unable to concentrate on burying the deep hole as he felt hands rest on his sides.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, his head falling back as he felt dry lips on his neck.

"I'm a thief king aren't I? I'm taking my prize." He whispered in the blonde's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"What…makes you think…I'll…let you?" Jou panted as a hot tongue swept up his jaw line, nibbling on his neck.

"Who says I'm giving you a choice?" he gruffly responded, roughly grabbing Jou and throwing him back into his bed—nothing more then a pile of blankets on the dirty floor. He straddled the boy, crushing his lips to Jou's, his tongue shoving past his lips and searching every crevice.

Jou tried to hold back his moan, his body on fire like never before as he gave in to the stronger thief. Bakura ripped off Jou's tattered clothes, letting his teeth graze over the flushed skin. Jou watched with hooded eyes, his breath ragged as he watched this stranger move across his skin. He didn't even care if he knew him well, who was to say he wasn't stealing something from him too?

Jou watched as Bakura leaned up, keeping a malicious smirk as he let his heavy robe fall off, leaving his defined, bronzed chest exposed. Jou drank in Bakura's chiseled body, memorizing every scar and line his body bore. He could feel Bakura's erection pressing against his own, still hidden beneath the thin material wrapped around Bakura's waist.

The thief smirked at Jou's wide eyes settled on his crotch.

"Anxious?" he leered, tearing off the material, pleased by Jou's audible gasp at his thick, hard erection. He rubbed it against Jou's wakening arousal, causing the blonde to groan, his head falling back.

Bakura watched Jou's panting, his eyes screwed shut as his cock hardened. He let his hands graze over the blonde's nipples, his callused thumbs roughly rubbing them to life, causing the boy to whine and squirm in pleasure.

The thief licked his lips, letting his hands trail down Jou's body, one hand wrapping around his weeping cock while the other massaged his inner thigh. Jou let out a sob, biting his lip as Bakura stroked it, letting his thumb rub over the precum, spreading it over the head in smooth circles.

Jou tried to control his body, he hadn't felt like this since…actually, he couldn't remember ever feeling like this. His hands dug into the dirty blankets beneath him, his nails scraping against the dirt floor as Bakura jerked him harder.

"Where's your self control? A thief has to have that." Bakura teased, feeling Jou shudder as his cum splashed over his fist and fingers. He smirked, holding his hand up for Jou to see. The blonde blushed, watching as Bakura licked his fingers clean with that same amused grin. The thief let the last finger slowly pull out of his mouth before trailing them up Jou's thigh.

A small grunt left Jou's lips as the fingers were traced around his entrance, teasingly massaging before all three were plunged in without regard.

"Fu-Fuuuck!" Jou groaned, his nails clawing helplessly into the dirt as the fingers were pumped in and out, scissoring him wider with each twisted thrust.

"Are you enjoying that?" Bakura grunted, pumping the fingers as quick as he could as Jou moaned, his head thrashing from side to side as his nerves were jabbed repeatedly.

"Ye-Yes!" he managed, biting his lip. Bakura scoffed, removing his fingers. Jou whined, his cock throbbing painfully, aching for release.

"I knew they were crazy, no one is as good as me." Bakura shook his head, looking at Jou's pitiful state.

"Pleeeease." Jou moaned, spreading his legs wider. Bakura chuckled, grabbing one leg and throwing it over his shoulder. He wasted no time, plunging into Jou's constricted heat.

Jou let out a pitiful whine, squeezing his eyes shut as Bakura pistoned in and out at a feverish pace. His nails dug into the blonde's hips as he frantically pounded into him with loud grunts. Jou whimpered and cried, his nerves pounded into repeatedly sending hot white flashes across his vision. He could barely hold on at the frenzied pace, his muscles clenching and unclenching, his back arching as his orgasm loomed.

The build-up was agony, their breathing was ragged and Jou could tell Bakura could barely hold on longer either as he reached between their sweat slicked bodies and began roughly jerking Jou's neglected cock.

With a long wail, Jou came hard and long in salty spurts, covering himself with his hot seed. Bakura gave a loud grunt as the muscles clamped down, making him work harder and faster to completion. He pounded into Jou, letting the muscles squeeze against his throbbing cock before he came inside him, coating the blonde with his essence.

He wasted no time pulling out, gathering his clothes and wiping himself clean. Jou watched through tired eyes, too exhausted to do anything but lay there, catching his breath.

"By the way, I wouldn't bother burying those, they're all fakes."

"Yeah right, I got those from the tomb of…"

"From the tomb of the late pharaoh, yeah…I know. I nabbed the real ones over 3 months ago. Those are the fakes they replaced them with, thinking no one would notice." Bakura scoffed, throwing his robe on.

"But I…" Jou spluttered. Bakura just laughed.

"See ya around kid."

**AN**: Well, I must admit, I was quite reluctant on this one because the pairing is a little foreign to me but I am quite pleased on how it turned out. Hope you agree! xxxooo


	47. Yami x Yugi x Bakura: Kuro Ookami Hatake

**THE MAN WHO CAME TO DINNER**

"Come on, just real quick. _I promise_." Yami pleaded, nibbling on his hikari's neck. 

"No Yami, they will be here _any_ minute!" Yugi retorted, setting out the last of the silverware before turning around to find his Yami staring at him quite lustily. He tried moving to the right, Yami moved to the right. He moved to the left, Yami moved to the left. 

Yugi let out a sigh of agitation, throwing his hands up as he remained blocked. 

"You're not going to leave me alone until I give in are you?" 

Yami grinned, quickly nodding his head. Yugi just rolled his eyes, checking that everything was ready for their dinner with Ryou and Bakura. Yugi had planned a little 'sorry-for-trying-to-kill-your-yami-and-we-forgive-yours-for-trying-to-take-over-the-world-and-almost-getting-us-all-killed' kind of dinner for the four of them. 

As he leaned over to adjust a plate of his sparkling glassware, two hands moved slowly up his sides while something else lay firmly pressed against his backside. Yami rubbed against Yugi suggestively, letting his hands run over Yugi's sensitive areas. The boy braced the table for support, desperately trying to not give in to those hands that kept grazing over his nipples, groin and stomach. 

"You're terrible." Yugi gasped as Yami firmly grasped his crotch, giving it deep, hard rubs through the fabric of his pants. Yami chuckled, his hot breath hitting the nape of the boy's neck as he spoke in his ear, careful to make sure his lips brushed against his ear with each stressed word. 

"I know you like this aibou or you wouldn't be breathing like that." 

Yugi lazily shook his head. "No." He panted, his head falling back on his yami's shoulder as his pants were unzipped, a hand creeping inside, fondling his manhood. 

"_Please_." Yami whispered, licking the curve of the boy's ear. Yugi nodded, grinning sheepishly as he heard Yami quickly tear his pants off and bend his light over the table. 

"Hurry mou hitori no boku." Yugi panted, gripping the sides of the table as Yami thrusted himself in. 

Yugi cried out slightly, gritting his teeth as he tore slightly. 

"Sorry." Yami gasped. Yugi just nodded, pushing back. 

"Just go." 

"With pleasure." Yami grinned, gripping Yugi's hips as he began a steady pace. 

"Ohhh Yami faster. Oh god that's good." Yugi pleaded, letting his head rest against the table. 

"Thought we didn't have time?" Yami teased, obeying his aibou's wish. 

All Yugi could manage was a grunt, biting his lip as Yami struck his bundle of nerves.

"Oh god…oh Yami…" 

"_Aibou."_

"Well well well…"

Yami and Yugi's heads shot up, gasping at the white haired figure that stood framed in the doorway. The two quickly separated, Yugi hiding behind Yami to hide his erection while the pharaoh grabbed a plate to hide his. Yugi's face was bright red, banging his head against Yami's back while the other just grinned sheepishly. 

Bakura smirked, thoroughly amused by the situation as he watched them splutter for excuses. 

"Couldn't wait huh?" He leered. 

"We just…um…we…" Yugi stuttered. 

Bakura chuckled, "Pretty path-" 

"BAKURA!"

Immediately the thief's eyes went wide with fear, whirling around to find a very pissed Ryou standing in the door, arms laden with heavy trays and boxes. He threw the boxes down at his feet. 

"I told YOU I needed HELP!" Ryou yelled, stepping over the boxes and stomping over to Bakura. 

"I—I'm sorry." Bakura muttered, quickly running to the boxes and collecting them in his arms. 

Ryou sighed, watching him before turning his attention to Yami and Yugi who still stood in their comprising position. Ryou looked between them a few times, an awkward silence following before Ryou broke out in a devious grin. 

"Should we have been '_fashionably late'_?"

The two nodded, watching as Bakura shuffled past and neatly placed the boxes on a nearby table. 

"Bakura! Not there idiot! In the kitchen!" Ryou yelled. 

"Yes Ryou." 

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Ryou-sama." Bakura said, trying to ignore Yami and Yugi's wide-mouthed stares. 

Ryou just stood there smirking, Yami and Yugi growing more uncomfortable as each minute passed. Ryou peeked in the doorway to the kitchen, making sure Bakura was doing it right. Yami took the opportunity to whisper quickly in Yugi's ear. 

"_I really wanna finish."_

Yugi sighed, "_Shut up_!"

Bakura shuffled in behind Ryou. Yami and Yugi straightening up. 

"Um…can you guys leave so we can get dressed?" Yugi awkwardly asked. Ryou chuckled whispering something in his yami's ear. Bakura's eyes went wide, a wide grin creeping to his face. 

"Really?" Bakura asked in disbelief. Ryou shook his head, before whispering something else. Bakura nodded furiously, grinning like a maniac. 

The two broke apart, Ryou cleared his throat. "You may finish what you were doing. But…" 

"I'd like you to let Bakura join in." 

Yami and Yugi just stared, unable to form any coherent words. 

Ryou held up a hand, "Don't worry, Bakura is used to being uke. And I'll make sure dinner gets finished." Ryou smiled politely. 

"Why…why…" Yami started, barely able to speak. 

Ryou looked fondly at Bakura, ruffling his hair. "Bakura has been very good lately and he deserves an award." Ryou smiled, kissing his yami on the cheek who immediately blushed. 

"But I thought…aren't you…why is he…" Yugi scratched his head in confusion. 

Ryou just giggled, "I'll go put the pie in the oven." 

Once Ryou had left, the three stared at each other, waiting for someone to speak or make a move. Yami shuffled nervously from foot to foot, somehow managing to stay hard throughout all that had happened. Yugi on the other hand was already back to being limp as a noodle, having lost it all when he had the crap scared out of him by Bakura's dominating presence. The three stood in silence before they were startled by a loud yell from the kitchen. 

"This will be ready in 20 minutes so better get a move on!" Ryou shouted. "Bakura!"

"Yes?"

"Strip!" Bakura nodded, quickly taking all of his clothes off, and neatly placing them out of the way. He made his way over to the pair with a purpose, taking the plate out of Yami's hands and pushing him back enough to kneel in front of him. 

"Whoa whoa wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me…that the great _king of the thieves_ is going to suck me off?" Yami asked in disbelief. 

Ryou politely smiled, stepping into the room, already clad in a bright yellow apron and spatula in hand. He nodded curtly once, "Kura behaves much better now, don't you yami-chan?" Bakura nodded, taking a firm hold of Yami's cock, making the pharaoh jump slightly before a wide grin appeared, looking down at the sight upon him. 

"Boy are you in for a night!" Ryou called with a chuckle, banging a few pots and pans around. 

Yugi watched as Bakura wasted no more time, giving one hard lick to the underside of Yami's shaft, eliciting a long moan from the pharaoh. He let his tongue swirl around the swollen head, lightly sucking on it while his tongue traced its sensitive slit. Yugi could feel his own cock tingling as he watched Bakura take his yami's length in his mouth, deep throating him and earning a lustful growl. 

Yugi stepped closer behind Yami, pushing his hands up under his shirt, his fingers lightly brushing over his nipples. 

"Come here aibou." Yami groaned, grabbing Yugi's chin to bring his lips to his. Yugi gave him a hard kiss, becoming more aroused by the situation as he heard Yami's breathing quickening and knowing he was close to cumming as Bakura bobbed in and out. Yugi's eyes fell onto Bakura's body, blushing slightly as he took in the thief's trimmed body and hard cock laying splayed against his chest. Yami's hands dug into his light's pants, pushing them down so they lay around his ankles. He took his hardening erection in hand, causing the boy to gasp as he gave it smooth and steady jerks. 

"I want you to come with me." He grunted in the light's ear, running his tongue down his jaw line before shoving it into the boy's mouth to search its every crevice. 

"Yaaaamiiiii…" Yugi whimpered into his mouth, gripping his shoulders hard at the build-up, ready to explode at any moment. Yugi kept his eyes on Bakura, watching in a lustful stare as the thief's lips encased Yami's throbbing cock. He about lost it when Bakura snaked a hand down and began steadily jacking himself off. The thief rumbled a low groan, pleasured by his own ministrations, the deep vibrations traveling over Yami's cock, straight up his spine. Yami let out a howl, throwing his head back and needlessly bucking into Bakura's mouth. 

Yugi bit his lip hard as Yami pumped him faster, he let his head rest in the nape of the pharoah's neck, breathing quite ragged. His fingers clawed up and down Yami's chest, unable to hold on any longer. With a whimpered cry he came, grasping desperately onto his dark before his legs gave out. Moments later, Yami roared to completion, letting his hands dig into Bakura's locks as his hot cum oozed into the thief's willing mouth. 

Bakura continued giving small laps to Yami's dying erection, savoring its taste. Ryou shuffled in, placing various foods on the table, barely giving the scene a second glance. 

"Don't worry about preparing him, and just so you know, this will all be ready in 11 minutes." Ryou chirpily added before disappearing back into the kitchen. 

At Ryou's words, Bakura turned around from Yami, still on his knees before bending over onto all fours. Yami looked down before looking back at Yugi. 

"I want you to fuck him." He growled, moving the boy in front of him. Excitement and fear raced through Yugi, he looked back hesitantly at his partner. 

"Me?" He gulped, looking back at Bakura's willing body. Yami nodded, running his hands over Yugi's fevered skin. 

"And I'll take you." Yugi grinned, heart racing as he lined himself to Bakura's entrance. Yami walked around, wanting to get a good view before he joined in too. Bakura's head was down, his hair falling over his face as he waited, Yugi slowly pushed in, his face contorted in pleasure and strained control as he pressed himself in to the hilt. 

"Oh god Yami…soooo…so good." Yugi looked to his dark, who nodded, stroking himself as he watched his aibou slowly pull out and push back in. Bakura's head was thrown back with a strangled cry. 

"Hit that spot again aibou." Yami commanded. Yugi nodded, thrusting in harder and delighting in Bakura's whimpering cry every time. 

"Good." Yami moaned, letting his fingers run over his cock, feeling it harden again under his touch. 

Yugi took slow thrusts, overwhelmed with the tight, heated sensation of being inside someone. His fingers gripped Bakura's pale flesh, spreading his legs as he felt Yami's presence move to behind them. Yami ran his hands up Yugi's glistening back side, grabbing his ass and letting his fingers run over its curves. 

"Please Yamiiii." Yugi whined, pressing against him. Yami pressed himself against Yugi's entrance and plunged in with a quick thrust. Yugi toppled onto Bakura's back with a howl.

"Come on aibou, don't give in yet." He encouraged. 

"Its…its so hard mou hitori no boku…feels so…good." Yugi managed, straightening himself up as the three got a steady rhythm. 

"It will get better." Yami whispered into his ear, thrusting himself hard into the boy. Yugi and Bakura let out desperate cries, Bakura feeling it double-fold as his nerves were struck head on. 

"Faster Yami faster!" Yugi pleaded, ramming into Bakura as fast and hard as he could and hoping to feel the same thing from his dark. Yami took up the same frantic rhythm, pummeling into Yugi's constricted heat as long as he could, making sure to hit Yugi's magic spot every time. Gritting his teeth, Yugi clung onto any self-control he had left, desperately trying to fight off his climax as long as he could.

"Touch Bakura aibou." Yami grunted. Yugi reached down, taking a hold of Bakura's thick erection. 

"Aw fffuck." Bakura cried. 

"NO TALKING BAKURA!" Ryou yelled from the kitchen. Bakura bit his lip as Yugi jerked him off at a rapid pace. His body twitched as he felt it build, writhing until he finally exploded with a whimpering cry. Yugi practically screamed as the muscles clamped down around him, frantically pounding into Bakura until he came deep inside him. 

"AAhhhhh aibou!" Yami cried as he came seconds later. Their awkward rhythm lasted a few more bliss-filled moments before Yugi sank to his knees, Yami following soon after. The three lay in a tangle of limbs, fighting for breath and smiling lazily. 

Ryou walked in, placing the last of the food on the table. "Hey, good timing. Bakura, feel better now?" 

Bakura nodded with a lazy smirk, wiping sweat from his brow. 

"Good. Now sit down, dinner is ready and I don't want it going cold. By the way Yugi this mutton looks _delicious_." Ryou complimented. Yugi got up with weak knees, starting to dress before Ryou's hand shot out. 

"Don't be silly, you can do that later." Ryou shook his head, pulling the chair out for Yugi to sit in. With a shrug, the three sat down, placing their napkins on their naked laps. Ryou motioned for them to all grab hands. 

"Bakura? Would you like to do the honors?"

The thief cleared his throat before starting, "Thank you Lord for this food…"

OWARI

**AN**: I hope that doesn't sound sacrilegious at the end. Lol. although, if you are reading yaoi, than you really shouldn't be offended by that. ; ) Bless you all for putting up with my dry spells. And sadly, don't expect anymore until the beginning of April. Its my last couple weeks in London and they are packed to the…what's that saying? Packed to the…okay, I don't know. HAPPY EASTER!!

LOVE YOU ALL!!


	48. Yami x Yugi x Atem: cavialover

TRADITION

"This is the grand temple of Karnak, it is slightly larger than the other temple connected to it but both play large parts in our ceremonies. I'll take you around to the various daily traditions that are done."

Atem swept through the corridors, the two running at his heels, attempting to catch up.

"The purification bath is for the pharaoh and the high priest only." He said, gesturing to the large pool, almost the size of a small lake that lay outside the ominous stone pillars they walked between. The two nodded, Yugi gaping at the large, crystal-clear water before his eyes were pulled back to the path.

"Pu-purification?" Yugi stumbled, Yami got a few flashes of what Yugi was really asking in his mind. He shook his head, trying to shush the boy before he repeated the question for Atem to hear.

Atem stopped abruptly, turning to the pair to listen to Yugi's question.

"Pardon?" He said, his calculating gaze meeting Yugi's timid one. Yugi blushed, adverting his eyes as he repeated his question.

"Um…what do you mean…by—by purification?" Yugi stuttered. He never got nervous when talking to Yami about such things, but Atem was different…_much_ different.

And although his darker half would never admit it, Yami felt as timid as well.

Atem paused a moment, his gaze sweeping between them, realizing what the two were really thinking. He may not have a mind link like the other two had, but it didn't mean he was an idiot.

With a crooked smile Atem made his way to the bath, letting the two take a closer look. "The bath is used daily. The high priest cleanses the pharaoh. Then various perfumes are put on and I am dressed in the ceremonial style. It is a tradition. Anyone other than myself or the priest caught in the bath is grounds for execution."

Yugi gulped.

Atem smirked, taking a step closer to the smallest of the three. Yugi's breath hitched as Atem's body stood so close he could feel the warmth radiating off him.

"You weren't thinking about going in there…were you?" He asked, studying the boy's blushing face.

"Well, I…I mean. It is a nice bath and you know…" Yugi chuckled awkwardly, "We haven't gotten a clean shower for a—yes. Yes I was thinking about it." He finished determinedly.

Yami shook his head, letting out a big sigh.

"And you know what will happen if you were to be caught? What the Gods would do to you even if you were to go unseen from mortal eyes?"

Yugi shook his head, "Yup."

"Hmm…"

Atem watched Yugi for a few more moments, studying him as he contemplated.

"Well, I wouldn't be a very fair guest if I went and got you killed the first day. So…best I go in there with you."

Yugi broke out in a grin before quickly hiding it again, nodding his head quite business-like.

"Yes, perhaps that would be best. Oh, and Yami of course will have to come. He's become quite dirty. You know this sand. Just pops up _everywhere_." Yugi chuckled, pointing to Yami's ass before the dark quickly blushed and covered himself.

Atem nodded again, "Yes, perhaps you are correct. And of course, you will have to go completely naked. There is no way around that."

"Naturally." Yugi added.

"Shall we finish the tour later then?" Atem asked. Yugi and Yami looked to each other before turning back to Atem, quickly nodding their heads in agreement.

Atem nodded, pulling his cloak off of him, letting it fall to the ground.

"Will you be able to purify me without the proper training? Priests grow up memorizing these ceremonies." Atem asked, stepping out of the thin white cloth wrapped around his waist. Yugi and Yami watched with wide eyes as Atem's tanned muscles flexed beneath the sun, his perfectly chiseled body glistened as it slowly stepped into the cool water. He let out a pleasured sigh, slowly easing into the water, his eyes sliding closed in content.

Yugi and Yami frantically tore their clothes off, jumping in the water after the pharaoh and quickly sidling up to him.

"I think we can manage." Yami grinned, grabbing the back of Atem's head and crushing their lips together. They kissed hard, bruisingly, neither willing to quit before the other or be any less dominating. Yugi watched with quiet snickers as the two finally gasped for breath, their lips already wet and swollen.

Atem said nothing, just grinning with amusement as he caught his breath. Yugi took the opportunity to wade closer to him, reaching in the water for him. Atem's eyes widened slightly as Yugi took a firm grasp of his cock before his eyes slid shut, his lip bit as Yugi slowly pumped him. He leant back against the cool stone edge, his head resting on it as Yugi continued. Yami let his hands run over the pharaoh's chest, letting the water wash away the small beads of sweat collected over his tanned chest.

He let his lips brush against the pharaoh's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Are we doing well, my lord?"

"Ye-yes." Atem groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as Yugi pumped him harder.

Yugi sighed, watching Atem's expressions hungrily, enjoying how he could make the pharaoh feel as he let his fingers slide up and down the hard, pulsating shaft.

"I can't…I can't hold on much longer." Atem whispered, gripping Yami's shoulders as his climax came closer.

"Let go." Yugi hissed, inhaling a large breath before diving under the water, wrapping his mouth tight around Atem's shaft.

"Uuhhn Yu-Yugi." Atem moaned, bucking into Yugi's mouth as he came in hard salty spurts. Yugi swallowed it hungrily before returning to the surface, panting for breath.

"Didn't want to contaminate the pool." Yugi grinned, wiping his mouth.

"All parts of me are part of a God, Yugi." Atem shook his head, reaching under the water to run his hands over Yugi's ass and hips, guiding him back to sit on his lap.

"I think its my turn." Yami cut in, his cock hard as a rock from watching the two through lustful eyes.

He glided himself through the water to stand in front of Yugi, placing soft kisses across the boy's lips and neck, feeling Atem's hands run up and down his thighs.

"I want you to fuck me aibou. And I want him to fuck you." Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi nodded his head slowly with a strangled sob as Yami's fingers traced over the head of his swollen cock.

Yugi lifted himself up, impaling himself onto Atem's throbbing cock. The two let out gasps of pleasure, Yugi sighing as he began a steady rhythm, the water rippling around them.

"Come on, Yami." Atem coaxed. The dark obliged, the other two pausing as Yami lined himself up, quickly slamming himself down.

"Ya-Yamiiiii." Yugi whined, overwhelmed by the tight heat and Atem pressed hard against his prostate sending his nerves on edge.

The three started an awkward rhythm, Atem guiding them as he slowly pushed in and out of Yugi.

"Aww fuck faster please. Faster." Yami moaned, unable to hold out any longer as he began to slam himself down onto Yugi best he could, the water heightening his senses. Yugi whined and wiggled, about to cum from Yami's frantic pace.

Atem matched it, beginning to frantically thrust up into Yugi's tight heat and catapulting the boy harder into Yami.

"Ph-pharaoh! I—I can't…" Yugi groaned, his nails digging into Yami's sides.

"Just a little longer." Yami groaned, letting his hand grasp his own length and pump it hard.

Atem groaned quietly, the water making his thrusts harder as the water moved with him. With everything slippery and wet the three could barely make their movements synchronized, their thrusts viciously hard… frantic…and sloppy, desperate for release.

"Al-almost the-there." Yami gritted through bared teeth as he fisted himself faster.

"Hurry mou hitori no boku." Yugi pleaded as Atem struck his nerves hard, pounding into them and sending him white hot flashes with each deep thrust.

"NNnnnn…Yuuugi." Yami finally groaned, releasing his essence over his fist and fingers. Yugi moaned out, wiggling helplessly as Yami's muscles clamped and throbbed around him, making his vision black from the intenseness before exploding hard into his dark.

"Ohhhh Yami." Yugi whined, keeping himself buried deep inside his partner while his climax cascaded over him, making him melt into Atem's body as he felt the pharaoh cum inside him, his ragged breath hitting his neck before the three slumped down into the cool water.

"I think I could do getting purified daily." Yugi grinned.

AN: -collapses- I'm finally back! I've had this story in my head since I went to Egypt 2 months ago and saw the purification bath. Although originally it was to be with Set and Atem, but I enjoy this one too. Well hope you all have stuck around, I love hearing from you. Sorry for the ridiculous delay and hope to have another to you asap! Xxxooo


	49. Yami x Joey x Seto: iloveyaoi

**please read author note at end**

DREAM WEAVER

"Look, I _don't_ want to talk about it!" Seto spat, his face bright red in embarrassment. Yami managed to stare at him in all seriousness for a good 2 seconds before bursting into uncontrolled laughter again.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Seto groaned.

"I'm—I'm sorry …its just…just…" Yami spluttered between more laughter.

"Oh its just too…" Yami sighed, holding his stomach. "Ow, it hurts." He laughed.

"Good." Seto sneered.

"Whew…okay," Yami composed himself, "I'm listening. No, I swear. I won't laugh. I promise." He finished with a small giggle.

Seto rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Fine, but as soon as you so much as SMILE, I'm leaving you here and you can find your own way home."

"Fine, fine." Yami brushed the comment away, eagerly sitting on the CEO's desk, waiting for him to continue.

"Okay, well like I was saying before you started laughing so loud I couldn't even hear myself…" Seto grumbled.

"No, no just start over. I like this story." Yami smiled, resting his head in his hands like a small child.

Seto's lips were pursed, his arms crossed in contempt as he shook his head. Yami sighed, jumping off the desk to wrap his arms around Seto.

"Pleeeeease." He whined, squeezing the brunette as hard as he could.

"Fi-fine! Just let go of me." Seto rasped, finally gaining breath as the pharaoh released him and resumed his place perched on the high oak desk. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Alright, we were in some kind of warehouse and it was just you and me. And there were all these circus costumes lying around and we were sorting through them. And then…God this is so stupid. Joey walked in and he was wearing this really stupid clown outfit except it had one of those crotch cups in it like they used to wear in medieval England. Anyway um…he kept making these really…suggestive comments and-"

"Like what?"

"What?"

"Like…_what_?"

"I don't know, umm…" Seto's face started to turn pink again, "he would keep putting his crotch really close to me and smiling all cocky like he always does. And…and saying things like 'You look like this heat is getting to you, better take off something to cool down.' And then he kept saying how he would need my help to get out of his outfit so it could be organized with the other costumes."

Yami had to try very hard to suppress a giggle, something Seto was quick to notice, his eyes narrowed in malice as he continued.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Okay, now go on to my favorite part." He cheerfully added, ushering Seto on.

"The next thing I remember was Joey taking his costume off and he was naked and his…his…_you know_ was…enormous."

"How enormous?" Yami smirked.

"It was really long and thick, _extremely_ long."

"How long?"

"I don't like…16-17 inches?"

Yami spluttered, quickly covering his mouth. "Oh, that's good. That's _real_ good."

"No its not. Its stupid and I don't know why I was dreaming it but I'd just as soon as forget it."

"I think you have deep hidden feelings, Seto." Yami grinned.

"Shut up."

"And then did we all have hot sex?"

Seto's face immediately turned bright red, turning his back so that Yami couldn't see as he pretended to go through files.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought."

"Shut up."

"And who got that big cock up them, huh? Was it you?"

"Okay, have a nice night." Seto said, grabbing his briefcase and starting towards the door. Yami laughed, jumping off the desk and hurrying after him.

"Alright! I'm coming. Was I in your dream too?" Yami laughed, heading out the door.

XxXxXxX

The two arrived at Seto's mansion, their coats quickly being taken by the butler as they made their way inside.

"Who was that you were on the phone with?" Seto asked.

"Oh, just uhhhh just Yugi. You know how he gets if he doesn't hear from me every 2 hours. Thinks I've gone and died." Yami chuckled.

Seto shook his head, "I hope I never see him walking in again while we're fucking. That was the most awkward night of my life."

Yami laughed, "Yeah and remember how he still came in crying and hugging me even though you were on top of me?"

Seto just shook his head, "Yeah, I remember."

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Seto asked.

"Well, I kind of….maybe invited someone over."

Seto immediately went rigid, turning to look at Yami as if he was to stare at him long enough he would be able to read his mind.

"I hate when you stare at me like that."

"Who did you invite?" Seto asked.

Yami shrugged with an evil smirk, flopping down on the couch.

"You weren't talking to Yugi at all on the phone were you?"

"Maybe." Yami grinned, flipping on the TV.

"If it was Joey, so help me I'll--"

The rest of Seto's sentence was cut off as the doorbell rang.

"I hate you." Seto hissed.

"No you don't!" Yami laughed, jumping up and running to the door.

Seto ran up to his room, locking himself in and listening. He could hear the muffled sounds of Joey and Yami talking, their footsteps clicking off the high ceilings as they walked across the foyer. Pretty soon their noises grew, walking up the grand staircase towards his room.

Three light taps to Seto's door made the CEO jump back. "I'm-I'm busy! Go away." Seto quickly spluttered.

"No you are not, let us in. Joey has something to show you." Yami said.

"I do?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Shhh. Yes." Yami hushed. "Please open the door Seto."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you do I'll go to that stupid opening of Kaiba Land you've been bugging me about."

Silence issued for a few seconds, Yami knew Seto was thinking about the offer, battling out if it was worth it. After a while, the sound of a click was heard and the door slowly opened.

"Thank you." Yami smiled, pushing Joey in before him.

"Kaiba." Joey nodded.

"Dog." Seto sneered back.

Seto walked over to his desk, needlessly pushing papers around to keep himself occupied.

"Joey, come sit on Seto's bed with me. It's _quite_ comfortable." Yami cooed.

"I'd rather him not." Seto grimaced.

"Oh come now Seto, I was just telling Joey a little about your dream downstairs." Seto froze, slowly turning to look at the blonde whose face was a deep crimson. Joey rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

"Yeah, that's uh—quite an interesting imagination you have there." Joey chuckled.

"What dream? I don't know what your talking about." Seto lied, going back to cleaning his desk.

"Oh such a kidder." Yami grinned. "Seto, Joey said he would be more than happy to show you."

"Show me what?"

"You know," Yami wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Find out if he really is as big as you dreamt he was."

"Oh." Seto quickly said, his face heating up. He looked over to Joey again who was still beat red before stealing a glance at the blonde's crotch.

"I saw that." Yami said.

"Shut up." Seto responded, crossing his arms. He could feel himself starting to get hard, something he was really hoping wouldn't become noticeable.

"Go on Joey." Yami encouraged.

Joey shrugged, undoing his pants and pulling his soft cock out. Even without it being erect, Joey was still much bigger than the other two.

"Hmm…well it doesn't seem to be—what did you say, Seto? 15 inches?" Yami asked.

"17." Seto answered, staring at Joey's thick cock with tinged cheeks.

"That's right. Still big though isn't it? Man I bet that would hurt going in. Glad it's you and not me." Yami said.

"Ex-excuse me?" Seto stammered, staring at Yami in disbelief.

"I said I'm glad it's--"

"I heard what you said I was just hoping you were kidding."

"Joey is all for it, Seto. It will be fun. You're lucky I didn't have him dress up in that clown costume you imagined cause I seriously thought about it."

"Oh, lucky me. Forget it."

"I really don't mind Seto. I'm kind of flattered you thought about me." Joey blushed.

"Well I'm not."

"Seto, don't be rude. Now come on, you know you are going to give in. And if you don't, well, you'll just have to wait until Joey and I are done cause I'm doing this with or without you."

"Fine. Have fun." Seto said, sitting down at his desk and taking his laptop out.

Unfortunately for him, his desk faced directly to his bed.

Yami shrugged, getting down off the bed to sit between Joey's legs.

"Ready?" Yami asked. Joey nodded, licking his lips in anticipation as Yami lowered his head.

"Awww fuck that's good." Joey groaned, his head falling back as Yami began lightly suckling on just the head.

Seto looked up from his computer, he couldn't help but stare as Yami sucked on Joey's quickly hardening cock. Yami gave it long, languorous licks up and down the shaft, letting his tongue swirl around the head before engulfing as much of him as he could, his hand working the rest.

Seto watched as he slowly bobbed in and out, Joey's eyes were squeezed tight, his breath coming out in heavy pants as he gave small thrusts up into Yami's mouth. Seto looked back to his computer, continuing to type up a memo.

'_The opening of the new Cock Land will take place…_'

"Shit." Seto said, backspacing through the last sentence.

'_The opening of the new Kaiba Land will take place at…_'

He looked back up again at the two, Joey was now squirming as Yami quickly bobbed in and out, his other hand tugging at Joey's sac making him moan louder and louder. He was bucking harder into Yami's mouth, groaning in pleasure as Yami sucked on him hard.

"Fuck I can't fuck fuck fuck." Joey moaned.

Seto continued to type.

'_At the opening, please cum by to ass me questions about…'_

"Goddammit." Seto cursed, hitting his backspace key with much ferocity.

'_At the opening, please come by to ask me questions about the new system…'_

"Ahhhh Yammiiiiii…" Joey cried as he came. Seto watched as Yami licked up all the cum, swallowing it hungrily as he continued to lick Joey's cock until he collapsed back onto the bed in pleasure.

Seto shifted uncomfortably, desperately trying to ignore his rock hard erection that strained against his pants.

He looked up again to see Yami staring at him lustily, his cock clearly outlined in his leather pants. Seto watched with wide eyes as Yami rubbed himself, moaning quietly, his eyes locked to the brunettes.

"Please come and fuck me Seto." Yami rasped, pulling his shirt off.

Seto shook his head with a hard gulp, keeping his eyes glued to Yami.

Yami smirked, pinching at his nipple while his other hand began to undo his pants. Joey sat up, watching Yami from behind.

"Help me Joey." Yami said. Joey did so, standing behind Yami. He placed his hands on Yami's hips, slowly pulling the tight leather pants down as he kissed across the pharaoh's shoulders and neck. Yami tilted his head to leave him more room, softly moaning as Joey pulled the pants down to around his ankles, leaving him naked.

Joey ran his hands over Yami's body, squeezing and rubbing his ass against his new erection.

Seto found his hand straying to his own crotch, rubbing it slowly as he watched Joey kiss down Yami's body.

Seto pulled his hard cock out, pumping it, watching Joey take Yami's cock in his mouth.

"Mmmm….that's good." Yami encouraged, threading his fingers through Joey's hair, pushing himself farther into his mouth. Joey grabbed onto Yami's ass as he bobbed in and out. Seto's breathing quickened, pumping quicker and watching Yami as he fought to keep himself standing as Joey sucked harder.

Yami's eyes stayed glued to Seto, watching the brunette jerk himself off. Seto could tell Yami was close to cumming as he sped up his own thrusts, wanting to cum at the same time.

Joey sucked as hard as he could, quickly bobbing in and out until with a strangled sob, Yami came hard into his mouth. Seto pumped himself furiously, exploding just as Joey licked up the last drops of Yami.

For the next few minutes, the sounds of labored breathing filled the room until Seto tore himself from his desk, slamming Yami down onto the bed, tearing his own clothes off as he kissed Yami hard and desperately. Joey took his clothes off, climbing onto the 4-poster bed.

The two gasped for breath, Seto looked to Joey, who was watching the two in lust. He pulled the blonde to him, crushing their lips together. He pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and running his hands feverishly over his hot skin.

"Come on Seto, I can't wait much longer." Yami moaned. Seto nodded, licking and sucking his fingers.

"Do yours." Seto commanded of the blonde. Joey nodded, sucking on his own fingers, while Seto lied himself down next to Yami, pushing his body far enough down so that his head was even with Yami's hips. Yami and Seto both spread their legs wide open, Joey positioning himself between Seto's.

"Do it." Yami moaned. Seto quickly pushed two fingers into Yami, Joey mimicking by pushing two slicked fingers into Seto's tight entrance, making him tense and hiss in pain.

"Sorry." Joey mumbled, his cock throbbing at the sight of the two splayed out and ready to be fucked.

Seto twisted his fingers inside of Yami, kissing the soft skin at his hip bone as he pummeled them into Yami. He could barely concentrate as Joey's fingers pumped in and out of him, no time wasted as a third was entered and scissored in and out, spreading him wider. He quickly did the same to Yami, who whined and cried out as the fingers were pushed against his prostate.

"Oh Seto!"

"Fu-fuck!" Seto replied as Joey slammed the fingers against his own bundle of nerves. Their cocks throbbed painfully hard, Yami watching as Seto was finger fucked.

"Fuck me now Joey." Seto said, pulling his fingers out of Yami. Joey nodded, pulling his wet fingers out of Seto and waiting as the brunette climbed onto Yami who quickly wrapped his legs around his waist. Seto pushed himself in, groaning in pleasure.

"Oh Seto…Seto…" Yami moaned, trying to push him in deeper.

Seto spread his legs wider, allowing Joey room as he lined himself up. He slowly pushed himself in, careful as Seto let out hiss of pain.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Seto groaned, his eyes tightly closed.

"Is his thick cock too much for you?" Yami teased, playfully pushing himself against Seto's cock.

"You wish."

They started a slow pace as Seto adjusted to Joey's sheer size.

"So fucking tight. Shit." Joey groaned, his hands resting on Seto's hips as he attempted to control himself from slamming relentlessly into his tight ass.

They resumed a slow, steady pace, relishing the slick, hot feeling as they moved. Their bodies soon became sweaty, their breathing labored as they thrusted.

"Please harder already." Yami groaned, his fingers gripping the sheets in desperation at the slow, tortuous pace that was driving him crazy.

Joey slammed hard into Seto, Yami feeling it full force making him cry out and beg for more.

"I can't hold out—hold out anymore." Joey gritted, pummeling into Seto without abandon. He adjusted himself, making sure to slam into Seto's nerves. When the brunette cried out, his arms shaky trying to keep himself from falling onto Yami as Joey slammed into him.

Seto kept up the pace, ramming into Yami, all self-control long gone as they kept up their frenzied pace.

"Let me see you touch yourself." Seto told Yami.

"Uh-huh." Yami managed between his loud cries, pushing his hand between their sweat-slicked bodies to jerk himself hard.

"Oh Seto Seto I can't do it long I can't Setooooo." Yami whined, his body twisting and his back arching as he came closer.

"Come on, get yourself off. You like that." Seto groaned, trying hard not to scream as Joey's huge cock pummeled into him, slamming against his nerves again and again.

"You feel so gooood." Joey groaned, ramming as hard and fast as he could.

"Jo-JJoey!" Seto cried, unable to hold back from screaming out anymore from the combined feeling of Joey inside him and his cock buried deep in Yami.

Yami came quick and hard after that, his hot cum jetting over Seto and his own chest.

"Shiiiit…" Seto moaned, Yami's muscles clamping and throbbing around him. He went as fast as he could, knowing he wouldn't last long from the tightness as he fought to keep from cumming. But after Joey hit his prostate extra hard, he came hard and long inside him, crying out from the intensity, his whole body spasming as his cock slicked through his cum in and out of Yami.

Joey couldn't last from the feeling, quickly drenching Seto with his own cum as he exploded inside him with a strangled sob.

The three collapsed on the bed, drenched in sweat and cum, their chests heaving.

"Fuck." Yami managed.

"Yeah." Joey said in agreement.

Seto just nodded, unable to do more.

"So, was that like your dream?" Yami finally asked.

"Kind of."

"Cause Mokuba didn't walk in and join?" Yami asked.

"Oh you are sick." Seto laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

**AN:** Ahhh that took forever and not sure why it turned out so long but boy did it. I think this chapter turned out really hot. It was um…hard to write. ; ) Also, I only beta read the first part soooo forgive mistakes. :D

PLEASE CHECK THE REQUEST ORDER BELOW AND MAKE SURE YOURS IS LISTED.

IF I HAVE MORE THAN ONE PAIRING LISTED, PLEASE MESSAGE ME WHICH YOU WOULD PREFER OR I WILL DECIDE.

cavialover: Malik x Ryou x Yugi x Marik x Bakura x Yami (12-19)

halloween: Bakura x Mokuba (1-1)

jadelioness: Rex x Weevil (1-1)

blackgargie: Yami x Yugi (1-4)

black-sage13: Yami x Ryou (1-12)

mochacocafan: Thief Bakura x Bakura x Ryou x Marik x Malik (1-17)

aalkiethia: Dark Magician x Celtic Guardian (1-18)

ireina15963: Dartz x Siegfried x Pegasus (1-19)

birddi: Ryou x Malik x Yugi (1-19)

mskkid: Honda x Yami OR Ryou x Yugi x Seto OR Malik x Seto OR Otogi x Honda x Yami OR Dark Magician x Joey (1-28)

lightdarkangel124: Joey x Seto OR Yugi x Seto (1-29)

dbzvelena: Seto x Mokuba (1-30)

matertenebrarum: Malik x Joey (2-19)

crazyfaucet: Otogi x Seto OR Varon x Amelda (2-21)

1wildrose1: Bakura x Marik x Malik x Ryou (2-21)

dreamsrmylife: Atem x Yami (2-24)

theultimatetoken: Bakura x Otogi OR Bakura x Seto (2-29)

agatefluoirte: Yami x Seto (3-1)

rinran: Bakura x ? (3-1)

a thief a pharaoh a priest: Pegasus x Seto (3-4)

mydeterioratingsanity: Bakura x Ryou (3-9)

codythomas: Yugi x Bakura (3-9)

n.m.smith-mr.cackles: Joey x Seto (3-10)

maytiathesorecess: Joey x Seto x Yami x Yugi (3-12)

purpleglass: Bakura x Marik x Malik x Ryou (3-13)

hikitsune: Malik x Ryou / Marik x Bakura (3-21)

kimiko4cookies: Bakura x Malik (3-30)

deadonsight: Bakura x Malik

swimmingsamurai: Set x Atem (4-15)


	50. Yumeishipping: cavialover

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

"BAKURA! I'm….home." Ryou quietly finished the last part, gaping at where his finely-decorated living room used to be. In its place now set some strange, make-shift obstacle course, unlike any Ryou had seen before. Loud banging emitted off the walls from some unknown place. Malik peeked over Ryou's shoulder who stood frozen in the door way.

"What is it?" Malik asked, shoving Ryou out of his way.

"Move your big butt Malik!" Yugi whined, shoving both out of his way.

"Holy…" Yugi gasped, taking in the large planks of wood propped up, the long alley that ended in three makeshift beds, and the three chairs that sat situated to one side.

A loud crash from behind one plank made the three jump as two figures emerged, dusting themselves off with triumphant grins.

"Welcome!" Bakura cried, his hands outstretched.

"What the hell is this?" Ryou asked.

"Welcome to the first annual B&M Sex Olympics!"

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Welcome to the—"

"What the hell Bakura?" Ryou yelled, staring at the tattered remains of his once finely upholstered sofa.

"What's B and M stand for?" Malik asked.

"Duh, _Bakura_," Bakura pointed to himself, "_Marik_…" Bakura pointed to Marik who gave a nod.

"Oh." Marik grinned embarrassedly.

Ryou seemed to still be quite angry, just shaking his head, his lips so severe that Bakura figured they must have melted off his face.

"Okaaay." Bakura clapped his hands together, "The rules."

"Sorry, Ryou's was hidden really well." Yami grinned, stepping out of a room with a bag.

"My what was hidden really well??" Ryou spat, crossing his arms.

"You know," Yami wiggled his eyebrows. "Bzzzzzzzz."

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled.

"What?!" Bakura asked in agitation. "You didn't really think I didn't know about it did you?"

"Yes I did, I figured that monster one you make me use when we're together would make you think I didn't _have_ a normal one for when you go off for days at a time with Marik doing God knows what and never—"

"Okay okay. That's enough Ryou." Yami said, placing the bag down and giving his own hikari a wink who just shyly took a step backwards.

"Okay, here's how it is going to go. We will be teamed up with our partners obviously, but before we start we have to figure out a fair order. Now, whoever wins this first contest, gets the biggest head start, and second place will go before third place gets to." Bakura stated.

"Who says we'll participate?" Ryou spat.

Marik scoffed, "Well you'll be the only one." He grinned, pointing to Malik and Yugi who were hanging onto Bakura's every word.

"What's the first contest?" Yugi asked.

"Well Aibou," Yami grabbed his bag again, dumping out three simple vibrators, similar in look and size. "Whoever can last the longest with direct stimulation is the winner."

"Us?" Malik asked with a big gulp.

The three yamis nodded.

"After that the real games begin. There are three legs to the race. The first is named, "Blowing.""

"How original." Ryou scoffed.

"Now Ryou, I'd hate to punish my own team member but if you continue with this attitude I'll have no choice but to report your behavior to the judges."

"But who are the judges?"

"We are." Yami smiled.

"Anyway, the second is named, "The Handjob" and the finale is called, "The Grand Championship of Sex."

"I came up with that one." Marik bragged.

"I can't believe you ruined my living room for this Bakura." Ryou hissed, crossing his arms.

"Ryou, I promise we'll put everything back the way it was, okay?" Bakura soothed, running his fingers coaxingly up Ryou's back.

Ryou tried to keep himself from smiling as Bakura's manipulative hands teased at his sides.

"Okay, lets get started." Bakura announced.

After a little more coaxing on Bakura's part and after going into excruciating detail on rules and regulations of the game, everyone was ready to go. The three hikaris made their way to each bed that was laid out for them, lying down and taking all their clothes off. The naked yamis made their way to each of them.

"Now don't forget, you can not touch your hikari at all, just insert the vibrator and it must be pressed directly against their nerves. And they are not allowed to touch themselves." Bakura said.

The three hikaris were a little hard from the excitement, each getting in the mindset of holding off the longest.

"I've trained you for this hikari. Don't fail me now." Bakura whispered with a wink.

"Ready…set…GO!" Bakura called, all three yamis pushing their vibrators in and turning the speed to maximum.

"Oh Fuck!" Malik cried, digging his nails into the sheets. This was going to be harder than expected…

"Just think of dead puppies and kittens." Bakura encouraged, seeing Ryou struggle, his body was squirming, his cock hardening quickly. He bit his lip, trying to stifle his moans.

"You mean the ones you killed and left in my bed?" Ryou managed, gasping as an extra delicious shock waved through his body.

"Ahhhhhh YAMI!" Yugi cried, coming to Yami's disappointment.

"Yugi! You suck!" Yami pouted, pulling the vibrator out and throwing it to the side.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi gasped, pumping himself until the last shocks of his orgasm took him.

"Mar-Marik! I don't think I can—I can…" Malik mumbled, shaking his head.

"Do it and I'll send you to the shadow realm." Marik warned, watching his hikari hungrily as his cock began to leak precum.

"Fuck, I really want to lick that up." Marik whispered, licking his lips.

"Don't you dare Marik Ishtar!" Malik warned, biting his lip as his hips bucked up.

"Malik is going to give any second." Bakura cheered, himself quite hard from watching his little hikari sweating and writhing beneath him in sheer ecstasy.

"I—I—I!!" Were the last words Malik managed before he exploded all over the place.

Ryou only lasted seconds later before exploding as well.

"YES!" Bakura cheered. Hugging his hikari who was still in aftershocks.

"Five more seconds Malik. Just five more seconds!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Now that the order has been decided, the real competition can begin. Now, there are no stops between each leg, the first pair to finish round three—"

"Where _both_ must cum." Marik added matter-of-factly

"Is the winner." Bakura finished.

All six got up and quickly made their way to the first leg of the competition. The three yamis stood in a row behind a wall, each of their cocks pushed through a small opening. The hikaris stood ready at the starting line, all they could see of their partner was their manhood, ready and waiting.

"Ryou gets a 2 minute head start, Malik gets a 1 minute head start. Whoever gets their yami off the fastest is the winner."

"Ready….set…GO!"

Ryou raced across the room, sliding to a stop and kneeling, he quickly took his yami in his mouth, sucking furiously and without abandon. All the other four could do was watch, Yami and Marik only able to see Bakura's face contorting in pleasure as he uselessly bucked against the wall.

"Enjoying that?" Marik jealously asked. All Bakura could do was nod.

"Damn, we can't even see Ryou." Yami complained.

Ryou pushed Bakura's cock in as far as it would go, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He hummed around it, letting his tongue slide up and down the pulsing shaft. Sucking Bakura off always managed to get himself hard too, quickly rehardening as he heard his yami's groans through the thin wall.

"Malik…GO!" Malik raced down to his yami, taking him in.

"Awww finally." Marik sighed, biting his lip as his hikari gave teasing nips to just the tip.

"Get on with it!" Marik hissed, not wanting to lose to Bakura again.

"Damn you Yugi." Yami whispered, shaking his head as he watched the other two yami's squirm and press themselves harder against the wall.

"Come on Malik." Marik encouraged as the blonde took him whole, sucking harder.

Bakura knew he was close himself, although he could hold out for a long time, there was nothing like getting it quick and dirty. He bucked against the wall, enjoying the slurping sounds as Ryou sucked hard, his head quickly bobbing in and out.

"Yugi…GO!"

"Finally!" Yugi sighed, racing to his Yami and grabbing his length.

"DISQUALIFICATION!"

"What!?" Yugi cried in confusion.

"No hands allowed in this leg of the race!" Marik yelled.

Yami sighed, banging his head against the wall.

"Aibou!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You'll have to set out and get a 2 minute penalty for round two."

Yami looked like he was close to tears, pulling himself away from the wall.

"Now I have to keep this until round three?!" Yami whined, pointing to his rock-hard boner.

"Yup." Marik evilly smirked.

"Just a bit more." Bakura bit his lip.

"Hurry Malik!" Marik cried, focusing on his release.

Malik sucked as fast as he could. Yugi and Yami just grumpily watched, shifting uncomfortably to avoid their own need.

"Fuck here it coommmmes." Marik groaned, cumming, Malik quickly licked it up before racing with Marik to the second station.

"Shit!" Bakura cried, cumming right afterward. Ryou didn't even bother licking it up, already racing to station two.

Bakura pulled himself from the wall, following at Ryou's heels. Ryou plopped himself down in the chair next to Malik, seeing Marik was already hard at work giving Malik a furious hand job.

Ryou spread his legs wide open, eeping as Bakura grabbed his cock hard and pumped him.

"Bakura! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Ryou cried, his body tensing as Bakura's hand slid effortlessly up and down his pulsing shaft.

"We have to win!" Bakura said, pumping Ryou so furiously that all Ryou could do was gasp and moan. Marik, seeing that Bakura was going much faster, sped up as well, causing his hikari to shoot off the seat.

"Cum Malik. Come on." Marik said, using his other hand to tug at Malik's sac the way he liked it.

"Oh Marik Oh Marik don't stop don't stop."

"Bakura!" Ryou cried, cumming over Bakura's fist and fingers.

"YES!" Bakura cried, yanking Ryou out of the chair, who immediately stumbled to the ground, his knees weak and his bones replaced with jelly. Bakura yanked him off, carrying him to the bed and throwing him down.

"Almost there!" Bakura grinned, pulling Ryou's legs apart.

"Go YUGI!"

Yami yanked Yugi across the room, throwing him down onto the seat. Yugi squeeled as Yami jerked him faster than seemed possible.

"You…are…going to give…me…rug burns!" Yugi managed between pants. His fingers digging into the sides of the chair.

"Well maybe if you had listened to the _rules_ more carefully…" Yami bitterly said, seeing that they were way behind.

"Please tell me your still stretched enough." Ryou nodded, wrapping his legs around Bakura.

"Come on." Ryou nodded. Bakura grinned, slowly pushing in to enjoy the tight feeling Ryou always delivered.

"Man do I love that feeling." Bakura sighed.

"Yeah yeah, come on." Ryou said, pushing against Bakura to pull him in deeper.

"Oh right there, push right there." Ryou moaned.

Bakura nodded, hearing a loud scream come from Malik who had just come all over the place.

"Finally! I thought my hand was going to fall off!" Marik cried, holding his cramped hand as they wobbled to their bed.

Marik threw Malik down onto the bed, drawing him up so that he was on his hands and knees.

"Mmm…my favorite." Malik smiled, looking back at Marik. His yami nodded, shoving in hard.

Bakura and Marik both started an eager pace, watching each other from the corner of their eye, making sure the other wasn't going faster.

"Yami, I'm…oh Yami…" Yugi squirmed.

"Come on, now that you are supposed to cum you're taking longer than an old man!" Yami complained.

"Just a few more…" Yugi whined.

Malik's head lolled from side to side as Marik pushed in and out, pressing against his prostate. He was quickly hardening again. His shaky arms barely able to hold him up.

"I'm so tired Marik, hurry up." Malik groaned, already exhausted from his last two explosive orgasms.

"Yes sir." Marik smiled, slamming into Malik who collapsed onto the bed, his head falling against the pillow, his moans stifled by it.

Bakura humphed, shoving Ryou closer to him as he sped up his own speed.

"Don't even think about winning." Bakura gruffly chided. Marik smirked, reaching under Malik to grab his dripping cock.

"Ahhh Marik!"

"Almost there." Marik grinned to Bakura.

The thief's eyes narrowed, looking back to Ryou who was groaning like crazy. "Jerk yourself off, Ryou."

The small boy nodded, taking a firm grip on his cock and pumping it.

"Go as fast as you can Bakura." Ryou encouraged, jerking himself quickly.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried back at station two. Marik and Bakura watched as the two ran to the last station.

"You'll never win." Bakura laughed.

"You haven't been hard for this long." Yami replied, shoving into Yugi who cried out.

Yami didn't wait for Yugi to adjust, just started sloppily thrusting into Yugi without abandon who just lied limp as noodle, quietly moaning.

"Marik, I'm almost…almost there!"

"Hurry Ryou!"

Ryou jerked faster, Bakura pistoned faster and harder. Yami just kept slapping his body against Yugi who looked like he was about to pass out from over exertion.

Ryou and Malik's screams seem to come in unison as they violently cummed over their partners, both answered by a cheer from their yami. Their muscles tightened around their partner.

Marik and Bakura met eyesight, eyes narrowed, both stood lock still, waiting for the other to make their move. Yami watched between hurried thrusts from one to the other at this weird sex version of an Old West showdown.

In a flash, Bakura rammed into Ryou, beginning a frenzied pace.

"Not without me you won't!" Marik cried, slamming into Malik.

Ryou and Malik both tried giving words of encouragement between gasps for breath in their utter exhaustion.

"You'll grunt never grunt win!" Bakura cried.

"Yes I will!" Marik challenged going faster still.

"Almost there!"

"Me too!"

"FUUUUUUUCK!" They cried in unison, cumming into their hikaris. They didn't even wait to enjoy it the effects. Bakura throwing Ryou over his shoulder and sprinting to the finish line. Marik however was right next to him, finding it faster to just drag Malik behind by one arm.

Yami watched as the two naked yamis pushed and shoved each other out of their way, Ryou and Malik just rag dolls, a couple times, Yami was sure Bakura was going to step right on Malik's face.

"I'm going to win!" Bakura yelled, shoving Marik back.

"OW! Bakura!" Ryou cried, rubbing his head that had just been knocked against the wall.

"Sorry hikari."

"Yami, are you even trying any more?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked back down, giving Yugi a look like he had completely forgotten what he was doing.

"What's the point? You aren't even hard." He grumbled.

"Let's just go home and do it like we always we do." Yugi suggested.

"With the…"

"Of course." Yugi cooed. The two stood up, smiling at each other and holding hands. They walked right past the two fighting yamis who never even noticed.

"See ya." Yugi waved to Ryou and Malik.

"Bye." They replied monotone as they listened to their yami's continue to bicker.

"Hah! My foot made it over the line. We WIN!" Bakura cried.

"No, you have to be completely over it!" Marik yelled.

**45 minutes later…**

The four sat on the floor, the yamis grumpily eating their sandwiches Ryou had made them.

"Are you two still mad about tying?"

"I choooda won!" Bakura mumbled between bread and meat.

"Well, you'll just have to have a tie breaker round sometime." Malik suggested.

"Nah, we'll just beat each other up sometime."

"Yeah, whoever can still see without their eyes swelling shut will be the winner."

"You guys are animals." Ryou sighed.

Bakura got up, pulling Marik up after him.

"Whelp ladies, we are off to go wreck havoc. Wish us luck."

"Bakura, you promised me you would fix the living room back up." Ryou warned.

"Oh yeah." Bakura laughed, making the beds back up. "There." He grinned.

"Bakura. You know what I mean."

"I told you I would fix it back the way it was."

"I meant before you made this mess!!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura shrugged, "Shoulda specified." He called, shutting the door behind him.

"BAKURRRRAA!"

**AN:** I've been cursed about getting new stories out to you guys. I finally finish my big homework assignment and think yay! I can finally write now! And literally the next day I get a bladder infection that makes me not even be able to walk for 2 days.

But alas, here I am and with an extra long story to make up for it.

This one was fun to write. xxoo

Also—HOORAY FOR CHAPTER 50! I can't believe I've written that many. lol

**REQUEST ORDER**

halloween: Bakura x Mokuba (1-1)

jadelioness: Rex x Weevil (1-1)

blackgargie: Yami x Yugi (1-4)

black-sage13: Yami x Ryou (1-12)

mochacocafan: Thief Bakura x Bakura x Ryou x Marik x Malik (1-17)

aalkiethia: Dark Magician x Celtic Guardian (1-18)

ireina15963: Dartz x Siegfried x Pegasus (1-19)

birddi: Ryou x Malik x Yugi (1-19)

mskkid: Honda x Yami OR Ryou x Yugi x Seto OR Malik x Seto OR Otogi x Honda x Yami OR Dark Magician x Joey (1-28)

lightdarkangel124: Joey x Seto OR Yugi x Seto (1-29)

dbzvelena: Seto x Mokuba (1-30)

matertenebrarum: Malik x Joey (2-19)

crazyfaucet: Otogi x Seto OR Varon x Amelda (2-21)

1wildrose1: Bakura x Marik x Malik x Ryou (2-21)

dreamsrmylife: Atem x Yami (2-24)

theultimatetoken: Bakura x Otogi (2-29)

agatefluoirte: Yami x Seto (3-1)

rinran: Bakura x ? (3-1)

a thief a pharaoh a priest: Pegasus x Seto (3-4)

mydeterioratingsanity: Bakura x Ryou (3-9)

codythomas: Yugi x Bakura (3-9)

n.m.smith-mr.cackles: Joey x Seto (3-10)

maytiathesorecess: Joey x Seto x Yami x Yugi (3-12)

purpleglass: Bakura x Marik x Malik x Ryou (3-13)

hikitsune: Malik x Ryou / Marik x Bakura (3-21)

kimiko4cookies: Bakura x Malik (3-30)

deadonsight: Bakura x Malik

swimmingsamurai: Set x Atem (4-15)

catti: Jou x Duke x Tristan (4-17)

codythomas: Atem x Yugi x Yami (4-17)

mystralwind: Seto x Malik (4-28)


	51. Bakura x Mokuba: halloween

**SEWING CIRCLES**

Bakura rolled his eyes as he shut the door. The house was dark as he made his way across the living room, the only light coming from the end of the hall, a thin strip of light shining from under the bedroom door. The house was quiet save for the obnoxious giggling that emitted from the room. Bakura didn't bother knocking, he never did. He pushed the door open, leaning against the frame with a smirk at the two sitting on the floor pouring over pieces of fabric Bakura assumed was supposed to be something.

Ryou smiled cheerfully, "Hi Kura-sama!"

Mokuba's eyes widened, his face flushing. He quickly looked back down, mumbling a quick hello. It amused Bakura when others were afraid of him, especially someone related to Seto Kaiba. He could have fun with this.

"What's that supposed to be?" He asked, kicking at the fabric Ryou was merrily sewing.

"Kura! It's Mokuba's Halloween costume!" Ryou stated as if it was the most obvious thing. He held it up, "See? It's a blue eyes white dragon." Bakura snorted, seeing the makeshift wings sewed to the sides.

Mokuba's face flushed a deep crimson, quickly grabbing the costume from Ryou. "Its just for this stupid kids party Seto's making me go to."

"Whatever." Bakura smirked.

"Mokuba was just telling me about the new Kaiba Land. Seto put him in charge of the new stadium! Isn't that great, Kura?"

"Oh just enchanting." He sarcastically replied.

"Where have you been?" Mokuba managed the courage to ask.

"Maiming." Bakura grinned.

"Be serious."

Bakura leaned forward, giving a sadistic smile. "I am."

Mokuba gasped, quickly looking to Ryou for confirmation who just nodded.

"Bakura's actually a lovely sewer Mokuba." Ryou cheerfully said, continuing to sew on the individual sequins to the wings.

"That was only my robe Ryou."

"I'm not that good, Bakura should help you while I fix some dinner. Kura? Would you mind?"

Normally Bakura would tell Ryou to go fuck himself but the idea of putting Mokuba through more this uncomfortable situation seemed amusing enough to keep him entertained for an hour or so.

"I guess. Just make sure my steak is extra bloody tonight." Bakura kept his eyes locked with Mokuba, noticing the boy's eyes widen at the word 'bloody'.

"Anything you say Kura-chan!" Ryou smiled, standing up, "You two be good!"

"Of course we will, won't we Mokuba?" Bakura leered. Mokuba slowly nodded.

Once the door was shut, Mokuba kept his eyes locked on Bakura. The thief assumed he was expecting to be stabbed at any moment, not a bad idea if he thought about it. Ryou might be angry but it would be worth it to see that bastard Kaiba's face when he saw his poor brother a pile of bloody ribbons.

Although…Bakura could think of something else that would put a lovely expression on Kaiba's face too.

He carefully sat down around the piles of fabric, gently picking up the costume and the needle. He noticed Mokuba flinch slightly.

"You seem a little tense…_Mokie_…are you afraid of me?"

"No! Of course not! Kaibas aren't afraid of anything!" He piped up, puffing his chest out.

"Are you sure about that?" Bakura hissed, licking his lips. Mokuba immediately shrank back, looking down.

The thief laughed, putting the costume down and leaning closer to the boy.

"Mokuba?" He whispered, noticing the boy's breath quickening as he got closer.

"Wh-what?" Mokuba asked, trying to pull away from Bakura, unfortunately for him there was no where left to go.

"Where are you going?" Bakura whispered in the boy's ear.

"No-nowhere." He gasped, feeling the thief's hot breath at the nape of his neck.

"Good." Bakura pulled back, hearing Mokuba gasp for air. He sewed a few sequins on, feeling that Mokuba was still watching him.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me?" He asked, not bothering to look up.

"No-no, I wasn't looking at you." He stuttered.

He smirked, a delicious idea coming to mind.

"_Let's see how far I can push the brat" he thought. _

"Ryou seems to think we are still living in Egypt." Bakura stated, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. He enjoyed the audible gasp he got from the boy whose cheeks had quickly turned a rosy red.

He flexed his muscles, stretching long enough to make sure Mokuba got a good look at his chisled chest.

"Do you really have to do that?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry. Too much?"

Mokuba quickly nodded, not looking up again as he mindlessly played with the cuts of fabric.

"So, this would be out of the question?" Bakura leered, pulling at his jeans. Mokuba's face was pure terror.

"What—what are you doing??" He asked in a panic.

Bakura ignored him, pulling his jeans off and tossing them aside, leaving him in just his tight underwear. Well…lucky for Mokuba he had decided to wear some today. However, these did do a lovely job of accenting his large prize, something he was sure to make Mokuba notice…one way or another.

"Mokuba? Do you find me attractive?" Bakura smirked, letting his fingers glide down his own chest.

Mokuba gulped, sneaking a glance at Bakura's lap which the thief quickly noticed. He quickly shook his head.

"That's gross."

Bakura shook his head, "I don't think you mean that." He leaned forward, taking the fabric from Mokuba's trembling hands. He scooted close enough so that he could feel the boy's body heat.

Mokuba sat frozen and petrified, watching Bakura with wide, fearful eyes as he came closer. Bakura kept his face inches from Mokuba's, looking over the boy's delicate features.

He could feel Mokuba shudder beneath him. He jumped as Bakura placed his hands on the boys knees. He slowly let them trail up the boys legs, Mokuba shuddered.

"What-what are you doing?" he asked, panic laced with each word.

"I won't hurt you." Bakura cooed, his skilled hands delving to caress the boy's inner thighs. "Does this feel good?"

"Ye-yes." Mokuba whispered.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Ye-Ye-No! No…" Mokuba stuttered as Bakura's hands began to massage at the top of his inner thighs, inches from his groin.

"Oh I think you do." Bakura chuckled at Mokuba's premature erection.

"God I bet your unbelievably tight." Bakura groaned, fixated on the boy.

"What?!" Mokuba gasped, shoving Bakura's hands away.

But the thief was much stronger, quickly overpowering the boy. He grabbed his hands, keeping them forced to his side. With his other hand he pushed up under the boy's shirt, feeling the soft, trembling skin beneath. He slowly pushed him down, Mokuba's breath quickening.

"You'll pass out if you keep breathing like that."

Mokuba nodded, his head a haze, feeling Bakura's hot skin pressed against his body.

"I don't—I've never—I" Mokuba stuttered.

He smirked, pulling the boy's shirt up, with each inch he left a soft kiss, slowly pushing it up to around his nipples. He groaned and sighed, his chest arching up into Bakura's hot lips. When he took one into his mouth, he shot off the bed, crying out as the tongue swirled around his small nipple, flicking and grinding it with his teeth.

It had been a long time since Bakura had been with someone so damn sensitive to every touch. Not since he'd fucked Ryou for the first time. Bakura knew if he kept up this pace with the boy he wouldn't last much longer, and that would just be a damn shame.

"I'd quiet down if you don't Ryou popping his head back in here." He whispered against his flushed skin. He heard some groan come from Mokuba, assuming it was as close to an 'okay' as he was going to get.

Mokuba's hands lay limply at his sides, his eyes squeezed shut, his chest heaving and his skin flushed. Small moans emitted from his lips, his cock lay straining in his pants. He didn't move as Bakura undressed him, leaving him lying naked among the cuts of colorful fabric surrounding them.

Bakura's lustful eyes stayed locked on the boy as he pulled his own last bit of clothing off, his cock pulled free. Mokuba's eyes widened at it, visibly trembling as Bakura's pushed his legs apart.

"You want me to make you feel good don't you?" He gruffly asked. He slowly nodded, his eyes closing again as Bakura's hands traced around his groin. Bakura had to cover the kid's mouth when he wrapped a hand around the small cock as Mokuba cried out, hips bucking wildly into the air, desperate for more contact.

He groaned at the loss when the thief quickly let go. Bakura sucked his fingers, coating them in saliva.

He didn't bother telling the boy what he was going to do, he'd figure out soon enough, and frankly he was tired of waiting, the brat could use a little roughness no doubt being molly-coddled his whole life by that pussy brother of his. He was only willing to be patient with Ryou, frankly because if he did, Ryou could suck a guy off like none other.

Bakura doubted Mokuba would even know what sucking someone off meant.

He thrusted all three fingers in at once, ignoring Mokuba's whine of pain. He kept pumping them in and out, trying to stretch him quickly, waiting for the boy to relax enough. He didn't do it for long, just enough so that he wouldn't bleed all over the place when he started fucking him.

He pulled them out, licking them clean maniacally, quickly lining himself up. Ryou was sure to come back with dinner soon. He pushed in slowly, a deep groan rumbling from his throat from the tight, encasing heat.

He thrusted slowly at first, adjusting until he got the scream that told him he had hit Mokuba's hot spot, that small bundle of nerves deep inside. The boy was already leaking precum, practically hyperventilating as Bakura pummeled into him.

"Fuck, that's good. That's fucking good." Bakura grunted, slamming into him.

"Ughaaaahhhhhhh…." Mokuba cried, coming in squirts over his own chest. Bakura rolled his eyes, he hadn't lasted two minutes. But no matter, the extra tightness made a delicious feeling around Bakura's pounding dick, letting him fuck Mokuba harder still.

He pounded into the pliant boy, enjoying the heat, the moans coming from the boy. His nails digged into the soft skin, wrapping the small legs tight around him, letting him piston farther and deeper. He fucked him senseless, shoving as hard in as he could. With a deep groan, he violently cummed inside him, his head thrown back as his seed soaked the boy's small passage.

He pulled out quickly, smirking down at Mokuba who just lie like a limp fish on the floor. He grabbed some shards of fabric, wiping himself and the boy clean.

"You better get dressed." Bakura said, tugging his jeans on. He flopped back down after dressing, picking the costume back up to sew some more.

Mokuba slowly got up, trying to hide himself from Bakura. The thief just chuckled, covering his eyes with his hands for a moment. "Not looking." He smirked.

Mokuba blushed slightly, mumbling an apology as he pulled his clothes on.

"Whatever." He shook his head. Mokuba awkwardly sat back down after dressing, watching Bakura from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Bakura finally asked in annoyance.

He quickly shook his head, "Nothing." He quickly answered.

Ryou came back in the room, "Dinner's ready! Mokuba, do you feel alright?"

Mokuba's face was still flushed and sweaty. Bakura just chuckled.

"Um, actually no, I think I'm going to go home." He said, getting up, avoiding the thief who sat grinning maniacally up at him. "Thanks for the help. I'll see you later, Ryou."

"Well, okay. Get to feeling better, okay?"

"Oh, Mokuba?" Bakura called, Mokuba stopped in the door, slowly turning around.

"Make sure to tell Kaiba about our little…excursion won't you?"

**AN:** I hope you all liked this chapter very much. : ) It was harder to write than what I expected.

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

Codythomas: Well that's good. Keep the requests coming. ; ) xxoo

Blackgargie: lol, aww thank you. I put your request on the list, I put it on the end just to be fair though since I've already got one of your requests coming up. Hope that works : )

Wicabeth: LMAO at big, floppy donkey dick—whew…that's great. And lots of luck on the papers and tests! I'm with you there.

Desertrosetemari: thank you for the good luck that's very nice of you : ) malik and ryou do go through a lot but man would it be worth it. TOTALLY worth it… fantasizes

Mystralwind: oh who knows where I come up these ideas. Well actually this one I did have inspiration from some Japanese show where they had a sex obstacle course but it was boring so I spruced it up : )

Terrie1958: I'd be more than happy to oblige, I love seto and Siegfried together SO much. : )

**REQUEST ORDER:**

jadelioness: Rex x Weevil (1-1)

blackgargie: Yami x Yugi (1-4)

black-sage13: Yami x Ryou (1-12)

mochacocafan: Thief Bakura x Bakura x Ryou x Marik x Malik (1-17)

aalkiethia: Dark Magician x Celtic Guardian (1-18)

ireina15963: Dartz x Siegfried x Pegasus (1-19)

birddi: Ryou x Malik x Yugi (1-19)

mskkid: Honda x Yami OR Ryou x Yugi x Seto OR Malik x Seto OR Otogi x Honda x Yami OR Dark Magician x Joey (1-28)

lightdarkangel124: Joey x Seto OR Yugi x Seto (1-29)

dbzvelena: Seto x Mokuba (1-30)

matertenebrarum: Malik x Joey (2-19)

crazyfaucet: Otogi x Seto OR Varon x Amelda (2-21)

1wildrose1: Bakura x Marik x Malik x Ryou (2-21)

dreamsrmylife: Atem x Yami (2-24)

theultimatetoken: Bakura x Otogi (2-29)

agatefluoirte: Yami x Seto (3-1)

rinran: Bakura x ? (3-1)

a thief a pharaoh a priest: Pegasus x Seto (3-4)

mydeterioratingsanity: Bakura x Ryou (3-9)

codythomas: Yugi x Bakura (3-9)

n.m.smith-mr.cackles: Joey x Seto (3-10)

maytiathesorecess: Joey x Seto x Yami x Yugi (3-12)

purpleglass: Bakura x Marik x Malik x Ryou (3-13)

hikitsune: Malik x Ryou / Marik x Bakura (3-21)

kimiko4cookies: Bakura x Malik (3-30)

deadonsight: Bakura x Malik

swimmingsamurai: Set x Atem (4-15)

catti: Jou x Duke x Tristan (4-17)

codythomas: Atem x Yugi x Yami (4-17)

mystralwind: Seto x Malik (4-28)

blackgargie: Seto x Seth x Joey

girlwholiketosmile: Yami x Yugi x Atem


	52. Rex x Weevil: jadelioness

_Dedicated to jadelioness—you are the pennas to my papilionoidea_

**RAIN, RAIN GO AWAY**

He always said "_the early bird gets the lumbricina_" which was why at exactly 5:45 in the morning, Weevil Underwood was sitting outside waiting in the cold...and the rain. But, he would get those God cards, he would get those God cards even if he had to sit out here all day and all night!

He hugged his knees closer to his chest, resting his head on his arms. His body shivered from the cold, the rain already soaking through his shirt and thin shorts.

"Just a little longer and I'll grab those cards the minute that midget leaves for school." He shivered, pulling his glasses off to wipe the rain away. He'd been sitting out here for hours now, barely able to feel his legs anymore from the cold relentless rain. A crash from nearby startled him, his head shot up, squinting through the rain. Some purple and black blur was moving nearby, getting bigger. He pushed his glasses back on, frowning.

"What are you doing here, pea brain!" He spat, jumping up to his full stature.

"None of your business bug boy!" Rex yelled back, sizing the boy up.

Weevil stood his ground, glaring at the lilac-banged teen. He hated that dinosaur freak, always showing up, trying to take HIS ideas and HIS glory.

"Get outta here! I'M getting those god cards!" He spat.

"Yeah right! I'M getting them!" Rex shoved Weevil back, the green-haired boy stumbling backwards.

"You're so stupid. Why don't you just go DIE like all your little reptiles!"

"Oh shut up. A tyrannosaurus rex could chomp you in half in two seconds. What's a stupid butterfly gonna do? Huh? Flutter me to death?"

"It's _called_ a papilionoidea for your information. And you wouldn't be talking like that if I threw an epicauta on you!" He haughtily replied.

"I don't even know what the hell you are saying." Rex crossed his arms, looking up at the Kame Game Shop and the prize that lay within it.

"Just get outta here and outta my way!" Weevil grimaced, trying to move to the right of him. Rex looked back, bumping into the boy, their faces inches from each other, both quickly pulled apart, glaring at the ground.

Weevil blushed, crossing his arms and quickly looking away. "Do you mind?!" He spat, keeping his face to the ground.

Rex rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Sorry bug boy. Didn't know you were so sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive! I just don't like your ugly face near mine!" Weevil quickly spat.

Rex blushed, pushing his cap down farther.

"Well I'm not gonna leave and let _you_ get those cards." Rex grimaced.

"Well me either!"

Both plopped down among the metal trash cans, looking up at the shop across the street. The rain pounded down, draining the silence with every clap of thunder and flash of lightning. Weevil shivered in the cold, wiping his soaked hair back.

"You should get out of those clothes. You'll get sick." Rex mumbled, looking at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"What's it to you?" He grumbled, rubbing his arms to keep them warm.

Rex threw his arms up, shaking his head, "Just saying. Your clothes are soaked through."

Weevil narrowed his eyes, sighing, "Well I can't go home. There's no one there and its locked. I'll just wait until they dry." He mumbled.

"But you'll get sick."

"So?" Weevil impatiently replied, since when did he care about him?

"How long have you been waiting here?"

"I don't know, maybe 4 hours. Can you just not talk to me anymore?" Weevil asked in agitation.

"He never leaves those cards alone."

"Duh, would you?" Weevil said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You're going to regret staying out here when you get a cold."

Weevil sighed in annoyance, "I already told you I don't have anywhere to go!"

"Well, if you need somewhere to dry off..." Rex mumbled.

Weevil looked up in confusion, "What?"

"You can, uh, dry off at my house. Its um...just," he waved his arm behind him, "over there." He grumpily ended.

"Oh."

"So I don't have to hear you complain anymore." Rex added.

"I wasn't complaining." Weevil defended.

"Whatever."

"Well, um…fine, fine, but _only_ because I have a very important insect competition coming up." He replied.

"Whatever. Just don't think this means were friends or something."

Weevil shuffled behind Rex, keeping silent as they walked down the empty, flooded streets. Rex climbed the steps to the small house, unlocking the door and flipping a light on. The house was small and cramped, unlike the large estate Weevil lived in with his parents. But his was empty and bare, no personality, no photos on the wall or grades hanging on fridge. The truth was, Weevil hated being home more than anything. He'd rather have to spend time with pea brain than go back there.

"Um, we can put your clothes in the dryer, you can change upstairs into some of my clothes." Rex mumbled, motioning Weevil to follow him up the small, creaky stairs.

He pushed the door open to his room, clothes littered the floor which Rex quickly tried to shove out of the way. His cheeks tinged red, Rex quickly shoved old magazines and papers out of sight.

"Sorry."

"No, its, its nice, I mean its fine. Its fine." Weevil said, clearing his throat. He looked around at the trophies lining the small, cluttered desk.

"Thanks." Rex smiled a little, grabbing some wrinkled clothes from a drawer.

"You can wear these, I'll come back in a bit to take your wet clothes." Rex said, starting to step out of the room, he turned back before shutting the door. "Oh and don't touch my stuff, bug boy."

"Yeah right." Weevil quickly added before the door shut. He stared at the closed door a moment, thinking.

Weevil looked back at the clothes, setting them down on the unmade bed. Posters of dinosaurs decorated the walls, paired with old newspaper clippings from duel monsters competitions Rex had played in. One on the desk was framed, it was of him and Rex with Pegasus, Weevil was grinning like an idiot, having just been crowned the duel monster champion of Japan. Rex was smiling obligingly with his smaller trophy.

"Why would he frame this one?" Weevil thought aloud.

He placed the frame back down, so much had happened since then. Back then, Rex and he had been the best duelists around, no one could beat them and everyone praised them. Now, Weevil was a nobody. It looked like Rex felt that way too. They were completely forgotten, clinging to the past and clawing for a way back to the limelight.

He snapped out of his pathetic thoughts, it wouldn't do any good dwelling on the past again. He pulled off his wet shirt, tossing it to the ground. His shorts clung to him like a second skin, peeling off as he pushed them down. His underwear was soaked through too, but he wasn't about to hand _those_ to Rex to dry.

He ran his hands over his goose bumps, trying to warm himself as he attempted to squeeze out some of the water from his underwear. He grabbed the tattered jeans Rex had given him, starting to step into them when the door opened.

Weevil jumped, quickly pulling the jeans on as Rex stepped in the room.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you'd be done by now." Rex blushed, quickly looking down.

"Oh, um…its okay. I was just looking at your pictures." He responded.

Rex looked up at Weevil, "Oh, yeah. I've been meaning to tear down all that old crap." He looked back down again, his cheeks tinged.

Weevil turned a little, Rex's pants hanging loosely around his hips, he grabbed the shirt and pulled it on quickly.

"You um…you're not as ugly under those stupid bug clothes as I thought." Rex awkwardly chuckled, grabbing the clothes Weevil held out.

"Oh, um…yeah." He wasn't sure how to answer that as his face heated up.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Rex nodded, starting to leave.

"Oh you uh, you don't want your…" Rex started, embarrassed to finish the question.

"What?"

"Your um…you know."

"Oh! Oh…um…okay." Weevil flushed, pulling at his pants. He turned away, his heart racing as he pulled the pants down, embarrassedly. Rex gathered up some clothes on the floor. He caught a glance of Weevil from the corner of his eye, quickly looking away as the other finished.

"Here you go." He said, blushing as he handed Rex the wet underwear. Rex took them, adding them to the pile of clothes with a mumbled thanks.

He left with the clothes, leaving Weevil alone in the room again. He looked around at the pictures once more, and the deck that lie on the desk. He could see a thin layer of dust on them, knowing they probably hadn't been picked up since Duelist Kingdom, just like his. He hadn't even been able to bear looking at his cards, let alone play.

After awhile, Rex shuffled back in the room, sitting down on the bed.

"You can sit down if you want."

"Oh thanks." Weevil said, sitting down next to him. He cleared his throat, resting his hands on his lap.

After a few minutes of draining silence, Weevil spoke again, "So, um, why did you decide to frame that one?" he asked, pointing at the framed picture on the desk he had looked at earlier.

"Oh, well, I just thought it was a good one."

"But you didn't even win."

"Yeah, I know, its just. Well, never mind."

"Oh, okay."

More moments passed in silence, both just awkwardly sitting there, looking at the floor.

"I guess its because it was the last time we ever won. I mean, we were always competing against each other, but it was different back then. We were popular and everyone wanted to be us and…" Rex sighed, knowing it was no use saying any of these things. He paused, shaking his head. "I liked it back then."

"Yeah, me too." Weevil sadly smiled, he never knew Rex felt the same way. It was nice to know he wasn't crazy or just being a baby, dwelling on the past like he did.

Rex smiled, not saying anything else. Just happy to know he wasn't alone.

Weevil's heart pounded, he twisted his hands nervously, he slowly leaned towards Rex, he tentatively kissed him quickly on the cheek. His face turned bright red, looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry, I just uh...I was…" Weevil stuttered.

Rex blushed too, "Oh, no, I—I liked it." he admitted.

Weevil couldn't help but grin, "You did?"

The other nodded, hesitantly leaning towards Weevil. Rex took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he quickly pressed his lips to the other. It was awkward at first, both staying frozen with their eyes shut, waiting for the other to make the first move. Weevil hesitantly put his hand on Rex's leg, scooting closer. He opened his mouth slightly, deepening his kiss with the other. It was clear neither had experience, sloppily kissing, the rest of their bodies staying frozen. After a few minutes of quickened breathing, they pulled apart, their cheeks pink and grinning goofily.

"I've—I've wanted to do that." Rex shyly admitted.

Weevil gave a small giggle, "Me too." He quietly admitted.

"How long until the clothes will be dry?"

"I'd say maybe an hour."

Weevil smiled, "Good."

Rex rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly, "Um, Weevil, I've never…done this before."

"Me either," he said, "but um…" he shrugged, "I can guess we can learn together."

Rex nodded, "Okay."

Weevil straddled Rex, looking down at him, "Um…is this okay?"

Rex nodded, "Uh, yeah, yeah."

Weevil smiled, kissing Rex again. He pulled at his shirt, peppering his face with soft kisses while Rex's hands ran up his back. He scooted Weevil's shirt up, letting his hands delve down into the back of his pants, Weevil gave a sigh of appreciation, lifting up to undo the jeans and slide them down. Rex quickly pulled Weevil's shirt off, sloppily kissing his pale shoulders and neck.

He moaned into Rex's ear, pushing his body closer to the other, his groin rubbing against Rex. Both gave a strangled moan.

"That feels good." Weevil moaned into his ear, pressing himself close again.

"Just a second." Rex whispered, quickly undoing his pants and pulling himself out.

Weevil blushed, standing up to pull off his own underwear. He sat back onto Rex's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed him again and again. Giving him soft kiss after kiss.

"Your skin is so soft." Rex smiled against his skin.

"Thanks." Weevil smiled, hugging Rex tighter.

Rex hesitantly grabbed Weevil's hardening cock, giving it unsure strokes. Weevil's head fell back, emitting a low groan, he bucked his hips up into Rex's hand. From the sounds Weevil was making, Rex gained more confidence, quickening his strokes and pumps to it, feeling it harden and pulse under his fingers.

"Oh that's…that's…Rex I—" Weevil stuttered, biting his lip. Rex buried himself in the crook of Weevil's neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Weevil's breath quickened, bucking his hips more irrationally into Rex's hand as it pumped him quick and harsh. He held onto Rex tightly, whining and moaning as he came closer.

"I can't fuck I can't—" Weevil cried before finally coming over Rex's fist and fingers. He shuddered in pleasure as intense waves ran through his body.

"Weevil." Rex whispered, stroking the others thighs as Weevil rode out his after-orgasm.

"I'm ready." Weevil lifted himself up, letting Rex line himself up. He slowly sank down, grimacing as he tore slightly.

"Are you okay?" Rex asked.

Weevil nodded, waiting to adjust. "It hurts a lot more than I thought it would." A dull pain throbbed, slowly dissipating. He lifted himself up again, slowly lowering once more. Rex gave a low groan, his nails digging into the other's shoulders.

"That's really good." He moaned, trying to stay still as Weevil adjusted. The tight heat made it hard for him to even think, feeling like he could explode at any moment.

He quickened his pace, bouncing up and down onto Rex, the bed squeaking with each thrust. He placed his hands onto Rex's shoulders, using them for leverage as he bounced up and down. He cried out as Rex's cock stroke against his bundle of nerves, making him bounce feverishly as it was pressed hard against with each bounce.

"God that's Rex, fuck Rex…." Weevil babbled, incoherent of all other thought and emotion but the feeling of Rex buried deep inside him.

"I guess we're not doing too bad." Rex joked between his heavy pants.

Weevil nodded, "Yeah this is really good….Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you um…you know, touch me again?" Weevil somewhat shyly asked.

Rex grabbed Weevil's leaking cock, feverish pumps that made Weevil whine and cry out in pleasure. He slammed himself down onto Rex as hard and fast as he could, the two moaning in unison.

"Rex I can't hold on, I'm gonna fuck that's good. Please don't stop. Don't stop." He moaned as he used all his remaining energy to impale himself onto Rex, desperate for hit him deeper and harder within.

In one last strangled moan, Weevil came hard and long, his eyes squeezed tight as his hot cum jetted over their sweat-slicked bodies. Rex groaned, pushing up into Weevil's constricted heat until he came inside him, drenching his passage with his cum. Weevil gave a soft moan, slowly moving on and off Rex as he enjoyed the last feelings of him inside, easily moving in and out from the cum that coated his passage.

Weevil rested his head on Rex's shoulder, gaining his breath. They gave each other a sheepish grin. After a few moments, Weevil pulled off, sitting down next to him. He gave a small chuckle. "Didn't think I'd be doing that today." he laughed.

"Me either." Rex grinned. They pulled their clothes back on in silence, sitting back down on the bed. Both still just kept smiling.

"So…um…still think we'll get those God cards?"

Rex smiled, "Yeah, I think we can."

"Well, let's go pea brain."

"After you, bug boy." Rex retorted, grabbing Weevil's hand and pulling him out the door.

**AN:** I'm sure a lot of you were hesitant to read this pairing, if you did at all, but hopefully you enjoyed it. There is one story I've read that can change anyone into a fan of this pairing. Its called _Still_ by Schwarzwald on aff and it is one of my favorite stories. So go check it out!

**UPDATED REQUEST ORDER: **

blackgargie: Yami x Yugi (1-4)

black-sage13: Yami x Ryou (1-12)

mochacocafan: Thief Bakura x Bakura x Ryou x Marik x Malik (1-17)

aalkiethia: Dark Magician x Celtic Guardian (1-18)

ireina15963: Dartz x Siegfried x Pegasus (1-19)

birddi: Ryou x Malik x Yugi (1-19)

mskkid: Honda x Yami OR Ryou x Yugi x Seto OR Malik x Seto OR Otogi x Honda x Yami OR Dark Magician x Joey (1-28)

lightdarkangel124: Joey x Seto OR Yugi x Seto (1-29)

dbzvelena: Seto x Mokuba (1-30)

matertenebrarum: Malik x Joey (2-19)

crazyfaucet: Otogi x Seto OR Varon x Amelda (2-21)

1wildrose1: Bakura x Marik x Malik x Ryou (2-21)

dreamsrmylife: Atem x Yami (2-24)

theultimatetoken: Bakura x Otogi (2-29)

agatefluoirte: Yami x Seto (3-1)

rinran: Bakura x ? (3-1)

a thief a pharaoh a priest: Pegasus x Seto (3-4)

mydeterioratingsanity: Bakura x Ryou (3-9)

codythomas: Yugi x Bakura (3-9)

n.m.smith-mr.cackles: Joey x Seto (3-10)

maytiathesorecess: Joey x Seto x Yami x Yugi (3-12)

purpleglass: Bakura x Marik x Malik x Ryou (3-13)

hikitsune: Malik x Ryou / Marik x Bakura (3-21)

kimiko4cookies: Bakura x Malik (3-30)

deadonsight: Bakura x Malik

swimmingsamurai: Set x Atem (4-15)

catti: Jou x Duke x Tristan (4-17)

codythomas: Atem x Yugi x Yami (4-17)

mystralwind: Seto x Malik (4-28)

blackgargie: Seto x Seth x Joeyj

girlwholiketosmile: Yami x Yugi x Atem

terrie1958: Seto x Siegfried

My Fizzlesticks r Awesumthnu: Pegasus x Seto

Kuro Ookami Hatake: Bakura x Yami x Mokuba

kytrin: Yami x Atem x Yugi


	53. Yami x Yugi: blackgargie

**RELEASE**

_Yami's POV_

You cried as I slid in and out of you, your body trembled beneath me, it shuddered and tensed.

Your muscles tightened in fear not knowing it was adding to my pleasure, to this sick lust I have for you. You couldn't know what you are doing for me right now. And if you were to know, it would probably make it that much worse.

But I went into this knowing what it would do…to you…and to me…and to the 'us' that will probably never exist past this moment. I ruined that, I know that.

What could I say after this but I'm sorry again and again? It'd be useless. Useless because it would never be enough for you and I would probably never truly mean the words, using them only as a comfort and to perhaps have a chance of doing this again. Its sick and twisted, just like me. I don't know what you bring out in me but its what has made these built-up frustrations explode into this moment of terror for you and hard-driven lust for me.

I run my tongue over your sweat-slicked skin, it tastes so sweet, just like I'd always imagined it would. My hands run over your nipples, pinching and teasing them to life. You cry and whine, jerking from my touches. For you to feel any pleasure would just add to your embarrassment. Even if it is what I hope to God will happen.

I lick the hot tears as they trail down your face, my other hand trails down your body. Your eyes widen as I grab your limp cock, pumping it in time of my hurried thrusts. I want to take my time with you so desperately, but I can't control myself from pummeling into you again and again. Even if with every thrust I feel you tear slightly, see your eyes squeeze shut and a sweet whispered whimper leave those full, pink lips of yours. You beg for me to stop, say you'll do anything—but don't you know there is nothing better than what I'm getting right now? Even if I am taking it against your own free will?

To add to my cruelty, I shift my body repeatedly, thrusting in at different angles and watching your expression. I know I've accomplished my goal when your lips part involuntarily, a small gasp leaving your lips as I press against the sensitive bundle of nerves that lay buried deep within you. I pull far out, leaving just the head in before plunging into that tight heat again, striking hard against that spot. You shudder, your whole body tensing as you scream out. The feeling overwhelms you and your cock springs to life, I can feel it begin to duly throb between my finger tips. You cry harder, your body deceiving you when your mind so clearly screams no.

Its what I hoped for. Is it wrong for me to say so? That it wouldn't be enough for me to rape you, I wanted you to enjoy it against your will as well? Maybe its your own fault we're here. If you weren't so frail and weak, you could have fought against me. Maybe if you hadn't told your grandfather that you could handle running the game shop alone. If you hadn't told your friends not to bother coming over all weekend as you would be busy and I'd be there to help. If you hadn't decided to lock up early tonight because business was slow and you were tired. I can bring myself to believe such lies. After awhile I won't even remember that you had begged me to stop, that you had fought until your throat was raw and your muscles ached.

My moans echo off the walls, you feel so damn good. So fucking unbelievably good. I couldn't imagine it would feel this great. I bury myself as deep inside you as I can, I jerk your hard cock furiously. I like the feel of it in my hand, pulsing and throbbing. I'd put in it my mouth if I didn't think it would leave me vulnerable of you getting away. I can't even imagine the feel of your mouth wrapped around mine. Your mouth sucking and nibbling on the head before you suck me whole and hard. But there's no way in hell it could beat this feeling now. I want to feel you when you cum over my fist and fingers, when your muscles clamp and spasm against me. I jokingly wonder if I'll get stuck in there. I make sure I'm still striking your prostate so you'll cum. I piston in and out, striking it hard and ruthlessly, watching your expression through my lust-filled haze. Your eyes squeezed shut so tight, your chest heaves and your mouth makes these silent screams with each thrust. I tell myself that if I was to stop now you would beg me to keep going. But the tears that still leak from your eyes tell me what would really happen.

So I ram into you harder, I pump you harder, I run my tongue over your naked skin harder…I rape you harder.

Until your whole body arches up and you cry out in some scream between agony and pleasure as your cum soaks my hand and your own chest. You shudder and collapse back onto the bed, whimpering as I speed up. You don't enjoy your after-orgasm as I slam into you faster and deeper, I'm groaning and crying out so loudly from the intense pleasure. My thrusts are sloppy, desperate for release until I finally cum violently inside you.

You wince as the saltiness stings your torn entrance. I collapse on top of you, my chest heaving. I let go of your arms that have been pinned against your side this whole time, I notice the bruises that are sure to deepen by tomorrow. You won't be able to move with me lying on top of you, still inside of you as my cock starts to go soft again.

I wonder about tomorrow, if you'll have run away or if you'll keep silent. Maybe you'll call the police, but you know it wouldn't do any good. And the thing is, we both know deep down, there's not a damn thing you can do.

I think about doing it again, about putting you through your hell again. I would if I wasn't so tired.

Not because I feel remorse or sympathy for you, only because I'm too damn tired.

* * *

**AN:** Its been a few stories since we've had a dark one and boy do I enjoy writing them. : ) Please don't throw things at me puzzleshippers! I love you I really do! And I love Yami. But…I love sadistic Yami too. XD


	54. Ryou x Yami: blacksage13

**YOU ARE NOW FREE TO MOVE AROUND THE CABIN**

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Yami asked for the 7th time that day.

"Because you love me." Ryou sighed, patting the other's thigh reassuringly.

"And somehow I'm starting to think that isn't enough."

Ryou sighed, shifting in the small cramped seat he was confined to for another 8 hours of his miserable flight from Japan to America.

"Kaiba doesn't even like me! He's going to be pissed to see me ruining his precious opening." Yami grumbled.

"Oh, he will not. Besides, Mokuba invited _both_ of us."

"Yeah, Mokuba. How's that going to stop Kaiba from throwing us out the minute he sees my face?"

"Mokuba wouldn't let him do that. Plus Kaiba knows we'll both be there. I told him last time I babysitted Mokuba for him."

"Well why aren't we in his stupid fancy jet? Why are we stuck on this stupid plane in 2nd class?" Yami whined some more.

"Well he doesn't like us _that_ much, Yami. Plus, at least he paid for the flight and maybe he'll let us fly back with him, okay?"

Yami opened his mouth to retort before changing his mind and closing it again.

"Oh don't be that way." Ryou cooed, resting his head on his shoulder. "You know, I can think of a way we can pass the time." He smiled.

Yami sighed, "For the last time, I'm not going to color pictures for Bakura with you."

"That is _not_ what I was talking about." Ryou smiled, running his hand seductively up Yami's thigh. His eyes widened to the size of saucer plates, quickly grabbing Ryou's hand and looking around nervously.

"_Ryou!" _Yami whispered.

"_What_?!" Ryou whispered back. "We're _supposed_ to do some exercise during the flight. You know…to keep blood… _flowing_."

"Well, where are we—"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ryou cut in.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yami asked in befuddlement.

Ryou rolled his eyes, climbing over Yami. He made sure his hand 'accidentally' grazed lightly across Yami's crotch on his way out.

"Oh…" Yami gasped in understanding. "The _bathroom_."

He watched Ryou saunter down the aisle, his hips gracefully rocking side to side a little more than usual. Yami waited a few seconds, sure that each one was at least a good minute or two. Until at last, with all patience gone, he jumped from his seat, briskly walking down the aisle and trying very hard not to break into a run.

He frantically searched for the bathroom with the occupied sign turned on, he grinned in triumph when the first one he chose was turned to red. He tried yanking the door open, dismayed to find it locked.

He pounded on the door, whispering to Ryou, "_Ryou! Ryou let me in_!"

"Goddamit! Wait your turn!" Was the response that came bellowing from the room.

"Sorry." Yami quickly mumbled, before moving on. Luckily for him, only one more bathroom was being occupied. He quietly knocked just to be sure.

"Ryou?" he politely whispered.

The door opened slightly, Ryou reaching a hand out to pull the pharaoh quickly inside. The force Ryou used made them both tumble in the small, cramped room, Ryou falling on the toilet with Yami right behind him.

"How the hell is this going to work?" Yami asked, climbing off and rubbing his bruising elbow.

"Shhh…lower your voice." Ryou whispered.

"Sorry." Yami whispered back. Yami looked around, he couldn't see how anyone could get around this thing. It was made for a child. A midget child at least. And even then he had his doubts.

"So, you got a plan?" Yami asked, practically nose to nose with the other, well he didn't have a problem with that part.

Ryou shook his head, "Yeah, you sit on the toilet and I can climb on top."

"We can't use the wall?" Yami pitifully asked.

"Do you want to fall out and have everyone see us when the door breaks?"

"Well….I guess not."

"We'll have to strip first."

"Okay, you first." Yami grinned, he always enjoyed watching Ryou strip to nothing.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Fine." He sighed, pulling his shirt up over his head and throwing it in the miniature sink. Yami ran his hands over the pale, soft skin as Ryou started pulling his own jeans off and climbing awkwardly out of them.

"Oh, ouch!" Ryou hissed when his leg banged against the sink in attempt to free himself from his jeans.

"Allow me." Yami grinned, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Ryou's briefs and slowly pulling them down. He tried bending over, in attempt to kiss his way down the pale body in front of him. The wall behind him however said otherwise.

"Dammit." He whispered, unable to bend down enough to kiss across Ryou's growing erection.

"I don't think foreplay's going to work very well." Ryou giggled, pulling Yami's shirt off.

As Yami pulled his jeans off, Ryou kissed across his neck, his hands digging into the back of Yami's briefs. Yami groaned in approval, pulling the underwear off.

"At least I can still do this." Yami smiled, grabbing Ryou's cock firmly in his hand. Ryou bit his lip, pressing his body closer to his.

"Mmmm yeah good thing." He moaned, resting his head on Yami's shoulder as he was pumped. Yami ran his fingers expertly up and down the swelling shaft, the other tracing up the thin torso to rub at one sensitive nipple, running it between his thumb and forefinger in smooth circles.

"Oh Yami, if you keep doing things like that I'm going to get us caught." Ryou whined, bucking into Yami's hand a little more desperately.

"Mmm but I like to hear you scream my name." Yami groaned, giving hot laps to Ryou's throat.

"Switch me spots." Ryou whispered.

"Yeah, that'll be easy."

"Well would you rather be on bottom?"

"Alright, I'll move to the right." They both took tiny steps, until Yami was able to plop himself down on the toilet.

Ryou smirked, straddling Yami, his hands threading through the unruly colored locks. Yami lined himself up to Ryou.

He slowly sank down with a small cry, his eyes squeezing shut as Yami stretched him.

"Fuuuuuuck." Yami groaned, his head thrown back (and into the wall) as Ryou's muscles tightened and pulsed around him.

"God why didn't we start doing this 5 hours ago?" Yami asked as Ryou began slowly sinking down on him again.

Ryou shook his head, "Because I want to be able to walk off the plane and not crawl."

"I'd carry you." Yami smirked, resting his hands on Ryou's hips to guide him.

Ryou shifted slightly, sinking back down again. He moaned, impaling himself a few more times before shifting again.

"Fuck your gonna make me cum right now if you keep shifting like that."

"Sorry."

Ryou thrusted on and off of Yami, keeping a slow and steady pace as Yami's cock deliciously squeezed in and out of him.

"Yamiiiii." Ryou whined, his head thrown back as he picked up his speed. Yami watched him with hungry eyes, bucking up into Ryou as he sank down on his cock again and again. With one last shift, Ryou let out a strangled cry.

"Found it?" Yami smirked. Ryou could do nothing but nod his head, trying to keep himself from slamming himself down on Yami.

He sped slightly again, groaning as Yami's cock was pressed against the sensitive nerves.

"Please go faster Ryou." Yami breathily pleaded, teasing the tip of Ryou's cock with his finger tips. Ryou gave a startled cry, his nails digging into Yami's shoulders as he sped his speed up.

Slamming himself down onto Yami, both used all their will power to not scream out, Ryou buried his face into Yami's neck to stifle his noise.

"Fuck Ryou….Ryou…Ryou…" Yami kept calling Ryou's name out as the other slammed harder and more desperate down onto his aching cock. He grabbed Ryou's own throbbing need, causing the other to hold him tighter as he jerked him off. Ryou gave desperate whines, his breath shallow as he came closer to his climax. He bounced up and down on Yami frantically, his self control gone as he desperately sought release. Yami let his hand jerk fast, not holding back as he watched Ryou frantically pound himself down onto his willing cock.

"Yami oh fuck Yamiiiiiii…." Ryou cried, his hips bucking into Yami's hand as his cum splashed over the both of them, his body going rigid as his climax swept him. Yami groaned as the tight ring of muscles contracted, pulsing against his cock, as he thrusted up into Ryou more frantically.

Ryou moaned as the hot cum soaked his passage, Yami's slicked cock slowly pushing in and out a few more times. He rested his head against the pharoah's, breathing a sigh of relief in their after-orgasm.

"Aren't you glad you came now?" Ryou giggled, tracing his finger down the other's sweat slicked body.

"Well, I guess my hand would be cramping pretty bad if I'd decided to stay home."

"And a hand doesn't compare to me." Ryou smiled, kissing up Yami's jaw.

"Mmm that's true. I'm just wondering how we're going to get dressed in here."

"Good point."

**AN:** This one has been on my mind since January. About time I got it written. It is one of my own personal goals for lemon locations. ; )

Sorry for the long wait guys! You have all been so patient. My only excuse is I've been in a crafty mood lately and am working on a bookshelf that I'm painting. Guess what the theme is? : )


	55. Bakura x Ryou x Marik x Malik x Tozokuo

REQUESTED BY MOCHACOCAFAN

NOTE: Thief King Bakura is referred to as Tozokuo

* * *

**BACH TO THE BASICS**

Bakura gave Marik the most pained look he could, blowing into this accursed thing he was asked to play with an air of defeat. Marik nodded, giving a silent 'I know' before grabbing his own. A few lazy beats from percussion in the back told them Tozokuo was just as miserable.

"Will you stop acting like this is killing you?" Ryou hissed at his yami between melodic notes as the song continued.

"Ryou, I think I'm about to explode." Bakura morosely replied.

"Are you trying to tell me, that someone who spent _3000_ years plotting his revenge, died and came back to life, survived in the desert…is about to _explode_ from playing a _flute_??"

Bakura let out a desperate cry, hanging his head in shame. "This is miserable!"

He looked over to Marik who had taken to trying to break his instrument in two, but by the veins popping from his forehead, he was far off from accomplishing that goal.

"I'm with Marik." Bakura nodded, grunting as he tried to rip his flute in two. Ryou pulled one of Bakura's arms away, "Stop it!"

"Ryou, pleeease I'll do anything, just don't make me do this again!" Bakura put on his best sad face, only managing to look extremely constipated. Ryou sighed, getting Malik's attention who had been completely ignorant of the situation as he merrily played his clarinet.

"Malik."

"Malik!" Malik slowly turned to face Ryou.

"They won't shut up about how this is killing them." Malik just shrugged, looking back to his music. Ryou let out an agitated sigh.

"Less talking and more playing!" The teacher warned as Bakura looked back at Touzukoh.

"Look, you got it a lot easier playing that violet."

"It's a viola, not a violet."

"Whatever, do you how much energy it takes blowing into this thing?"

"Malik isn't complaining!"

"That's because he's a hikari and he's used to blowing." Bakura smirked.

Ryou looked to him in annoyance, deciding it would be best to just ignore him.

Bakura huffed, muttering under his breath between every irritating note he was being forced to play. He looked over to Marik who had the end of his cello in his mouth, pretending to be playing along. He moved his fingers over the strings, keeping his eyes locked on Malik's crotch.

"You don't play it with your mouth!" Malik mouthed to his yami, who just shrugged, wiggling his eyebrows at the other's crotch.

Bakura looked at the clock, surely it was almost time to go.

He almost cried when he saw there was 50 minutes left.

"Fifty? _Fifty_!!" Bakura hissed, banging his flute against the music stand.

"Alright, nice job everyone. I think we'll end early today, so I'll see you all Monday." The teacher stated.

Bakura let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure, but he may have even clapped in glee, but he wasn't ready to admit to that yet.

He started to grab all his stuff like the rest of the class when a hand reached out to grab his arm. He looked up to see Ryou shaking his head.

"What?"

"Malik and I want to stay in here to practice until the bell rings."

"Are. you. kidding. me?"

"You three just study or something."

Bakura glared daggers, roughly shoving his books in his bag before stomping over to where Marik was bitterly sitting, his arms crossed and glaring at the floor.

"This is ridiculous! I can't believe we have to sit here for 50 more fucking minutes listening to those two play when we could be doing something fun!"

"No shit. I was planning on stealing uranium from the science department today." Marik snapped.

"It feels like my brain is going to erupt through my skull." Tozokuo grimaced, collapsing into the chair between the two yamis.

"Look at them." The three's eyes narrowed in malice, shaking their head at the two hikaris who remained completely unaware to their obvious torture.

"I'm never coming back to this hell hole again. What the hell was I thinking?"

"The same thing we were, that they promised we could have a fuck fest if we came to school with them."

"Well the only thing I've been fucking is my hand." Marik scowled.

"I'm not staying one more minute until I get my end of the bargain." Tozokuo haughtily replied.

"That is an excellent idea." Marik agreed, standing up.

The three stomped over to the two, towering over them. They slowly looked up, continuing to play.

"Yes?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, we want our end of the bargain." Bakura stated.

The two looked at each other in confusion. "What bargain?"

All three let out a gasp, talking over each other.

"The deal that said—"

"You were supposed to have—"

"Ryou, we just said you are going to—"

"HAVE SEX WITH US!" They all ended in unison.

Malik and Ryou exchanged glances, before looking back at the three sets of hungry eyes that were directed right at them.

"Well?" Marik impatiently asked.

"What?" Malik shrugged.

"Are you going to answer us?"

"Are you really expecting us to have sex with you right now? At school? In the band room?"

All three nodded in unison.

Ryou scoffed, "I don't want to be expelled or suspended…again."

"Would you rather it be rape?" Tozokuo vehemently asked.

"You wouldn't dare." Malik taunted. Tozokuo took a step forward before being pulled back by the other two.

"Look, we have the room to ourselves for almost an hour, you owe us. If I had known school would be this horrible I would have made you jack off in public too or something." Bakura crossed his arms, tapping his foot as he waited for his hikari to reply.

"Pleeeeeeeeease!" Marik begged, grabbing onto Malik's leg for dear life.

"Okay…" The yamis let out various sounds of relief and excitement.

"But…" They looked to Ryou. "You have to give _us_ blow jobs this time."

"Aw, come on! I suck at that." Marik groaned.

"That's the point."

"Shut up, you know what I mean." He bitterly replied.

"Well that's the deal. Take it or leave it." Malik crossed his arms, waiting.

"Fine! Fine Fine Fine!" Marik stomped over to Malik, sitting between his legs. He looked back to the other two yamis who still stood frozen, watching him.

"Well??" He impatiently asked.

"Go ahead. He's your hikari." Tozokuo grinned at Bakura.

"Oh now I can have him but when Ryou was giving blow jobs it was '_I've never had one from him before—you've lived with him longer.'_" Bakura complained, trudging over to Ryou, still muttering under his breath.

Tozokuo smirked, pulling a chair up close between the four, tugging at his own jeans as he watched Marik begin to reluctantly undo his hikari's pants.

"It's not that bad." Malik giggled, Marik glared up at him, "Well not for me anyway." He smiled.

Malik sighed in content as his yami pulled his soft cock out. He held it with one hand, using the other to gently massage his sac. Malik gave a small cry, his cock beginning to harden as teasing licks were given to just the head.

"What…what do you mean you…you aren't good at…at this?" Malik groaned, his head falling back as the head of his cock was lightly suckled on, the hard tongue delving repeatedly into the sensitive slit as it slowly leaked precum.

Malik let his hands dig into his yami's course locks, pushing his cock deeper into the others throat. Marik obliged, deep throating the other slowly. Each time the tip of Malik's cock hit the back of his throat, the hikari let out a whimpering cry, digging his fingers harder into his hair. He hummed around the cock, Malik jolting from his seat with a deep moan.

"Marik go faster." Malik pleaded breathlessly, his body arching as Marik began sucking harder, bobbing in and out faster.

"Well fuck me. How can I compete with that?" Bakura asked, watching Marik as his tongue swirled over the pulsing length in front of him. The three were quite enjoying the harsh moans emitting from Malik who was a sight to see with his legs spread, head hung back and eyes tightly closed. His chest heaved in a slow, steady rhythm while his body twitched as his climax neared. When his breathing began to quicken and his fingers dug harsher into Marik's hair, the three watched carefully, knowing he was about to come at any moment. Tozokuo scooted closer, eyes watching hungrily as Malik twitched in his seat.

Marik gave long, low hums around Malik's cock, knowing it would send him on edge. His other hand started to work the hikari's pants down, tugging the underwear down with them. Malik gasped in surprise, his body tensing as Marik snuck a finger into him, slowly pushing it in and out.

"Marik, fuck Marik oooooohhhh." He mumbled, pushing down on the finger to drive it farther in. When it struck against his prostate, his body lifted from the seat, thrusting hard into Marik's mouth in desperation. Marik took it all though, letting Malik hammer into his mouth until with a strangled sob he came in salty spurts, each drop being lapped up by his yami's willing tongue.

He collapsed back into the seat in exhaustion, grinning sheepishly as Marik continued to give tender laps to the inside of each thigh as his hands ran up and down the tanned legs.

"It always goes so fast." Malik sighed.

Marik got up with a grin, rubbing at his own straining cock that was still trapped in his leather pants. Bakura's attention was brought back to Ryou with a small nudge.

"Kura, I'm still waiting." He whined, giving his yami a coy smile.

"Kura, we're going to get started on this thing." Marik smirked, pulling his hikari to the ground who gave a shy giggle as the two began to attack him, pulling his clothes off and their own. They devoured each nipple, rubbing their hard cocks against his flushed skin for some relief as they licked and nipped their way over his chest, ass, legs and stomach. His moans echoed off the walls, his body arching into their every touch. Tozokuo pushed Malik's legs apart, letting his hands delicately trace the tanned skin of his thighs. His vocalizations grew in intensity as he began pushing at his already sensitive entrance, tracing his fingers around the rim repeatedly before plunging them in and out at a slow, excruciating pace.

Bakura pulled out Ryou's hard cock, giving teasing licks to the precum that was already there from watching the other two. Ryou gave a small whine, calling out Bakura's name as he licked and flicked his tongue against the ultra-sensitive head. Ryou's head felt dizzy, his whole body buzzing, his nerves were so on edge, he watched through hazy eyes as Marik lazily kissed Malik, their tongues sliding off each other, exploring each other while Tozokuo steadily pumped three fingers in and out of Malik's willing entrance. Ryou bit his lip as Bakura engulfed him whole, his fingers massaging his milky white thighs as he sucked him harder.

"Oh Kura please please don't stop don't stop." Ryou pleaded, panting as he gave long, languorous sucks to the pulsing shaft.

"Let me take him first." Tozokuo asked, kissing up Malik's thigh while he continued to pump his fingers harder into Malik, relishing in the cries each time he'd strike against the boy's prostate.

"Fine." Marik grumbled as he started to jerk his own cock, watching as Tozokuo began to line himself up, Malik wrapped his legs around him, sighing as Tozokuo teasingly pushed the head of his cock against the ring of muscles that strained against him. He gave small shallow thrusts, each time his cock pushing a little farther in.

"Fuck stop teasing." Malik moaned, pushing against him in hopes to push him farther in.

Ryou groaned as Bakura licked down his shaft, giving a few laps to his sac. He gave a startled cry as Bakura's tongue began to lick around his entrance, slowly licking the tight ring of muscles. His body shook with intensity, Bakura trying to keep his body still as he tried to push Bakura's tongue into him. He babbled incoherently as he was tongue-fucked, crying out as Bakura shoved his tongue in and out quicker.

He smirked, pulling back to watch Ryou's disgruntled expression now that he wasn't being touched.

"Tozokuo. Where are your sticks?" The thief's head shot up while he pounded into Malik while Marik jerked off over the two of them. He pointed to the sticks with a sly smirk before grabbing Malik's leg, throwing it over his shoulder so he could slam into Malik harder and deeper. He had to put his hand over the hikari's mouth as he began to practically scream from the feeling of Tozokuo driving hard into this prostate with each thrust.

Bakura grabbed the drum sticks, making his way back to Ryou who was giving him a questioning look.

"Hey, might as well take advantage of the scenery." He remarked, spreading the hikari's legs farther apart.

"Okay." Ryou shyly smiled, adjusting in his seat as Bakura placed the smooth drum stick between his legs.

"Is this going to feel good?" He asked.

"You tell me."

Bakura slowly pushed it in, grinning at the long moan that escaped Ryou's throat as the stick was pushed in as far as it could go.

"Kura oh god that's that's _really_ good." He moaned, spreading his legs wider in the chair.

Bakura smirked, twisting the stick while he lazily thrusted it in and out, watching Ryou's each and every expression. He started rubbing at his cock, pulling it out as he watched Ryou. Nothing got him off faster than just watching Ryou when he was experiencing the utmost pleasure, especially when it was being brought to him by him. His expression changed each time Bakura would pick up his speed or push it in at a different angle or just change how fast he twisted it inside of him. He started to pump his own weeping cock harder, groaning as Ryou began to arch off the seat, his hands not sure where to touch or hold on to.

When he knew Ryou was close he quickly wrapped his mouth around his neglected cock.

Marik gave a low grunt as he came over Malik, his cum dripping over all over the heaving chest.

"Fuck me." Marik sighed, kneeling down to attack Malik's mouth.

"Ba-Bakura you have to fuck me already." Ryou pleaded, bucking off the seat as the stick hit his prostate again.

"I hope we get to sing that—"

All five stopped, looking to the door as Yugi's little friendship team entered with the band teacher. They all stopped abruptly, Yugi ending his sentence to stare at the five in horror.

"Shit." Bakura hissed, pulling the stick out of Ryou while buttoning his pants back up. Tozokuo had remained still, not bothering to pull out of Malik who still had his legs wrapped around the thief.

An uncomfortable silence followed which seemed like an eternity to the hikaris. Yugi covered his eyes, burying his face into Yami who was giving his normal look of disapproval. Tristan seemed to have something stuck in his throat as he began coughing incessantly while Tea patted his back. But Bakura enjoyed watching Duke's expression the most which seemed to be somewhere between shock and arousal.

"Come join us Dukey." He smirked. Duke immediately flushed, looking to the ground, shaking his head and mumbling inaudibly.

"No one will be joining you young man! What the hell are you doing!" The band teacher seemed to have broken out of his stupor, attempting to usher out the others while he screamed at the other five.

Tozokuo rolled his eyes, pulling out of Malik and dressing while Malik regretfully began to do the same. Ryou however went into apology mode, blushing as he began to apologize profusely to the teacher while gathering his things.

"Shut up Ryou. It was your idea." Marik leered.

"It was not!" He panicked. "Malik tell him!"

Malik was too embarrassed to do anything, his face beat red as he grabbed his clarinet.

Bakura threw the drum sticks down as the five made their way out the door.

"I don't want _those_ things left in here! I saw where they were!" The teacher yelled, pointing to the sticks.

Somehow, Ryou's face managed to turn an even deeper red as he scurried across the room to grab them.

"All five of you go to the principle's office!" He yelled.

"Whatever we quit." Marik yelled as they slammed the doors shut behind them.

Ryou threw the sticks at Bakura. He caught them with a smirk, waving them at his hikari.

"Hey, we can finish with these later."

Ryou rolled his eyes, "I'm never sleeping with you again!" he yelled, running down the hall.

"But Ryou! I thought you had to practice playing more! We didn't even get to your violet!" He yelled after him.

"IT'S A VIOLA!"

* * *

**AN: **Well. I hope that the requester enjoyed their story, this was sooooo hard to write! And it turned out super long somehow. Anyhoo, here you go. But one important note:

AHHHH!! 300 reviews!! You guys rock! XXXXXOOOOOOOO

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

Mystralwind: yeah I like that pairing : ) I don't think I've written for it though but it will be fun to do! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm happy to hear my story was original! ; )

Blackgargie: lol yeah I guess so, they had never reviewed before but I guess this story made them want to. shrugs yeah, I guess they got lucky not being heard. I thought about adding someone knocking on their door but I thought I'd just let them enjoy their little time together. Lol

Desertrosetemari: lmao that story was funny—I hope your hand is still intact. ; ) I have to admit its something that I would like to try sometime in my life. But hopefully I won't be turned down! lol yeah, my bookshelf is a big distracter. : )

Annieme: okay okay, I'll stop praising you. lol glad you liked the chapter and thanks for always reviewing!

Wicabeth: lol oh I agree. I wonder how often that happens in real life. Hmmm…


	56. DarkMagician x CelticGuardian:aalkiethia

**WANNA BET?**

"That's an easy one, grab it with your left hand and jerk it til the cows come home."

"What? That's _terrible_ advice."

"No it's not!"

"Yeah, if you want a rug burn." Yami scoffed.

Yugi's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, is that why you moan so loud the neighbors call? '_Oh Yugi, don't stop Yugi!_ _Oooooohh!_'"

Yami's cheeks were dusted pink as he desperately tried to cover Yugi's mouth from continuing. Joey nervously ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for the two to stop bickering and trying very hard to get the image of Yami saying things like…_that_ out of his head.

"Guys! Guys, can we focus here?" Joey cut in. Yugi and Yami froze before slowly putting their hands back down.

"Sorry." Yugi cleared his throat.

"So, what if he wants to be…on bottom?" Joey continued his questions for the two.

"Him? On bottom?" Yami laughed.

"Well then you just—" Yugi started before Yami closed a hand over his mouth.

"No, you don't get to give any more advice."

Yugi scoffed, "Excuse me? Do you never want to have sex again?"

"If you keep telling him things like give him rug burns and try to not use lube, he'll never talk to Joey again!"

"Well its hard to explain things when it isn't happening!"

"Is that why you took 10 minutes to explain a blowjob?"

Yugi scowled, "I guarantee you if I was there I could make Joey a sex god!"

"_A sex god_?!" Yami laughed.

Joey shook his head, "Look, I'll just…go ask…someone else."

"Wait, let Yami explain, since he's such the expert." Yugi rolled his eyes as he sat Joey back down, looking to Yami.

Yami was about to continue when a stroke of genius occurred, his face of contemplation turning into a devious smirk.

"What is it?"

"I have a way we can show Joey what we mean _and_ prove you can't explain your way out of a paper bag."

"I am not going to watch you two have sex." Joey quickly said.

"No, no." Yami waved his hand, pulling Yugi and Joey after him.

They followed the ex-pharaoh to the large dueling arena.

"Gosh Yami, do you ever think about anything else?" Yugi sighed in frustration.

"Just get up there." Yami motioned to Yugi. "Joey, go sit, make sure you got a gooooood seat."

Joey sighed, plopping down on a chair, he rested his head on his hands.

"I summon the Dark Magician." Yami called, smirking as the card appeared.

Yugi sighed, shaking his head as he drew his cards, muttering under his breath. "Fine, Celtic Guardian." He morosely replied.

"Perfect!" Yami grinned, throwing the rest of his cards down.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked, looking at the cards as they fluttered down to the floor.

Yami smirked, "Take your clothes off Dark Magician."

Yugi's eyes widened, turning his attention to the magician as its clothes began to disappear.

"You can't be serious." The Dark Magician was now completely nude, still standing in attack position as if nothing had changed.

"Your move." Yami grinned.

"Um…"

"Oh come on, you wanted to prove me wrong didn't you?"

"Well, yeah…but…"

Yami sighed, "Just do it."

"Okay, well, um…Celtic…Guardian…go um…go take your clothes off."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Is that the best you got?"

"I'm warming up!" Yugi pouted.

"Well we don't have all day, Kaiba's not going to take it well if he finds out our version of testing out his duel system is to make them have sex."

"It was your idea!"

"Well that was because—holy cow! Look at the size of that thing!" Yami gasped, pointing to Yugi's monster.

Yugi's mouth dropped, apparently Pegasus had been quite generous to some of his monsters in_ that_ department.

"Go kneel in front of the guardian, Dark Magician." Yami smirked, watching as his monster glided over to the other, slowly kneeling down.

"Grab him with your right hand at the base." He continued, watching in amusement as his every command was performed.

"Now slowly suck him off." The Magician did so, slowly pushing the hard length deep into his mouth, bobbing at a steady pace.

"Now, thrust into his mouth, guardian!" Yugi called in excitement.

The guardian did so, roughly thrusting into the magician's mouth so hard the force made the other gag, backing up.

"Wait, not that hard!" Yugi called.

"Told you." Yami taunted.

"Shut up."

"Okay, now Dark Magician, sit down and spread your legs so you can prepared."

"Prepare the Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, using…um…the hilt of your sword!" He grinned.

The guardian unsheathed his sword, bending down to sit between the Dark Magician's spread legs. Yami and Yugi watched with wide eyes as the guardian slowly pushed the hilt in, noticing the grimace of pain of the magician's face as it was plunged in.

"Even a monster knew that would hurt." Yami continued to watch the hilt be pushed in and out of the magician. Its size alone was clearly bigger than most cocks, except in the guardian's case.

"Yeah that's good, now speed up a little." Yugi licked his lips, watching as the hilt was brought quickly in and out, the magician's face began to contort into pleasure, bucking against the hilt as it was driven in and out of him.

"Now suck on him while you do it." Yugi commanded. Yami nodded in agreement, "Nice one."

Both watched as the guardian bent over, wrapping his lips around the hard cock. His speed never changing as he continued to plunge the hilt in and out. He let his lips slide up and down at a slower speed, licking and nipping as he went.

"Faster." Yugi hoarsely said, transfixed.

The guardian sucked harder and quickly, the hilt driving as fast as his mouth bobbed in and out. The magician threw his head back, biting his lip as his climax loomed.

"He's gonna cum." Yami watched with wide eyes, leaning in closer.

The images of the two began to flicker in and out, before they disappeared, the rest of the arena shutting down.

"What happened?"

"Power outage?"

"Man, what bad timing!" Yami grumbled, kicking his foot against the game console.

"Or maybe I didn't create this arena for bad pornography."

Yugi and Yami looked down to see an infuriated Seto Kaiba glaring up at them. Joey just sat looking between the two, clearly embarrassed to be caught in the same room.

"Hi Kaiba!" Yami smirked.

Seto's eyes narrowed, "Get down from there now."

Yugi sighed, "Is this because we didn't summon a Blue Eyes?" He grinned.

"What? No!" Kaiba's eyes widened, looking over to Joey.

"Were you taking notes?" Kaiba grabbed the papers from Joey who jumped up in protest, trying to get them back.

"_Pick a big object to use before sex…take your clothes off first…_Are you kidding me?" Kaiba threw the papers back at Joey in disgust.

"Get out." He commanded again, pointing to the exit.

"Kaiba, don't get so out of shape about it. Look we'll really duel now, okay?"

Seto scoffed, "Yeah right. Is that what you called this?"

"Um…no, we call that sex." Yugi replied.

Seto's eyes narrowed in anger. "Out."

The two sighed, "Fine." Joey following behind them.

"Except you, dog." Seto grabbed Joey by the collar, pulling him back.

"What'd I do!?"

"We need to talk about these notes."

Joey gulped, giving a shaky goodbye to the other two.

Yami and Yugi's voices slowly growing fainter.

"_I told you I could do it!" _

"_Do what?"_

"_Oh don't you even." _

**AN:** Whew, that was silly. I had to think about how to approach that request. Sorry for the long delay, I've been working on a new chapter story I'm really excited about and I've been dedicating all my writing time to that one. It's a Seto x Bakura story set in Ancient Egypt and I'm REALLY excited about it! I don't want to post it though til I'm done.

Anyway, I thought I'd share some photos with you too. A YGO Bookshelf I've been working on which has also been keeping me from writing. But its done now! Hooray! And if anyone is interested, I am selling custom-made ones. This one was hand-painted—took about 5 weeks to complete.

You can find the link under my profile on here to view them (since I can't put links on here without it being extremely complicated.)

If anyone is interested in having one made, you can send me a review or a message on here!

Love you guys!


	57. Seigfried x Dartz x Pegasus:

**A CONTRACT WORTH MENTIONING**

I've never given much time to anything besides my company. Oh yes, I was a villain, time was spent on destroying my enemies, but a relationship? It never crossed my mind. Like everything else in my life, it was a negotiation. A contract that could be detailed and signed with everyone under the same terms and conditions. So being approached by two other businessmen was the ideal situation for me if I wanted to…relieve any built-up tension that comes with the stresses of being a CEO. I've tried the workers, I've tried the henchmen, but they cling…they are drawn to the wealth and power and I know that. I can understand that. But I don't have the time to deal with it, and then of course I must deal with the petty lawsuits, calling security when they attack me in a lover's scorn, it all just adds up to an inadequate CEO.

Oh but what a beautiful plan was lain out the night of our first negotiations. Who would have thought that a simple, boring, bi-annual business convention could turn into the best contract I've seen in years? I remember the day like it was yesterday…

I was sitting in the middle of the large convention hall, surrounded by hundreds of other businessmen. I had been spending the whole morning sending emails out while countless speakers droned on. It was the last place I wanted to be with all the work I had going on at the moment and having to depend on the idiots that worked for me to fix it. But the conventions supplied countless benefits for the company in sponsoring and networking, the only reason I always attended.

I looked to my watch, still a few hours left, sighing as the next speaker stepped up, mindlessly clapping along with the others.

"Seems these get longer every year." A man leaned over next to me, I casually looked over, giving a nod before turning my attention back to my laptop.

"Maximillion Pegasus." The man said, leaning over again.

I blinked, looking over to the man. "Of Industrial Illusions?"

He gave a smirk, nodding, "Yes, that caught your attention." He chuckled.

I'd only seen the man on the television or news, he was a business legend, building one of the top corporations in the world from nothing.

"You are Dartz, correct?" He asked.

"Yes," I said, shaking his hand, "forgive me, normally they surround me with brainless entrepreneurs."

He gave a small chuckle, getting the attention of the man next to him. The man turned, looking at me with a smirk, I'd never seen him before. He had long pink hair that flowed out behind him, his eyes were sharp and bright.

"This is Siegfried Von Shroeder." I gave a curt nod, shaking the man's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Dartz."

"Perhaps we could head out early, Dartz? Truth is, we've been wanting to meet you." Pegasus spoke, gently closing my laptop. I looked at him a moment in confusion, looking back at the speaker.

"Very well." I must admit, at the time I assumed it was a business negotiation. And Pegasus had many connections, he was renowned for never making a bad deal.

I quietly left, following the two men to the nearest exit. They quietly whispered to each other as we walked, I watched on in uncomfortable silence, unable to hear what was being said. They walked to a small empty room, sitting down at the long conference table. I watched them a moment as they shuffled through their papers, slowly sitting down on the other end.

They nodded to one another, signing a paper and quietly speaking. The paper was slowly pushed toward me, both looking at me expectantly. I blinked, clearing my throat as I looked down at the paper.

After a few moments I looked back up at them, looking back and forth between them.

"What is this?…A joke?"

"No."

I scoffed, beginning to stand up, "I don't have time for this."

"One moment, please." Pegasus asked.

I'm not sure why I did, turning back to the others, awaiting some absurd explanation for the even more absurd document that had been placed before me.

I waited for them to speak.

"Dartz," Pegasus started, circling around the table towards me. "You are aware as I am about the stresses of running a company." He leaned against the table, close to me. I looked to the other, Siegfried, who remained calm, leaning back watching us carefully.

"Of course." I slowly responded, crossing my legs.

"We would like to create a contract that could…relieve some of those stresses."

"Yes, I see that." I spoke, looking down at the contract again. As much as I was ashamed to admit it, the contract was quite perfect, only a talented businessmen could have created such a working document.

"What makes you think I'd want the contract with you?"

I looked to Pegasus, waiting for him to speak when my attention was turned to Siegfried.

"We will not disappoint, and if we do…you can refer to the second section. I make no mistakes in my contracts, Dartz."

I smirked at the man, keeping my eyes locked on him while I pulled out my own pen, the only sound the click and the pen scratches as I signed my name beneath the other two.

Pegasus clapped his hands together, standing up and folding the contract up.

"Very well, Dartz." He smiled, shaking my hand once again.

"Until then." Siegfried spoke on their way out.

"Until then." I nodded.

- -

The date had been set for a week after that initial meeting. My limousine pulled up at 5 minutes til, stepping out, I looked up at the building that towered over me.

"I'll call you when I am done." I signaled to the driver. I cleared my throat, looking down at my suit, making sure it was still immaculate. Taking a breath, I made my way inside the building.

Everything was just as the contract said, no one questioned me, my name was never written down to be signed in and as I walked the security cameras all clicked off, one by one. No evidence.

The elevator took me to the top floor where I walked the long hall leading to the ominous door that sat at the end. I didn't let my nervousness show as I pushed open the door unannounced and walked to the two men that sat talking at the small bar.

"Welcome." Siegfried bowed.

"This is your home?"

"One of many." Siegfried smiled slyly, gesturing me to follow him. I watched as his hair lightly flicked from side to side as he walked to the appropriate room, adjusting my tie in a bout of nervousness.

Pegasus had still said nothing, watching me amusingly as he walked.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not at all." I replied, setting down at the end of the bed as I began to carefully undo my vest.

We undressed in silence, I occasionally letting my gaze slip to their bodies as they stripped. My excitement of the situation slowly building.

"Any last questions?" Siegfried turned to us each, Pegasus shook his head, smirking as he pulled off the last of his clothing. Their eyes turned to mine in time, I quickly shook my head, standing up.

Before I knew what was happening, the two had descended upon me, pressing their hot bodies against me and catapulting me into a lust-driven haze I hadn't known for years. Their lips were all over me, their hands were all over me. Nipping and licking at my neck, pressing their tongue against mine—hot lips pressed against mine, hands running over nipples, pinching and rubbing…I groaned into the mouth as I felt a hand brush against my swelling cock, feeling the other smile against me. Their hand squeezed harder, making my body tense as pleasure flooded my senses, my cock suddenly aching to be released.

I numbly walked to the bed, feeling myself be pushed into the mattress as two strong hands pulled my hands over my head, pressing them to the bed. Siegfried leered down at me, rubbing his groin erotically against my own. Before I could moan, my lips were sealed by Pegasus', his fingers threading through my hair as he kissed me hard and wantingly. Siegfried started a trail down my body, leaving hot, wet kisses down my body until he reached my groin. I jolted off the bed as he incased my cock with his hot, wet lips sucking hard and unforgiving. I whined and squirmed against his arms, bucking into that incredible heat. His nails scratched down my thighs, the pads of his fingers running back up them almost forgivingly.

Pegasus watched a moment as Siegfried worked, smirking before attacking my neck with kisses and nips. I head was thrown back as my senses went into overload. I bit my lip, feeling my climax coming as Siegfried sucked harder. His hot tongue pressed hard against the underside as he slid my cock in and out of his mouth, pushing it in so far I could feel the tip hit the back of his throat. A tremble ran through my body as he let a hand pull at my sac, tugging and running it between his fingers. My breathing became erratic, desperately thrusting myself into Siegfried's hot mouth until I exploded into his mouth, that rush of unbelievable pleasure flooding my senses as my body shook and collapsed.

Siegfried crawled back up my body, kissing my harshly, letting my taste myself on his lips. It was strange but intoxicating.

I was pulled up on all fours as Siegfried lay in front of me, spreading his legs wide. I instinctively pressed my fingers into his mouth, watching as he swirled his tongue around them, coating them with his saliva. I could feel my cock begin to harden again, reminded of the feeling of that tongue as it had swirled against the head of my cock. I could feel Pegasus shift behind me, pushing my own legs apart. I took the fingers out of Siegfried's mouth, massaging around the tight entrance, watching his expression as his eyes squeezed shut and pressed against my fingers as I slowly pushed one in.

I could feel Pegasus's hands spread me, I jerked forward as I felt his tongue lap at my entrance, crying out from the unexpected and intense rush of pleasure.

I watched Siegfried, pushing in the second finger and starting a thrusting motion. He moaned as I went, pinching and rubbing his own nipples, his head thrown back.

My mind was blurry, grunting as I felt Pegasus' tongue swirl around my entrance before it was pressed inside as far as he could go. I pushed against it, wanting to be tongue-fucked until I exploded. His movements were teasing and drove me insane as he flicked against the ring of muscles, lapping and sucking before jabbing his tongue in and out quickly.

My head fell down as I locked my elbow to keep me from collapsing, pushing my third finger in and curving the three to hit Siegfried's bundle of nerves. He cried out, jerking off the bed as I pressed against that spot hard. I shifted, my cock growing uncomfortably hard as it dripped steady drops of precum onto the sheets.

I let my fingers slide around the nerves, scissoring them and thrusting them against that spot, watching as Siegfried jolted and cried in pleasure. I groaned as Pegasus' tongue gave long, languorous licks, my vision blank from the pleasure. I pulled my fingers slowly out of Siegfried, crawling towards him to wrap his long legs around him. He gave a dizzying groan as I pushed my cock against his entrance, looking back at Pegasus.

"Fuck me hard." I commanded, pistoning into Siegfried with a snap of my hips, grinning sadistically down at him as he cried and body trembled from the force.

I felt Pegasus own dripping cock as it was pressed inside of me slowly. I grunted, pushing harder into Siegfried and becoming surrounded by that blinding heat. Pegasus thrusted into me hard without abandon, I screamed out as I felt it hit my prostate.

"Right there!" I cried, mouth hanging open in ecstasy as Pegasus slammed into me, each thrust sending me deeper into Siegfried. I sunk to my forarms, my body pressing against Siegfried's as Pegasus rammed into me with enough force to slam me into me Siegfried.

Siegfried cried out with each thrust as his cock lie trapped between our sweaty bodies, the friction making his muscles contract in anticipation of release. My head fell against his chest, overwhelmed as my own cock pushed into that tight, heat. Siegfried's body arched off the bed with a long cry as he came hard

against our bodies, his muscles clamping down on me. I blacked out from the intense rush of pleasure, my eyes squeezing tightly shut as I came deep inside the other, the only other sound Pegasus as my own muscles clamped around his thick cock. I moaned as my climax took me, the only other feeling Pegasus cock and cum as it coated my insides.

I tried to catch my breath as I lay pressed inside Siegfried, pushing against Pegasus' cock until the last tremors of my climax dissipated.

As the haze began to clear, our senses coming back we slowly got up, dressing in silence. I gave a sigh of content as I buttoned my shirt, pulling my tie on.

"Until next week." Pegasus bowed, leaving the room. I grabbed my briefcase, striding to the door.

"Siegfried." I shook his hand, he smiled politely. "Dartz." He replied.

Like I said, it was the perfect contract. And that's always something a businessmen can appreciate.

**AN:** Whew! I'm sorry about the ridiculously long waits between these, my summer has just been too busy! And, I'm so close to finishing my YGO chapter story. Well lots of love and lots of reviews right? : )

Oh and the lemon was not beta read so...sorry for mistakes, let me know about them.


	58. Ryou x Yugi x Malik: birdii

**IT'S ALL IN THE PAST**

Bakura mindlessly sat watching TV, shoving large handfuls of popcorn in his mouth faster than he could chew. Ryou watched him from the corner of his eye, sighing as Bakura scraped the bottom of his second bowl before shoving it over to the hikari.

"Bakura, do you really think you need another bowl?"

Bakura nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. Ryou knew he would sit here all night as long as each movie had enough blood to satiate the thief.

Ryou cringed slightly at a particular gruesome death in the movie, noticing the way Bakura's eyes lit up as the blood splattered across the screen.

If he didn't want to have to sit here all night, there would be only one way to get Bakura's attention off the TV and on to him. Ryou giggled at the thought, snuggling closer to the thief.

"Kura, I'm bored." He whined, rubbing his nose against the thief's neck.

"Kay."

Ryou gave small kisses and nips to the thief's neck, inching his hand towards Bakura's crotch.

"Oh." Bakura smirked, finally pulling his gaze towards the small hikari. Ryou giggled, leaning back as Bakura pressed his body closer to the other's.

Ryou grinned sheepishly as Bakura gently ran his hands lovingly up the hikari's sides, pulling him closer as he peppered the smaller boy's face with kisses.

"Kura?" Ryou asked, eyes slid shut as Bakura kissed each eyelid.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so gentle with me?"

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked, brushing the boy's stray hairs away.

"Well, you just seem to like things…rough…but you never are with me." Ryou shrugged, fiddling with the hem of Bakura's shirt.

"You don't like it?" Bakura cocked his head to the side, sitting up to look at the other.

"Well, I just mean, I can handle it…I could even maybe be on top…" Ryou muttered the last part, watching the thief from the corner of his eye.

Bakura paused a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Sure, Ryou! You've never been on top your whole life!" Bakura laughed.

Ryou scoffed, his cheeks tinged pink, "Yes I have!"

"Oh yeah? With who? Your hand doesn't count, Ryou. And neither does any fruit you might have cut a whole in." Bakura added.

The hikari pouted, sitting up. "Malik, Yugi and I used to top each other all the time before you guys came along!"

"_What_?"

Ryou's eyes widened, shrinking back, "Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"And why not? Why didn't I know?" Bakura felt bamboozled and shocked for never hearing such information before.

"Because you would do this. Freak out and demand to know everything." Ryou haughtily replied, crossing his arms.

"You're damn right. Why shouldn't I know?"

Ryou blushed, "Cause its embarrassing!" He whined.

"Oh what, like you used _scented lube_?" Bakura taunted.

Ryou just shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"You have to tell me."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Why?"

"Because you obviously are a whore for it rough and I need to know what I'm in for." The thief smirked.

Ryou turned bright red at the words, "I'm—I'm not a whore for it rough." He stumbled over his words, keeping his face averted from Bakura's.

"Just tell me about one time."

Ryou sighed, "Fine. But I never want you to mention it again okay?"

Bakura nodded, "Kay." He adjusted himself, making sure he was nice and comfortable before Ryou began.

"Wait! Go get me some more popcorn."

"No!"

Bakura grumbled, moodily picking at the kernels in the bottom of the bowl.

"Well, we started getting together for…that…about a year after we met. We made an agreement that it would just be for fun. But then Malik started to have feelings for me so we had to…"

"_Malik_ liked you?" Bakura angrily asked. Ryou nodded.

"I'm gonna kill that little bitch next time I see him." Bakura muttered under his breath.

"Bakura! Do you want to hear this or not? Stop threatening, it was a long time ago."

"Fine."

"But then Marik came along and so Malik quit liking me and we just decided to call it quits. Yugi thought Yami was getting suspicious anyway."

"You mean, Yugi was doing this _while he was with Yami_?"

Ryou nodded, "Yugi is a nymphomaniac. He was the one that started the whole thing in the first place. Cause Yami wasn't home enough."

"But Yami hardly ever went anywhere without the midget."

"I know, that giving you a clue as to how much he wanted it?"

"Yikes."

"Plus, I was starting to like someone else too..." Ryou blushed.

Bakura scoffed, "What the hell? Who now?"

"You." Ryou smiled.

"Oh." The thief smirked. "Alright, tell me about one of your little fuck sessions."

"Well…okay…" Ryou hesitantly began.

"Wait, hold on!" Bakura held his hand out, pulling his phone out.

"Who are you calling?"

"No one, just turning it off." Bakura smiled, setting the phone on the table. "Proceed."

Ryou gave Bakura a look of suspicion before shrugging it off, "It was just about…"

- - -

Ryou sighed, shaking his head as he saw the neatly placed row of lube on the dresser, followed by the handcuffs, three vibrant vibrators, and a pile of scarves.

"What is this, Yugi?" Ryou whined, sitting down next to Malik on the large four-poster bed, covered in red silk and velvet.

Yugi smirked, stepping out of the bathroom, "Just keeping things interesting."

Malik narrowed his eyes in suspicion, pursing his lips. "How did you ever talk us in to this."

"I wonder that too." Ryou added, watching as Yugi began throwing his clothes haphazardly around the room.

"Hey, as long it isn't hindering our friendship, what's wrong with a little fun?" Yugi grinned, jumping on top of Malik to straddle him.

"Oof!" Malik grunted from Yugi's weight, rolling his eyes as the hikari giggled and began pulling at his shirt.

"Still doesn't seem right when your dating Yami." Ryou shook his head.

Yugi sighed, "You guys are such girls!"

- - -

"Look, as riveting as this dialogue is, can we just skip to the fucking?" Bakura impatiently asked.

"Fine, fine, fine." Ryou sighed.

- - -

Ryou spread his long legs wider as Malik scooted between them, smirking down at his victim.

"Ready?" He cheerfully asked, flipping the switch on the bright pink vibrator he held.

Ryou nodded, giving a nervous chuckle as the toy was lowered between his legs.

He shot up with a startled cry as it was ran around his entrance, biting his lip from the rush of pleasure.

"Jeez Ryou, haven't you ever used one of these things?"

"N-Nooo." Ryou squirmed as the toy buzzed around his sensitive opening, barely pushing its way inside.

"Well, this won't last long." Malik leered, slowly twisting the toy inside of Ryou.

The hikari could barely contain himself, shooting off the bed each time the vibrator was inserted, feeling it buzz against his bundle of nerves.

"Right there, Malik. Keep it right there." He begged, moaning in intense pleasure.

Yugi sat next to Ryou, watching through lustful eyes as Ryou writhed under Malik's ministrations. He ran the tips of his fingers over Ryou's soft skin.

Ryou's cock lie practically flat against his chest, dripping precum and throbbing in need. He looked to Yugi pleadingly, the hikari smirking in understanding of what Ryou wanted.

"As you wish." He said, straddling Ryou backwards so he could engulf the pounding cock whole in one fluid motion. Ryou careened off the bed, screaming in rapture as Yugi sucked him hard. He took Yugi's own cock in his mouth, hearing Yugi moan in approval as Ryou slowly bobbed in and out.

Malik licked his lips, watching the two as he pushed the vibrator harder into Ryou, smirking as he thrusted the toy in and out quick and harsh, savoring the whimpering cries Ryou released each time.

Ryou knew he couldn't last much longer, hips bucking wildly into Yugi's hot mouth and the vibrator that crashed against his prostate in sweet friction.

He sucked hard on Yugi, groaning around the trepid flesh until he finally exploded with a garbled cry, his cum being hungrily lapped up while his body shook in spasms.

Malik slowly pulled the vibrator out, licking it clean as Ryou continued to suck Yugi off. The hikari rested his head against Ryou's stomach, trying not to thrust into Ryou's mouth, his breathing ragged as he got that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Malik watched as Yugi grunted and cried, digging his nails into Ryou's thighs until he came with a whimper, eyes squeezed tightly shut as Ryou greedily licked up each drop of hot cum.

"Grab the lube." Yugi groaned, crawling off of Ryou to catch his breath.

- - -

Ryou cleared his throat, nodding his head.

Bakura watched him a moment, waiting for him to continue.

"Wait…that's—that's it?"

Ryou nodded, "That's as far as I go."

Bakura scoffed, "Come on!"

"Holy Fuck."

Ryou looked down at the phone that lay on the table.

"BAKURA! YOU PUT MARIK ON SPEAKER PHONE?!"

"What!?" Bakura shrugged, smirking evilly.

Ryou shook his head, stomping off to his room and slamming the door behind him.

"I'm going to have to go have a talk with Malik."

Bakura nodded, "Maybe a meeting between us all?"

"An excellent suggestion. I'll call Yami right away." Marik grinned.

**AN**: I posted my new chapter story: Strangers When We Meet, make sure you go check it out! It's a Seto x Bakura story that is canon taking place during season 5. Its my pride and joy!

**NOTE:** Because the next requester (mskkid) has not sent me their preference, feel free to suggest which pairing you would like of the ones mentioned below.

**PS**: I hate anyone that is at comic con this weekend. That is all…

**THE NEXT FIVE REQUESTS ARE…**

1. mskkid: Honda x Yami OR Ryou x Yugi x Seto OR Malik x Seto OR Otogi x Honda x Yami

2. lightdarkangel124: Joey x Seto OR Yugi x Seto (1-29)

3. dbzvelena: Seto x Mokuba (1-30)

4. matertenebrarum: Malik x Joey (2-19)

5. crazyfaucet: Otogi x Seto OR Varon x Amelda (2-21)


	59. Tristan x Duke x Yami: mskkid

**MEMENTO**

He had never liked Tristan, not since the day they had met and to be honest, I couldn't blame him. Tristan looked at him in such a twisted way that looking back, I don't know how he could have ever been willing to be near him. Tristan obsessed over him, wanting to break him down and make him his, like he could own him. Yes, that's what it was. _He wanted to own him…_

They were never friends but were in the same circles, forced to make small talk at those big group get togethers. But what he never noticed was how whenever they weren't being forced to acknowledge the other's presence, Tristan would be watching him through dark, calculating eyes, teeth bared like some kind of animal, muscles tense as he watched him walk about, talking to others care free. The way he would talk about him to me…hell, it scared_ me_. To know someone could see a person like that…

There can be no excuse for why I didn't say something when Tristan started deeply considering breaking him. I sat by and listened, hell, _I even joined in_. It wasn't me…it wasn't my body…that's what I'd said. What did it matter if Tristan taught him a lesson, made him respect him?

Yes, I'm not proud of what happened, but it did. And I helped. I fucking joined right along like the sadistic bastard asked me to. Hey, maybe _I_ was the sadistic bastard too…

I don't even remember feeling a thing when Tristan revealed his plan. _I didn't feel a goddamn thing_. And the things he had suggested, the things that made Tristan's eyes glaze over in lust, made his fists clench, _they should have made me feel something_.

They shouldn't have made me nod my head in agreement, give my own sick, twisted suggestions that made Tristan laugh and speak with excitement. They shouldn't have made me stay up at night, running over the plan in my head, fucking jacking off while I thought about it. No…that wasn't human. _That wasn't what a fucking human being does. _

And then that day…that day that is so engrained in my mind, burned into my eyes, the day that I think of every time I shut my goddamn eyes, I was filled with such excitement that day. I hadn't been able to sleep, my heart had raced, my stomach knotted and my mood fucking giddy. The way Tristan and I smirked at each other when we met up, the way we'd laughed over the materials he'd brought. Those things he'd bought…_only a fucking monster would do that_.

But the thing that's engrained in my mind the most was the look in his eyes. The look when we dragged him from his house, screaming and struggling. No…not our victim's eyes…_Tristan's_…

I'd never seen such a look in someone. So black…so void of emotion or sympathy. Just hard lust…sadistic, cruel lust. He wanted to hurt him…He wanted to hurt him so bad that he could never recover.

And I got off on it. _I fucking got off on it. _

The only shred of humanity I'd had in the next few hours was making Tristan keep him alive. Sure that had been the plan from the start, but I know…_I know_…that if I hadn't been there, Tristan would have killed him. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself. He was so far past the edge, of reason, of rationale, that the only thing he was listening to anymore was his cruelty and craving.

His voice still echoes in my head, I'd never heard him sound like that. The way each syllable could have such pure hatred.

"_Fucking take it, slut. Or I swear I'll cut your fucking cock right off…" _

And he meant it, he would have if his victim hadn't obliged. He'd had the knife right against it, pressing it hard against the base of his shaft.

I don't know how he managed to even get erect. Maybe because he knew his life was at stake. Tristan demanded that he enjoy it. It wouldn't have been enough for his victim to lie incapacitated or scared. No…_he would have to enjoy it_…

He still cried the whole time, still shook with fear, but he didn't plead and he didn't try to get away. Just like Tristan had told him to. Even though his body lie bleeding and broken, lying naked on that dirty floor, he didn't say a goddamn word—he didn't want to die. That's why he listened.

But I know that Tristan, sick as he his, he took his victim's early submission as some sort of twisted sign that he wanted what he was getting. That he fucking wanted to be beat, and kicked, and cut, and fucking raped. He could just block out how he'd spent the first 15 minutes in that room telling his victim exactly what would happen if he tried to escape. Who he would hurt, how he would hurt them.

And I stood by, I watched the whole thing, being the privileged one to get a first row seat. Tristan enjoying my company enough that he wanted me to enjoy the show too. Letting me jack off as I watched him slam himself into his broken body. And I had felt fucking exhilarated watching it. I don't remember ever cumming so hard in my life.

The domination of it all, the thrill of knowing we were in total control, that this thing, no, it wasn't even a person to us anymore, would do anything we told it to. That we held their life in our hands. Life had never seemed so delicate, so fragile as it did then. It made us feel like God, that this thin string could be cut at any moment as we saw fit. Over in a minute, the anticipation savored while the climax came and went in a second.

I still wonder how he did live through it, how even I was able to control that hard-driven lust I'd had for power. The way my cock would throb at seeing his blood seep around his body, the way the cum would mingle with it, like oil and water, the sounds he made. God those sounds…

I remember how I had sat in that chair, barely three feet from them, my legs spread and cock lying heavy in my head, throbbing with need. The way I had teasingly stroked myself, groaning as I watched Tristan thrust into him, grunting and slurring profanities against his victim's ear, smirking the whole damn time. Tristan started out slow, his muscles clenching and unclenching as he pushed himself deeper into him. I remember how I'd pulled at my sac hard as Tristan sped up, I remember how my eyes were glued to them, I don't think I blinked the whole time.

I remember how I'd reached down, running my fingers through the warm blood, smearing it over my cock, moaning in lust…_lust over his fucking blood. _

And when I cummed so hard I think I blacked out, when I cummed all over his face and Tristan laughed in entertainment. Telling his victim to lick that up. And he did…_he fucking did. _

And when it was over, when I'd had to pull Tristan back, hours later, when I knew one more cut…one more kick could kill him, we left him there. We fucking left him there to rot to show him his place. To show him who he belonged to, who _owned _him.

And the way Tristan looked at me as we drove back, smiling at me…looking at me in…_appreciation_. Saying to me, "Thanks for all your help, Yami."

_Thanks for all your help. _

Like I'd just fucking helped him move or something.

Not just fucking _raped_ someone with him.

Not just helped him almost _kill_ someone.

And what can I say to you? The victim?

Sorry Duke?

Sorry you'll never be the same? That your life will have changed forever because of some sadistic bastard and his _helpful _friend?

No. Somehow I don't think that's enough. I don't think that's fucking good enough.

And you know what?

I don't think anything fucking ever will.

* * *

**AN:** I realized yesterday that I am filling requests for the end of January right now, which means there is a 6-month waiting list for these, lol. That's crazy. I'm too slow I guess.

Anyway, I know I don't have a lot of sadistic fans out there but I just can't help it. I really love writing stories like these, even if its just occasionally. I love you all to pieces!


	60. Joey x Seto: lightdarkangel124

**OH THE SACRIFICES**

Its annoying as fuck how many times I have to get myself off when you're not around. I can't even get anything done. Every task I do somehow manages to make me think about you and the word 'fucking' comes to mind.

If I'm showering, I think about you pressing my body up against the glass, the hot water spraying over me, can't even see without it dripping in my eyes as you fuck me. The noise of my body as it slides up and down the glass, the sounds of your grunts falling on my ear, they all make me cum that much faster.

If I'm sitting watching TV, I think about you sitting next to me, grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me down, climbing on top. You rub your groin suggestively against mine. And that's all it takes before you're fucking me into the cushions.

If I'm cooking dinner, in my mind you're already wrapping your arms around me from behind, grabbing my cock from behind, going between my legs, making use of whatever's around. I like that about you…you like that about me. That I'm not ashamed, that I'm so damn horny you could stick a carrot up me and I'd still scream out your name.

I can't even lie any bed anymore—no, not one goddamn night without thinking of the times we shared it and thinking about when it will happen again.

You and your fucking business meetings. They'll be the death of me.

I'd be embarrassed for people to know the amount of everyday objects I've used to get off on. My hand just isn't enough. I need to pretend like you are inside me when I'm getting off. I lost my modesty a long time ago.

I can't help but laugh a little when I see Yugi pick up the seemingly innocent utensils, knowing how I'd used it the night before.

You've turned me into a nymphomaniac, ever since that first time you grabbed me, attacked me with your lips, ran your fingers up my spine, moaned my name, ever since I've craved that feeling…constantly. When I'm not being fucked, I'm thinking about it. This is what you've done to me.

I'm already planning what I'm going to do the minute I see you. I don't plan on wasting anytime. I don't care if you tell me you're tired from the flight or you want to shower. I'm ripping your clothes off before you can get into the door. Mine will already be off. I'm pulling you to the bedroom. That is if I can make it that far. And I'll throw you on the bed, then throw myself on top. I'll eat every inch of your skin, delighting in its salty flavor. I'll pull your cock into my mouth, ending any protests you may still be yammering on about. Your sweetness will keep me busy, I'll want to finish you right there but I'll control myself. I'll leave you frustrated and throbbing, just like I love. You'll look up at me with that annoyed look, giving that trademark 'hurm' as I pull away smirking. Then you'll flip us over, thinking that you've won, not realizing that I always plan on that, for you to dominate me like you love to do. By now, my patience will be running low and I'll be begging for you to fuck me. But you'll get me back for not finishing you off, like you always do. And you'll run your fingers teasingly down my body, making me arch into the air. You'll scoff when I moan and plead for you to fuck me, shaking your head, no. Then maybe I'll tell you about all the times I had to get off while you were gone cause I was so horny. And you'll smirk, and ask me about each and every time. And I'll tell you and grin at the way your eyes glaze over more and more, knowing each instance is making it harder for you not to finish us off. I'll suggest we use some, but by then the only thing you'll want to be thrusting into me is yourself. And by now, that's all I'll want. And so I'll spread my legs so wide it almost hurts, and I'll look at you expectantly. I wonder if you notice how you always lick your lips before you shove into me. You'll grab yourself and line up, look at me through your lashes and then slowly push in, emitting a delightful moan as you do. My heart will pound and my mind will fog over so the only feeling left is you inside of me. I'll sigh and dig my fingers into the sheets until my knuckles are white, my head will be thrown back and you'll kiss and nip at it, quickening your pace. Do you notice how your body shakes slightly when you're close to cumming? I moan too loud when I'm with you, you complain later but I know you secretly relish each cry. And by now, I'll be screaming out your name as you pummel into me so fucking hard that I think it can't get any more intense then it is now, anymore mind-blowing. That is until my stomach tightens, my body tightens, and I cum harder than I feel I ever have before. And my body feels like jelly as you continue your thrusts, growing more erratic until you cum inside of me with a strangled cry. It always makes me grin when you cry out, knowing it's the only time I'll hear it, when you are far beyond controlling your body. Then you'll lean down and kiss me so hard I think my lips will bruise, kissing me like you haven't seen me for ages, like all the things you feel for me are there in that one kiss.

And I plan on keeping you in that bed until you leave for another one those business meetings and then I'll plan the next time all over again. Maybe I'm nothing more than some pervert, a nymphomaniac who thinks of nothing but you. But hey, I'm fine with that.

**AN:** Geez, look at that big ass paragraph in the middle. Well, I just couldn't bring myself to break up its mooooooommmmeeeentummm! (Who can name what that's from?) Anyhoo, free kisses today to all reviewers.

XXX


	61. Seto x Mokuba: DBZVelena

**IN MY DESPERATION**

It had all happened quickly and he hadn't had time to think about what he was doing. If he was really doing…this. He looked down at Seto with a sincere expression, pleading for him to understand.

"Mokuba…untie me." Seto sternly spoke.

Mokuba shook his head, trying not to cry. "No. I can't do that."

"What are you planning on doing?" Seto asked, pulling at the ropes that had him bound. "This isn't a game!"

"I know, Seto." Mokuba nodded, taking a big breath. Could he really go through with this? Yes. Yes he had to. He couldn't let Seto leave him. He would have to do whatever it took. Whatever.

Mokuba bit his lip, shifting slightly on the bed so that he sat at Seto's side, looking down at him. He could see the fury slowly rising in Seto, Mokuba knew the only reason he hadn't already started resisting more was because it was him. But he was sure to soon.

"You look at him like I wish you'd look at me." Mokuba choked.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked in irritation.

"Its not the same. None of it's the same anymore!" He shook his head, wiping at his eyes angrily.

"Mokuba. _Untie me_." Seto hissed through tight lips, his anger beginning to boil over.

"It will all be over soon enough, Seto." Mokuba sighed. With a shaky hand he hesitantly reached to Seto's belt, fumbling to get it undone.

"What, what are you doing?" Seto asked, panic setting in.

Mokuba didn't say anything, concentrating on his task. He tried steadying his hand, breathing growing erratic as he began to undo the button and zipper.

"Stop it Mokuba!" Seto yelled, trying to pull away.

Again Mokuba ignored him, pulling down the pants and underwear. He bit his lip, looking down at Seto's limp cock.

"Mokuba please!" Seto squirmed, eyes widening in disbelief as his younger brother wrapped his hand tentatively around him.

"MOKUBA!" Seto screamed, making the boy jump. "_Let. Me. Go_." He hissed.

"My mind is made up. If you keep talking I'll—I'll gag you." He stuttered, beginning to run his hand up and down the soft shaft. He kept his eyes from Seto, focusing on his task. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling himself growing warm.

His palm slid up and down Seto, letting his thumb run over the head when he reached the top before sliding back down to the base. He tried to mimic things he'd done to himself, remembering what felt good to him.

"Uhn. Mokuba…st-stop." Seto grunted, pulling at his ropes. Mokuba could feel Seto was beginning to harden, even if he didn't want to. The corners of his lips pulled into a slight smile, encouraged to go on.

Seto's chest rose and fell at a steady rhythm, his body twitching slightly as Mokuba went. When he felt Seto growing harder, he sped up his pace, beaming at the slight grunt that escaped Seto's lips, his body trying to pull away and thrust up into the hand at the same time. Mokuba knew Seto was fighting against his body and slowly losing.

"Mokuba…" Seto grunted, pulling at the ropes again needlessly. Mokuba jerked at a more frenzied pace not letting up, trying to ignore the soft pleads Seto emitted for him to stop.

"Uhn…" Seto grunted as precum dripped from his cock, shifting his hips side to side in a mix of anger and guilt-filled pleasure.

"LET ME GO MOKUBA!" Seto screamed, unconsciously bucking up into Mokuba's hand. His breathing had grown erratic, Mokuba sneaked a glance at his face, Seto's eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth contorted into a grimace, he was trying with all his willpower to focus from the feeling but not succeeding.

Mokuba took a deep breath, turning away from Seto's face. "Just a little longer." He whispered, keeping his quick speed going. His eyes widened when he noticed Seto's body begin to shift more, breathing coming out in quick pants, groaning deep in his throat.

"Fu-Fuck." Seto groaned, hips rising into the air as he cummed over Mokuba's fist and fingers. His body went slack, breathing evening out. Mokuba watched him with wide eyes, waiting for what he would do.

"Mokuba…please." Seto's voice broke.

"Not yet."

Mokuba's heart pounded so hard as he pulled his clothes off, he looked to the clock, it was almost time. Mokuba could hear Seto's breathing begin to pick up again, shifting desperately against his bonds in understanding of what was to come.

"No, Mokuba. Don't."

Mokuba straddled Seto, grabbing his brother before he went limp and placing it at his entrance. He slowly pushed himself down, crying out as his muscles fought against the intrusion. Seto let out a long groan, throwing his head back.

"Se-Seto…it-it hurts!" Mokuba whimpered, staying rigidly still as numbing pain assaulted him.

"Get off, Mokuba. You have to get off!" Seto cried, groaning from the enveloping heat that squeezed against him.

He lifted himself up a little experimentally before pushing back down, hearing Seto let out a low growl as he did so. Mokuba heard the small click come from downstairs, knowing that Seto was too distracted to have heard it. He fought against his pain and started to bounce up and down, biting down on his lip with each pained thrust. Seto started to groan with each one, his teeth bared and eyes squeezed shut.

"Mokuba….godddamit." He grunted as Mokuba sped up. Mokuba looked to the door, his heart pounding as he saw a shadow growing in size, coming towards the door.

"Seto?"

Seto's head shot up, panic and fear racing through his body. He looked at Joey with wide eyes, babbling incoherently. Mokuba kept his eyes averted from both, staying still.

"_Seto?_" Joey cried, collapsing onto the ground in distress and disbelief.

"Joey please! I didn't—He did this! I told him—I told him—" Seto tried, fighting against his bonds again.

Joey quickly got up, running out of the room without looking back.

Mokuba gently placed his hands on Seto's chest, silent tears dripping down onto his brother.

"There. Now you'll never leave me again." He quietly smiled.

* * *

**AN:** Wow, look at me pop these suckers out! And I shall be rewarded with lots of reviews, right? –wink- -wink-

Let's see…today my reviewers get…um…free...lemons! To celebrate 60 chapters of lemony goodness! (Yes, it may say 61 chapters but technically its only 60 stories) So thanks guys! Especially those who have been around since the beginning! LOVE YOU!

LASTLY...this new reader traffic thing is really addicting. And its so CRAZY seeing readers coming from SO many countries! Its totally awesome. So today, I would like to extend a special thank you to my readers from Ireland! Thank you and you have a beautiful country. (More specifically Galway and surrounding area :D)


	62. Bakura x Yami: jadelioness

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

Bakura hated his birthday. It was just another reminder of how old he was. Even if he was in the body of a 20-something year old, he still knew he should be nothing but a pile of dust.

He hated all the cheery greetings and ridiculously wrapped gifts and expectant eyes. He'd rather gouge his eyes out, dip himself in boiling acid, tear all his skin off then go through another birthday.

And yet, here he was. He swore they must happen more than once a year. His most hated day of the year.

The sun shone through the windows, he angrily popped one eye open, grumbling as he turned over in bed, pulling the comforter over him. Maybe he could just lie here all day. Pretend he was dead. Surely that could save a couple hours of torture.

And as if the gods of hell themselves had heard his wish, an annoying rapping ascended his ears, not planning on giving up anytime soon.

"Go away." He groaned, flipping over in bed.

"Happy Birthday Bakura! Come on! I want you to open your gift before I have to go to school!" Ryou cheerfully called through the door.

"Fuck you."

"Bakuuuuuuuuura!" Ryou whined, pounding on the door.

Bakura set his jaw, flipping the comforter back angrily and stomping to the door. He flung it open, staring through red, groggy eyes at his hikari who held a brightly packaged box in his hands. He held it out, grinning.

"Happy Birthday!" He called.

Bakura moodily looked from the package to him, roughly grabbing it and tearing the wrapping to shreds.

"What is it." He gruffly spoke, turning the object side to side.

"It's a birthday snow globe silly!"

Bakura stared at Ryou a moment in angry confusion. "And what the hell am I supposed to do with that?" He spat.

"Oh Kura." Ryou giggled with a sigh, "I have to go. Happy Birthday!" He smiled, kissing Bakura on the cheek.

Bakura wiped at his cheek with a grumble, slamming the door shut and stomping back to bed. He flopped down, hoping to sleep just a few more hours…or maybe a few more days.

Another knock sounded through the room.

"Fuck! GO AWAY!"

"Are you suuuure?" The voice called.

Bakura sighed, "Come in."

Yami grinned widely, stepping into the room.

"Its your favorite day of the year."

"Fuck you."

"Got you something."

"Dammit Yami. You know I hate this fucking day. Why do you have to rub it in."

Yami shrugged, "To torture you." He smirked, handing a rolled up piece of paper to Bakura.

Bakura looked at the gift from the corner of his eye. Yami waved it in front of his face.

"Its just for memories. I know how much you like to remember everything."

"Like destroying villages?"

"Something like that." Yami smirked. Bakura grabbed the paper, unrolling it. He tried holding back the mischievous grin as he read the paper, not succeeding as he scrolled down the list.

"I forgot about number 5."

"I didn't." Yami smirked.

**ALL THE PLACES WE'VE FUCKED**

_On the kitchen counter_

_In Ryou's bed_

_In Ryou's bed while he's asleep_

_On the couch_

_Putt Putt course_

_In the shower_

_On the floor_

_At the movies_

_At the park (slide)_

_At the park (swing)_

_At the park (merry-go-round)_

_Swimming pool_

_Dressing Room_

_Hot tub_

_Museum (Egyptian display)_

_Museum (Coat check)_

_Public Restroom_

_Kaiba__ Land_

_Backyard_

_Hotel_

_Seto's Limo_

_Duel Arena_

_Tomb_

_Cemetery_

_In a bed_

_Pegasus' Castle_

_Battle__ Ship_

_Kaiba's Bed_

_With Kaiba_

_With Ryou_

_Sex shop_

_Ryou's school_

_In the car_

_On the desk_

_In a chair_

_On a plane_

_Photbook_

_Mall_

_Sewing Shop_

_Airport_

_In the air_

_On a helicopter_

"Looks like you came up with a few."

Yami shrugged, "Only 9 pages."

Bakura scoffed, shaking his head as he went through the rest of the list.

"Damn, I think we need to do a couple of these again."

"Yeah, number 37 was pretty hot."

"Remember how close we came to getting caught?"

"I didn't even fucking care by that point. Ra himself could've walked in and I still would've finished banging you."

Bakura nodded with a laugh, flipping through the last few pages.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Fuck."

Yami shrugged, "Okay." Bakura threw the paper side, quickly crushing his lips to Yami's.

The ex-pharaoh smirked against the kiss, pushing Bakura down roughly onto the bed and straddling him.

"So, how you want it?" He asked.

Bakura grinned sadistically up at the other, placing his hands on Yami's hips.

"Actually, I think I want you to fuck me."

Yami's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Really?"

Bakura nodded, "I'm hoping Ra will walk in, I'd like to see his face and if you really would keep going."

"Well, I am a God myself, perhaps I can summon him." Yami replied, pulling his shirt off in a fluid moment. Bakura ran the tips of his callused fingers over the soft skin, letting his thumbs caress the nipples to hardness.

"You're not that good, Yami." Bakura rolled his eyes, licking his lips as Yami undid his jeans. He stayed straddling Bakura, pulling his half-hard cock out.

"Mmm now that's what I like to see." Bakura's eyes glazed over, rolling his hips into Yami's who groaned in appreciation. Yami leaned over the thief, pulling his face roughly to his. Their tongues fought each other, Yami giving in (as it was his birthday) and letting Bakura nip and suck at his tongue.

"Why don't you sleep naked anymore?" Yami looked down at Bakura's jeans, pulling at them.

"Ryou." The thief rolled his eyes, wiggling out of the tight jeans. Yami kissed his way down his body, nipping and biting over the pale flesh. Bakura occasionally growling, arching up slightly when Yami hit a sensitive spot. Yami always did know how to put Bakura right on edge, using his hands and lips in a seamless way that felt like every nerve was being assaulted.

Yami's hands teasingly ran around Bakura's groin while his kisses went southward, he pressed his fingers needingly against Bakura's pale inner thighs, he swirled his tongue around his navel, kissing down the small, white trail of hair that led to Bakura's groin. He grabbed at his ass, taking his cock whole in one fluid moment. The thief cried out, hips bucking up into the delicious heat in surprise and lust.

He let his fingers roll Bakura's sac in his hands, his tongue swirling around the head, flicking against the slit in teasing motions.

"Fuck you, Yami." Bakura managed to growl out. Yami smirked, pushing the thief's cock as far in as it would go.

"Better?" He said around the trepid flesh, smirking at the way Bakura's head was thrown back from the slight vibrations.

He began to bob in and out, sucking as hard as he could, digging his fingers into Bakura's hips. He was relentless, not slowing up even though Bakura began to grunt and pant more desperately. Yami hummed around the flesh, making the thief arch and whine from the tingling sensations it caused that raced through his body.

"Make…me…wait." He managed. Yami pulled off immediately, crawling back up to Bakura.

"Whatever you say." He pressed his lips to Bakura's again, letting him taste himself on his lips. Bakura hungrily nipped at the salty lips, sucking and biting at them until he drew blood.

"Mmmm." He groaned, lapping at the sweet liquid.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you yet?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Bakura flipped himself over to be on all fours, pushing back expectantly.

Yami ran his hands over Bakura's backside, "Wait, one more thing."

"What the hell noOOOOWWW." Bakura cried out, feeling a tongue swipe around his entrance.

"FUCK YAMI!" He growled out, his arms shaky as he tried to keep from collapsing. Yami lapped at the puckered hole, laughing at the way Bakura keened and pushed back desperately, something the thief didn't do often. He stuck his tongue in, hearing Bakura mewl and push back needingly as he did so. He pushed as far in as he could, flicking his tongue up and down inside before pushing back out to run along the edges before he would repeat the tortuous routine. He continued to flick and press his tongue hard against every spot, giving long, languorous licks to the entrance, feeling it quiver beneath him.

And then without a moment's notice he quickly pulled back, ramming himself hard into the thief who cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise.

"Awww fuck we do need to do this more often." Yami groaned, as his cock pulsed inside the encompassing heat.

"Just go." Bakura ground out, bracing the headboard. Yami snapped his hips all the way in, smirking sadistically at Bakura's wailing cry.

One thing he loved was that Yami never fucked around, he got right down to it. Bakura bit his lip to keep from calling out again as Yami began to ram into him without abandon.

"Fuck that's good." He cried.

"Well fucking make it good for me already!" Bakura growled. Yami angled himself differently, pushing in again.

"No."

Yami adjusted again, snapping his hips forward roughly.

"FUCK!"

"Found it." Yami grinned, keeping the same angle as he thrusted into Bakura.

Bakura could barely control his vocalizations as Yami pistoned in and out of him.

"Harder."

"Fuck, I'm…going…as…hard…as I can." Yami said between forceful thrusts that sent the headboard crashing into the wall.

"HARDER!" Bakura cried, his cock throbbing. Yami threw himself into Bakura, moaning with each thrust, Bakura doing the same. He was sure that bundle of nerves that made his vision go white each time they were hit would be black and blue tomorrow.

"Almost there." Yami whined, panting heavily as he pushed in.

"Jack me off." Bakura grunted, clutching onto the headboard for dear life as Yami reached between the sweat-slicked bodies and began roughly jerking on the neglected member.

"Hey, I forgot my—" Bakura looked back to see Ryou standing in the doorway, his face as bright as a tomato.

"IS IT RA? IS IT RA?" Yami asked, not looking back and continuing to slam into Bakura.

"Its just Ryou, go away Ryou goddamitt!" Bakura cried out, the hikari quickly running out the room.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!!" Yami groaned, feeling his climax achingly close as he continued to jerk furiously on Bakura's cock.

Bakura's grip tightened on the headboard, sure to leave dents in the wood. His head was thrown back, groaning out obscenities as he finally exploded onto the board and sheets. Yami groaned in pleasure as the muscles clamped down on him, furiously and haphazardly throwing himself into Bakura until he came with a wailing cry.

"Fuck me." Yami panted, falling onto the bed in a boneless mass.

"Maybe later." Bakura breathlessly responded, slithering down the headboard to lie next to the ex-pharaoh.

"Not as good as the dressing room but better than the movies." Yami sighed.

Bakura nodded, "Nothing's going to beat that time."

"Well, I've got a few choice selections prepared for you."

"Oh really?"

Yami nodded knowingly, "I made another list of places left to do." He leaned over the bed, ruffling through his belongings to pull out another rolled up piece of paper.

"On a boat, at the game shop, in the basement, at the laundry mat, with GRANDPA??" Bakura cried out.

Yami giggled, "With age comes wisdom my friend."

"Oh you are sick. You are just sick." Bakura shook his head, Yami laughing at the thief's face of utter disgust. He scooted closer to Bakura, molding his body to the other.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Bakura smiled.

**AN: **This was actually written for my roommate, jadelioness' birthday last Tuesday. Its her fav pairing--Happy Birthday! Sorry for the delay--been at Gen Con. Anyone else? I'll go back the request list now. Sorry for the interruption! :D

ALSO...sorry I haven't replied to anyone's reviews. I'll catch up at the next chapter. Just wanted to get this one out to you before I left :D


	63. Joey x Malik: matertenebrarum

**THE BEST PRIZE IS A **_**SUR-**_**PRISE**

Joey's eyes were wide with confusion and shock as he slowly stumbled backwards.

"M-M-Malik?" He stuttered, face red, averting his eyes from the sight before him.

Malik's head lifted slightly, a small frown gracing his lips. "Joey?"

"Wh-What are you doing?!" He was exasperated and beyond bewildered.

Malik gave a small smile, letting his head fall back down on the pillow.

"I didn't think it would be you." He quietly said.

"What are you talking about?" Joey huffed. He looked at Malik from the corner of his eye, his face flushing again instantly.

Upon entering his room, Joey had found Malik naked tied down to it, each leg and arm securely fastened around the four posters and a blindfold securely tied around his eyes.

And Joey didn't have a damn clue what in hell was going on.

Joey made his way to Malik's side, beginning to untie one of the ropes.

"No!"

"What?" Joey asked in agitation, letting go.

Malik shook his head, "He'll be furious. Its best if you just go along with this."

Joey scoffed, "What the hell are you talking about? Why wouldn't you want me to untie you?"

"You'd be causing me more harm by doing so."

Joey scowled, looking over Malik's body before realizing it and quickly looking away.

Malik shifted slightly on the bed, pulling at the ropes uncomfortably.

"See. You're in pain! Let me let you go!"

"No."

Joey crossed his arms, scowling at the floor. "Well at least tell me what this is about." He muttered.

"You must be with me."

"Huh?" Joey straightened up.

Malik let his legs fall apart, arching up slightly to make Joey understand. The blonde quickly jumped up, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I can't—what do you—why are you—"

"Its what he wants. Please. Or we could both be hurt."

Joey grimaced, plopping back down on the bed. He let his eyes scan over Malik's body. There was no denying that he was attractive or desirable. But this…how could he do this? And why was Malik allowing it. He tentatively reached a hand towards Malik, stopping just short before placing it on his toned stomach before changing his mind.

"I'm sorry for this, Joey. But there's nothing I can do. You don't know what its like when he's disobeyed. He's watching everything."

Joey's body went slightly rigid, looking around the room nervously.

"It can be enjoyable, Joey. Don't forget that." Malik whispered, a tinge of lust spoken with each word. Joey bit his lip, he couldn't believe he was actually considering this! But if Malik was telling the truth, then it didn't sound like he had much of a choice. He pretty much knew who this 'he' was that Malik spoke of in fear.

"Come here." Malik spoke.

Joey did so hesitantly, bringing his lips to Malik's waiting ones. After a moment of hesitation, he melted into the kiss, letting a knee lift to rest on the other side of Malik's naked body, straddling the Egyptian. Malik raised his hips to rub against Joey's groin, making the blonde let out a grunt, his eyes squeezing shut.

"I told you, you could enjoy it." Malik whispered against his lips, letting his tongue lap at Joey's lips teasingly before Joey crushed their lips together again.

"What does he want us to do?" Joey asked, running his hands over Malik's toned arms.

"Mmm lots of things." Malik said breathlessly, rubbing himself against Joey to a full erection.

"Uhn…like—like what?" Joey's lips grazed over Malik's slim neck and down to each shoulder, nipping the soft flesh.

"Spank me."

"Wh-what?" Joey pulled back in surprise. Malik rose his head, trying to sense where Joey was through the blindfold.

"Please." He begged, raising his hips high to give Joey room for what he wanted.

"I—I can't do that." Joey shook his head in embarrassment.

"You have to."

Joey gave a long sigh, raising his hand unsure. Malik pushed back slightly in encouragement.

"Go on." He moaned, biting his lip in anticipation. Joey let his hand lightly slap Malik's ass, feeling the Egyptian shudder beneath him.

"A little harder."

Joey did so, Malik's skin rippling slightly from the slap, dully turning red.

"Mmmmm…" He moaned, pushing his face against the pillow.

"One more…time."

Joey did so, even if it was awkward there was no denying how erotic the sounds Malik emitted were with each light spank.

"JJ-Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you…will you touch me there?"

"Okay." Joey let his tongue coat his fingers before pushing one slowly in.

"Oh you—you can do mm-more!" Malik groaned, spreading his legs wider.

Joey shifted uncomfortably on the bed from his hardness. He pushed another in, watching Malik's expression hungrily as he shuddered and moaned. The blonde slowly pumped the fingers in and out, feeling the pulsating heat that surrounded them was driving him crazy…thinking about what his cock would feel like buried in there.

"Joey? Joey, will you lick me there too?"

Joey pulled the fingers out, letting them trail up towards Malik's sac. He let the tips graze against each one before moving on to the leaking shaft. He let his head fall between Malik's legs, giving the puckered entrance a tentative lick.

Malik shot off the bed with a desperate wail, his whole body tensing.

"Oh god more…please more!" He begged, pushing back as much as the ropes would allow.

Joey did so, letting his tongue swirl around the entrance while his other hand began to slowly pump the Egyptian's throbbing cock. The noises Malik were making Joey so unbelievably hard. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle it before he'd need his cock buried deep in Malik. He let his palm slide up and down the shaft while his fingers teased the hard flesh, running over the sensitive tip and back down to his tightening sac. With each swirl or long lick of his tongue, Malik shuddered and let out an erotic deep moan, encouraging the blonde to go on. His tongue jabbed into the entrance, pushing in as far as he could, wiggling it around to make Malik wail in ecstasy.

"Joey—I'm going—to—fuck—fuck me please." Malik cried, biting his lip.

Joey fumbled with his pants, pulling his throbbing cock out. He pumped it a couple times in anticipation, running the precum over it as his eyes devoured Malik's sweating, naked and waiting form.

"Please." Malik moaned.

He didn't need any more persuasion as he lined himself up and slowly began to push in. He took his time, only the head inside as he waited for Malik to slowly adjust. Just the numbing heat and tightness there was driving him insane, his arms shook as he tried to keep his balance. He watched Malik carefully, waiting for the signal to continue.

"I'm fine." Malik sighed. Joey nodded, pushing in the rest of the way with a long moan of satisfaction.

"Fuck Malik. Fuck…" Joey whined, head thrown back in pure rapture. How could he last long in this blissful heat that he wished would never end? He pulled out enough to snap his hips forward again, the two crying out in unison from the intense feeling.

"Keep it there. Fuck keep it right there!"

Joey groaned in understanding, beginning to slam into Malik without abandon. With each thrust the Egyptian would let out whimpering cry, his mouth open and head thrown back. The ropes rubbed against his wrists and ankles with each forceful movement but went unnoticed over the building pressure and ecstasy he felt.

"Joey fuck harder harder!"

Joey's fingers curled around the headboard, holding onto it tightly for support as he pistoned in and out of the intoxicating heat that clouded him with lust. Already he could feel how close the end was, speeding up to a pace that sent the headboard crashing against the wall and the ropes groaning in protest as they tightened and slackened with each thrust.

"Touch me…" Malik breathlessly asked, keening as Joey quickly grabbed the leaking cock and furiously pumped it. The Egyptians body writhed and tensed in anticipation as Joey continued, his breath coming in heavy pants before everything went blank. He cried out as his body tensed, sheer ecstasy washing over him as he exploded over Joey's fist and fingers.

"Ahhh fuuuuck." Joey groaned, recklessly throwing himself into Malik's even tighter entrance. Malik stayed tensed up as Joey continued—the last feelings of his climax leaving him.The blonde pummeled into him until he felt that familiar tightening, teeth bared as he slammed into the pliant body one last time before he erupted inside the Egyptian.

The feeling came and went all to quickly, Joey's whole body crumpling to the bed as sudden exhaustion set in.

He gave a small chuckle, thinking how insane this whole thing was.

"Thank you." Malik quietly sighed.

"Umm…yeah." Joey blushed, doing his pants back up.

"So…can I untie you now?"

Malik gave a small smile, "No, he'll do that."

"Oh…well, okay." Joey looked around the room, feeling awkward with the situation now. Malik was still tied to his bed, covered in sweat and cum that steadily oozed out of him.

A knock came from the door, a familiar figure standing framed in the doorway.

"I knew I made the right decision." He smirked, walking to the two.

"Ready for it again, Malik?"

"Mmm…yeah." Malik moaned. Joey looked between the two in confusion.

"Joey?" The blonde's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

**AN:** Sorry for the wait! I haven't been in the lemon writing mood. But I made myself finish this one. Total inspiration goes to _Sensitive Pornograph_ for a similar scene. Also, I keep forgetting to mention this, but I have a poll up on my profile I'd like you all to participate in. Just for an idea of what people would like to see in future lemons. Yes, it's a lemon poll. : D Thanks guys! Xxooo


	64. Varon x Amelda: crazyfaucet

**YES, MASTER**

Doing things like this were commonplace anymore, who were they to question _his_ judgment? Dartz had powers that they couldn't fathom or believe and he had said that things like this would make them stronger. And that's what they wanted and needed, all in the hopes of the bright new future that he would pave the way for.

Amelda slowly sat on the bed, keeping his eyes averted from Dartz' hungry ones as he waited for Varon. The moments passed in silence, Amelda not daring to look up at his master but impatiently waiting for the missing person to come so they could start. No matter how many times this was done, Amelda's heart still raced and his stomach lurched in anticipation and nerves. He could feel Dartz' eyes baring down on him as he stared at the cracked tiles beneath his bare feet. The room felt colder today than usual, he could see small goose bumps over his arms and legs. He looked up as he heard the familiar click of the door, looking up to see Varon shyly making his way across the room in silence to join Amelda on the large bed, the only decoration in the vast room, save the simple wooden chair that Dartz sat cross-legged in.

"Shall we begin?" Dartz' voice echoed off the walls, the two nodding in agreement.

How many times they'd done this they'd lost track. The first few times were awkward and adjusting, conforming to Dartz' commands instead of their own intuitions. But slowly the motions began to seem rehearsed, their minds focusing on Dartz' words and their bodies following suit. What Dartz would bring into it this time however was always the mystery to be revealed.

Dartz gave a crooked smile, reaching below his chair to grab the bag that sat underneath. He threw its contents at the two who looked at the items in startlement before looking at each other.

"I'm changing things a little today." He simply stated, nodding to the toys that sat silently between the two.

"Okay." Amelda quietly responded, looking at the two vibrators.

"Face each other with your legs open, turn them on." The two obeyed, looking to Dartz immediately after for their next direction.

"Use them on each other until I say to stop." Dartz uncrossed his legs, leaning closer to the two to watch. The effect was immediate for both, the vibrating sensation quickly pumping blood southward as it teased around their entrance and up and down the shaft.

Varon was hard in his motions while Amelda was more teasing, letting the end run around Varon's entrance repeatedly. Varon pushed and grunted against the toy, urging Amelda to push the toy inside him.

"Slow, slow down." Amelda whined, arching against the toy Varon had pushed deep inside him as it buzzed against his sensitive nerves momentarily before slowly being thrusted in and out again.

"Go faster and I will." Varon smirked, running the vibrator over Amelda's shaft. Amelda's head fell back, moaning in agreement as the vibrator ran over each pulsing vein, before it ran over his sac and entrance.

"Push yours inside him, Amelda." Dartz commanded.

Amelda nodded, roughly shoving the toy inside Varon, eliciting a string of curses from the boy. His body tensed as it was pressed achingly hard against his prostate and kept there.

"Fu-fuck Amelda! I can't—can't—" He panted, body tense and frozen. Amelda shoved against the vibrator pressed against his entrance, pushing it in with a long grunt, tensing as pleasure racked his body.

"Oh god, I can't take—" Varon whined, feeling his climax coming.

"Pull them out now." Both released immediately, bodies slackening, breath coming in harsh pants as they recovered.

Dartz scoffed, smirking as he watched the two. "You act like its your first time."

"I'm sorry, master." Varon panted, falling back on the bed.

Dartz dismissed the apology, signaling for Amelda to sit up. "Yes?"

"Rim Amelda, Varon. Amelda, stay on the bed on all fours."

Varon sat behind Amelda, pushing the other's legs farther apart, lowering his head between them. Amelda jumped forward slightly, gasping as Varon's hot tongue swept across his entrance, sending a quick electric shock through his body before the feeling was gone.

He chuckled from the reaction, letting his tongue languorously lick around the puckered entrance, repeatedly. His tongue flicked against it, sucking on it delicately before lapping it countlessly sending Amelda into a frenzy.

"Varon! Ngh oh god, please—please—" He whined incoherently, needily pushing back onto the tongue. Varon continued to lap and suck at the puckered entrance until just when Amelda thought he couldn't handle more pleasure, Varon started to tongue-fuck him, jabbing and pushing his tongue as far into the tight entrance as he could. Amelda's body went tense, screaming out Varon's name and desperately trying to pound himself farther onto Varon's tongue.

He grabbed Amelda's hips to steady him, pressing his tongue faster and deeper than before, he let his other hand reach between the red head's legs, his fingers dancing over the tip of his swollen cock, about to pump him in time with his tongue.

"That's enough, Varon. He won't last." Amelda sighed as Varon's hand immediately fell limply to his side, lifting his head away from Amelda to stare at the man.

"Are you ready?" Dartz asked, eyes shining hungrily as he waited for Amelda's response. Slowly he nodded in agreement, lying down on his back. Varon impatiently waited for his master's signal, cock dripping in anticipation. A small nod from Dartz was all he needed, quickly sitting between Amelda's legs and pulling them apart enthusiastically. He looked back for the okay to start, smirking when the signal was once again given.

With that, he plunged himself deep inside Amelda, crying out in ecstasy from the encompassing heat that was almost too much to handle. Amelda's fingers dug into the sheets, biting his lip hard from the dull ache that resonated through his body as Varon filled him completely. His harsh breath fell on his bare skin, Amelda could tell from Varon's pained expression it took all his will power not to thrust into Amelda then.

"Don't wait, Varon." Dartz spoke. Amelda braced himself as Varon slowly pulled himself out, pushing back in with a long groan. He hissed as the pain returned, trying to focus away from it. Varon's arms shook as he began to plunge himself in and out of Amelda. He never did have much self-control, Amelda reminded himself as he watched Varon's eyes squeeze shut when he pushed deeper into the red-head.

Amelda rolled his hips into Varon until he stroke his prostate, a signal of moaning for Varon to stay in that one spot. Varon obliged, letting himself strike against it harder, bringing more pleasure for both as he grinded hard into the other. He fell to his forearms as he continued to push into Amelda harder, all his feelings and senses driving him into Amelda as deep and hard as he could. The red-head's moans encouraged him as he went, trying to control his own erratic breathing and grunting as he pummeled in and out.

Amelda felt bursts of white hot pleasure explode across his body as Varon pushed against his nerves, his cock quivering, throbbing in need.

"Stroke me." He whimpered, grabbing Varon's arm and pushing it between his legs.

"Wha-?" Varon mumbled, trying to pull himself out of his daze. Amelda nodded as he placed Varon's hand on his cock. He slowly started to pump it, but was having trouble doing it in time with his thrusts, occasionally stopping as he got closer to the edge of release.

"Stroke me, Varon!" Amelda cried, frustrated with Varon's starting and stopping.

"So-sorry…can't…concentrate." He mumbled as he continued to ram harder into him.

"Fuck, soo fucking close." Varon whined, letting his hands grip the sheets again.

"Varon, put your hand back." Dartz insisted, Varon quickly nodding and starting to pump him again.

"Faster! Stroke me faster…" Amelda begged, letting his fingers run over his nipples, his teeth gritted.

"I'm trying." Varon moaned, he was positively throbbing now as he slammed into Amelda with all his might.

"Pump him Varon." Dartz sighed, watching in frustration as Varon was too worked up to handle both jobs successfully.

Varon sighed, trying to keep his shaky fingers moving up and down Amelda's shaft. Dartz scoffed, quickly getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed, he slapped Varon's hand away, allowing the other to focus on fucking Amelda as hard as he could.

His fingers wrapped tightly around Amelda's cock, quickly jerking him off. Amelda shot off the bed with a howl, writhing as Dartz jacked him off.

"Ahhhh I can't! Ahhh fuck fuck fuck!" He screamed, Varon watching him in amazement from the change in vocalizations. Dartz never let up, watching Amelda with a distant expression as he fisted him so fast Varon was sure he'd get burns.

Amelda arched off the bed again, screaming out as he exploded over Dartz and his own chest, Dartz continuing to pump him as he orgasmed, his muscles clamping down on Varon who lost it, whimpering out Dartz' name as he came deep in the red-head before collapsing back on the bed.

Amelda's body went slack as Dartz smirked down at him with a scoff, giving a quick lick to his thumb and forefinger before standing up.

"Don't make me have to interfere again, Varon." He sighed, walking out of the room.

"Ye-yes, Master." Varon replied.

* * *

**AN:** So…miss me? I hope not to leave you for that long again, I've just had zero inspiration for these. This one took me forever to write and its just pure lemon. Um…I've been distracted…by new anime.


	65. Marik x Malik x Bakura x Ryou: 1wildrose

**OPERATION: CANDY**

There has to be a mistake, it can't be October 1st. It can't be.

Because if it was October already, al-fucking-ready that means its time to go through that annual month of hell because of that fucking fucker who can't control himself.

Its so unbelievable, Marik and Malik wouldn't even believe me until last year when it happened.

October. It's the month that Ryou goes literally insane and can't control himself because of the stupidest thing in the world.

Fucking candy. _Candy_.

I feel like an idiot just saying it. Its not like you can't get it all year, its not like its something really terrible that could kill someone. But I fucking hate the shit. Because if I leave Ryou alone, he'll bring home bags of it every fucking day claiming that its for Halloween to pass out to stupid kids. And then the next day the house will be littered with candy wrappers and the house reeking of sugar.

But if that's not enough, guess who has to pay the fucking dentist bills at the end of the month when Ryou's got 8 new cavities and won't stop crying and moaning all the damn time. Yeah, eight. _How the fuck is that even possible??_

And so here I am, looking at the calendar in utter horror, checking my phone, checking the computer, checking every thing that will tell me the date and they all say the same thing. October 1st. I should have prepared, I should have changed the dates on everything, I should have hidden all the money, I should fucking lock him in his room. But as the thought enters my head, I already hear him bounding down the stairs and from the simple way his feet bounce lightly off each step, I know he already knows.

He enters the kitchen, smiling from ear to ear. Singing a good morning before hugging me from behind.

"Isn't it just a wonnnnnnnnderful day!" He sighs, looking out the window.

"No." I grunt, sinking farther down into my chair. Why the fuck should I have to take care of this, where are Marik and Malik? Let them deal with all this shit for once.

"Well, I better get to the grocery store, we might run out of milk today."

"Stop right there."

He turns slowly towards me, trying to look innocent. "What?"

"You're not going."

"But, but Kura, why?" Ryou's eyes fill with tears, giving me that pathetic look he does when he wants something.

Marik and Malik trample into the kitchen, looking at the two of us in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Malik asks Ryou.

Ryou turns his head to Malik slowly, tearfully whispering, "We need milk."

He's so fucking pathetic.

"Goddammit, Malik, take Ryou to get milk but watch him so he doesn't go buy candy."

"Bakura! How could you think I'd do that after all the cavities I got last year?" He croaked morosely.

"Its for your own good Ryou, you're lucky I don't monitor you all year long." I hissed.

Ryou's face contorted in anger, his face turning pink, glaring at me as he whipped his hair around.

"I hate you!" He cried, ripping Malik out the door after him.

Fucking October…

--

Its October 10th. I swear each year is worst than the year before. I've had to search Ryou's room every day for candy, yesterday he had his whole crotch stuffed with it before he left for school.

Like I wasn't going to touch him there.

Idiot.

And Malik and Marik have been no help. I caught the two of them offering to buy Ryou a bag of candy if he blew them off.

So today Ryou thought he could try the same thing on me and cornered me in our room. He comes up to me naked, rubbing against me, his cock already hard. Telling me he needs me right then, that he'll do anything if I'll just fuck him into the mattress. I start to give in cause I've been horny as hell today and it would do me good to throw some of this frustration out on him. Marik and Malik will probably be mad I didn't ask them to join but when he kneels on the bed on all fours, his ass in the air, I don't really care anymore.

Hell, maybe it will even be nice to not have to share him with Marik for once. Of course, the minute I think this, Marik comes banging on the door, barging in.

"What's this?" He smirks, looking between the two of us.

"Go away." I grunt, focusing Ryou's attention back to where it should be by running two fingers from his sac up to his entrance.

Ryou cries out, quivering to keep his balance, he's so dramatic.

"That's supposed to make me leave?" Marik scoffs, calling for Malik who quickly runs in the room excitedly after Marik tells him he's going to get some.

I'm pissed off when Marik and Malik jump into the bed, tearing each others clothes off while Ryou still sits there and I'm standing with my fingers still stuck in his ass. Whatever…

I flip him over, hurriedly biting and kissing up his body, damn he feels so good. And hearing him moan like that, he's more vocal than normal, making Marik and Malik turn their attention to us as I devour his small nipple and lick and suck it just to hear him cry out my name. As I continue to kiss up his body, I lick across his shoulders and neck, I roll my eyes when he giggles, kissing him hard. He moans into my mouth, threading his fingers in my hair to pull me closer.

…

Something's off.

I pull back, inspecting him. "You little fucker." I hiss, pulling off him.

"What's wrong?"

"I can taste that stupid shit on you."

"Then don't kiss me, Kura."

"No, get off the bed. If you can't listen to one simple fucking command than you'll be punished."

"But Kura!"

"I said, get…off." I growl, ripping him off the bed and sending him stumbling across the room.

Now maybe I'm going too far but I decide that I'm sick and tired of this shit. So, I tie his hands up and throw him down on the chair facing the bed.

"If you can't listen than you'll sit here and find out what would happen if you did." I tell him, climbing back in bed with Marik and Malik.

"And when you're so hard that you can barely stand it, you won't even be able to touch yourself." I smirk, Ryou's eyes widening.

- - -

Its now October 20th. Only 11 more days. Ryou hasn't spoken to me since that little incident in the bedroom. He was crying and begging by the time we were done from watching us. We did give him a really good show. Marik thought it was a little mean to make him that hard and not let him release himself. It took him a good hour until he'd finally…calmed down. Since then he's ignored me but I haven't noticed any more problems with that candy. Unless he's just gotten sneakier.

He's still been managing to get some somewhere, he always comes home smiling those days. It must be at school, he stomps around the house on the weekends because I make him stay home and I won't fuck him. All that's left is for him to clean or do homework.

Oh and the one day I caught him jacking off, he glared at me the whole time until he had finished as if it was all my fault he had to go so low as to pleasure himself. Serves him right, but doesn't he realize that I'm paying too? Do you know how fucking hard it is not to fuck him every waking moment? Stupid little shit…

- - -

Its finally Halloween, the day I'll let Ryou eat as much candy as he wants and then gloat when he's so sick he can't move at the end of the night. The best part is he's out with Malik trick-or-treating so I don't have to see him stuff his face all night.

Marik's busy blowing me right now and I plan on spending the rest of the night on this couch watching the bloodiest horror movie on TV I can find.

Fuck am I glad this month is over. I plan on punishing Ryou all next month by chaining him to my bed naked and fucking him whenever I damn well please. And the next time he mentions that fucking shit he loves to eat so much, I'm shove it right up his fucking ass. So, Happy fucking Halloween.

* * *

**AN**: I think this is one of the most random ones I've written. But I was in the mood for something light, Halloween-themed and this reminded me a little of Honey in Ouran when he gets that cavity. : D Its not super Marik/Malik/Bakura/Ryou, but enough I think.

Anyway, I'll be doing Halloween themed ones all month and here's your first to kick off the month! Hope you enjoy and remember—reviews are made of kisses, hugs, chocolate and love!


	66. Atem x Yami: dreamsrmylife

**THIS YEAR I'LL GO AS…**

"I shall be the great pharaoh of Egypt." Atem regally announced.

"No...I shall be the great phar—" Yami began.

"No. _I_ shall be the—"

"No, _I_ shall be—"

"No, I SHALL!" Atem interrupted again.

The two glared at each other with as much hatred as they could muster.

"Um...I have an idea..."

"What?" They both hissed, turning to a timid Yugi.

"Well...um...I was thinking you could as a...siamese pharaoh." Yugi smiled.

The two remained silent.

"Cause, you guys are identical...and you know...it might be funny." Yugi shrugged, meekly smiling.

"I shall be the—" Atem continued.

"No No NO! I shall be the great ph—"

"How about neither of you go as that? You could dress as a pair of something else?" Yugi suggested.

Yami sighed, crossing his arms, "Like what?"

"Um...what about a plug and an outlet?" Yugi smiled encouragingly.

"I shall be the plug." Atem announced.

"No, I shall be the—"

"No, I SHALL BE THE—"

Yugi sighed, "Okay, okay, okay. I'll leave it to the two of you." He walked out the door, leaving the two to their heated argument.

"Hey, I know what you can go as!" Yami mockingly began.

Atem's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"You should go as a big..._festering_...TURD!" he yelled.

"Well just put a helmet on and you'll look just like you own..._tiny_...LIMP COCK!" Atem screamed back.

"Ohhhh...that's not what you called it when it was FUCKING YOU LAST NIGHT!!"

"Oh YOU WISH!" Atem scoffed, stomping out of the room.

"I'M GOING AS PHARAOH!" Yami yelled after him.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Atem screamed, slamming the door behind him.

Yugi sighed as the screams suddenly made way for complete, welcoming silence.

Yami huffed, plopping down on the bed.

"Stupid idiot." He grimaced. He stared at the ceiling, still fuming about their argument.

"Thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants." He mumbled, gripping the sheets.

He sighed, "Fuck! I should have asked him after we fucked." He groaned, bitterly punching his pillow.

"One _simple_ question about what he was going as for Halloween..." Yami shook his head, still talking to himself.

"And now, because of that douche...I have to jack myself off!" Yami hissed, yanking his pants off and roughly shoving his hands down his boxers grumpily.

He started pumping himself, still fuming and unable to concentrate on the task at hand. He took a deep breath, concentrating more as he felt himself begin to harden beneath his fingertips. His eyes slid shut , biting his lip as he felt that familiar throbbing as blood pumped southward, the veins in his cock becoming more defined as he slid his palm and fingers harder up and down his shaft. He let his other hand slide up under his shirt. His fingers ran teasingly over his sensitive nipples, holding back a moan.

He pinched the nub between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it between the fingers. He pumped himself a little faster, his body starting to tense and relax in anticipation of release. Heat coiled in his groin, his sac tightening. He moaned loud and long, jerking hard and fast, his body writhing while his movements became more hectic and flustered.

"I'm not here to argue with you, pharaoh. I just came in to...grab...my..."

Yami shot off the bed, scrambling to pull his pants up and maintain a casual stance. He knew it was too late though when he looked up to see Atem's wide, smirking grin directed straight at his crotch.

"What?" he spat, crossing his arms in contempt.

"Whatchya doin'?" Atem leered.

"Nothing." Yami hissed.

"Then why is there a tent pitched in your pants?"

Yami's face reddened, crossing his legs, "Why don't you mind your own fucking business, pervert. You wish that's what I was doing…"

"Hmm…" Atem nodded, sitting down closely next to the flustered yami.

Yami scooted over slightly, sighing in agitation.

"Let me smell your hands then."

"What!? No!" Yami shrieked, trying to pull away from Atem before two strong hands wraped around each of his wrists. Yami tried to pull away, giving up fairly early as he already knew who was stronger of the two.

His face turned deep red as Atem pulled his hands to his face, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes as he smelled his hands.

"Smells familiar." Atem smirked, licking the hand with one long, languorous lick. Yami let out a small moan, Atem's eyes flickering shut, smiling against the skin as he licked it again and again.

He slowly sucked each finger into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around each one before sucking it gently and then moving on to the next.

Yami's eyes began to glaze over as he watched Atem, hypnotized by the erotic movements. He swallowed hard as Atem let go, Yami's hand falling limply to his side.

"Tastes good." Atem smirked, beginning to get up.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?" Yami squeaked, grabbing the pharaoh's arm.

Atem shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe watch some TV…read a book…" he smirked, starting to pull away again before Yami's hand stopped him.

"You don't want to…" he started, staring at Atem expectantly.

"I don't know…I'm still kind of upset about you stealing my costume ideas." Atem stated, trying to get a rise out of the other. Yami's jaw tightened slightly, trying to keep his calm. He hesitated a moment, biting his cheek to stifle a retort.

"I—" he started.

"Yes?" Atem sweetly asked.

Yami groaned, quickly spluttering his reply, "You-can-be-pharaoh-just-fuck-me."

"Are you suuuuure?" Atem teased, beaming widely.

"Yes! Yes I'm fucking sure! Just get the fuck over here!" he cried in exasperation, yanking his pants back down and throwing Atem down on the bed all somewhat simultaneously. He turned himself over on all fours, raising his ass high in the air and looking back at Atem expectantly.

His breath was already coming out in shallow pants as he waited, his forearms sinking to the bed so his head could rest against the pillows. Atem's grin widened, running his hands over the other's ass and thighs.

"What do you want?" Atem slyly asked, letting his finger trace up Yami's ass.

"Anything." Yami grunted, pushing back on the finger.

"Damn you sure do get horny." Atem smirked, spreading the cheeks apart and dipping his head in.

Yami never did get use to that initial, electric heat as Atem's tongue swept over his entrance, licking and sucking in teasing patterns. He cried out loudly, shuddering and moaning from the contact, pushing back desperately for Atem's expert tongue to delve inside of him.

Atem moved the soft flesh further apart, pressing his tongue harder onto Yami's entrance as if trying to pry his way in but instead teasing the sensitive spot and coating it with his saliva.

Yami's moans grew in desperation, his legs shaky, trying to keep himself from sinking down. Atem continued to run his tongue in circular patterns around the sensitive, puckered entrance, lapping and nibbling it to get more vocalizations from the other.

"Pleeeeeeease don't stop." Yami begged, gripping his pillow tighter as he pushed his ass farther into Atem's face.

Atem obliged, finally giving Yami what he wanted and pushing his tongue inside of him.

Yami's back arched, crying out as he was tongue-fucked. He wasted no more time, quickly jabbing his tongue in and out, pushing as far in as he could before returning to shallow thrusts—repeating the process countless times until Yami's cock was dripping with precum.

"Fuck Atem—how—how can you make just that feel so fucking goooooooooood…" Yami moaned, his words cut off as Atem ran his tongue up and down his ass while one hand began playing with his balls, rolling them between his fingers.

Atem smirked, "Just for you." He said, letting his thumb collect the precum from the head of Yami's cock. He rubbed the substance over Yami's quivering entrance, watching as it contracted in anticipation.

"Oh, Yami…"

"Wh-what?" Yami hazily replied.

"One more thing. I'm going to need you to agree to let _me_ choose what you'll be for Halloween."

"What! I'm not—"

Atem cut off Yami's words by letting his fingers glide up under his shaft, making him groan in pleasure.

"Okay! Fine." He panted.

"Great!" Atem smiled. "What do you want now?"

"Fuck me." Yami bluntly replied. Atem always loved when he did that.

He unzipped his pants, pumping his own cock a few times, feeling how heavy it was in his hands, beginning to throb in need.

He let the tip glide up and down Yami's ass, liking the way Yami's body moved to press against it more. When he pressed it right against the entrance, Yami stayed still, breathing harshly and waiting.

Atem slowly guiding it in, eyes squeezing shut from the incredible heat that encompassed him. His moans were matched by Yami's who quivered from the large intrusion, remaining frozen as his muscles stretched in protest.

"God you feel amazing…" Atem groaned, running his hands over Yami's ass as he waited for the other to adjust.

"Please don't wait." Yami breathed, pushing back needily.

"Geez, you act like you haven't been fucked in ages!" Atem laughed, pulling and pushing back in.

"Fuck you." Yami spat.

Atem wrapped his fingers around Yami's hips, driving himself harder into Yami with a deep groan.

"Ahhhh shit…" Yami moaned.

Atem couldn't control keeping a slower pace, driving in and out of Yami quickly to enjoy the tight, restricting heat as it satiated his throbbing cock.

"So fucking good…sooo good." Atem began to mumble incoherently. His grip got tighter, driving into Yami as deep as he could, striking his prostate and earning scream after scream from the man beneath him.

"Faster go fucking faster!" Yami begged, pushing back harder against Atem for more friction. Atem obliged, pistoning in and out of Yami so each of their thrusts met each other full on, pushing Atem's cock so deep into Yami he couldn't breathe.

All he could do was moan anymore as all his senses were assaulted.

Atem grew desperate for release, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he threw himself into Yami. He reached around, grabbing Yami's cock and jerking it hard. Yami groaned in reply, his body growing more desperate for release as Atem ran his fingers faster up and down in his weeping cock.

"Ohhh uhhhhh Ateeemmmm uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" He cried, feeling the heat coiling in his groin, beyond desperate for release.

His breathing grew erratic as he felt the end coming, crying out Atem's name until he finally came over the quickly moving fist and fingers, muscles tightening and entrance clamping down on Atem's cock. Yami's mouth stayed open and eyes tightly closed as he rode out his orgasm, still enjoying the feeling of Atem slamming in and out of him.

Atem's fingernails sunk into Yami's hips as he thrusted one last time before cumming hard into Yami's tightened entrance. He groaned as his cum slickened his movement, gliding in and out of Yami while the other smiled lazily, enjoying the feeling of Atem's warm cum soaking his insides.

"Fu-fuck." Yami managed before collapsing on the bed, Atem soon joining him.

- - - -

Yugi quickly had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud as Yami entered the room.

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

Atem seemed to not care, clutching his stomach as he stared at Yami's new costume.

Yami's face was bright red, refusing to look at Atem.

"Let's just go." He defeatingly replied, stomping towards the door morosely.

"Whatever you say…_Kaiba-kun_!" Atem roared with laughter, watching as Yami fixed his brown wig, swinging his 'Kaiba Corp' suitcase as he walked down the street.

**AN:** I really like this lemon. A lot. :D Part of this person's request was that this was extra long. Note: Over 5 pages on Word at size 10 font. Please review--its the only thing that's keeping me writing these. :)


	67. Bakura x Duke: theultimatetoken

**SADIST**

[Bakura x Duke]

_He asked for this._ I remind myself as I stare down into those wide, green eyes.

He asked for me to hurt him.

I enjoy the feel of a blade digging into flesh, the sounds of a victim as they give their last breath. Call me a killer, a monster, but it gets me off.

But this was different…this…I was not used to. This…was what he wanted.

"Do it." He gritted, spitting out the blood.

I was hesitating. He made me hesitate. This person was different. This person wanted what others had begged for escape from.

I readjusted my grip on the blade and sliced down his chest. Shallow but enough for the blood to ooze out. I watched his face as I made the second slice diagonal to the first. He was enjoying it. His teeth were bared but I could feel his cock under me throb.

"Lick it up."

He tasted sweet. That coppery taste was always satisfying to me and there was plenty to drink up. To let roll around in my mouth before swallowing hungrily. He groaned like he was having the best fuck of his life. It had to have hurt, my tongue pushing into the torn flesh. But he was loving it. Pushing the back of my head to lap deeper into him.

It'd been going on like this for close to an hour now. He wanted me to beat the fuck out of him and I was. Punch him, cut him, kick him, hurt him until he couldn't breathe. His teeth were covered with blood, the left side of his face swelling from where I'd punched him with all my might.

I was a sadist. I loved giving others pain and here was a man who relished that pain.

His jet black hair was clumped with sweat and blood, sticking to his face and fanned across the pillow. I loved the way blood clumped. How it stained anything it touched. Like it was proving it was something that could never be undone—never returned.

"I'm guessing you don't want fingers first?" I smirked.

He scoffed…of course.

I'd been feeling his cock get harder and harder beneath me, digging into my ass as I sat on top and beat the shit out of him.

I shook my head with a laugh, "Fine by me," I pumped my cock a couple times. "Makes you tighter." I grunted, pushing inside.

"Ohhhhhh." He moaned long and needily as I pushed deeper in, feeling the skin begin to break.

Deep inside of him was almost too much to handle. The heat—the binding, suffocating heat. How could a sadist give in so early and deny his masochist his needs?

"Come on, fuck me." He whispered…pleaded. Slowly sliding myself out, feeling the blood collect onto my swollen cock until just the tip remained. And then slamming back in. I cried out. Fuck it was too good.

His arms were shaking as his fists grabbed at the sheets. "Fuck, Bakura. Go…Come on, fucking hurt me."

He wouldn't put up with anything but quick, relentlessly hard thrusts. He wouldn't let me savor this heat and tightness.

So I wrapped my fingers tightly around the headboard, kept my knees pressed into the bed for support and I pushed _hard_ into him. So hard it almost hurt me. He screamed out my name, dug his nails into my back and thrust his hips into mine for more. It could never be hard enough for him.

His muscles shuddered and pulsed around me as I slammed into him again. I bit my lip, kept my focus to keep me from cumming. I wanted this to last. How often does the sadist get to hear cries for more?

"Fuck Bakura. Fuck go faster!" He screamed. Was I even hitting his prostate? Was it the pleasure or pain that got him so fucking hard when I was fucking him? Precum was oozing from him. I reached down to grab his cock but his hand pushed it away.

"I wanna cum without you touching it." He panted.

"Fine." I thrusted in again, I thrusted quick and deep. The headboard was crushing my fingers against the wall but my cock felt too damn good to care. The more I thrusted the more the blood and precum made everything slicker and quicker.

He was writhing beneath me, whimpering and crying out. Clawing at my skin, chest heaving and head tossing from side to side like it was all too much. And that was what he wanted.

My arms were beginning to shake, I couldn't keep myself up much longer, resting my weight on the headboard as I continued to thrust in and out.

"Bakura…cum in me…please cum in me." He was begging for it. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer anyway, a few more thrusts and I'd be done.

I nodded hastily, using the last energy to slam into him.

"Awww fuuuuuuck!!!" He whined, his whole body shaking and arching up as he cummed over himself.

That was enough for me, the sight of hot, sticky cum covering his sweaty, cut up body. I came hard into him, feeling those muscles spasm and tighten against me, leaving me weak-kneed—squeezing out every last drop I had.

I fell on top of him in exhaustion, feeling his warm cum stick to me.

"Your cum stings." He panted.

I laughed. It was probably a compliment.

"You hesitated."

"What?"

"Before you cut me. You hesitated." He was right. I had and I didn't know why. I'd never hesitated. But there was something about him wanting it that made me stop. Because he was different. That was my only explanation. The others had pled against it. He had pled for it.

"It's still weird."

"What is?"

"That you like it."

He grinned, running his fingers down my spine. "It's weird you like giving it."

"I guess so."

"How long do your wounds take to heal?"

"Who cares? Feels even better when they re-break." He laughed.

I couldn't help but smile.

I was a sadist. I loved giving others pain and here was a man who relished that pain.

_He asked for this._

AN: I am so so sorry that I haven't updated this forever! But I'm FINALLY back into my writing mood. Its been a long time coming! I hope I still have some reviewers left! I can't tell you how much it means to get reviews from you guys. Even if its just a 'nice'! :D


	68. Seto x Yami: agatefluoirte

**10 WHOLE DAYS**

I'm going to kill Seto Kaiba.

I'm going to kill Seto Kaiba because for the last week and half he has refused to fuck me.

And it feels like I'm about to explode. So…

I'm going to kill him.

Now maybe you're thinking, 'Wow, that's rash. Maybe he didn't know you needed fucked so bad.'

Well guess what.

Shut up.

I'm going to kill Seto Kaiba because for the last week and half I've tried every method to get his attention and he _still_ has refused to fuck me.

Day number one: Kaiba refuses to look me directly in the eyes, especially when near bedrooms. I don't think much about it. After all, we had just fucked that night before.

Day number two: When I crawl under Kaiba's desk and start unzipping his pants he clears his throat and rolls his chair out. _"Not right now, Yami." _

"_Nuh wah wah, Yami." _Ooooh I'm busy. I'm an important CEO!

Day number six: I manage to handcuff myself to our bed naked and wait for him. When he returns 3 ½ hours later, he quickly walks straight to the shower, grumbling about a long day. Oh, and the maid had to uncuff me because Kaiba decided he wanted to sleep in the _tub_ that night.

Day number eight: I plant a photo of me jacking off as Kaiba's desktop. Turns out that computer belonged to one of his affiliates while his was being repaired.

Day number ten (today): I'm standing at the kitchen counter with Kaiba's drink in one hand and laxative in the other…contemplating. Death, rape, or diarrhea. These are my options.

Kaiba had never refused sex before, especially not for such a lame excuse as work. Hell, we'd had sex _while_ he was working. He'd sign a paper, thrust, thrust, thrust, I'd put it in the folder. It was a great system.

And I was pretty sure nothing had changed about my appearance to suddenly make myself unfuckable. After all, his face was still getting bright red whenever I was naked or was insinuating.

So what had happened? He was acting perfectly normal except for that one thing. And as long as I'm not talking about it, he speaks to me as if nothing has changed.

I'm going to kill him.

And as if my frustrations aren't building up enough, Bakura is coming over tonight for God knows what reason.

I hate Bakura.

I didn't trust him 3000 years ago and I sure as hell don't trust him now.

Oh, but apparently, him and Seto are 'friends' now.

Friends my ass.

He's just scheming on how to get his hands on all of Kaiba's money. And I'll be there to kick his ass if he ever figures it out.

"Seto!" I run out of the kitchen to catch him before he makes it out the door. Apparently, I'd been standing there fuming for longer than I thought.

"What is it?"

"Where are you going?"

"To pick Bakura up." My face contorts into disgust on its own. Seto just ignores it. He thinks Bakura is 'clever' and gives him good business ideas.

Business ideas my ass.

He's just scheming on how to get his—wait, I already said that.

…

I hate Bakura.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight, Seto. Whether you like it or not." He stopped mid-step with that little speech. I can see his ears are turning red. Heh heh.

"I should be back in 15 minutes."

Damn him.

So I suppose I'll just imprison myself in my room until that thief has left the house.

I hate being around him. Every time he has to make these stupid little comments that make me want to gouge his eyes out.

Like, "Hi Yami." Or "How was your day, Yami?" Or "I'm going to fuck Seto and steal all of his money and then I'm going to piss in your mouth, Yami." Or something like that.

The door opens and closes and I can hear Bakura's loud, annoying voice from upstairs. At least they'll probably just stay in Seto's office. I forgot to grab food before coming up here and Bakura always stays until 11 or 12 at night. If I can just quietly sneak down then I should be able to avoid him.

I wait until I hear Seto's office door slam and quickly race down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Fuck fuck fuck.

"Hello, Yami." Bakura grins, shutting the fridge behind him.

I should have listened for _two_ voices going into his room.

"Bakura." I grit. Walking past him to get into the cabinet.

"So, I'm going to fuck Seto and steal all of his money and then I'm going to piss in your mouth, Yami."

I told you he really said that.

"What?"

"I said, I heard you and Seto were having some problems. "

Well, he might as well have said that.

I slam down the cereal, turning around, "He told you that?"

"No, you just did." He smirks.

I hate him.

"Fuck you." I hiss, pushing him out of the way to grab the milk.

"Oh, Yami, you know that's not my style. I don't fuck used merchandise."

"What are you even over here for, Bakura? We both know you don't know shit about business." I spat, this is the point where I'm ready to gouge his eyes out and throw him to the curb.

"So, what happened?"

"Like I'd tell you." I scoffed, slamming the drawer shut. I've got the spoon, now to just grab his head and pluck.

"Is he…working too much?"

Stupid fucker.

"Is he…spending too much time with Mokuba?"

I sigh in annoyance, can't he ever shut up? I'm going to just ignore him. I'm almost out the door anyway.

"Is he…withholding sex from you without any explicable reason but still seems like he kind of wants it?"

That…_fucker_!!!

I spin around, absolutely fuming. And he's just standing there with that same stupid smirk.

"_Why_?"

"Why what?" He shrugs.

"Don't you play dumb with me asshole. Why do you know?" I'm going to kill him. _I'm going to, I'm going to, I'm going to!_

"Hmm…" He scratches his chin, mocking contemplation, "Well, I did make a 500 hundred dollar bet with him that he couldn't go 2 weeks without fucking you."

Suspicion.

"Kaiba wouldn't do it for a measly 500."

"Well, there was one, small thing he had to do if he lost." There's that smirk again. That all-knowing, I'm better than you and you know it, _smirk_.

"Goddamnit, Bakura! Fucking tell me." I yell, slamming my now soggy cereal down on the counter…damn him.

"You."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"If he lost, he had to stay out of the way for one night, while I got you to fuck me."

"I'd never fucking fuck you!" I scream.

"Well, he seemed to say the same," he sighed, "But I think I could do it. And with him in the next room over, _knowing_, but not able to do a damn thing about it. Well, doesn't it just make your cock throb?"

"_No_ it most certainly _does not_! I hate you, Bakura! I've hated you for 3000 years!" That bastard! That stupid, fucking, horny bastard! And stupid stupid stupid Kaiba. Stupid Kaiba for agreeing to the bet!

"Well, we'll see. Kaiba still has 4 days left and he's not looking too good. And you, you've really been helping me out to win."

"Are you fucking crazy? Forget it! I'm telling him to call the bet off. Why the hell would he even agree to it?"

"You know Kaiba, Yami. Tell him he can't do something, and he'll do anything just to prove you wrong. You're lucky I didn't bet him worse."

"Oh yeah, '_thank you'_, that's what you're going to hear from me." I scoff.

He chuckled, "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. I'll call off the bet, if...you let me watch you two fuck."

I thought my eyes would pop out of my skull.

"No fucking way!" My face was heating up too, stupid thief.

He shrugs, walking past me just enough to brush against me.

"Come on, let's talk to Seto."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I stomp off in front of me, two steps at a time up the stairway before kicking the door dramatically open with my foot and pretending it didn't hurt like a mother fucker because I'm not wearing shoes.

Seto stands up quickly, "Yami!"

Okay, I'm going to handle this like an adult, I will not scream and go into a rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING BETTING BAKURA SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!?"

I will scream and go into a rage, but I will not _kill _anyone.

"You told him?!" Kaiba gapes, looking to Bakura.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LOOK AT HIM. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Look, I'm sorry! You weren't supposed to find out."

"Well, I did." I throw my arms up, stomping closer to his desk.

"He was just so damn confident I couldn't do it, and it really pissed me off!"

"So what? You fucking bet ME as part of it!"

"But I wouldn't have done it if I thought I would lose!" He whined back in exasperation.

"Give him the 500 and call the bet off."

"But Yami!"

"Do…it…" I grit, trying to not explode again.

He sighed, grabbing his checkbook and scratching down Bakura's name.

"Here." He sighed, as if I'd just made him sign over his company. What a drama queen.

"Thanks." Bakura grinned, pocketing the check.

"We'll figure out the other part, next week." He says, walking out of the office.

"NO, WE WILL NOT!" I yell after him before the door shuts.

That's it, that laxative has his name on it.

I turn my attention back to Seto. He's just standing there stupidly, waiting for me to say something.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Yami, I—"

I put my hand up to silence him.

"You are a stupid, stupid man. And I'm going to fuck the shit out of you because the only other thing I want to do with the words 'shit out of you' I'm saving for Bakura."

"Really?" Seto smirks. "You'll still fuck me?"

"Don't test me." I warn, holding up a finger.

He nods, a little giddily if I might add, as he comes around the desk to stand in front of me.

"You don't know how hard this week has been." He moans, running his hands down my sides to rest on my hips.

I scoff, "Yeah, I think I do."

He smiles, rubbing his groin against mine. "Yeah, I guess you would know."

I can feel both of our cocks getting harder as he keeps rubbing them together. His groin is hot, I can feel it as it rubs mine, too much damn heat and my mind is already going hazy.

His fingers are dancing up under my shirt, running over my stomach, tugging fabric out of their way and the cool air feels good against my skin. We tease ourselves by not kissing, just feeling the other's hot breath against our neck or our shoulders. I fumble to unbutton his shirt, letting my face bury into the crook of his neck as that rubbing continues.

When you're so hard you can't think straight, it's hard to accomplish simple tasks like this. I needed to get out these pants. I choke on a whimper as his hand digs into my pants, wrapping around my cock and pumping. My fingers claw into his shoulders to keep my knees from buckling.

His shirts open and I can let my fingers run over his warm skin, if only I could keep myself up from what his other hand is doing.

It's so damn hot in here, I can barely stand it. I feel like I'm melting even as my clothes slowly start to fall away.

Kaiba's fingers skillfully knead their way up and down my cock, playing with me until I'll go crazy with want.

"Cl-clear the desk off." I manage, whining as his hand leaves me. He pushes everything to the floor, pulling the rest of his clothes off hurriedly before throwing me on top. My pants are yanked away and I lie there naked, sweating and panting.

I can't take the wait anymore. I need to be fucked.

His body presses against mine as he crawls on top of me. He kisses me hard now, unable to resist anymore and man am I glad for it.

I always know how bad he wants it by his kisses, the more needy he is, the sloppier they are. And this is like having a wet snake in your mouth. But his lips, God his lips. I wanna fuck him every time I feel them on me.

He starts kissing down my jaw, to my neck, wet, sloppy kisses to cool my achingly hot body. Those lips cover each nipple, sucking and nibbling until their rock hard, each lap of his tongue presses against the nerves that zip their way down to my throbbing groin.

"Keep, keep going." I pant, pushing his head to go down farther. I want to feel those lips over my cock.

The desk is cool against my back, my fingers wrap around the edges as his lips drag down my chest and stomach, straight to my cock.

He doesn't wait, by this point, neither of us can as he takes me whole and moans like it's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted.

It sends me arching up into it, that warm, wet space. That sloppy tongue that laps at every inch of me.

I keep my eyes locked with his, he loves watching me as I cum. And I know he'll let me because I doing it just once wouldn't be enough for either of us.

His lips tighten around me, bobbing up and down, he deep throats me, taking every bit of me and keeping his throat tight. He knows how good it feels.

I'm loud; I can barely contain myself from not screaming out his name and every obscenity I know. He feels good. He feels _so fucking good,_ and I had to go over a week without it.

He knows all the right things to do while he sucks harder on my cock, humming around it is just the beginning for him. His tongue reaches all the right places, lapping into the slit, at the nerves on the underside, his hands tugging at my balls, rolling them between his fingers.

When he knows it's getting closer, his fingers play at my ass, slowly pushing one inside in anticipation of what's next.

And I can barely do it anymore. I'm moaning like crazy, writhing on the desk, holding on for dear life as I keep my eyes on him. They start to flicker shut, it's all too much, but I keep them on him. He wants my eyes on him when I cum, not shut.

Those lips…that tongue…those fingers…pumping out of me, sucking me, driving me insane.

"Seto, Seto I can't—I can't…" And now I'm babbling, he's smirking around my cock, (if that's possible). Sucking harder and watching as that moment happens when my whole body tenses and my orgasm roars over me, feeling like an explosion as he hungrily drinks up every drop of me. Watching through those lust filled eyes as my face contorts in pleasure and all I can do is focus on them.

Focus on those eyes as they watch me in my most vulnerable moment. Tremors race through me, pleasure that's just too much to put into words.

He kisses me, and I can taste myself on his lips. I greedily lick them. Maybe it's weird but I like tasting myself on him.

"Fuck me already." I hiss, threading my fingers through his sweaty hair, feeling his cock poke at my ass.

"God Yami, I'm sorry. What the hell was I thinking?" He groans, rubbing his cock against my thigh.

"You weren't. Now do it."

We both moan out as he pushes into me, the amount of pain is just right to mingle with the feeling of being filled completely by him. His arms are shaking, trying to keep from falling on top of me. Just watching him sometimes is enough to make me want to cum. I can see it in his face, how hard it is, how _good_ it feels.

"Yami. Oh Yami…" He moans, giving a gentle thrust in and out just to savor the feeling.

"Setooo, _please, please_."

He nods his head, beginning to pick up speed, my back slides up and down the desk from the sweat, from this ungodly heat. Seto buries his face into my shoulder, whining out so vulnerably as he thrusts.

I wrap my arms around his back, keeping him close. Savoring the feeling of him, melting me from the inside out.

"Seto, Seto, I love you. Setooo."

"Ya-Yami, don't let go."

I held him tighter as he buried himself deeper and deeper into me. Crying out as he sent my nerves buzzing, assaulting them _almost _too hard.

My cock was rubbing against his belly as he pushed in and out, the precum wiped across his skin.

"Fuck, Yami." He whined, speeding up more.

"Sh-Shit! I can't…I can't…" I'd lost the ability to even speak in coherent sentences. That's what 10 days without sex will do to you.

He was pounding into me now and the desk was slowly being pushed forward little by little, grinding against the floor as Seto grinded in and out of me. He pressed his lips hard against mine, panting as his orgasm loomed over him.

"Ya-Yami, Yami!" He cried against my lips as he began cumming inside of me. He whimpered as he kept thrusting in; letting the muscles throb against him, milk him dry.

I loved the feeling of his hot cum inside me. The heat splashing against my muscles, making that need go into a frenzy. I couldn't hold it as I let myself go. Feeling his fingers wrap around my cock to stretch out my orgasm. I held onto him tightly, my body shaking from the intensity.

"I can't-I can't keep from falling on you much longer." Seto panted.

I shook my head. "You'll crush me." I laughed.

"Don't ever make me go that long again." I sighed, feeling Seto pull out of me, the cum slowly oozing out after him.

"I promise…I don't know what I was thinking. He was just so damn confident."

"He's an asshole." I grimaced.

Seto smiled, "So would you have fucked him?"

"No! Are you kidding me?!" I scoffed, sitting up.

"That's what I told him." Seto shrugged sitting down in his office chair.

Fuck he looked good sitting there naked. All sweaty and naked and…naked and sweaty…

"You know what you should do. Bet him he can't go a week without fucking Ryou." I smirked. Then who would be laughing. Ha ha!

"Hey, that's not bad." He laughed. "Maybe I'll bring it up to him when he comes over tomorrow to go over some reports."

"He's coming over tomorrow?" I groaned.

"Sorry."

Wait a minute.

"No, no…it's okay…tell him to come for dinner. I'll make something…_special."_ I smiled.

Oh it will be special alright. And he'll be enjoying its after effects for _hours _afterward.

* * *

**AN:** I had so much fun writing this one. I loved writing the dialogue and for some reason, laxatives seemed _really_ funny tonight. Especially on Bakura. I could have been happy with this without the lemon, but I figured you'd all slaughter me. lol. Plus, poor Yami. He's had a hard 10 days! Glad to hear from all of you. You reviewers are one of a kind. You know I'll get like 300 visitors in a day but only a handful of you _actually _review? Ooh I just want to squeeze and kiss you!


	69. Seto x Bakura: rinran: kurosakura

**ARE YOU HIRING?**

"You've been coming over here with the same excuse every day." Seto didn't bother looking up from his computer. He already knew who was standing at the door of his office.

The same person who'd been coming at the same time every day. Saying the same thing, waiting the same amount of time, before leaving…at the same time.

Bakura.

And he was really starting to piss Seto off.

"So?" Bakura yawned, flopping down on the large leather sofa that lined the large office of the CEO.

"What is it?" Seto sighed, trying to keep the irritation from his voice. He was busy, he didn't have time for this.

Bakura shrugged, flipping through a magazine. "I told you already, I want a job." He flung the magazine on the floor, picking up the next that would hold his interest for a few minutes before moving on to another.

"And I told _you_, I'm not hiring." Seto grumbled, watching as his hardwood floors slowly started to disappear under a pile of business magazines.

"And I told _you,_ I'll keep coming here until you are." Bakura retorted, sighing as he tossed the last Business Monthly down.

Seto scoffed, clicking his laptop shut, "I wouldn't hire you even if I was looking to hire."

Bakura mocked shock and disappointment, quickly sitting up to stare at Seto. _"What?!"_

Seto rolled his eyes, sighing, he didn't have time for this.

"The only thing you know about my company is a mediocre knowledge of Duel Monsters which is only a fraction of our revenue and scope. Even if Yami came in here I wouldn't hire him." Seto explained, beginning to pick up the scattered magazines.

"Yeah…but…you hate Yami."

Seto paused a moment to consider, "Well, yes."

Seto piled the magazines up on the table next to Bakura, noticing how uncomfortably close the thief king was being.

"Well, you don't hate _me_, do you?" Bakura smirked, leaning up closer to Seto.

Seto pulled back, clearing his throat, "I have no opinion about you. You just annoy me." He said, standing up.

Bakura looked up at him, giggling in a slightly maniacal way, Seto noted.

"Seto. Can I ask you a question?" He asked, lying back down. Seto cringed as two shoe clad feet descended on the fine upholstery.

"What?"

"What do you look for in a good fuck?"

Seto stiffly sat down in his chair, opening his laptop back up.

"Excuse me?" He sighed, pretending to not have heard the question. He could feel Bakura was watching him, sinking down to hide his face behind his computer more.

"A good fuck. What are your qualifications. I'm sure they're extremely high if not impossible to reach." He scoffed, "If your living conditions are anything to go by."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seto huffed.

Bakura shrugged, "You're too neat. I'm guessing when you fuck you are too. Probably real methodical." Bakura carried on, not noticing Seto's face slowly turning into more than annoyance. The thief dipped in his pocket, shoving candy in his mouth and chomping loudly. Something else to add to Seto's current annoyances.

"Hey!" Bakura laughed, leaning up to see over Seto's computer, "Do you put plastic down?" He giggled, shoving more candy in with a dopey grin.

Seto chose to ignore Bakura's lewd comments, wondering if calling security would be too over the top.

Bakura seemed unphased by Seto's unresponsiveness, deciding to continue on.

"Yeah, me. I like a good sloppy fuck. I mean, don't get me wrong, the carefully planned and teasing and all that shit are nice too sometimes. But, I mean come on. It's _sex._ ' all sweaty and wet and cummy and shit. I like it hard and rough, you know? Well, no, you probably don't. Hell, I'll even take bottom." Bakura sighed appreciatively, "Nothing like a hard cock in you to get the juices flowin'."

Seto could feel his face begin to heat up as he tried to concentrate on his computer and not on Bakura's sex preferences.

"And you know," Bakura continued, shoving more candy in, "I think bondage really helps."

Seto sighed, trying desperately to block those images out.

"I mean, I know it's not for everyone. The leather is definitely uncomfortable but they got some crazy shit you can do out there! And Seto, you're missing out if you don't try it just once. Just once. I'm not saying you got put the gimp costume on and go around on a leash. That shits a little too out there for even me. But slap on a pair of handcuffs and a cock ring and you'll never go back."

"Bakura." Seto held his hand up, stopping the thief from continuing.

"Huh?"

"Stop there. I don't need to hear anymore about your sex life."

Bakura frowned, shoving the last of the candy in his mouth. He rolled it around in his mouth, still contemplating Seto's words.

"What? You don't have sex?"

Seto was tired of sighing but he did again. "I just don't need to hear about yours. Some of us have lives to lead, not just sex drives."

"When's the last time you had sex?" Seto stiffened for a moment before continuing to type.

"None of your business."

Bakura sat up, grinning lewdly, "One month? Two? Three?" Bakura continued to count upwards, watching Seto's face for a reaction.

He roared with laughter when he reached the right number, "_A year_? A whole year? Jesus Christ! What are you, some kind of a saint?"

"I told you it's none of your damn business! Now look, I told you we aren't hiring so will you leave now?" He asked in irritation.

Bakura looked at the clock before flopping back down again, beginning to unwrap a candy bar from his other pocket, Seto groaned the loud crinkling noises grinding into his ear canals.

"I still got 10 minutes."

Seto ignored him, the silence filled only with Seto's clanking of keys and Bakura's loud chomping.

"We should fuck sometime." Bakura said, matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Seto choked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll come over tonight. Today's Thursday so Mokuba's at magic camp right?"

"It's not magic camp, it's practice at school for the math—wait a second, no! No I'm not going to have sex with you." Seto flustered.

"So, is there a guard I have to talk to get in or is it just one of those little intercom thingies?" Bakura continued on.

"Bakura! Listen to me! You come over and I'll have you kicked off the property right away." Seto warned.

"Ah crap!" Bakura jumped up, grabbing his candy wrappers and shoving them in the trash, both missing their destination, Seto irritatingly noticed.

"I gotta go. Damn those 10 minutes went fast."

"Bakura. I mean it! If you come—"

Bakura dismissed Seto with a wave, flinging the door open, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be over by 8!" He said, slamming the door shut behind him.

Seto sat dumbfounded.

- -

7:48

Seto was nervously pacing in the foyer.

"Surely, he won't come. He was just kidding. He's not…he's won't…fuck."

He was getting flustered.

He peeked through the window, squinting through the dark. No sign yet.

8:07

Seto was starting to feel better. Bakura had always been on time to annoy him at work so what were the chances he'd come now?

He'd wait here a few more minutes and then go upstairs and get some much needed work done.

He wasn't even sure what to think about Bakura's ludicrous suggestion. At first he'd been shocked but then when he thought about it, he _did_ kind of need it. But God, Bakura? Who knows how many diseases he'd walk away with? No, it was much better like this. He contented, making his wait up the stairwell.

He made his way to his bedroom, loosening his tie with a sigh of relief.

"Damn, what have you been doing?" Seto clutched his heart,whirling around.

"Bakura! God, you scared the shit out of me! How the hell did you get in here?" Seto yelled, his heart still racing.

"Duh. The window." Bakura shook his head, sprawled out on Seto's bed. He sat up, rifling through a bag of things he'd brought.

"So, tell me. Last time you had sex, were you top or bottom?" He asked, pulling out items that made Seto quite uneasy.

"Uh…what?"

"Top…or bottom?" Bakura repeated, pulling out some scarves and a calculator.

"_A calculator?_? What the hell are you going to do _with that_?" This was making him very very nervous. And he suddenly felt very uninformed on sex toys.

Bakura smirked, "Nothing. I just borrowed Ryou's school bag."

Seto sighed in relief, he'd never been afraid of such a simple object.

"Jeez, would you relax?" Bakura laughed, dumping the rest of the contents on the bed.

"So, then that rope was for some school project too then huh?" Seto nervously chuckled.

"Oh, no. We're using that." Bakura nodded matter-of-factly.

Seto swallowed hard.

"So," Bakura rubbed his hands together, "if you don't mind. I'd like to be bottom. That'll be easier on you. I don't want to spend all night, finger fucking you, stretching you, scissoring, yada yada."

Seto's face began to heat up as he thought about those things being done. Watching with wide eyes as Bakura began to pull his pants down.

"Wa-wait wait wait…" Seto held his hands out, "Wait." He sighed.

"I never agreed to this."

Bakura scoffed, "Oh come on, will you get over yourself already? How many people have offered to fuck you in the last year?"

"Well, I—"

"Exactly, so just strip and fuck me. It's as easy as that." Bakura threw his pants to the side, making Seto blush as he saw what was underneath…nothing.

He was still uncomfortable with this situation but he couldn't deny the tightening of his pants. Sex was really starting to sound good. Even if it was with Bakura…and rope…and calculators.

Bakura flopped down on the bed, spreading his legs wide, arms under his head.

"Now, I've been thinking about this," He started as he started to rub at himself. Seto's face turning bright red. _Had he no decency?_

"I'm going to hold off on all…well most of the bondage tonight since it's been so long. But," He held up a finger, making a face as he rubbed himself a particularly good way. "I want you to do one teensy, tiny thing to me."

Seto shifted unpleasantly, his pants were really starting to get uncomfortable now. Especially since Bakura was really going to town with his cock. And it looked to be enjoying the attention.

"What do you want me to do?" Seto asked, licking his lips.

"Choke me." Bakura smirked.

"Huh?" Seto asked in confusion, hesitantly unzipping his pants for some relief.

"Yeah, it'll be easy. I'll coach you through it. Just when you're fucking me, put a rope around me and pull until I cum." Bakura stated as if it was the weather report.

"_Choke you?_ But what if you die?"

"I won't die. I'll be screaming your name for making me cum so hard my eyes pop out."

Seto blushed, "I don't think I'll be that good."

"You know for running your own corporation and being known as a big douche you sure are timid when it comes to sex."

Seto shrugged, wanting very much to touch himself as he watched Bakura's cock begin to leak precum from his steady strokes.

"Now take your clothes off and fuck me already."

Seto nodded, pulling his pants off and gently placing them to the side. He hesitantly stepped to the bed, slowly crawling on top of Bakura. He cleared his throat, avoiding Bakura's stare.

"Well?"

"Oh, um…okay." Seto nodded, grabbing himself to line up with Bakura's ass.

"Come on, Grandma." Bakura sighed in impatience.

"Okay, okay!"

He pushed in quickly, crying out from the feeling. He trembled, his arms shaking as he tried to not fall on Bakura. The thief grunted in approval, wrapping his hands around the columns of the headboard.

"Sh-shit…It's…its really tight." Seto moaned, forgetting how intense of a feeling it was to be buried deep inside someone.

"Damn you feel good." Bakura hissed, throwing his head back as Seto started thrusting in, experimentally.

Seto grunted in approval. What was he thinking going this long? He should have found someone…anyone. No one should go without this. He was afraid he wouldn't last long since it'd been so long. He could already feel his stomach tightening in anticipation. He started stroking Bakura clumsily, feeling how hot and pulsating he felt beneath his fingers.

"Al-already?" Bakura asked.

"I-I don't know how long." He managed, shoving himself deep inside with a long moan.

"Grab that rope and wrap around my neck once."

"Are-are you sure that's a—a good idea?" Seto panted.

Bakura nodded, "Aww…fuck…hurry."

Seto grabbed the rope and wrapped it around the thief's neck loosely, not really wanting to _strangle_ him while they were having sex.

"Tighter," Bakura hissed, bucking into Seto's thrusts.

Seto pulled the rope until it was taut around that pale throat, but didn't put any pressure on it. He didn't think this was a good idea. What if Bakura passed out in the middle of it?

"Ahh, tighter you bastard!" Bakura gasped as Seto accidentally hit his prostate. "Pull it as tight as you can. I don't want to be able to breathe."

"Well I don't want to kill you!" Seto hissed back. It was difficult trying to argue and keep his rhythm at the same time.

"It's okay," Bakura said, wrapping his legs around Seto's waist and urging him to thrust deeper. "Just slowly tighten it until you can't anymore. And don't you dare let it loose until after I cum."

Seto was about to refuse again, but Bakura dug his ankles into his back and gripped his wrist. "Stop being a pussy and _do it_!"

Seto did it. If only to shut him up, he pulled the rope tight, watching as the fibers grated against each other and that pale skin, raising red marks around the edges. Bakura's eyes widened and then fluttered shut, arching his back a little, like he was taunting Seto to strangle him.

Seto pulled it a little tighter, wrapping the ends around his fists and pressing them to the mattress on either side of Bakura's head.

"Like that?" Seto asked nervously, speeding up his thrusts as he watched Bakura's eyelids flutter and his mouth gasp for the oxygen it wouldn't get. He felt a little sadistic thrill race up his spine at the sight of that irritable, annoying thief like that, maybe he'd finally found a way to shut him up.

Bakura's head sank back against the pillow his eyes closed and his muscles still. Seto was terrified for a moment that he had killed him, before Bakura's body tensed and muscles spasmed.

Seto released the rope the second he felt wet cum splash against his stomach. Hearing Bakura gasp for breath as he came hard and long, his whole body shaking. The muscles tightening around his swollen cock were all Seto needed as he desperately pounded into Bakura, aching for release.

It only took a couple more thrusts before Seto was crying out Bakura's name, clutching onto the bed sheets as he cummed deep inside the thief.

"Fu-fuck!" Was all Seto could manage to say. Feeling his bones had turned to jelly and were definitely incapable of moving.

"You…with the rope…good." Bakura panted, still trying to catch his breath.

Seto rolled over to lie next to him with a lazy smirk.

Damn. One year was too long.

"So," Bakura sighed, turning to face the other, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"For this?" Seto asked confusedly.

"The job, Seto! The job!" Bakura reminded.

Seto rolled over with a groan.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so you all have a very important job to do now. Go **answer the new poll **that has been posted on my profile please! It is a big help! I would really like to know what the consensus is.

And! I am FINALLY remembering to put the next 5 one shot requests I have. If you are one of these people and would like to **change** or **cancel **your request please **message me asap**! The numbers in parenthesis are what day they were requested. I have the details of your request written down.

* * *

a thief a pharaoh a priest: Pegasus x Seto (3-4)

mydeterioratingsanity: Bakura x Ryou (3-9)

cody_thomas: Yugi x Bakura (3-9)

n.: Joey x Seto (3-10)

maytia_thesorecess: Joey x Seto x Yami x Yugi (3-12)

* * *

Also, I apologize to agateflourite for not making Seto uke in the last chapter request. I wrote it really tiny on the paper I have of requests and didn't see it until today! D:


	70. Seto x Pegasus: a thief a pharaoh a prie

**DO YOU MIND?**

Duelist Kingdom had come and gone. Gone as in it had been over months ago; an event in the past—as well remembered as what was for dinner last week.

Well, for most.

But Seto Kaiba never did like fitting into the same category as 'most'. For Seto Kaiba had found a wide array of excuses to visit that forgotten island a number of times.

And Pegasus didn't have a damn clue why. For why, would the man who had his brother kidnapped want to visit the man who did it?

Sure their companies might depend on one another—the cards supplied by one; the game by the other. But Pegasus was wholly sure such business agreements did not require biweekly meetings where business was hardly breached.

And to make things more…confusing. Pegasus wasn't entirely sure that Seto Kaiba didn't have a…_crush_ on him. For that was the only logical explanation for Seto's blushes and hushed whispers, meticulous appearance beyond the standard business suits.

Sure he'd teased Kaiba during the tournament but that was because he was being an inconsiderate bastard not…not…_flirting_. Not that Kaiba wasn't…well…he didn't need to put such…attributes into words per se.

But regardless, Kaiba was…Kaiba. And such things didn't make sense. And things not making sense made Pegasus irritable because only he was allowed to make things not make sense in a sense…or something like that.

So enough was enough. Today was the day of their meeting and by God, he was going to find out what the hell was going on. So, he'd put on his nicest suit, some cologne, brush out that—no…no he wouldn't do _any_ of those things because Kaiba was…_Kaiba_ and such things just didn't make sense.

- - -

"Pegasus."

"Kaiba."

A good business-like nod and they were in the foyer, heels clicking off the high ceiling as Pegasus led the way. When they reached the parlor, Kaiba sat in his usual seat, perfect posture and an impatient stare as Pegasus took his usual seat, across from the CEO with only a table of macaroons between them.

"Please." He gestured to the table.

Kaiba glanced at them before looking back to Pegasus.

"No."

"They're quite good, imported straight from Paris, there's this little shop that uses a—"

"I said, no thank you."

Pegasus sighed, "Very well." He grabbed one, rolling it around in his mouth to Seto's slight annoyance. It was then that he noticed Kaiba hadn't even brought his brief case today.

And Kaiba seemed more on edge too.

"So what can I do for you?"

Kaiba shook his head, "Just checking on development."

Pegasus' brow furrowed, always the same vague response.

"Kaiba, excuse me, but you say that same thing every time we meet."

"Yes…"

"And yet I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kaiba scowled, "Well it's not my fault." He huffed.

Pegasus paused, trying to choose his words carefully, "You know I had a…_wife_." He hinted.

"And?" Kaiba asked, cheeks just slightly pinkened.

"And she was a…_woman_."

"And?" Kaiba's voice raised.

"Well, I'm just not sure why you come here so often dressed so nice and acting…different when you used to hate me."

Kaiba shifted uncomfortably, "I always dress like this."

"Do you like me?"

"What?" Kaiba scoffed.

"Well…" Pegasus began.

"One million." He gritted, turning his eyes away from his.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't—" he sighed, "I hate you. I hate you so much."

Pegasus continued to stare at Kaiba in confusion.

"I hate you so much and yet I still jack off thinking about you. And…and its not just there. No. I think about you fucking me." Kaiba sighed, as if each word had taken every ounce out of him.

Pegasus opened his mouth…before closing it again.

"I haven't got any damn work done since you're inane tournament. I mean, what did you do to me? Why do I want to be…and you…on me…and in there…and…dammnit," he signed in frustration, "Why do I think about you all the fucking time!"

"Uh…" Pegasus began, "You know I had a _wife_…right?"

Seto groaned, "If I just, if we just…just…" Seto dug into his pocket, face bright red as he handed an envelope over to Pegasus.

"He-here…this will explain." He stuttered, keeping his eyes averted. Pegasus looked inside, seeing the check for one million along with a note he began to read.

"This…is what you want?" Seto nodded.

Seto knew Pegasus didn't need more money but he'd tried it anyway. Something about his words were so desperate.

Seto sighed, "Please…I need this so I can get back to work…you _owe _me."

Well, this was not exactly what Pegasus had expected. He's just figured Seto would storm out after he asked if he liked him and not see him again. But this…well…it wouldn't be that bad. I mean, pretty easy way to earn a million.

"Okay." Pegasus nodded.

Seto looked surprised, looking up at Pegasus in confusion, "Really?"

He nodded again, "Sure."

Seto sighed in relief, nodding, "Okay."

"Okay."

"So…is…here okay?"

Pegasus nodded, looking around, "Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay."

Pegasus waited for Seto to move, when he finally did he awkwardly stood up, standing in front of Pegasus before finally deciding to kneel in front of him.

The situation was a little awkward, Pegasus watching Seto, not sure what he should be doing as Seto just stared at Pegasus crotch with a mixture of intense loathing and want. Pegasus assumed Seto was still a little annoyed with his own feelings. But he was pretty irresistible, wasn't he?

Pegasus unzipped his pants, spreading his legs wider. Seto nodded in thanks, licking his lips and sighing as he dug into the fabric to pull Pegasus out.

"Oh." He sighed, eyes widening as he took in Pegasus'…hefty specimen.

"Are you sure this is all you want?"

Seto nodded, his eyes still locked southward.

"I couldn't live with myself if I did more." He said, giving a tentative lick to the head. Pegasus moaned, raising his hips slightly, damn he'd forgotten what that felt like.

"Was that…okay?" Seto nervously asked, Pegasus grunted in response.

Seto wrapped his lips around the head, his pants tightening as he tasted Pegasus. He sucked on the tip, letting his fingers massage into Pegasus' shaking legs. He moaned as he pushed more into his mouth, feeling his tongue press against the veins, twitching as he pressed harder.

Pegasus gave a lowly moan, his fingers threading through Seto's hair as he held on tightly, wanting to shove himself deeper into Seto's hot, wet mouth.

Seto began sucking harder, pushing him in until his nose pressed against the course hair before dragging his lips and tongue back to the tip, the process repeated at a savoring pace.

Pegasus whined, throbbing as Seto's tongue teased him and pushed him farther.

"Seto…Seto faster." He moaned, breathing heavily.

Seto groaned as he began bobbing in and out, he let one hand wrap around the base of Pegasus' cock, his hand mirroring his mouth's movements so that every inch of his cock could feel the delicious pressure. Seto's other hand reached down to his throbbing need, rubbing through the fabric as he continued to lick and suck Pegasus.

He grunted as he dug his hand into his pants, letting his fingers wrap around his own cock, stroking haphazardly in need. Pegasus watched through glazed eyes, feeling even harder as he watched Seto get off.

"Pull it out so I can see." He moaned as a Seto's tongue dragged over a sensitive spot.

Seto did so, pulling his pants down so his cock came free. Pegasus watched as Seto's thumb ran over the head, spreading the precum before he stroked up and down the shaft. Seto's hot, panting breath hit Pegasus' cock as he gave a few lazy licks to the head, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep himself from cumming yet.

Pegasus groaned, trying to push himself into Seto's mouth. Seto let him fuck his mouth, hips pressing his cock deeper into Seto's mouth.

"I'm—I'm close." He groaned, digging his fingers deeper into Seto's hair. Seto nodded weakly, bobbing faster while sucking harder. Pegasus tried to keep his eyes focused on Seto as he masturbated, watching as Seto's body became less able to sit still as his hand jerked faster.

Pegasus couldn't control the quick thrusts into Seto's mouth, needier for release as the throbbing grew, stomach tightening in anticipation. Seto continued to suck while his tongue pressed hard under the shaft with each bob. Focusing on the taste and Pegasus' moans were making him reach the end fast.

Pegasus watched as Seto whined, cum squirting out over his fist and fingers as he continued to suck on Pegasus. His body tensed, keeping his eyes focused on Seto's body and pleasure as he came hard, his fingers clenching onto Seto as every bit was swallowed hungrily.

Pegasus' body slackened, panting as Seto continued to lap at his cock hungrily, moaning shakily as he lazily ran his fingers over his own softening cock.

"Seto…"

He watched, Seto was still kissing and licking, nibbling at his cock as it got softer. He gave it a few more long, langorous licks before finally stopping, pushing himself back slightly.

Pegasus tucked himself back in, watching as Seto did the same before standing up.

"Thank you." He said, his back turned away from him as he zipped his pants up.

"Um…yeah." Pegasus responded.

Seto started to leave, Pegasus looking confusedly after him.

"Have a good evening." He nodded, shutting the door behind him.

"Y-yeah…" Pegasus said a little too late, sitting a little dumbfounded.

He wasn't quite sure what had just happened and its strange, abrupt ending. Kaiba was…_Kaiba_ and such things just didn't make sense.

But maybe he just didn't know Seto Kaiba as well as he thought.

* * *

**AN: **I know this isn't Valentine's Day themed but Happy V-Day! I think my poll I posted isn't working so question for everyone. Is anyone interested in a Bleach Series of One Shots? Please post your thoughts!


	71. Bakura x Ryou: khaoskitty

**GREEN THUMB**

Everything about Ryou's personality suggested that he wouldn't know a dildo from a toothpick. From his choice in friends to his good grades to his seemingly weak nature—not a thing of it shouted 'nymphomaniac'.

Perhaps that was what confounded Bakura most about his hikari. Because Ryou did in fact very much know the difference between a toothpick and a dildo. Hell. Ryou knew the difference between acyrilic dildos, silicone rubber dildos, two-strap harness with dildos, jelly vibrating dildos, strap-on dildos with vibrator and remote control and just about any other variation.

This was because Ryou was perpetually horny. And Bakura lived with the smug satisfaction and firm belief he was the only one capable of satiating his hikari's needs. Their house seemed to always smell like sex no matter how much Ryou scrubbed and cleaned (mainly because Ryou on all fours cleaning made him think about other things).

And on this particular day, even Bakura began to feel overwhelmed with the amount of sex Ryou was demanding. Each time he turned around it seemed a certain appendage had sprung up for action again. And it was never enough for Ryou to just get himself off and be done with it. Oh no, if Bakura asked him to do that, Ryou would make a show of it just to get Bakura in the mood to finish him off. Ryou got so greedy when he was horny he'd shove anything up his ass just to get off on it, and that would always be enough to get Bakura annoyed and horny in his '_firm belief he was the only one capable of satiating his hikari's needs._'

And so today found them in the backyard with what had started with yard work and had quickly progressed to Ryou squirming on the ground rubbing his bulging crotch with the palm of his hand in discomfort.

"…_Kura_…" he whined, looking back needily at the yami that was spading up dirt for the flowers Ryou had insisted be planted.

"What?" Bakura grumbled, annoyed by the heat and Ryou's incessant whining.

"Please?" He whispered, knowing Bakura knew the problem. He pulled at his shorts, trying to keep them from rubbing against his erection more.

"I'm busy."

Ryou sighed bitterly, groaning as he crawled over to sit behind Bakura and watch him work.

"Just one more time."

"I'm fucking tired, Ryou!" Bakura yelled, stabbing the dirt repeatedly with the spade.

"Tch. Give me that spade." Ryou grabbed it from Bakura's hand, pulling down his shorts and underwear.

"Ryou! What the fuck?" Bakura spat.

Ryou ignored Bakura, pulling the rest of his clothes off as he got on all fours, his ass facing Bakura. He let his forearms rest against the grass, lifting his ass higher.

"Put the handle of the spade in me if you won't fuck me."

Bakura licked his lips, thinking about it as he watched steady drips fall onto the grass from Ryou's cock.

'_No one's even fucking touched him!'_ Bakura thought in disbelief.

"You're like a dog." Bakura scoffed, roughly shoving the handle as far in as it could go—only the blade left visible. Ryou moaned out an intoxicating gasp, his arms shaking to keep himself up.

"Th-then treat me like one." Ryou rasped, rotating his hips so the handle moved around inside him.

Bakura's eyes narrowed, smirking as he grabbed the strings of rope from near their other supplies.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked as rope was tied around his wrists to bind them together.

"As you asked, fucker, treating you like the dog you are." Bakura gruffly responded as he made a choker out of another piece, placing it around Ryou's neck.

"Now walk."

"How when you tied my hands?"

"Do it, filthy dog, walk." Bakura hissed, pulling the rope taut around his neck. The spade sticking out of Ryou's ass looking like a crude animal's tail.

As Ryou walked, Bakura was able to control where by pulling on the choker, making Ryou gasp whenever it was pulled tight—restricting his breathing temporarily. Each movement Ryou made, moved the spade inside him, sporadically pushing against his prostate and making Ryou stop each time from the numbing bursts of pleasure.

Ryou moaned as they walked into the taller grass, each blade rubbing against his crotch. Bakura could tell it was making him even hotter and more bothered.

"Oh, what's this?" Bakura asked in mock concern, taking hold of Ryou's cock and squeezing the sensitive end.

Ryou moaned and grunted, trying to push his hips into Bakura's hand more.

"You're a dirty boy. Getting hard while walking around naked with a stick up your ass." Bakura hissed.

Ryou moaned again, his face flushed as his cock continued to get harder in Bakura's hand.

"You're going to come right here but you can't use your hands—only your hips." Bakura chuckled.

"You can do that, right? You get hard from walking around after all." He continued.

Bakura wanted to see Ryou rub himself against the grass to get off—God knows the fucker was horny enough to pull it off. Ryou began brushing his groin through the grass, breathing heavily as he did so. But the grass was getting flattened by his rubbing—Ryou moaning in frustration. It was obvious to Bakura how much Ryou wanted to use his hand or Bakura to use his—making Bakura get off on the whole display even more so.

"I-I can't—it won't—" The hikari whined.

"What's wrong? Can't come?" Bakura ridiculed, "Your cock—it's become quite a sight, deep red and all those drops of cum dripping off."

Ryou rubbed his hips harder into the grass, moans increasing in noise and need. Bakura watched as Ryou's thrusts became more frantic and haphazard, dirt and grass rubbing against his achingly hard cock.

"Uhhhhahhhh" Ryou moaned long as his cum began to cover the grass. Bakura greedily watched as Ryou continued to rub himself raw, still unsatiated. Ryou lifted his ass back in the air, shaking it needily in front of Bakura.

"You really did come, you dirty dog." Bakura licked his lips, pulling the spade out and replacing it with his cock. Ryou cried out as his ass was opened farther and deeper.

"Aah! Aaah! Aaaaaah!" Ryou moaned as Bakura pushed against his sensitive spot. Bakura slammed into Ryou as hard as he could—the rough pumping making Ryou hard again quickly. The hikari squeezed around Bakura's cock every time he plunged in—trying to keep him inside longer.

"F-fucking slut" Bakura groaned, pounding harder into Ryou as he saw Ryou's cock begin to drip with cum again already. Ryou began matching each of Bakura's thrusts, sending Bakura crashing into Ryou's prostate one numbingly good thrust at a time.

"Filthy dog." Bakura grunted as Ryou's hips continued to move in circles. Bakura could feel how close he was, pulling on Ryou's choker as he pummeled into him until he came deafeningly hard.

Ryou cried out as Bakura's cum drenched him, the feel of the hot liquid enough to send him over the edge a second time, white hot cum covering his naked body and grass, sending his body into tiny convulsions of pleasure.

"Untie me." Ryou rasped, Bakura's cock still buried deep inside him.

"Fine." Bakura pants, letting his cock fall out of Ryou--a steady flow of cum quickly following.

"Get back to work." Ryou managed, getting up on shaky legs to change.

"Fuck you." Bakura responded in annoyance, licking the spade clean. "Fucking horny ass bastard—what the fuck you think you'd do without my cock?" He grumbled under his breath, using the spade once again to angrily stab at the dirt.

"_I''D BE BUYING MORE SPADES_!" Ryou yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

**AN:** I am indeed in fact alive, and I am indeed in fact out of school for the summer! Which MEANS. I can update regularly now! Hooray! Guys. This was a request from last MARCH 2008. D: As you can see, I'm painfully behind on requests and not sure how I should approach it. Do people even remember their requests? How many people don't care anymore? etc etc. I don't know if I should just scratch them all and start over but that doesn't seem to be fair at all for the people that do still want them. Well. Here's what I have for requests that I have typed up. This isn't all of them by any means though. Only til July. SUGGESTIONS?? This story was a strange cracky but if someone can guess what my inspiration was from (its obvious if you know the fandom) then. You my friend I want to know. LOVE YOU ALL!

2. cody_thomas: Yugi x Bakura (3-9)  
3. n.: Joey x Seto (3-10)  
4. maytia_thesorecess: Joey x Seto x Yami x Yugi (3-12)  
5. purpleglass: Bakura x Marik x Malik x Ryou (3-13)  
6. hikitsune: Malik x Ryou / Marik x Bakura (3-21)  
7. kimiko4cookies: Bakura x Malik (3-30)  
8. deadonsight: Bakura x Malik  
9. swimmingsamurai: Set x Atem (4-15)  
10. catti: Jou x Duke x Tristan (4-17)  
11. cody_thomas: Atem x Yugi x Yami (4-17)  
12. mystralwind: Seto x Malik (4-28)  
13. blackgargie: Seto x Seth x Joey  
14. girlwholiketosmile: Yami x Yugi x Atem  
15. terrie1958: Seto x Siegfried  
16. My Fizzlesticks r Awesumthnu: Pegasus x Seto  
17. Kuro Ookami Hatake: Bakura x Yami x Mokuba  
18. mystralwind: Marik x Bakura x Malik  
19. Jessie weasley: Ryou x Malik  
20. mystralwind: Marik x Malik  
21. cody_thomas: Seto x Ryou  
22. n.: Seto x Joey x Duke  
23. setoishot: Mahaado x Seto  
24. Ellinda: Seto x Joey (uke Seto)  
25. moondanger: Mokuba x Joey / Seto x Joey  
26. Kairi-san: Yugi x Bakura (chocolate syrup in Yugi's living room)  
27. mystralwind: Malik x Ryou x Bakura  
28. rogue1979: Bakura x Yami (5-22)  
29. cody_thomas: Seto x Ryou (5-22)  
30. mystralwind: Marik x Malik  
31. mochacocafan: Mokuba x Thief King Bakura OR Leon x Mokuba OR Malik x Pegasus OR Tristan x Kemo (6-8)  
32. kero: Joey x Seto (6-15)  
33. darkfiretailz: Pegasus x Yugi (6-16)  
34. Halloween: Mokuba x Marik x Bakura OR Mokuba x Joey OR Seto x Joey x Duke (6-19)  
35. catsblood15: Seto x Set (6-25)  
36. mystralwind: Malik x Thief King Bakura (7-3)  
37. pizzaboyyy: Noa x Mokuba (7-9)  
38. hanzankovoid: Noa x Mokuba OR Malik x Mokuba OR Malik x Ryou OR Yami x Mokuba (7-12)  
39. catsblood15: Seto x Bakura  
40. serenimon02: Tristan x Joey OR Tristan x Ryou (7-15)  
41. Kytrin: Atem x Yugi x Yami (7-24)  
42. right_read_time: Malik x Yugi (Bakura, Yami, Marik): 7-24)


	72. Seto x Duke: chaineddreams

**FOR SALE OR RENT**

"_No."_

"What?!" Duke whined in a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"Because of…_that."_ Seto pointed in disgust at the silver pole that stood in the middle of the room.

"But it's just for foundation!" Duke scratched his head.

"You can be so dense sometimes, Devlin. What would an inch thick pole do for support?"

Duke merely shrugged, squinting his way from the top to the bottom of the pole.

Seto waited for the gears to turn before eventually growing impatient-sighing in annoyance.

"It's a _stripping_ pole!" he finally burst.

"Oh." Duke took a couple steps back, "Ohhhhhh…."

"Well," Duke paused, "the rest of the house is nice. "

"I don't care, I'm not paying someone who is tactless enough to put a pole for stripping in their house." Seto spat.

"But Seto! You promised I would make the final decision. I _am_ the one living there." Duke pouted, unconsciously swinging around the pole with one hand.

"D-Don't do that." Seto flustered. Duke stopped, eyebrows knitting.

"What?" he shrugged, "It's no different than a street lamp."

"I-It's different." He gritted.

"Are you hot?"

"H-huh?"

"Your face…it's all flustered." Seto's eyes bulged slightly.

"N-no…y-yes, yes let's go." Seto tugged.

"Seto! That's not fair. This is the first house you've said you liked and now you're going to let a stupid pole get in the way?"

"It's not just a stupid pole, Duke." Seto haughtily retorted, "It's a stupid pole that's covered in STDs, sweat, discharges, and probably hair." Seto swallowed hard, watching the pole carefully.

"Looks clean to me." Duke shrugged, inspecting the pole closer.

"D-Don't touch it!" Seto spluttered, as if he expected the thing to spring to life.

Duke smirked, lightly touching the pole with his fingertip.

"Duuuuke." Seto warned.

Duke smiled wider, sticking his tongue out. Seto took a step forward, abruptly stopping when his action made the tongue move closer to the pole.

"Tell me we can buy it or I'll lick this whole thing."

"I am not negotiating with you. " Duke's tongue lightly touched the pole.

"_I'm going to be sick."_ Seto grimaced.

"Mmmmm…" Duke moaned, running his tongue up the pole. "Tastes good."

Seto peeked through the hands that were currently splayed across his face in horror and alarm.

"L-like…what?" He hesitantly asked.

"Likeeee…metal." Duke giggled, licking the pole languorously.

"S-Stop it already!" Seto warned, afraid to get any closer.

"Come on Seto, what does this remind you of?" he teased, flicking his tongue suggestively.

"N-nothing. It reminds me of n-nothing." Seto's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Boy, you sure are stuttering a lot tonight. How very un-Kaiba like." Duke smiled innocently.

Kaiba frowned.

"Listen," Duke got serious, "I like this place, _you_ like this place and its only temporarily while I'm working with Pegasus on the game--"

Seto rolled his eyes, "I still don't understand why you won't just take one of the spare bedrooms at the mansion." Kaiba interrupted.

"Because you and I both know I'd be in your bed all day getting nothing done."

Seto scoffed, "_So_?"

Duke rolled his eyes, pulling his vest off.

Seto's eyes widened in alarm, "W-what are you doing?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"W-why now?" Seto's voice broke.

"Because you'll give me anything I want when you're on the edge of cumming." Duke smirked, pulling his shirt off.

"Oh fuck you." Seto growled, walking away.

"Setooo." Duke moaned, rubbing his ass against the pole as he began to unbutton his tight leather pants.

Seto knew he should have just kept walking but that didn't stop him from turning around, swallowing hard.

"Mmm…this pole feels like you do when you're pressing yourself against my ass." He mewled, letting his hands wrap around the pole above his head as he wiggled his pants off his hips to pool around his ankles.

Seto watched—torn between being turned on and disgust.

Duke smiled at Seto's clear predicament as he stepped out of his pants. He let his half-hard cock rub against the pole, gasping as the cold metal stung his sensitive skin.

"I-I'm not touching you now. You probably h-have aids now." Seto stuttered, licking his lips as he watched Duke get harder—rubbing himself lewdly against the pole.

Seto sat down, feeling a steady throb in his crotch as blood began to fill his cock.

Duke let the pole rub against his ass again, slowly running his body down it until he was crouched on the floor. Pressing his two fingers inside his mouth, he sucked on them hungrily, watching Seto's expression as he licked them—his other hand still wrapped around the pole above him—elongating his torso.

The fingers left his mouth with a pop, Duke's grin widening as he trailed the fingers down his body before slowly pushing them inside him with a startled cry.

He paused a moment, head hanging low and chest heaving as he adjusted to the intrusion.

Duke used his hand around the pole for support as he gently lifted his body slightly before sinking back down on the fingers. Groaning as he pushed them into the knuckle.

Seto watched hungrily as Duke continued to slowly lift himself on and off his fingers, letting them fuck him deeply. Duke's eyes stayed closed tightly, cheek resting against the cold metal, hair sticking to sweat-slickened skin as his cock bobbed in rhythm with his thrusts.

"O-oh Seto—my fingers ca-can't quite reach it." Duke whined, slamming himself harder on the fingers.

Seto smirked, letting his own fingers play at the bulge in his crotch, fingers gently tracing the outline.

Duke's hand fell from the pole, pulling and tugging at his nipples, needily, cock beginning to drip precum in steady drops to the floor.

"Oh, Se-Seto…I-I think I—n-need you to clean that up." Duke shakily laughed, hand falling to wrap around his cock with a long keen.

Seto slowly walked over, standing overbearingly over Duke, watching him as he slowly pulled the fingers out of himself, shakily.

Seto took a step forward, his bulging crotch in front of Duke's face.

"Suck."

Duke grinned, letting his teeth grab at the zipper and drag it down.

"I figured you would be ready to fuck me already." Duke didn't bother pulling Seto's pants down—pulling Seto's cock out impatiently and running it across his cheek.

"So dense Devlin," Seto grunted as Duke's tongue flickered against the head, "it's for lubricant."

"Oh." Duke giggled, "In that case," Duke swallowed Seto whole, earning a long moan of satisfaction from the CEO. Seto's hands threaded in Duke's long hair, giving small, needy thrusts into Duke's mouth.

"T-that's enough." Seto slowly groaned, pulling himself out of Duke's mouth.

Duke panted heavily, licking his lips with a mewl as he was pushed onto all fours, feeling Seto's heavy, hot cock pressing against his shuddering ring of muscles. Seto slowly pushed inside, fingers sinking into his hips as he sheathed himself fully into Duke's all encompassing heat.

"Fu-fuck Duke, fuck." Seto growled beginning to pummel himself into Duke.

"C-can we buy this place?" Duke groaned, clawing at the floor for support.

"N-no." Seto grunted, squeezing his eyes shut from the rush of pleasure, pounding harder.

"S-Seto—shift so you-you're deeper." Duke panted. Seto nodded raggedly, lifting himself so his cock went farther into Duke.

"Fuck Seto-fuck right there fuck fuck fuck." Duke cried, his thighs shaking as Seto's cock pressed against his prostate.

"I-I always know when I've hit it from all those 'fucks'." Seto smirked, moaning as he shoved his cock deep into Duke.

Duke giggled, leaning his weight on one forearm so the other could play with his ignored cock.

"S-Seto are you close?" Duke moaned, running his fingers up and down his cock.

"Y-yeah." Seto grunted, squeezing Duke's ass and slamming into him as hard as he could.

"Can you b-buy this place?" Duke whined, muscles clenching and unclenching around Seto in anticipation.

"No-N-No." Seto moaned, throwing his head back as the muscles squeezed him.

"Seto…can we buy th-this place?" Duke asked again, his breath nothing but quick gasps as he jerked himself faster.

"Fu-fuck…no." Seto didn't think he would last much longer, his body shaking, and stamina ebbing.

"Seto…Seto! Setoooo…" Duke moaned, body writhing, so close…so close as he pulled and tugged at his cock as hard and fast as he could.

"Seto!" Duke cried long and hard as cum gushed from him, clawing the floor as his orgasm took him, sending long shudders of pleasure to race through his body—muscles contracting and swelling as long cries and moans of ecstasy spluttered from Duke's mouth.

Seto groaned at the site, watching Duke hungrily in his pleasure as he felt himself nearing it. Duke's muscles pulsed around him, sucking him and straining to keep him in.

"Ca-Can we get the place?" Duke panted.

Seto squeezed his eyes shut, mouth open and head thrown back as he came deep inside Duke.

"Yes—fuck y-yess." Seto babbled, pummeling himself in and out of Duke as his cum slathered his cock and Duke's insides.

Duke smiled, moaning as Seto's pace slowed until finally stopping.

"You said yes." Duke giggled as Seto pulled out.

"What?"

"Yes, you said yes." Duke shakily got up, wiping at the cum that was dripping down his legs.

Seto scoffed, "You know that wasn't in answer to your question."

"Hmm….yes it was."

"No, it wasn't. "

"Yes…it was."

"No…"

"Yes…"

"NO!"

**AN:** You know, my parents really did look at a house that had a stripping pole in the middle of the basement. I really hope the above didn't happen though. *shudder*

So I decided to just write what I want to out of the requests. The person that requested this sent me a really nice message so I decided to write it and she hasn't requested before. For the others, I will put those that review frequently, have asked when their requests will be coming or just like what they requested first. I know this isn't exactly 'fair' but I just have so many requests and I am betting half of them are for people that aren't even following it any more.

I also unfortunately lost my internet for the summer so I will really try to get these out as fast as I can! And now I'm going to try to respond to all your reviews! Love you guys~


	73. Seto x Joey: multiple requesters

_AN: I get multiple people that request Joey x Seto so I'm just knocking all of them out at once. I've decided that since I don't update this often, I'm going to just do the requests that I'm in the mood for, I know that's not necessarily fair but the amount of requests I've gotten is just overwhelming. I have 40+ requests that have been officially written down and that's just up to July of LAST YEAR. So...yeah... I do love you all ridiculously much. 500 reviews! I can't believe it. _

_

* * *

  
_

**THE FEELINGS OF INADEQUACY WERE ENOUGH TO SUFFOCATE YO****U**

_This story takes place during Battle Ship Tournament._

It was achingly awkward just to be in the same room with him. I couldn't look at him anymore without a dozen images, thoughts and unwanted feelings welling up in me. I had begun to hate him, when had my usual annoyance for him turned into full blown hate? It had to be around _that_ time. There had been nothing loving or sentimental about that time. And I had never regretted anything more in my life, not even separating from Shizuka for years.

Because this man…this person that didn't even deserve the title of _human_, had made my life a hell since the moment he appeared.

"Quit looking at me like that."

"I'm not fucking looking at you." I spat, the words overlapping with his as if I'd been waiting for them to be said.

"Whatever."

I hated his fucking 'whatevers'. Always said with that casual tone of indifference that shouted his superiority over everyone.

I resented him more than my own father, this man had managed to prevail over years of abuse in one night.

We were both angry that night, angry at each other, angry at the situation, angry that we couldn't fucking DO anything about it. That we just had to watch it play out or stand by as Yugi _saved the day_ like always. It wasn't that I hated Yugi for it, it was just that it was the same situation _again_. And I was just…'there'.

But Seto _did_ hate Yugi for it, it didn't matter to him that Yugi was 'destined' for it anything like that. Because Seto wasn't used to sitting on the side while someone else did the work and got the credit.

Why we were even in that same room together while Yugi dueled up on top is beyond me. And why our anger turned into something else I won't know either. If I could forget it, I would. If I didn't have to see his fucking face all the time, I would. If I could get out of being here with him now…I would.

What had seemed to be weeks ago had only been days. Because here we were in this same fucking room where it had happened before—situated on opposite ends as if that somehow discredited the other person's presence.

Waiting…waiting like we always were while Yugi dueled again, both knowing the outcome and too…_exhausted_ to see it for ourselves.

The room was too quiet and I was tired of hearing nothing but that incessant clicking of keys he had been emitting for at least an hour now.

"Why are you even in here, Kaiba?" I finally snapped.

"Something's happened with the signal, it's the only room I can get any."

"Some tech genius you are." I scoffed.

"Excuse me if I don't get insulted by the abuses of a mutt."

I paused, about to snap back but realizing I had nothing to say. It was unlike me to not at least use some standby insult to him, but all I was thinking about was what had happened before.

The typing slowed, he'd noticed too.

"Why?" The words seemed to have barely left my lips, sure there was no way he could have heard them.

The typing stopped, "Why what?"

"Why did you do it?" I waited for him to snide me with his comments, to aggravate me by asking _'why did I do what?' _just so he could here me say the words.

But he didn't and the typing continued before he finally said,

"Because I was angry…and you were there."

I hadn't expected such a definitive answer.

"I was angry too." Why did my words come out so small?

"Yes."

'_Yes.'_. What a fucking response.

I don't even know where I was wanting to go with this, hadn't I _just_ been thinking how much I hated this man? Hadn't I just said all that? Resentment and hate stronger than for my father? So why was I here?

Why was I fucking here? Talking to this man—the one I hadn't even wanted to call human?

Something was wrong with me. I was fucked up. My mind and these thoughts had been quickly suffocating me since then. Was this my fucked up way of releasing them?

"Wheeler."

"Huh?"

The typing stopped again, as if that was a sign that he really meant what he was saying now.

"Have you been regretting it?"

"Yeah." The words left my mouth so quick; I don't think I even realized what I had said until after they had hung in the air for awhile.

"Do you hate me now?"

Do I hate him? Somehow hearing the words aloud made them seem different.

"I don't know. I thought I did."

When the typing continued I thought that was the end, maybe it was, maybe the next words I'd heard were in my imagination.

"I don't hate you."

"Okay." I mumbled. Feeling foreign emotions well up in me.

For some reason in that instance I felt the need to walk over there, and as I did, as I watched the back of his head tense, his typing stopped.

His fingers were still gently resting against the keys, watching me. Why had I come over here?

"I hate…being here. I hate being useless and…"

I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion, my fingertips feeling moist. Seto's face looked surprised.

I nodded at him, feeling that stupid burn in my throat and my eyes welling up, burning with embarrassment that _him_ of all people I would act like this towards.

"…and…I do hate you." I laugh/cried. "I hate you for that night so much because it's all I ever think about. I hate that you don't fucking care or probably even think about it. And then when I think about you forgetting about it…it makes me hate you even more."

Was I crying? What was I saying? Why was I saying this to him? Why was I even thinking it?

Though my vision was blurred I could see the surprise on Seto's face. What? Surprised I have feelings?

"I thought I could take it, ya know? Like your insults. But it doesn't feel like that. It feels too cruel." I choked.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. I don't think he could process this; the way he was looking at me was as if he had been shocked into submission.

My body ached and my mind hurt. Maybe that was why I knelt forward and wrapped my arms around this person that wasn't even human.

Because at that moment I felt like the only one who could really save me from myself was the one I hated more than anyone else because they knew. They knew me in a way different than any friend could ever know. In a way no father, sister or mother would never know. And as I felt his hesitant fingertips slide themselves into my hair, I knew I had been right.

And it made this ache flare and recede at the same time.

His skin felt so warm, his scent seemed different, his heartbeat pounded against my own. And his lips…

"Seto."

"What?"

"I feel…insignificant. And sometimes when I'm near you, it feels so strong, i feel like I'll die."

He hadn't pushed me away, he kept his fingers in my hair as my arms stay wrapped around his shoulders.

"Did I make you feel that way that night?"

"…yeah."

We never kissed that night, that night it had been loveless.

But now I knew his lips were achingly soft and surprisingly inexperienced as they stayed pressed against mine. And it made it that much sweeter.

With need rushing up into me I pressed my lips harder to his, opening my mouth as his tongue slid between my teeth. I got the sudden feeling that Kaiba had never been with anyone else. I felt relieved.

I wanted to press my body closer to his as I let my weight fall in his lap, my fingers seeming to clutch wildly into his hair for support as my groin began to throb with blood. I couldn't help but grin a little as I felt the hardness in his lap pressing against my own –a small, barely audible moan escaping his lips only to be devoured by my own.

This wasn't like it had been before. This didn't hurt like last time or feel mocking and full of hatred.

Seto fingers stumbled down my spine, clawing at my shirt to pull it off me. I unbuttoned his shirt as my lips stayed firmly pressed to his because the idea of pulling away seemed impossibly painful. I wanted to feel his skin against my own and as my shirt came up over my head and the last button had been ripped off his, I hurriedly pressed my chest to his, unable to control the long moan as heat met heat.

I ground my hips into his, desperately rubbing against his hardness to hear the little whines each thrust made him choke out.

I pulled my lips from him, both of us panting and staring at each other in way that said, 'what next?' His lips were swollen like my own, tinged a deep red as he wiped the saliva that dripped from his lips with the back of his hand. I licked my lips, standing up to pull down my pants and underwear. I stood there a moment, watching him watching me.

"Seto…don't hurt me this time." I trembled, feeling scared again like I had been last time.

Seto rolled his chair forward, forcing me to rest against the desk, placing his hands on each of my knees, he spread them apart.

"I don't really know what I'm doing…but I'll try." He leaned forward, hot breath ghosting across my thighs and upwards.

"S-seto…" I trembled, feeling his lips rest against the underside of my cock, pausing there as if in some ill-planned contemplation.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He spoke against me, my eyes flickering shut from the flickering sensations of pleasure.

I nodded faintly, keeping my eyes tightly squeezed as his head moved to the tip. A sudden, overpowering heat and ecstasy overwhelmed me as his mouth slowly sank over my cock, his tongue pressing gently against the shaft.

I moaned in longing, digging my fingers deep in his hair as he began to move up and down. My hips couldn't help but jerk, giving small, needy thrusts into the sinfully good burning heat. Seto's hands came to rest at my hips, keeping me from squirming as he began a steady pace that made my mind and body numb to anything but the feel of his tongue.

"Seto…stick your fingers in me." I panted, spreading my legs wider.

"Okay."

Pulling back to wet his fingers, I almost regretted asking him as that binding heat left my cock and returned me to my senses. I watched hungrily as he sucked his fingers until strings of saliva connected them to his mouth.

I shut my eyes, feeling one slowly, if not hesitantly push into me. The finger pushed deeper, moving around experimentally. I thrust back on it, running my fingers over my nipples for more pleasure.

"Put all three in, put your mouth back on me." I wanted to be overwhelmed with it all, overwhelmed by him again to the point that everything in my life that had happened up to that point would seem insignificant and pointless compared to the feelings I was having at that moment.

I weakly cried out as all three fingers were pushed in, I could feel his eyes on me, watching me intently as he pushed them in to the knuckle. I moaned incessantly as his lips and tongue returned to my cock, lapping at the head as he let his fingers stretch me, twisting and scissoring, a small glimpse of what would be there next.

"F-faster!" I cried, my hips shakily thrusting up and down in confusion of which felt better—his hot tongue tracing over each sensitive vein or the fingertips that gently and unknowingly swiped against the nerves that made my vision blank.

I moaned as I looked down to see Seto's other hand wrapped around his own cock, teasingly stroking it – his thumb running smooth circles around the slit and into it.

His fingers sped up some, pushing themselves deeper and pumping in and out of me faster. What drove me crazy was the slow, sensuous speed his kept on my cock, counteracting the mind-numbing pleasure of his fingers that made me want to cum like crazy.

His patience finally wore and I was glad for it as he pulled away from me, pulling his pants down to pool around his ankles as he sat back in his chair. I shakily pushed myself off the desk, resting my knees on each side of his chair as I positioned him at my entrance and slowly sank down.

The feeling was unbearable at first, the overwhelming fullness and heat matched only by the lascivious moans Seto emitted as his body shook from pleasure.

Even though I'd asked not to be hurt, some part of me wished for pain just to know this fucked-up scenario was real. Because here we were again, here was our way of dealing with the situation, while Yugi fought on battle ship to save us all, Seto and I fucked each other to deal with our feelings of inadequacy.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, pushing myself up so I could sink back down, moaning as his cock slowly pushed against that bundle of nerves. Damn good for the first try.

Seto's fingers dug into my hips, heading falling back as the hot pressure bound around his pulsing cock. I ran my hips in circles, savoring the feeling of it hot and pulsing inside of me and the moans it emitted from him.

But we both needed more, and as I lifted myself up again, I quickly slammed myself down, repeating that furied pace so that skin slapped against skin, moans overlapped with more moans, and our bodies rubbed against each other in heated friction. I wanted to call out his name again and again, this man I hated and lusted after, I rested my head against his, feeling his hot, labored breaths against my shoulder.

If this never stopped, if this could go on forever and I never had to think about anything else again, no worries or problems at all, that would be…bliss.

And yet the anticipation of that explosion of pleasure and release was too great to deny as I continued to slam myself repeatedly down – hurriedly, frantically, needingly.

I wondered if Seto would know to stroke me again, but he seemed too engrossed with his own pleasure, I doubt he would. Seto…of course he wouldn't have experience when he's the CEO of a company at 16. I'd forgotten that last time—that maybe that had been his first and the rawness was out of inexperience. But I could have told myself anything at that moment while feeling that way.

"St-stroke…" it was the only word I managed to choke out, sighing and moaning in relief as his hand wrapped around my cock and frantically jerked me off. It made me slam myself as fast as I could on and off him, feeling that familiar warmth pooled in my stomach, racing up my spine to every inch of me.

I held on tightly, clutching on to his shoulders during those last few thrusts before my orgasm roared over me, leaving me moaning and shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure wracked my body, cum dripping down our chests and coating his fist and fingers as he continued to jerk me off until it was too much to handle. Feeling his own cock spasming inside of me as warm cum filled me, he panted and groaned, resting his head against the back of his chair as I continued to thrust up and down to prolong the pleasure.

When it finally stopped I stayed there, unable to move but not wanting to either. I wondered what he was thinking, if he would return to how he was before, if this was a joke, if I would still feel useless.

"Joey…." He rarely called me by my first name, "I don't think you're insignificant."

I couldn't help but laugh, that he of all people could say that to me and it mean more than anyone else. Maybe I didn't hate Seto after all. Maybe we were just two fucked up people in a fucked up situation. And maybe I had resented him because he knew...he knew how it felt, how it _all_ felt. And all I needed to say now was,

"Thanks."

**AN:** I have to say, I really really enjoy my characterizations of Joey and Seto in this story. I think they are different but not unbelievable. I get tired of always seeing Joey written like an idiot and Seto as a highly-experienced master of sex. Why would Seto have time to have sex all the time, I mean...he's like 16, runs his own company and has to take care of someone. That just screams inexperience to me.

What happened to my so-called summer updates? -cries- I-I don't wanna talk about it. D:


	74. Bakura x Yami: Rogue1979

AN: Rogue1979 asked for her 30th birthday today for a Yami x Bakura rape fic like 'release' with Yami's POV. Happy Birthday dear!

**PATHOS**

It wasn't like he couldn't feel anything. He could say he was numb. But it was an excuse—a pitiful excuse from a pitiful man. He knew what he was doing to me—he just didn't care. And I hated him for it.

Those dirty nails clung onto my flesh like it was their dying will. The horrible, wretched sound of his flesh slapping against mine made bile rise in my throat that just wouldn't go down.

I was trapped beneath this pathetic man who hisses as he slides his cock into me and laughs when I curse his name.

The ground is cold and wet beneath me. The tiny pieces of rock grind themselves into my skin. It's raining. I've never hated rain so much. It feels like nature itself is mocking me, unwilling to give me the small comfort of calling out for help without rain quickly filling my lungs.

If someone walked by now—would they see how pathetic this _thing_was with his pants pooled around his ankles like some juvenile thrusting stupidly into me?

"_You're pathetic, Bakura_."

He laughs—laughs as he pushes his cock deeper and digs it around.

"Saying those things makes me want to cum right now, _pharaoh_." He mockingly adds.

This alley is dark but still forces enough light in for us to see each other. And it makes everything feel too...real. I don't know what I want to do...scream, cry, or just puke my guts out—for my body to feel empty like my heart feels.

I'm so tired and time won't move forward...I'm panicking. I don't know when he'll stop. My body is bruised and blood warms my shivering thighs. Bakura is dirty, his greasy hair looks even viler wet and the dirt from his nails stings the open wounds he's left. My cock throbs as it grinds against his stomach—it sickens me.

His face is too close to mine and his breath stinks of moldy cigarettes and alcohol.

"Don't touch me." I hiss as he presses his chapped lips to my ear just so I can here the fucking pleasure he feels.

"I'm already touching you, fool," he laughs, "even here." He sneers the words, letting his fingertips brush the head of my cock. I quickly jerk away—_terrified_ of the rush of pleasure. I choke on my vomit.

And again...

_He laughs._

Half my body is numb—my arms have been pressed down too long now and my legs spread open wide like a whore. His cock pulses inside me and he's wearing this pathetic expression—grinding his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

"I hate you." I choke as he slams into me harder. My eyes sting from pain and humiliation.

"Well," he grunts, digging his nails deeper, "I fucking hate you too."

He groans long and hard, shuddering as he cums inside me—my body tightens from the pain—the insatiable stinging that drowns me in humiliation and pain. He leers down at me—like he's waiting for praise. He looks at my cock, laughing,

"You fucking faggot." He twists his fingernail into the slit and it feels like agony.

He licks the blood and precum from his nails, chuckling lightly as my hands weakly try to cover myself.

"_Who do you think you are Bakura? To do this__**to me**_?" I scream.

"You!" he laughs, "When will you admit it, _pharaoh_? You fucking lost! You're here forever just like me in this shitty world."

I finally cry. It hurts more than what he's just done to me. My tears mix with the rain, masking my shame. I wanted to blame him for everything even if in the back of my mind I knew it was my fault. "_If_."

If I had won.

If I had made it back home.

If Bakura had died.

If Yugi hadn't needed me.

If someone walked by now—would they see how pathetic this _thing_?

Or would they see the person beneath him? The pathetic one who couldn't even do anything about it?

**AN**: This story was written with a lot of reading between the lines for me. I hope you got some sense of it. But, here's what I was thinking. Obviously, Yami lost, he didn't win against Yugi he's not in the afterlife. He and Bakura are stuck in our world until they grow old and die. Yami's dead inside. I don't for an instant think that Yami or Bakura feel anything for each other. Bakura doesn't want to be stuck here either but he can at least get the satisfaction of making Yami feel as horrible as possible. Thus, the rapeage. I think Bakura finally struck the nerve with Yami when he reminded him he lost. Yami continues to call Bakura pathetic, but in the end he realizes that he is the pathetic one. ITS SO HARD TO WRITE POV FOR THE VICTIM! OTZ


End file.
